Promise, Commitment, Ring
by Da'khari
Summary: REPOST - Mercy has done everything she wanted to do; the tour, records, Grammy's everything and she can do more. She doesn't start to think about what she left behind until she gets a call from Tina, reminding her that her life was simple and uncomplicated once and one message forces her to question what or who she wants in her life - A Love Story - I own this fic not Glee
1. Chapter 1

**Promise, Commitment, Ring**

 **Friday**

"Hey Mercy did you hear the good news, well I say good but, Sam's gonna be a daddy" Tina said excitedly down the phone

"That's great he didn't call me, tell him congratulations, he must have changed his number I haven't heard from him for some time now" Mercy said as jolly as she could

"How are you doing down there in Canada?" she asked

"I'm fine T, no meaningful relationship as yet but I'm working on it" Mercy replied

"I thought you were seeing that singer guy from Jamaica?"

"I am, have been for a few years now but we're still trying to work out what we are you know, careers keep us apart and stuff" Mercy answered flatly

"Sounds rocky Mercy is it?"

"Not really but I'm beginning to wonder what it is, you know"

"Hindsight" Tina said pausing before she continued "If; and I say if mind" she giggled "Things had been different and Sam had asked would you have married him?"

"Truth?" she asked "In a heartbeat, but water under the bridge and all that" she giggled

"You'll sort it you always do" Tina said "Merc I've got another call coming in, we'll speak soon yeah take care" and then the phone went dead

 _Okay so he really has moved on, not just sex but unprotected sex with whoever; well Mercedes Jones you had your chances and you let it go so, get on with it girl chin up._

Mercedes had made some stupid promise about saving her virginity for him until she was thirty. After getting the tour gig with Beyoncé her Dad died, her only living relative, she went back to Lima Ohio buried him, sold the house, business and never looked back. She had kept in contact with everyone at first but life in the limelight, for them all, soon took its toll and contact became less and less until there was only Tina and Sam left for her to contact. About 7 months ago Mercy called Sam's phone and it was dead and since then she hadn't heard from him or about him except her impromptu information from Tina who was in Richmond, Virginia with Mike and their children.

 _So what are you doing with yourself Mercy Jones what's next, look at this relationship of yours get it started or ended but do something, you know what he is, are you going to deal with it now? because it's certain that Sam Evans ain't waiting around for you, all that crap about getting your first Grammy you got a second and a third and still never looked back what did you expect? Really; Really, did you just say that to yourself Mercy Jones "you thought he fuckin would" deluded bitch get it together you are looking fine, you're where you want to be career wise and you are with no other than Danny Ranks the smoothest brother this side of the bridge er "Who the fuck is Sam Evans" yes girl you go for it_

Mercedes, closed her phone and got up with attitude, as she reached her car her phone rang

"Hey Boo what's up" Mercy said without looking at her phone, she didn't need to it was Danny's time to phone and he was like clockwork

"Oh Boo I guess you were expecting someone else sorry it's just me" Sam said on the other side of the phone

"Oh hi Sam, sorry about that I hear congratulations are in order, who's the daddy?" Mercy said genuinely meaning it

"Oh you heard already Tina's fast, yeah I'm going to be a dad, Deb wants us to get married but I'm in two minds I don't know that she measures up you know. We weren't really a …?"

"No I don't know actually Sam, she's having your baby and your trying to say you're not committed is that what I'm hearing"

"No it's not I'm committed to my child of course I am it's just, look I just called to say this girl was pregnant, I wanted to be the one to tell you" Sam said "I asked Tina to let me be the one but hey no one values any ones wishes nowadays"

"I value your wishes Sam and I wish you all the very best whatever you do look I've got to go I'm due at my gig" she said

"Oh Sorry Bye Mercy I er bye"

"Bye Sam"

 _God that was weird why did he feel he had to personally tell me himself, just the fucking sound of his voice and I'm thinking the impossible, he's got a baby coming Mercy sort your shit out. You need to get laid girl, quick I mean quick. What are you going to do now I mean what are you really going to do now your life just changed, you're not going to get Sam back, so you need to make a life for yourself._

Mercy was all about R&B now and due to sing at the local bar that night and felt a classic ' **The One I Gave My Heart To' by Aaliyah** fit her situation well. Once introduced Mercy dedicated her song to Aaliyah but in her heart she knew she was singing to herself about her current situation

The audience clapped and requested more songs as the night went on Mercy sang as requested but her heart wasn't there she needed to shout, cry, scream or punch something life was crap

"Hey girl, miss me?" Mercy heard from the front row in the audience, two songs away from closing, she knew the voice instinctively.

"Danny" she said looking to the side of the stage to get the nod to leave before stepping off the front of the stage and going to him for a well needed hug.

"I missed you girl" Danny said hugging her back

"God I missed you too" Mercy said, _well maybe not you specifically but I need a hug a real big one right now_ she thought.

"Miss me enough to give me some tonight?" Danny asked

"Danny, promise, commitment, ring are all things I need to see from you before I give anything up"

"Mercy you know nobody save themselves anymore everybody wants to try before they buy" he laughed his thick Jamaican accent making his communication just about understandable to the untrained ear

"Mercy wants to buy before she tries every time Mr. Ranks. We have this conversation every time we meet up and then as quick as you get here you're gone" Mercy said

"A little bird told me you had a week off next week and I thought we could spend some time together see what this is, what do you say?" Danny asked Mercy

"I think that would be good I was thinking the same thing, not about the holiday, about what we are you know?"

"I'm on stage at 1.30 am but, I should be finished at 4 am and I'll be round in time for breakfast at 7 yeah?" Danny said

"I finish here at 2.30 a.m. so I might come see you, where are you?"

"It's more a man thing than anything I'll see you back at yours" he said

"Okay 7 then" she said giving Danny a kiss and leaving to return to the stage after the next act.

 **Danny's World**

Danny walked into the dance, hailed up some of his brethrin and grabbed a spliff from one of his stage friends "Yes my youth Danny Ranks in the house" he said hyped up for the evening ahead of him.

At 1 am as stated Danny was on the stage rapping and singing, as he did girls alighted the stage and started girating to the music with him as he reciprocated, he bent one of the girls over and started backing her up as the riddim was suggesting. He was used to sharing a stage with various other artists who used the same riddim tracks to convey different messages.

"Here's my number Danny" the girl said giving him a piece of paper

"I don't need your number baby I'm coming home with you tonight" Danny said to the girls delight, and of course she didn't leave the stage or Danny's side for the rest of the night. Danny's show finished at about 2.15 and he left the club with said girl.

This was pretty much Danny's lifestyle, his career meant a lot to him and he craved to please everyone; physically, emotionally, mentally and practically.

He saw Mercy as a challenge that he wanted to conquer, he was getting her virginity and no one else. This week away was yet another attempt at getting her to give it up, Danny didn't play with sex there was no foreplay just sex and a spliff if she wanted more she would be the one working on this relationship, he was already giving as much as he could give, Mercy would learn that once he'd reeled her in.

 **Saturday**

"Morning Baby" Danny said waking Mercy up with a kiss

"Morning, I was going to cook you breakfast you're early"

"Yeah I finished and just came straight"

"Danny its 5.45 am you been on it all this time?"

"You better believe I've been on it baby, it was mad tonight mad, I'm telling you I need more of that" Danny said excitedly

Mercy got up to start her morning ritual and Danny headed to the kitchen, when Mercy finally got to the Kitchen breakfast was already in flow "I thought I was doing that?" she asked

"Baby go back to bed I'll do breakfast today I'm still buzzin"

"I'll watch a master at work if you don't mind?"

"Not at all" he said placing a kiss on her forehead

They sat down to a hearty breakfast of fried dumpling, eggs, ackie & salt fish, plantain and bami with a bowl of fresh fruit pieces. Mercy ate some of the fried food but zoned in on the fruit "I love mango" she said sucking the juice off her fingers as she ate the last bite.

"That just decided where we're going on holiday; Jamaica, three edge sword really, you meet my family, I see my family and you can eat all the mango you want is mango season"

"Meet your family? What's brought that on?" Mercy asked shocked

"I'm not proposing girl, I'm just saying meet my family"

"Okay" Mercy said a bit more excited than she cared to show.

"So meeting the parents not a biggie I get it but, what is this Danny what are we doing here?"

"Eating breakfast and deciding on where to go on holiday Baby"

"No I mean where is this relationship going?"

"Nowhere very fast you not freeing up and I'm not pushing but time is passing, I might stray if this carries on" Danny said laughing

"Is that a possibility Danny, do you think I'm asking too much?"

"Hey I get kisses and that's fine for now but not forever baby" he said as Mercy started singing

" _You've been crying your face is a mess, come in baby you can wipe your tears on my dress, she's hurt you again i can tell, oh i know that look so well, don't be shy you've been here before, pull your shoes lay down, and I will lock the door, and noone has to know, you've come here again, now it's me and you like it's always, been before"_ she sang wth a laugh

" _Breakfast in bed, this is on me, you don't have to say you love me"_ he sang back at her laughing "You getting your sexy on baby?" he asked "You wanna put your front where your mouth is"

"When I give it up it's your mouth that will be where my front, as you call it, is" she replied laughing

"I tried to contact you yesterday and your phone was busy the four times I tried, who were you talking to?"

"What time?" Mercy asked knowing full well when just stalling for time

"About 5 before I got on the plane" Danny said

"Oh Tina and Sam maybe" Mercy said trying to sound as normal as possible

"Who's Sam?" Danny asked

"A school friend" Mercy said offering no further information

"So how come you keep in touch with Sam and not the gay guy or that Jewish girl you always talkin bout?"

"I didn't he contacted me, he got my contact from Tina, and I told you Kurt was gay once; why do you keep referring to him as that his name is Kurt" Mercy said wanting this not to get too much more personal

"I'm not digging or nothing but why is this Sam contacting you?" he asked ignoring her comment about Kurt

"His wife is having a baby and he was spreading the news" Mercy said which seemed to stop the line of questioning. He would never know that Sam wasn't married and by the time he did then Sam would be married.

"Oh good for him, seems he's got everything you want?"

"Not everything" Mercy said giving Danny a kiss and a smile

"Just made another decision baby" Danny said jumping up and pulling Mercy to him

"What?"

"Jamaica, tonight, get packed" Danny said

"What do you mean get packed we didn't make any decisions Danny"

"I made a decision baby, please pack, I need you to meet my family asap"

Mercy went to her room packing her suitcase thinking ' _I had nothing to do with this decision is this really how life would be with Danny? I don't think it's what I want, will he let me carry on with my singing? will he let me be me?' 'how many times has he called your name today Mercy keep a check on that and seek advice. Why didn't he at least try to get into your knickers when you were singing that song start checking him girl actions speak louder than words remember Daddy taught you that watch him.'_ "I'm checking it Daddy" she said looking up to the heavens

Mercy came out packed and ready for the off "Ready" she said to Danny

"Come on then" he said walking towards the door "Keys, phone" he said to Mercy, but it could have been to anyone

 _'No help with the bags, I had to get my own phone and keys without a spare hand as he saw and fuck he's sitting in the car so I guess I'm loading myself 'I'm checking it daddy'_ she thought

"I've just got to go collect my things and we're gone" Danny said as Mercy got in the car

"Oh I need to free up mine but you leave your things at home safe?" Mercy said laughing

"I always carry my things with me Baby, never know when you might need them you know?" Danny said grabbing his package

"No I don't" Mercy said wondering 'G _iving it away really Danny Ranks'_

They got to the airport and Mercy struggled with her bags while Danny carried a small hand luggage stroller type case and his overnight bag in the other hand

"Okay Danny I wasn't going to say anything but grab a bag man can you see me here?" Mercy said out of frustration more than anything else

"You should say Baby I assumed you were fine"

Mercy went to respond to the comment but thought better of it, not wanting a full scale row in the middle of the airport, they could both be vocal when they needed to. The plane ride was quiet as Danny hadn't slept since the night before and Mercy woke him up when they landed 4 hours later

"What hotel are we staying in?" she asked as they stepped off the plane

"We're going to stay with my people baby" Danny replied

"What you mean with your people do I know them? Do they know me? No way Danny I want a hotel like now I'm not going anywhere else"

"You can stay right here or come with me to my yard to sleep" Danny said and she knew he wasn't joking. Mercy went with him to his parent's home that night, got introduced and after a short chat and drinks went to bed. Not really getting any sleep for listening to the night animals and wondering who was lurking in the bushes that surounded this single floor three bedroom property out in the Country, Danny's voice almost shouting above everyone's until somehow, sleep found her

 **Sunday**

The next morning she was up as early as the rest of the household but Danny had already gone out, she waited all day for him to return, making small talk and feeling awkward, at about 7 pm she was about to go back to bed when the door burst open and Danny came in with two other men saying

"Baby these two are like my brothers, they grew up with me and I trust them with my life, this is my girl" he said looking at her finally

"Mercy; pleased to meet you both, you look the worse for wear Danny" she said as he was clearly drunk

"They've been plying me with drink Baby it's not my thing you know"

"Yeah I know, how did you get here gentlemen?" she asked

"Car Miss Mercy"

"Hold up a minute please" she went to the bedroom, got dressed and collected her still packed case and asked them for a lift to the nearest hotel

"What you saying Danny should we take her?" his friend Bee said

"Yes I, she's mad right now but I'll sort it tomorrow, take her" he said

"Come"Bee said to Mercy "Which hotel?" he turned to Danny asking

"The best one Bee please, just give my name, I'll call them or call me and I'll sort it yeah"

"Alright later"

"Later" Danny said to his friends

"Baby see you tomorrow yeah?" Danny said she didn't even acknowledge that he had spoken but left walking behind the two men, known only as Danny's friends

Mercy was dropped off and booked into the Sandals Royal Plantation about a 40 minute drive from where she was down near Discovery Bay. She was shown up to her room and sat for a while just thinking about nothing until she decided to go look around the complex, that was her favourite thing about travelling looking around, after being locked in a box for the day she needed to spread her wings so to speak.

"Goodnight Miss" someone shouted from the bar and she waved to them without stopping "destination beach" she said to herself. She walked past the BBQ, the Stake House, the Pool bar and the Jerk Centre before seeing the actual beach "Wow" was the only word she could find for the view that she encountered when she got there. When she finally got her thoughts back she heard music playing in the background country Music to be precise "Of all the times to be hearing country music" she said to herself "I'm trying to fucking forget" she said looking up to the heavens for help.

That country sound soon drew her in and she was humming along to the tune as she recognised the familiar melody of one of Sam's songs "I'm trying to forget" she said again looking up to the heavens for help. She went to get up and caught herself "where are you going Miss Jones you are not interested in country anymore, stop it" she said to herself , telling herself to sit back down.

10 minutes went by and she was still being called she finally got up and started walking towards the music, which stopped for a while. Mercy was at the bar when she heard a familiar voice over the mic "Sammy" she said with her last full breath as she spun around to see him about to start singing on the stage in the hotel she had just booked into. She spun back round grabbed the drink on the bar and downed it in one gulp "damn, fill me up again bartender"

"Hey good evening Ladies and Gentlemen I'm Chord and I'm gonna bring a little more country up in here for you all again tonight, as you all know, I get a little melancholy when I sing country because I miss two things home as in Texas and home as in the arms of the woman I love, she left a long time ago and took everything I am with her yep, I have no life now but I don't regret loving her, she gave sorry gives me life you know?" he asked the crowd as if everyone should understand that "This particular song is for her because she thinkks she's happy right now, but should I ever see her again I mean to tell her she's not, until she's with me that is" he laughed "I can see her hazel brown eyes staring at me right now too" he smiled before putting his serious on "anyway wherever you may be, whoever your with Miss Jones this is for you, and I hope your wishing he was me" he said before starting his version of the song ' **Blue ain't your Colour' by Keith Urban**

Mercedes sat wit her back to the stage, listening to the words, looking at her hands, what was she supposed to do with that he has a girlfriend and a baby on the way, what the hell is he doing here singing songs about his feelings for her "Hot mess" she said to a laugh coming from directly in front of her

"Haven't heard that one since the last time you said it" Sam said still laughing "Go on, of all the bars in all the towns da da da…"

"We haven't communicated for over 5 years face to face and at least a year electronically and now I see you and speak to you on the phone in less than 2 days are you tracking me Sam?" she asked with a laugh

"If I was tracking you, you'd know about it" he replied "so what are you doing here"

"I'm here on holiday with my boyfriend but he's been acting like a prat so I left him with his parents and I'm spending the night here"

"Oh is this em Dave, Dan I know it's a D" he said

"Danny yeah" she clarified "What are you doing here?"

"I got this gig and needed to get away, let's just say it's a god send "

"How long for" they both said at once

"Two weeks" Sam said

"One week" Mercy said "Then back to work"

"I don't need to ask how that's going I hear your music all over the place and I've got all your albums" he said

"Ditto"

"Do you want to do a jam for old time sake Mercy, music and all that?"

"Does it have to be country Sam, I feel like you're reeling me in?" she laughed

"Not really but it is a country night"

"Okay country it is then" she said getting up to follow him to the stage

"Hey guys just as luck would have it I've bumped into one of my old friends at the bar, how often does that happen? well anyway she's agreed to sing a song with me and she's let me choose, you all would know her as a R&B, singer but her heart always belonged to country, as in me, before they took over her and this will prove it Ladies and Gentlemen please welcome Miss Mercy Jones" Sam said to applause from the crowd and the band started playing at his instruction.

"I'll take this first bit and we'll adlib the rest we're good at that" he said

"We were good at that like unmentionable years ago Sam behave"

"Go for it Mercy, I love you when you pout" he said smiling, strumming his guitar as he started singing their version of **'The Fighter' by Keith Urban & Carrie Underwood**

The audience applaud and banged the table as Mercy and Sam had an awkward hug on stage, "guys I know this is a big ask but I got to go speak to this lady for a hot minute this is Miss Jones folks and you know I've been singing about her the past two nights" Sam said to Mercy's shock as he carried on leading her off the stage.

 **Sam's Dressing Room**

Once they were in Sam's dressing room Mercy stood looking at him for a while ' _he was still as handsome as ever maybe a haircut and a shave at some point but she knew he got like that sometimes usually when he was lost or out of his depth and as a rule she was always generally there to put him back together. No he was still very eatable very handsome Sam I am who ate lots of her on a regular basis and now after all that oral sex, X-rated kisses and words they had shared this was an awkward moment for them'._

At the same time Sam stood there thinking ' _she's here she's actually here and you have fuck all to say, I just want to kiss her to tell, hell show her I want her, need her even, she's doing that thing with her hands when she's stopping herself from doing something I wonder if she wants to kiss me too, god she is so fucking eatable I need to taste her, so now we have a what? Awkward moment? Never, say something dork anything'_

"Mercy I just wanted to say a proper hello to you, and just catch up really, if you're staying here maybe we could meet for say lunch tomorrow and have a proper catch up what do you say?" Sam asked

"Yeah that would be good Sam, I'd love to hear about Lima and what's happening with everyone" Mercy replied

"I'm not in Lima anymore I don't really see anyone I'm in Texas mostly and I spend a lot of time in Europe, Vegas and Memphis, if I'm honest I live on the road"

"Sam you need to get back out there what am I paying you for?" The Manager shouted through the door

"Can we meet about 12.30 pm then for lunch at the Stake house is that okay?" he asked

"Yeah that's fine" she said and then he was out the door and Mercy was left standing in his dressing room, a _s she looked around she saw photos of his family, Stacey and Stevie were grown and looked like they were at college. His parents looked as young as they ever were, and then there it was in a frame a picture of Mercy and he on the sofa in New York, just playing around and him touching her cheek looking on with such love Mercy filled up remembering the day._

 _Sam was cool with the no sex thing he'd said as much months earlier with the candles and kisses, she was just starting her mall tour sessions, he had that modeling shoot that evening, then that damn photographer had kissed him so she finished it there and then told him she would always love him with promises, and it wasn't a lie, because she would he was her soul mate, her other half. She had promised him that when she was ready she'd give him a call and he had held her to that. When Mercy heard that Sam was depressed she told him she had met someone, fallen in love and slept with him and he shouldn't wait for her any longer._

 **Sam's World**

Sam fell in love with Mercy the first day of school and if he was truthful to himself everything he had done since that day has been to get her or to please her. He had never lied to her, never willingly upset her and always thought of her as his other half. He had relationships during school with other people but he had been upfront about them and as far as he was concerned that meant she always knew his heart belonged to her. Sam told her as much when against all odds she turned up in New York and they lived together experimenting sexually to fever pitch and promising each other that actual sex would be reserved for them alone.

He went into a tailspin when Mercy called and told him she had found another soul mate and had actually had sex with him and was indeed in love, he started drinking, smoking and tried to sleep around but as much as he tried Sam could never go all the way with any girl his heart and his body belonged to Mercy, she became an obsession. Eventually he decided that he needed to leave her alone to live her life and he broke all ties with her and dived into his singing and writing country music, mostly about his lost love but it made him money and he could live. He returned to college and got a degree in business and soon started buying into lucrative businesses with the money his grandfather had left him and the family before he knew it he was self-employed and doing well he made his first million in the first 6 months and things financially got better for him. Slowly he began to pull himself out of his funk as he started hooking up with the GF again and inevitably his focus became Mercy again

He had not long gotten in touch with the GF and started pulling himself together again, when Jessie called him about a hotel in Jamaica needing a country singer for two weeks. He welcomed the opportunity to go, as some random nobody had just informed him she was pregnant and all he could think was he'd lost Mercy now for good, he kept telling himself she was already gone but his mind wasn't taking that in, there was this baby that had been conceived and all he could think of was Mercy

 **Contact**

Mercy heard that Sam went feet first into a string of relationships that were meaningless and frequently cried to Blaine and Kurt about the situation. Sam went into a deeper funk before the cutting off of the phone from her and she just assumed that was part of his healing process and left him to it, she'd deal with that when the time came .

Now he's here and she didn't even want to run in fact if he'd have said come to my room and we'll talk all night she would have done it "Damn you Evans you've still got a hold of my damn heart and by the looks of it I've still got yours"

Mercy eventually reached her hotel room opened the door and went in leaned against the door and breathed for the first time in a long while, she has seen Sam again.

After Sam finished his show he got to his hotel room opened the door went in and leaned against the door with a smile on his face, he could breathe, he had seen Mercy again

Mercy came out of her, lost you moment, and decide to go to bed, it wasn't until she was actually in bed that she remembered that Danny was coming to the hotel the next day "Shit" she spat out "I don't want to cancel Sam because that's just wrong but do I really want the Ranks drama he's gonna bring it and I ain't forgetting Sam's drama holy crap she thought putting her head under the duvet "I'll deal with that tomorrow" she said writing herself an imaginary note.


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday**

Mercy was up early, things to do people to cuss out and changes to make, no such luck not a single second of sleep all night knowing Sam was in the hotel kept her wet and rocking all night and she suspected he knew it that damn man had her, he just had her well not without a fight, _and don't forget baby girl, he has a girlfriend and a baby on the way_ "Yes daddy I know" Mercy said looking up. Mercy went about her morning ritual and on getting out of the bathroom she heard the door banging

"Damn baby open the door I said I'm sorry come on" she could hear Danny on the other side of it saying

"I ought to lock your ass out but I was in the bath" She said opening the door to let him in with just a towel round her

"Oh has absence made the heart grow fonder?" Danny asked

"Not this heart Danny and not today"

"I went out with my crew for a drink nothing wrong with that baby" he said

"No nothing wrong with it Danny except you left me in a house full of strangers and went off about your business what was that about"

"I didn't expect to be gone so long, anyway that was yesterdays argument come with something fresh woman"

"So hold on" she said holding her hand up to him "I was the one left in the house full of strangers yesterday and had to find my own hotel last night what the fuck are you getting attitude about now"

"You, constantly on me back man, let up a bit I'm a man you know I do man things"

"Man things like?"

"Just man things man, leave it, come on we got to get out of here now"

"Why? I can't I'm meeting a friend for lunch" ' _here goes shit'_ Mercy thought

"What friend? you made one in the few hours you been here"

"It's an old friend actually remember Sam I told you about?"

"Yeah"

"He was the entertainment yesterday evenings here"

"That's why you choose this hotel?" his accent getting thicker because he was angry now

"Bee chose it actually it's total coincidence"

"I'm coming to this lunch I want to meet this Sam man"

"Jealous much" Mercy smiled _'you should be'_ she thought

 **Lunch Date?**

Sam was already there sitting when Mercy arrived with Danny "Which one is he?" Danny whispered in her ear but Mercy ignored him

Sam stood up as Mercy and Danny approached him and hugged Mercy and shook Danny's hand very professional like

"Nice to finally meet you Danny I've heard about you" Sam said

"I wished I could say the same about you but honestly I heard your name for the first time yesterday your good wife not joining us then" Danny said

"No not this trip" Sam said playing along _'Is this that Dude from the other night, fuck this?'_ Sam thought getting his fight ready

"How do you and Mercy know each other then?" Danny asked

"We went to school together and we were in the Glee Club together too" Sam said

"Well that doesn't make for a meet you 7 years later for lunch date, for me anyway, and don't you think it's a bit disrespectful to ask my lady to lunch knowing that she's with me white boy?" Danny said in his best accented English

Sam looked at Mercy with sorry in his eyes, and Mercy looked at her hands knowing there was no way to stop Sam now and she could only hope for the best, Sam moved forward in his seat and started talking, Mercy closed her eyes

"Oh sorry you asked how Mercy and I knew each other and although what I said so far is true I'd just have to add that we went to prom together 2 years running, I gave her, her first kiss, tasted her first; and I know you know what I mean by that; it was my name she screamed on her first orgasm and it was her name I called on mine and we were together for what 5 years on and off so, eating lunch with her is me doing you a favour my man, cos there are lots of things we're missing right now, that we could be doing, I'll tell you that for nothing" Sam said pointing between Mercy and himself.

Danny looked at Mercy and back at Sam, Mercy sat with her mouth open, her eyes fully open, unable to talk ' _what the fuck just happened did Sam really just put all our business out there? Did Danny just disrespect my man like that'_ she thought before realising they were both looking at her "You two are a hot mess" Mercy said and got up to walk away but, Danny grabbed her.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked, as Danny just looked at him "What are you doing?" still no answer "Let her go" Sam said standing up out of the chair, Mercy sat back down and asked Sam to sit down which he did, as people started looking.

"Mercy you know I'm not having that" Sam told her before turning back to Danny "Dude, Danny is it? This shit ain't even a joke, if I see or hear that you've put your hands on her in a way other than love again man I will come for you, you need to know that on this subject I don't move and you're alive now because she asked, I repeat I am not joking" Sam said anger in his eyes and his lips thin with the need to get up and punch something or specifically someone

"Who the fuck does he think he is? coming up in here talking to me like that" his dialect almost inaudible "I don't know you, do you know who I am?

"Dude I don't care who you are, I will die trying" Sam shouted, gaining the attention of everyone in the restaurant

"Ain't you got nothing to say about this? Is there something going on between this white boy an you?"

"Nothing is going on now Danny, but we were together at school" Mercy said, looking at Sam begging him to help her rectify this situation

"She's right nothing is going on with us it's a genuine catch up we just happened to be in the same place for the first time in about 7 years and thought it would be good to catch up" Sam said following the expression on Mercy's face.

"So let me get this straight you go down on this white boy and him on you but I get kisses for nearly two years? Danny asked

"Firstly stop disrespecting my friend his name is Sam not white boy, and secondly we did some of those things he talked about but, we were kids experimenting I know better now and I have learned my lesson right here right now, those things are for you to do with a life partner because I never want to hear that out on the street again" Mercy said looking at Sam

"Sam this lunch is over fuck off about your business man before things get hot for you" Danny said

"What did he say" Sam asked Mercy, who didn't answer "You fuck off, I heard that much" _'It is him that dirty... it is him'_ he thought smiling as he heard Mercy talking and jumped out of his thought

"Sam, Sam can we take a rain check on this meal I need to talk to Danny right now I apologise for his rudeness" Mercy said getting up

"Don't apologise for me, you know I don't have anything to be sorry about, he came into my business"

"What business is that Danny?" she asked

"You're my business" Danny replied

"Mercy I apologise for saying all those things in public it won't happen again" Sam said

Danny or Sam didn't get up and Mercy waited for about a second before walking off preferring not to give any of them the upper hand

 **Sam & Danny's Conversation **

"You think I didn't see you the other night in the top bar getting dicked down by that trick, Danny you ain't good enough for Mercy and she's going to see it" Sam said when Mercy left the table

"Non of your business white boy Mercy knows what this is"

"What is it Danny, you ain't getting enough from Mercy you got to go all external on her that is just so fucking cold" Sam said

"It's not your business but I ain't getting any from her, been trying for two years plus and not even so much as a sniff" Danny said in perfect English

"So you can speak English you just don't" Sam said _'Did he just say that really, fuck she's still mine'_ he thought as his insides jumped for joy

"Of course I can speak English I'm an international artist my man, girls around the world"

"You mean the other night wasn't a one off?" Sam asked alarmed

"That night was a one off actually, I slept alone, and on a plane, you should know what a man needs fool" Danny said

"Fool? Man" Sam said falling back into his chair, happy in his heart before leaning back forward saying "No Danny listen, I'm not disrespecting you in any way by saying this but, Mercy don't love you and you ain't getting it"

"You talk like you know her" Danny said

"I forgot to mention that we lived together for about 6 months too and although we didn't go all the way we did everything else within like 2 weeks, she don't love you man, and her Dad's talking to her" Sam said

"Her dad? He's dead yeah?"

"Yeah but he still talks to her tells her things like a third eye you know" Sam replied

"Why you telling me all this Sam?" Danny asked

"Because you need to know that Mercy is not just any girl Danny she is the girl, the girl to have, to want, to need and when she gets you like that you're got, I know I'm there"

"You're married yeah?"

"No, Mercy told me to get married to the mother of my baby but I told her I ain't feeling it so she's mad at me for not committing to my baby, I'm committed to the baby but the girl no way she is whack" Sam said

"What wrong with the girl?" Danny asked

"She ain't Mercy" Sam said

"You saying that like we're in competition" Danny said questioningly

"I'm not and you're not"

"What does that mean?" Danny asked

"She's mine already, fool" Sam smiled teasingly "she got me like that and I got her it's just who we are. I tried man I really did to get her out my head but it's not happening and I'm not about to fight you for something that's mine. I wish I could walk away, and I know she don't want this right now with the baby and all but she wants me and I want her, we made a promise" Sam said

Danny was fuming inside because he always knew there was something more to this not giving it up shit, but he hadn't put his finger on it until it was here sitting in front of him, she was into this white boy. How is he going to get into this bitch before she up and leaves, he'd made a promise to himself that he would be the one and he was determined to keep it.

"Danny, Danny" Sam said trying to snap him out of thought

"What" Danny almost shouted in vexation

"Sing off lets be grown up about this, chemistry on stage and whoever wins goes for it I'll back off if you win and visa versa but that's not to say if she chooses different we ignore that cos the choice is hers ultimately" Sam proposed

"Sing off you sing?" Danny asked

"Yeah stage name Chord Evans sounds better than Sam"

"The country singer, the other night you were singing oh that dick down, which one did you see?" Danny asked laughing

"Dude I don't believe you, I have to win this, you are so not worthy"

"Later then" Danny said

Sam got up shook Danny's hand and left without saying another word, secretly worried Mercy was going to choose Danny. ' _I know her well and no way was she going to come between me and this baby we both know that. But she must have guessed there was something wrong the way I reacted, I have to bring it up a gear if I'm to have any chance of showing Danny it's me she really wants even if she didn't know it yet, no way was she leaving with Dirty Danny'_. He said to himself flicking Danny's chair out of his way as he left the restaurant

 **Mercy's Hotel Room**

Danny returned to the hotel room to find a very mad Mercy sitting on the couch "So Baby what's the deal with you and Sam then?" Danny asked before the door shut "I mean why do I have to hear all that from him? why didn't you never tell me"

"It's not your business Danny" Mercy said hoping her tone would close the conversation down

"Non a my damn business? any other girl would get a bitch slap for that back in my bad man days Baby, answer my question" he said walking up to her

"It really is nothing to do with you what I got up to with someone else when I didn't even know you Danny and, who you calling a bitch?" she got up and squared up to him asking

"Well he told me you belong to him and he belongs to you, and he asked me to have a sing off tonight for you"

"For me? Sam wouldn't do that, you mean with me to see who I react to the most that's more like Sam" she said

"Well yeah, freaky how you two know each other like that, anyway to change the subject when am I going to get me some of that dicking down your white boy just bragged to me about?"

"Promise, commitment, ring remember that" Mercy said showing her empty left hand "Listen Danny to be honest we ain't there yet it's been a long while and I don't even know if we will ever get there you know my dad keeps sending me messages about you and I have to take note he's my only look out in this life, sorry"

"But white boy gets dicked down yeah?" Danny said vex

"Stop harping on about Sam he's in the past and if you keep bringing him up he's going to be in my future too yes I loved him, hell a bit of me is still in love with him" she said feeling all wrong for lying like that "he was my first love and I suppose I'll always feel like that but I'm with you now have been for nearly 2 years I'm working through my shit and all I'm asking is for you to be patient and make a commitment"

"Patience is thin and commitment 2 years show enough I think"

"I'd go for two faithful years Danny"

"How you mean?"

"I'm not a fool Danny in fact we're in the same trade so I know the play, you ain't doing nothing different to those other artists you walk with, and don't come at me with no lie, I ain't stupid I ain't about to start sleeping with all the girls you slept with from all over the world and I bet you smoke too it comes as standard with your crew" Mercy said staring at Danny waiting for his reply.

"I can't lie any more, I slept with one and two girl yes but it was release more than feeling, you got me twisted girl" he said moving towards her "When I sing for you tonight everything is gonna drop watch" he said giving her a deep kiss which she gave back

"Did that kiss say something" Danny asked pulling away to look at Mercy

"It said where's the promise, commitment, ring " she said pulling away further

"Okay I have some things to do this afternoon but I will be back to murder this white boy and you better be ready for me" Danny said giving Mercy a kiss and walking towards the door

"Danny?" she said halting him at the door

"Baby" he said

"Why don't you ever say my name" she asked

"Everyone else call you your name baby only I call you baby" he said exiting the room

"And his name is Sam" she shouted at him as the door slammed

Mercy sat on the sofa trying to get a hold of her feelings _'she was so messed up right now Sam had just declared his love for her to her now boyfriend who had just told her that he has cheated on her and she didn't believe it was just one or two times, maybe a day but not over 2 years. Sam had an agenda when he said those things he never says anything to hurt me what was he saying what did he know? What was she going to do boyfriend drama Mercy'_ she thought to herself _'a new you aye' h_ er phone rang bringing her out of her thoughts

"Boo what's up"

"Thought you would be on the phone to Sam just checking" Danny said

"Fuck off Danny" Mercy said and put the phone down

The phone rang again and Mercy picked it up to click it off but noticed it was Tina "Hi T what's up two calls in less than a week is everyone alright the children, Mike?"

"Yeah everyone is fine just filling you in really on the Sam gossip"

"More gossip about Sam what is he up to now married?"

"That girl that was supposed to be pregnant for him Dev or something, well Satan paid her a visit didn't she, said she wasn't having it that Sam didn't use protection, turns out Sam's a campaigner about using protection and that Dev girl's a liar" she tutted "It happened he slept with her once and I mean slept, and she's pregnant alright" she paused

"Tina" Mercy said impatiently

"Satan made her do the test anyway which was positive of course "

"We've had this conversation already T" Mercy said rolling her eyes

"She's nearly 4 months pregnant" Tina said

"And?"

"She met Sam like three weeks ago"

"So the baby's not Sam's?"

"No"

"Did Sam marry her?"

"No it was all some bogus date rape thing, only Sam had a lot to drink rather than being spiked and she took him to her house, jumped on him or something. Anyway she wanted him because he'd stupidly told her he was a virgin and she wanted to be his first"

"Drama, so what happened?"

"Apparently he didn't do her anyway he didn't have the tools to do it, too drunk, but she made him believe he had and since that she's been trying to get him to sleep with her, Satan's third eye came into play yesterday and today well just really the truth came out" Tina concluded

"So for all intents and purposes Sam's not having a child and hasn't got a girlfriend and he's still a virgin yeah"

"Correct, hey don't sound so pleased"

"I am though T I am"

"Why you still in love Merc"

"Very much so with the man downstairs"

"Oh I missed the switch what's his name?"

"Sam Evans"

"He's there" Tina said excitedly

"Yeah he's doing the gig at the hotel I'm staying at in Jamaica, sparks just flew when Danny and he met at lunch but I'm not phased and now they have a sing off tonight"

"Okay let's keep this on a down low shall we until there's something to report" Tina said

"Tina, Sam told me you didn't keep his secret very well but, you're my person so I expect you to do this for me not just down low but undercover girl, okay?"

"Okay Merc you have my word but I'm so excited, hey sing off give it to him hard" Tina said laughing

 **The Sing Off**

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the Grand Ballroom at the Sandals Royal Plantation for your musical pleasure this evening we have a bit of a mixed bag, with R&B, Reggae and Country singers in the house so it's going to be a bit of a mix but as we are talking about Chord Evans, Mercy Jones and Danny Ranks it's going to be an interesting night so give it up for the three way open mic session tonight" the compare said as he left the stage.

"Hi I guess you're all used to me by now so let me without any further ado give you Danny Ranks" Sam said stepping back and letting Danny take centre stage.

"Well I'm singing this to my girl, she knows how I feel about her, and we just seem to have lived like this for the past 2 years, and I guess I'm saying I need it to change somehow" he said as the DJ started the music to **'Is it Love' by Christopher Martin** and Danny started singing his version and dancing seductively with Mercy on stage, she moved to his beat enjoying the music as Sam sat watching for any sign to tell him she was really enjoying it, happy he found none

"Well thank you Danny Ranks that was impressive I must say I hear you and Chord are battling for the love of a good woman, the same good woman actually is that right?" the compare asked

"Yes that's accurate but, it's not for the love that's already taken" Sam said smiling at Mercy "it's instead of coming to blows" he said "I'm a singer not a fighter" he said looking up before adding "Actually I'm both" he finished smiling at Danny as he walked out onto the stage.

"Well just before you go to duelling Chord the said Lady has asked for the floor at this point, she has something to say to both of you apparently"

"Thank you James"Mercy said stepping out onto the stage "I know these two and it's pretty hard for them to keep their fists to themselves so I'm impressed on that level but I know you all don't think the winner is going to get me because I am not for sale at any price, we're clear on that yeah?" she asked "Sam?" she looked at him asking

"Yes Mercy"

"Danny?" she asked

"Yes Baby"

"That cleared up I want you both to know that you don't actually figure in my life plans just yet so it really is singing to impress here, I just want to sing this song to tell you both where I am" Mercy said looking at the musician to start playing and she sang er version of **'Try it on my Own' by Whitney Houston** Mercy was looking at Sam and Danny at different parts of the song, it was clear she was giving Sam a public message and his smile told her he'd heard it

 _'Shit she's singing Whitney I won already and he don't even know it'_ Sam thought looking at Danny with a smile on his face

"Oh my God Mercy that was amazing come here girl" Sam said without thinking and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek "I've been following you musically but you've improved massively, you give them all a run, Miss Mercy Jones everyone" Sam said to the crowd as they clapped and cheered her on.

"Promise we'll get some more of that, please" he begged moving to the side.

"Yeah baby that was good but you were singing more to him than me yeah?" Danny said as he pulled her in and gave her a kiss on the other cheek, Mercy just shook her head in disbelief.

 _'Check the play baby girl you know the right thing I don't need to be here for this, just check it'_ "Checking it daddy" Mercy said looking to the sky.

"Mercy Jones everyone" Sam stepped forward and said again and everyone clapped again "You know we come from way back in high school we were sweethearts then and we sung in our school club, we were lovingly called the loveable dork" Sam said pointing at himself "And the Sassy Diva" Waving at Mercy up and down her form "I hope we get some of those memories back later tonight Miss Jones" Sam finished "Anyway I know she basically just blew me off with that song but I'm still gonna try to get her back I'm nothing if not persistent so here's a little country love for my girl" Sam said nodding at the band to start as he sung his version of **'** **Habit of You' by Keith Urban**

 _'I love the way he knows just how to get me going, he's got me just fine, what were you sweating about girl? he's your man fuck miss thing go get him, but play cool'_ Mercy told herself, as Sam walked around her wiggling his sexy eyebrows grabbing her up for dancing, he'd improved on that too, asking her questions with his eyes as he sung, moving around her suggestively she was loving it'

"Wow Sam your voice has grown too, and your dance moves oh yeah", Mercy said coming forward clapping "Chord everyone" Mercy said doing bows to him as she stood there "Well I've had two songs and I just don't know what to do will you help me people I put my fate in your hands I have three choices, handsome hunk Chord, other handsome man Danny or all by myself which one?"

Sing the crowd shouted back "Sing?" Mercy asked

"Sing what?" Sam asked

Music the crowd shouted back "Maybe later" Mercy said

"Mercy might help us later tonight if she can but she's a professional she has Manager's she can't just sing like that you're going to have to wait until she's cleared for it" Sam said

"There's no disputing my baby can sing but that's not all she does my man" Danny said sounding annoyed

"What's my name Danny? This baby shit is bugging the hell out of me" Mercy said as she walked off the stage leaving the two men looking at each other

"A minute" Sam said to the crowd "Danny entertain them" he said leaving the stage

 **Conversation at the cove near the sea edge**

Sam reached Mercy in minutes "How did you know I'd be here" she asked him as she sat by the water edge dangling her feet in the cool water.

"You always went to the lake when you needed to think I remember that, I remember a lot of things ,no everything about you Mercy"

"Sam"

"I know and I'm sorry about this Mercy but you know me and I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't feel it was necessary, I'll share it with you if I have to but I just have to do this"

"I know it already Sam you told me as soon as you looked at him and I asked him this afternoon and he admitted it, it's okay"

"What! You have changed, you're telling me it's alright for him to be dicked down by sluts in the bar, then stand there fighting for you? Their probably sitting there watching him with you on that stage tonight waiting for him to go back in the VIP suite, Mercy please tell me that is not you?"

"It's not me Sam he only told me about two girls"

"A night?" he asked

"No" Mercy gasped with shock at her fears just turning into a reality

"Sorry Mercy, I don't want to wreck your life, I have no right I know but I do still care, no; I have to be honest with you I do still love you, I need you to be my wife and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I wish I could explain to you but there 's a baby so I can't" he said letting out a breath that sounded like it was longing to come out

"I know Sam, believe me I know" Mercy said touching his hand to calm him down

"I'm here to bring you back anyway I left Danny holding the crowd lets go see how he's doing" Sam said lifting her up and waiting for her to put her shoes back on before walking back to the venue.

 **Back on Stage**

Danny was working up the crowd with his vibes and just started singing as they returned to the stage, so they stood to the side while he delivered his number. The crowd had been laughing and Sam got it in his head Danny had said something prior to the delivery of the song so he listened carefully as Danny sang his version of **'Gal a Gimmi Bun' by I-Octane** which seemed like he was telling everyone Mercy was sleeping with him behind Danny's back, Sam was furious

Everyone was up and dancing to the tune and screaming at him at the lyrics "Yes Chord back on track with my Baby on lock an him a try gimme bun" Danny said and everyone laughed again.

"No such thing Mr. Ranks everything was above board except when I told your 'Baby'" Sam said with hyphen hands "That you got dicked down by a few of these people in the house last night" Sam said to cheers coming from the left of the room "Are we done with the insults now" Sam asked and Danny nodded looking at Mercy with a sorry face

"I think I made a choice people" Mercy shouted out the blue "Well I can't have Sam cos he's taken and I don't want Danny cos he's taken probably every single willing female in this room so for now I choose me" the crowd erupted at Mercy's decision shouting yes. Sam came and gave her a hug Danny stared for a while before exiting the stage

"Hey" Mercy said to the crowd as people went about their individual conversations "I promised Chord I'd sing a song with him so I'm setting a challenge now, not just for him but myself and you guys too" she looked at Sam saying "We had a song back in our other life and people said they saw love when we sung it together" she smiled as Sam "Your part of the challenge is to tell us if we mean it we can't see ourselves, so here goes"

"We're gonna sing that song Mercy?" Sam said a bit shaky "Wow this is so random you wouldn't know it's like wearing your heart on your sleeve, scary" Sam said to the laughing crowd

Sam grabbed two stools and his guitar sat Mercy on one stool and started strumming "I've restrained myself the whole 2 days we've been together from calling my girl what I call her because of respect to her relationship but as she just publicly finished with him I guess I can use it as a term of endearment without getting the promise, commitment, ring sign" Sam said looking at Mercy cautiously

"Okay this is for Mine" he said putting his hand on his heart and mouthing Tex'lan

"And this is for Sam" she said putting her hand on her heart while saying the same, as Sam started strumming the song ' **We were Us' by Keith Urban & Miranda Lambert** as Mercy started singing their version, when they finished Sam got up, went to Mercy and kissed her full on the lips she instinctively pulled him in, then the room erupted

Sam pulled away first "Why did you let me do that Mine"

"I just needed you to"

"Can we do that again?" he asked

"Not right now, we're on stage" she said looking at the audience

"Did we just have a Finchel moment?" he asked

"I guess we did" Mercy said laughing before they went to walk off stage

"Okay loud and clear I get it you got this white boy, she really is an alright girl look after her yeah" they heard from the side of the stage from Danny

"Danny you're talking English what's that about?" Mercy asked

"There's a lot about me you don't know I was trying to play you but it seems I got played" Danny said walking away "Oh I deleted a message off your phone from Satan, I'm not up to arguing with anyone who has a direct line to the devil you know" he said backing away _'but white boy I'm coming back for that girl I ain't done yet you won the battle the war is on'_ he smiled as he turned away from them

"I'll call her later I've got to finish the show Mine you coming with me? Just sit I'm not asking any more than that sing if you want, it's a gig"

"Okay but this don't mean anything Evans let's get that straight before you start getting ideas because I know where your ideas lead to and my flesh is weak when it comes to Sam Evans as you know"

"Mine you got to be strong for the both of us tonight because I can't even promise you it will be hands off" Sam said but after thinking about his situation he carried on to say "I can maybe promise tonight because I have to sort things out but after they're sorted gloves off, but you need to know I want you so bad" he finished

"I know that feeling Sammy"

"Oh my heart just skipped a beat Mine, you called me Sammy"

"Habit, another bad one I have around you" Mercy said "You make it worse calling me Mine again" she sulked and they both laughed as they walked out onto the stage.

"Hi folks more Country for you now the drama is over, Mercy here is just going to sit on stage with me I don't want to lose sight of her, she's like the runaway bride sometimes" Sam said laughing "Here's a little thing I wrote with this lady in mind it hasn't been released yet but I may release it soon so here goes" Sam said before the music started. He went near to Mercy and picked his guitar up and started strumming his version of **'** **That could still be Us' by keith Urban** and Mercy sat listening

"Hey folks that was the last song, I need to gets me some of that if you know what I mean" Sam said pointing to Mercy's lips "Might get them to sing again tomorrow if you treat her nice that is"

"Goodnight" Mercy said "You've been lovely"

"Goodnight from me too enjoy the rest of your evening" Sam said and they left the stage and the club

"What are we doing Sam?" Mercy asked


	3. Chapter 3

"What are we doing Sam?" Mercy asked

"Walking and now talking thinking about some lip on lip action, thinking about some pre-sex stuff I don't know what do you think we're doing Mine?"

"I think your turning me on Sam and that was not part of the plan for tonight was it?"

"Mine when you're about I have no plans except to get inside your wet panties"

"Sam stop" she said sharply

"I told you, you needed to shut me down I don't have the strength Mine"

"Consider yourself shut down, promise, commitment, ring remember?"

"Hey I've, no we've made so many promises to each other I dare you to say that again" he laughed

"Commitment, ring" she said smiling

"I gave you a ring before and that's still yours, next" he said waiting for a response "Anyway you know me better than that I'm not talking about sex sex Mine I'm talking about …"

"Sam! Stop"

"Hot chocolate yeah?"

"What?" she asked smirking at his tack tics

"Bedtime drinks hot chocolate?" he said again pointing at the counter as Mercy nodded

Sam went to get their orders and Mercy found a seat in the foyer, 'W _hat am I doing? why did I kiss him like that? but God it felt so damn good I went home, he took me there, he's going to take you somewhere else if you don't keep your wits about you girl'_ she said to herself looking over at Sam _'he's still my Sammy and you, my girl_ _need to think quick cos Mr. hot in the pants over there is thinking at warp speed. You know you want him and at this point you can not be thinking of playing hard to get don't mess him about Mercy let him know what you're thinking, give him what you want, hell girl tell him what you need'_ "Just get laid girl, do it now" _she thought_

"So you're planning on getting laid now?" Sam said standing in front of her with two cups of hot chocolate and two buns on a tray,with a smirk on his face

"Did I say that out loud?"

"Loud enough for me to hear it" he said laughing sitting down in the booth opposite her Sam shuffled awkwardly before moving his cup a few times and then looking up at her

"Say it Sam" she said "Just say it"

"I have so much to say, but I can't I'm not in a position to say anything, and it's killing the hell out of me" he said looking down at his cup again

"I thought I was the shy one Sammy, what's up just say it" she said touching his jaw

"Mercy, you know shrieking responsibility is not me so I come with baggage now or in like 8 months' time or so but, I want you to understand I have no intentions of being with Deb, I don't really know her, if I'm honest I don't even remember sleeping with her well, that's not totally true, because I woke up in her bed, but actually having sex no and I still feel like a virgin you know?" I wish there was a way to rewind it all you know, and just go back to that day in New York when you made the decision to let me go, I would have done things different I swear I would have"

"What are you saying Sam you want me and you to grow your child up?"

"That would be a hell of a big ask Mine, I suppose I'm asking you to be tolerant of my child as I really wouldn't want them out of my life"

"Tolerant?" Mercy said looking for clarification "Would you be just as tolerant of my extra-marital relationships that produced children?" she asked "What happens when I get jealous of you and your child's time together" Mercy asked "What if I decide it's too much and I want to have a child outside of us too".

"See what I mean?" Sam said rolling his eyes before carrying on to say "things just start getting impossible because no I won't think of you with someone else, and I know I don't have the right to ask that of you not now anyway"

"So what are you looking for here Sammy?"

"I'm looking for you to stop teasing me firstly with the Sammy shit, and secondly it sounds strange as I think it, but I'm looking for you to be my wife, when you're ready, I don't know how this is going to work out because I know you won't believe me but no one comes before you in my life ever but I have this baby to think of and I want to kick myself for it. I'm seriously struggling with this dilemma but only because of what you'll think of me for my choice"

"When I'm ready?" Mercy said almost choking on her Drink

"Mercy I'm going to ask as soon as I sort my stuff out you know that, you've got no excuses now you have 3 Grammy's, 13 albums with 16 number 1 singles, 5 more made it into the top 10 and your studio so you're living quite nicely. I've done more or less what I needed to, I'm financially secure, with a degree in Business and Animation and can't put my roots down because I'm still waiting for you and.."

"Sam you're rambling" Mercy said stopping him in his tracks "We both know enough about each other to establish that we have never fully been apart except for the past 7 months or so, I wanted to ask about that but our lunch went terribly wrong, what happened"

"Honestly, I don't remember half of it I turned into a wreck really, I was trying to get you out of my system. You told me you'd slept with Danny and that sent me into a tail spin I started drinking first and then smoking a bit of weed then it was a lot of weed to get to sleep really, I was out on the road those times and it was easy to sing all night and try to forget with a bottle of something but then I'd wake up the next morning and call you, hear you go on about Danny, and it all started again. I cried a lot, ask Blaine, I mean a lot it was so painful I thought I was going to die, then one morning I woke up and my phone was in pieces on the floor and all my pictures, contact, everything were gone and I stayed in that room for about 4 days trying to fit it back together. I finally caught a plane back to Lima and went to your Father's grave and he told me you would find me and I've let him guide me since that" he said looking for a response but got none

Sam went on with his story "I bumped into Mike while I was there, he was down visiting his parents, I asked him for your number but he said he hadn't had contact with you for ages, I asked him to speak to Tina because I knew you spoke to her all the while and she gave him your number. I passed my new number to Mike and asked him to pass it on to any of the GF he could contact. The next thing I know my phone is blowing up Satan, Britt, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel, Tina, Art, Puck, Quinn, Sugar even Jessie are all on my Sap sending family pictures and including me again, it felt good, built me up a bit but I still missed you.

"You're in touch with the family and you never told me?" Mercy asked "Although I don't know if I have the right to call them that any more I just up and left"

"You have the right Mine you can choose your friends but you can't choose your family" Sam said holding her hand on the table. "Anyway short story is we were setting up a reunion but this gig interrupted and then we said we'd do it in like 3 weeks' time giving me time to get back. Then this dumb ass girl turns up out the blue with baby news and I'm the daddy, I know I woke up in her bed as I said, but everything else not a memory"

"I feel sad for what you went through, because I hadn't slept with Danny or anyone else I was trying to let you go" she said as Sam pulled her hand to him making her get up as he stood

"I know that now" he smiled as he looked into her eyes, the windows to her soul and he knew she was asking him to take her, make her his, he was aware of her breathing being erratic as her stare matched his, searching his face for what would happen next. Her next memory was his hot breath hitting her face as she took in his smell, his look of want she used to know so well, that was somehow still familiar "Take it" he said closing his eyes as she went up to meet his lips, he'd given her permission to take what was hers so she dived in, finding the familiar corners of his mouth as they settled enough to find each others heartbeat. They broke the kiss for a second as they stared into each others eyes and smiled for the familiarity of it before going back to their place

"Did you call Satan back Sammy" Mercy broke off the kiss to ask

"No I didn't Chocolate Thunder do you need me there" he said nodding towards her woman parts

"I think you need to call her back but don't tell her about me" she said smiling seductively as he took his phone out.

Sam stepped back from Mercy and took his phone out as he sat back down to listen "7 missed calls from Satan what's up? Sam looked at Mercy "Tell me what's going on Mine" he said holding the phone to his ear waiting for Satan to pick up

"Santana what's up what you pinging my phone off for" he said licking the remnants of Mercy lipstick off his lips "Okay okay my bad" he said as Mercy showed him lipstick he still had on him "What!" he said wiping it off and smiling at her for telling him "Is this a joke?" "Are you sure" "Tell me what happened" Sam sat looking at Mercy with the biggest smile on his face as Santana informed him of the recent events "Oh my God Santana what can I say I love you, in a sisterly way you know" "What favour hey just name it, except I'm not sleeping with anybody" he laughed "Hey got to go doing a gig we'll speak when I get back and Santana thanks with all my heart you saved me" Sam said grabbing for Mercy's hand "Bye Santana"

Sam was up on his feet with Mercy in his arms again almost crying with relief at his situation, now changed "You knew this didn't you Mine, you knew?" Sam asked her, as he peppered kisses all over the face

"Yes Sammy I did, Tina told me this afternoon"

"I know, you just wanted to see me work my ass of on that stage yeah?"

"Yeah" she said laughing

"Mine; I was serious with that conversation a while back and now the opportunity has arisen this shit is going down" he smiled "Will you take a 3 hour flight with me right now?" he asked

"To where?"

Sam went on his knee held Mercy's left hand and said "I've made the promises, I've given you the ring, I have it upstairs to give you again if you say yes, it's never far, now I want to ask you to make this commitment, with me for the rest of our lives" _'Daddy this is it, Daddy this is it my dream'_ Mercy stood thinking as Sam's words spun round in her head "Will you marry me, Please?"

"Yes Please" she said with a smile that hit her eyes, and Sam; not allowing her to say anything else, jumped up and grabbed her lips with his as other in the bar cheered

"3 hour flight?" he asked, when he let her go

"Yes Please" she said still smiling

"Let's go get some clothes and get out of here I've got a gig to do tonight" Sam said as they walked off towards the lifts.

Sam got to his room called the hotel Manager; George, explained the situation and got the night off on the premise that he'd be back ready for work on Wednesday night and give an extra night at the end of the gig at half rate. He sent a message to some very important friends and family asking them to make some arrangements and with that he was good, he had just gotten Mercy to agree to marry him in Vegas and nothing was going to burst his bubble.

Within 45 minutes they were both back in the foyer waiting for the limo to arrive, on getting to the airport they boarded his private plane for the short flight to Vegas, when they landed Mercy asked "Where we're going its not tacky is it? Say no please"

 **Vegas**

"I have a friend who will do us proud" Sam said as he called a taxi opened the door for Mercy saw her in and jumped in the other door "I practically live here Mine trust me" He said with a smile as they cuddled in the cab smiling at the rather nosy cabdriver every now and again "I'll get a car to ferry us round when we get there" he told her before she complained

 **Tuesday**

As they weren't going to get any privacy on the ride, Sam decided to start his planning and got his phone out to make a call "Hey it's Sam, I need that favour Bro I'm on my way like 30 minutes away" "Ready for say 5.45 am ish" "Yeah that fast I told you if it happened it would be fast" he laughed "yep" "bye"

"Who was that?" she asked

"The Minister" he replied

"You have the Minister on fast dial?" Sam nodded "impressed" Mercy said nodding at him

They pulled up outside a very small white brick church with steeple, gate, a lovely little garden area with seats in to the right and a graveside on the left of the T shaped front entrance.

"This is nice" Mercy said as she got out the car

"Mine you need to go through there your dress is waiting for you" he informed her

"What do you mean my dress? I didn't order a dress" she asked quizzically

"I did about 3 months ago, we have about 4 hours to kill so if you need anything else just let me know and I'll have someone get it for you" Sam said showing Mercy through the door and signalling for her to walk in the next one alone.

"That confident?" she turned to ask as he smiled back at her "I should slap your face" she said going in to kiss him

"You told me first" he chuckled "Singing Whitney dead giveaway"

"We broke up to Whitney" she said pretending not to see the link

"We broke up on the premise that you would always love me" he laughed "Now go" he said kissing her nose while letting her go to walk through the door

"Hi Mercy is it I'm Joan and this is Claire, we're your stylist and grooms person for the next few hours anything you need for your perfect day we will supply, sorry may we call you Mercy? that's the only name we have" Joan said

"Please do, what instructions do you have Joan, Claire?" Mercy asked curiously

"To do whatever you ask us to do in regards to getting you ready for your wedding Mercy" Claire answered

 _'Oh, I have choices'_ Mercy said to herself "It's like 2 am and I'm thinking about putting make up and a wedding dress on how random is that?" Mercy asked the two ladies

"Random but exciting I think" Claire said

"You're right Claire" Mercy said as Joan offered her a glass of bubbly and a tray of strawberries with cream and sugar on the side.

Meanwhile

"Where are you" Sam asked

"Not far we've all linked up now so it's about 40 minutes and we are there Bro just calm down" Mike said

"Everybody got everything yeah"

"Yes Sam calm down, I knew it was the wrong thing to do letting him be alone right now" Mike said while closing the phone down

"I'll cope, have faith family, have faith" Sam said to his phone

Back at the Church vestry Mercy was truly missing her Dad, ' _he should have been here to give me away, I wish I'd have kept in contact with Uncle what's his name he could have stood in. I feel like we're doing this behind everyone's back, at the very least I should have my GF here but yes you messed that up as well so here you are on the happiest day of your life with Claire and whatever her name is, who you just met as your maid of honour and chief bridesmaid serves you damn right Mercy Jones you can't have it all, Rachel was right,'_ she told herself popping another strawberry in her mouth _'calm down Mercy you're where your supposed to be, he loves you more than he loves himself'_ "Yes Daddy I know" Mercy said with a smile realising her Dad was there.

"Did you say something Mercy?" Claire asked

"Thinking out loud Claire" Mercy replied

Mercy was pampered and prodded for a good 90 minutes before Claire finally stepped back and Mercy opened her eyes and was happy with the fifth vision she had seen "Now all I need is the perfect dress to go with this style and we have lift off" Mercy announced

"Mr. Evans has put aside 2 dresses for you Mercy" Joan said coming through the archway leading to the alter "He said it's entirely up to you but this is his vision and we have two shops open on standby so don't feel pressured"

"How long has Mr. Evans had you ladies on standby Joan?" Mercy asked

"Honestly about 4 years now, when we first met him he talked about marrying you, it was all so romantic we promised to help if it ever happened, but he called about 24 hours ago reminding us of our promise and then we got the call to go ahead about 4 hours ago. He's a good friend and does a lot for the church so we love to accommodate, you know" Joan said

"So how come he gets shops staying open at this hour?" Mercy asked

"He probably owns them knowing him" Claire said laughing

"I like those Joan" Mercy said looking at the two dresses "but I want to pick my own let's go see what's at the shop, curious you know"

"Come on then let's go we are against a clock" Claire said to Joan who was standing holding the two dresses still. They got into the private car waiting and drove to the shop

"It's a boutique" Mercy said as they pulled up "How exquisite" she said jumping out of the car and straight into the boutique

"Miss Jones so glad you could make it, we have our girls here waiting to show you anything you need, Mr. Evans has requested no holds barred, the shop is yours and my name is Dion your assistance" she said before clapping her hands bringing the models into action. Mercy picked a veil, shoes, tiara, garter and gloves and then decided she liked the dress back at the church better.

"Claire I need underwear" Mercy said in a panic

"Mr. Evans has that covered he refused to have an alternative Mercy sorry but he says he knows what he wants in that department" Claire said,

Mercy smiled ' _he knows' does he, I really should have slapped him, turning me on from a distance'_ she thought smiling "Back to church then" Mercy announced as they got back in the car and started back

Meanwhile back at the church Sam's guests had arrived and were in the south side of the Church well out the way

Mercy was at the point where she was wiggling fingers waiting for the ready to go sign from Sam "Mine" he said while knocking on the door "I'm not coming in but just to say 30 minutes to go and then we're ready yeah"

"Yeah, why ain't you coming in Sammy?"

"Because"

"Sammy"

"It's too close Mine, it's bad luck, 30 minutes yeah"

"Yes Sammy" Mercy said with a teasing laugh knowing he was on the other side of the door rolling his eyes

Mercy chose the Honey dress which was a pure white dress with a low v neck back and pearl buttons down the back with long close sleeves and a large purple diamond surrounded by white pearls on the front with a see through deep purple lace bodice on a white silk background, the hem being just below knee length, had a fishtail trail that hooks off for dancing. Her accessories all had the purple diamond theme running through them and her garter had blue threading with purple and white in it. Mercy borrowed a chain from Claire to put her old locket on which carried a picture of her parents in each side and of Sam and her in the middle section, and she was ready.

"I feel like a bride" Mercy said a she looked in the mirror "I just wish Daddy was here" _I told you already baby I'm here_ "I know daddy" Mercy said without thinking

"Time to go Mercy Let's do this" Claire said leading her out towards the front of the church.

"Oh I love this song, he thought of everything" she said as she started to walk towards the front door of the church she looked to her left and was surprised to see Kurt as the choir started singing **'A Thousand Years' by Christina Perri & Steve Kazee (Adapted)**

 _ **Church Choir**_

 _The day you met, frozen, you held your breaths_ _ **(Kurt appeared by her side, "Dad Jones would kill me if I didn't do this")**_ _  
Right from the start, you knew that you'd found a home, for your heart,_ _ **("looking fierce in my dress Merc" Santana said coming in behind her)**_ _  
Beats fast, colors and promises_ _ **("Maid of Honor at side" Quinn said hugging her in)**_ _  
How to be brave, how could you love when you're afraid, to fall_ _ **("My Shoes you chose my shoes" Sugar said pointing to them)**_ _  
But watching you stand alone,_ _ **("You're not alone Merc" Tina said blowing a kiss)**_

 _All of your doubt,_ _ **("Not going down without my version of this song" Rachel said)**_

 _Suddenly goes away somehow_ _ **(Mercy looked at Sam and saw the Glee men standing there with Britt)**_

 _ **Santana & Rachel: **__One step closer_

 _ **Girls**_ _You have died every day, waiting for him, darlin' don't be afraid, he has loved you for a thousand years, He'll Love you for a thousand more_

 _ **Sam**_ _Time stands still, beauty in all she is, I will be brave, I will not let anything, take away, standing in front of me every breath, every hour has come to this_

 _ **All**_ _One step closer,_ _I have died every day, waiting for you, darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _All along I believed, I would find you, Time has brought, your heart to me_ _ **(Mercy reached Sam and stood staring at him)**_ _I have loved you for a, thousand years,  
I'll love you for a, thousand more, oh oh oh oh I Love you for a thousand more_

"Are you at a loss for words yet?" Sam said as Mercy nodded "You look absolutely stunning, Mine good enough to eat"

"Ditto" she said with a smile

 _Oh Oh Oh Oh Love you for a thousand more Oh Oh Oh oh oh_

"We're going to sing here" he said, Mercy was ready for it

 _ **Mercy & Sam: **__One step closer_

 _ **Mercy:**_ _I have died every day, waiting for you, darlin' don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years, Love you for a_

 _ **Both:**_ _Thousand more, all along I believed, I would find you time has brought, your heart to me, I have loved you for a thousand years, I'll love you for a thousand more_

"Welcome" Mercy heard and knew it was a familiar voice, turning to see who it was she was blown away to find it was their beloved GF teacher Mr. Schuester, Mercy went in for a hug.

"Ready?" Sam asked

"Have been for a thousand years" she said with a smile

"Are you sure about this?" he asked

"Shitting me right?"

"Okay, let's do this" he turning to Will to say

In true Vegas style the ceremony was short and sweet and Mercy and Sam became Mr. & Mrs. Evans within 20 minutes all signed sealed and delivered.

"Best day ever" she said to Sam's smile

They cut cake, pealed off the garter and threw the bouquet, which was meaningless as everyone was already hooked up. Conversation was rife all the way through as they hadn't been together for a long while, eventually someone suggested breakfast as it was 7 am and they all went to the diner

"I suggest after Breakfast, bed and then up for the reception at about say 7 p.m. everyone good with that" Kurt asked hugging into Mercy "I so missed you girl" he said "Missed you too and Blaine" Mercy said hugging Blaine in on her other side.

"We might be a bit late but we'll be there" Sam said "We can't miss our own reception can we? And bring at least a song people it's a celebration"

"Where are we staying" she asked him

"Honeymoon Suite at Vdara, west of the strip" he said "it's nice enough but I only want the see the bedroom" he said hugging her in.

"Folks see you all at 7 p.m. or there about got my business to go take care of" Mercy said to everyone's shock, dragging a stunned Sam behind her

"Got to go" Sam shouted to the standing guests as he walked away with Mercy, a definite grin on his face, for her playing him at his own game.

 **In the Honeymoon Suite**

So Mr. Evans we're here in the honeymoon suite looking at each other and I can't believe we've been doing this for like 3 minutes and we are both still fully dressed" she said

"What is wrong with you? where is shy, coy Mine I was with just before I got hitched?" he asked "Puttin all our business out there to the family and dragging me off, now demanding sex is this the start of things to come Mine" he asked playfully

"It's the start of things Mr. Evans and I'd thank you to address me properly please I'm Mrs. Mercy Evans, wife, love of your life, Your love, Mine, your Wife or Txe'lan or even Mrs Sam Evans, any of those will do, but not baby please not baby" Mercy said getting close and personal.

"What about Babe sometimes like now" he said kissing her neck before sucking the skin there into his mouth

 _'He remembered my zone'_ she smirked to herself as she lifted her head to give him access "That sounds all kinds of sexy Mr. Evans Babe"

"I suppose it really does depend on who's saying it Babe" he got out before going back to his place to suck some more

"You're right Babe" she said the kisses becoming more urgent and he started caressing her body

"Divatude at the door Mrs. Evans I'm in control in here" he said, making her pull away form his kiss

"I hope you mean in this hotel room Mr. Sam Evans or where your hand is right now cos everything else is off bounds when it comes to control Sammy"

"You call my name like that and expect me to control myself Wife"

"Yes Sammy"

"You do" he said his hot breath hitting her lips like melting ice as his eyes pearced hers daring her to protest to the feeling he was giving her as he sunk into her making her eyes close as he kissed from the tip of her nose to her left breast and back ending up at her mouth.

"I expect you to control me Sammy" she said lost in her arousal as he stayed there pleasuring her waiting for her to peak. Mercy's mind had gone back to New York in that bedroom, it had been so long since anyone had touched her like this, her body shuddered with anticipation, her mind emptied of everything except the feeling of Sam as he touched her, tasted her, invading her body and suddenly she was there and giant shock waves took over her body, she was unable to speak, think, feel except for that one special part of her body that her husband had in his mouth right now as her body moved uncontrollably at his touch, "God Sammy I love you" she finally got out as she started to come down from her high

"God I remember your sounds Mine" he said closing his eyes to seal the memory in "You're so ready for me Mine, I want to be with you, do you need that yet?" he asked

"I'm a bit scared" she said opening her eyes to look at him

"I know I'm nervous too" he said before grabbing her lips again as her hands started to wonder all over his body. Sam had imagined this moment for so long he was nervious, he'd never done this before, she was a virgin, he felt clumbsy about the whole thing, he was alright with oral sex they'd fine tuned that a while back but this next step, his body was telling him he needed it but his mind saw failure and he stood there kissing on his wife wondering if he could seriously perform

"Babe" Mercy siad getting his attention "Relax, you're overthinking again" she smiled as she undone his trousers and let them fall to the floor "Lets see what your wife can do to relax you" she smiled "Remember when we were us" she said making him laugh before his voice hithced as she grabbed hold of him and went to work pleasuring her husband.

Sam closed his eyes and went to his Mercy place he was back on that merry go round doing things that shouldn't be doing in public places only this time they were in thier private space and they were husband ad wife, he opened his eyes to maybe check if that thought was real and smiled when he saw her looking up at him "I love you Babe"

"Okay" she finally said when she thought she'd got him to the point of no return once too many times "We doing this commitment thing?" she asked

"Very romantic" he laughed

"Hey have I told you lately that I love you" she said getting him serious again

"Yes; but I could do with hearing it again right now because I love you more Mine"

"Do it Sammy _'_ _tonight is the night that you make me a woman, you said you'd be gentle with me and I hope you will, I'm nervous, I'm trebling waiting for you'_ " she sang while he was getting the condom ready, kissing her and smiling all at the same time.

"Who sings that?" he asked

"Betty Wright" she replied as her voice soon faded into love noises ranging from pain, to surprise to pleasure and settling in satisfaction. As expected within minutes it was over once they became comfortable with each other, after that not much of the day was spent sleeping.

At about 2 p.m. Sam woke up from his power nap and ordered food and drinks and went back to bed to wake Mercy up the way he'd promised she was going to like being woken, having found their new favourite pastime, they got carried away and ended up making love for another hour by which time their order had to be redone

"Sammy you know I said our wedding was the best day ever?"

"Yeah it was"

"No babe it was good, but damn this is 10 times better than the actual wedding, I'm addicted, best sex ever" she laughed

"I'm sort of hoping only sex ever here babe"

"Don't mess with me Sam, you know this"

"I know, I'm messing"

"Sammy I don't want to get all Diva on you husband, but we're not leaving this bedroom tonight"

"You don't mean that?" he asked seriously "Mine they're our friends, we haven't seen them for how long and you're blowing them off?"

"I think you mean we're blowing them off husband, you got a problem with that?" she asked turning around to face him in the bed

"I never have a problem with spending any time with you Mine you know that, but I do have a problem with getting them to come all this way for us to blow them off totally, I can go with being late even super late but I don't know, is this a marriage breaker?"

"No it isn't Sammy I'm just messing with you, we're going to see our friends just wondered how much you were willing to give up"

"Hey stop that wife, lets shake some sheets and start getting ready for some serious party time, and I mean serious but Mercy, you better be ready for bed when we get back, I seriously mean bed not sleep, obey, honor, love, submissive all words I heard this morning" Sam said

"You need to be talking to yourself Sammy I heard you say those words too and you looked as serious as a nun, and don't forget those babies you promised me I keep seeing you using contraceptives, what's that about".

"A bit of me and you time, let's have a honeymoon first and then get down to business what do you say?"

"Do you really want to know what I think Sammy?"

"This is our life we're talking about Mine, why wouldn't you be included? and don't start painting me with a brush I don't deserve"

"Line in the sand" she smiled

So after two more attempts at getting out of bed failed Mercy finally put her foot down and demanded that they get up get bathed again and dressed and go see their friends. Sam sat watching as she combed her hair, oiled her skin, put on her dress, he zipped her up and run his hand over her hair, lifted her up and kissing her neck, looking into her eyes through the mirror he was filled with pride "Thank you for being my wife" he said before he took her hand and they left for the venue.

"So romantic Mr Evans but it's me who's thanking you" she smiled before kissing him as the lift arrived

 **The Reception**

"So Sam, Mercy let you out my man" Mike said

"We really didn't expect to see you two tonight" Artie said as Sam made his way over to the guys and Mercy went to see her girls

"To be honest at first Mercy didn't want us to leave then it was me and we had to get militant with ourselves to make it here tonight" Sam said laughing

"Sexy mama's been waiting for you for forever bro you're lucky you're out" Puck said

"Dude we haven't seen each other in a long while and I love you like a brother but, if you call my wife anything but Mercy again we will roll" Sam said waiting for acknowledgment from Puck

"I hear you Bro, still Mr. Possessive" Puck said

"Mr. Possessive?" Sam questioned smiling _'Okay here's the life lesson'_ he thought making his play "Hey Hun come here a minute please" he said looking at the girls and to Puck's astonishment Quinn turned and then came towards Sam. Mercy looked at Sam questioningly and he gave her an okay signal

"What are you doing babe" Puck asked Quinn

"Just going to see what Sam wants babe what's up" Quinn replied

"He called you Hun" Puck said

"Yea" Quinn said

"And you responded" Puck said

"That's what he called me when we were in school and it just stuck in my head, I don't mean anything by responding Babe" Quinn explained

"It means he has an intimate name for my wife" Puck said to Quinn

"And the penny drops" Sam said to Puck as he actually saw the message hit home

"Okay dude lesson learned" Puck said smiling his acknowledgement

Mercy had been watching in the wings and came over to Sam after the conversation finished "Don't do that again babe I'm never gonna be in the mood to watch that again?"

"I'm sorry babe, he just kept disrespecting you and I wanted him to know how it felt" Sam explained

"I know what you meant by it babe, but I'm telling you I don't like it"

"Sorry babe, noted and it won't happen again" Sam said kissing her nose, as Mercy cut her eye and went back to the girls corner chatting. Sam shuffled in his chair uncomfortably as he watched Mercy return to the girl corner swinging that ass ' _Jealousy is so fucking sexy on her'_ he thought.

"You putting a check on your Man Merc?" Quinn asked

"Yes Quinnie nothing against you but I didn't like it" Mercy replied

"No offence taken I reacted to teach Puck a lesson too, I can't stand when he calls you that and he takes no talking from me, I hope Sam reached him"

"So Jessie you and Rachel finally tied that knot then?" Artie asked changing the focus after seeing the awkward moment between Sam and Mercy

"Yes we met up after being cast in the same play leading man and woman and it just sort of carried us through from there really 6 years next September and 2 children later 5 and 3 little terrors"

"As you can see Sugar has a bun in the oven as we speak and I'm the daddy so looking forward" Artie said

"We saw each other periodically so you know Tina and I tied the knot and had 3 sprogs bang bang bang just like that so now I have the house, mortgage, car and 2.5 children waiting on the Tina and Me days.

"Mine, will you come here please, I want to sing to you" Sam asked as Mercy made her way over to him "Missed you, and I really am sorry" he said in her ear "I've felt rough around the edges for ages maybe because a certain someone was missing but I'm all leveled out now and I just want to sing some smooth sounds to my Txe'lan because that's how she's got me turned out" Sam said kissing Mercy on the lips and pulling her in "Puck, Will; will you bring the beat please mellow like, I want to get my Buble on" he said wiggling his eyebrows. Sam sang, to everyone's surprise, his version of ' **Everything' by Michael Buble** looking at Mercy in appropriate parts making them smile or her laugh and everyone joined in for the last chorus

"Yeah" everyone said clapping along

"Thought you were more country Sam" Blaine said

"Before I became a married man to the woman of my dreams yes, now I don't think I'll ever sing a sad country again I don't have room for that any more just country love songs and of course Buble is all about the love" Sam replied

"It's just been so long since we had a family blow out who's next?" Artie said

"Only fair it should be the bride before its open house" Rachel said

"God I need something to sing" Mercy said getting up

"Not too far babe I need you close" Sam said

"Okay" she smiled "I have one, Blaine can you play the piano please?"

"No problem what song?"

"I want to sing to my hubby of course, from day one it's been this way and I want him to know that for me it will always be so here goes can you play ' **You Give Good Love' by Whitney Houston** please Blaine" she asked as Blaine nodded and started playing the tune "I know you love you some of my Whitney Sammy" she smiled before she started singing and the girls joined in on the last chorus

"I love you babe" he smiled at her when she'd finished

"Mercy your voice is even better in the flesh girl we should be paying you" Kurt said

"Never" Mercy said "You're my family" and she started crying "I'm sorry I didn't keep in contact but I missed you all and it was so painful and it was just best to forget I needed to survive" Mercy sobbed

"Don't feel bad about that I haven't seen Lentil and Lady Pants for nearly 4 years" Santana said

"We haven't seen anyone since well the last time we were all together" Puck said and Quinn nodded

"But we do keep in touch via Whatsapp now, with Sam you might like to join us on that?" Artie said while Sugar nodded.

"So who keeps you all in contact then?" Mercy asked

"Sam used to on his blog" Brittany said

"I did?" Sam asked "How?"

"Well we just follow you and when you say you've seen someone you catch us up" Blaine said

"I didn't know any of you were following me" Sam said making Mercy laugh

"Come on next song, girly one please" Sugar said

"I got another vibe from what we all just said about not being in contact and feeling alone and I think I have the perfect group song Sam do you want to lead on this one?" Jessie asked

"What is it?" Sam asked

"Don't forget where you belong" Jessie said

"Yep with Mercy I will" Sam said hugging her in as Blaine and the guys started playing **'Don't Forget Where You Belong' by One Direction**

 _ **Sam:**_ _Been a lot of places, I've been all around the world_ _ **Mercy**_ _: Seen a lot of faces, never knowing where I was.  
_ _ **Blaine & Kurt: **__On the horizon, oh, well, I know, I know, I know, I know the sun will be rising, back home.  
_ _ **Sam**_ _: Living out of cases, packing up and taking off_ _ **Mercy:**_ _Made a lot of changes, but not forgetting who I was.  
_ _ **Quinn & Puck: **__On the horizon, Oh, well, I know, I know, I know, I know the moon will be rising, back home.  
_ _ **All:**_ _Don't forget where you belong home, don't forget where you belong home, if you ever feel alone don't, you were never on your own, and the proof is in this song.  
_ _ **Rachel & Jessie**_ _: I've been away for ages, but I've got everything I need._ _ **Sugar & Artie**_ _: I'm flicking through the pages, I've written in my memory.  
_ _ **Santana & Brittany: **__I feel like I'm dreaming, Oh, so I know, I know, I know, I know that I'm never leaving, no, I won't go.  
_ _ **All**_ _: Don't forget where you belong home, don't forget where you belong home. If you ever feel alone don't, you were never on your own, and the proof is in this song.  
_ _ **Mike & Tina**_ _: Lights off when they should be on, even stars in the skies, they're wrong Short days when the nights are long,_

 _ **Sam & Mercy:** when I think of the things I've done don't matter how far I've gone, I'm always feeling at home, Oh  
_ _ **All (Sam)**_ _don't forget where you belong home, don't forget where you belong (don't forget it) home. If you ever feel alone don't, you were never on your own._

 _ **Jessie:**_ _Never, never, never.  
_ _ **All (Blaine)**_ _don't forget where you belong home, don't forget where you belong (don't forget it) home. If you ever feel alone don't, you were never on your own (you were never), and the proof is in this song.  
_ _ **All (Jessie)**_ _Home, (Don't forget it). Home, If you ever feel alone, don't. You were never on your own (you were never). And the proof is in this song.  
_ _ **Sam, Blaine, Mike, Jessie, Puck & Artie: **__Never forget it, this song, don't forget it! No, I never forget it, this song you were never..._

"Sam do you want to bring a bit of country up in here one last time?" Puck asked

"What is it with all the songs being focused around Mercy and me don't no one else want to sing anything?" Sam asked

"You got married, you sing Bro and we want some country up in here" Blaine said

"Okay country it is" Sam said jumping up and taking Mercy with him

"Not letting her go Sam?" Rachel asked

"Not for a minute, not just yet I just got her" Sam replied seriously "Okay this one's called my version of **'Only you can love me this way' by Keith Urban** and it's for my wife of course" Sam said playing his guitar

"How about that little bit of Country for you all" Sam said kissing Mercy as everyone cheered

"Beautiful Sam, now can we have a girly one please?" Sugar asked again

"Got anything in mind Sug?" Brittany asked

"it's got to be one of Mercy's songs that's all I know" Sugar replied

"So I'm doing the lead singing again" Mercy said to which no one replied "Okay it's my wedding day, I guess" Mercy said getting up as her phone buzzed, she took it out and looked at it _'Fuck'_ she thought as Danny's name flashed back at her. Remembering that Sam was around and he'd be watching her she put her face on and carried on "Rachel, Satan lets go vocal, girls get in on this it's gonna get raunchy in here so keep up everyone, this is Mercy as in Mrs Evans" Mercy laughed saying as she started the music to **'D4L' by Sevyn Streeter** and Mercy, Rachel and Santana got their groove on and the ladies done some class A dancing

"Yes Sam went towards Mercy saying "That was hot I am so D4L babe, I love you so much"

"Love you more babe D4L" she said back "You know I'm that girl and your wife right?"

"I always respect you, what kind of question is that?" he asked puzzled at where that came from

"I don't mean to be a party pooper people but I've spent all the time I want to spend away from my hubby and we need to get back to some us time if you don't mind" Mercy said bringing a smile to Sam's face

"Hey I'm loving this new Mercy so sexy" Sam said in her ear

"So horny you mean Sammy" Mercy replied making him roll his eyes

"So what's everyone doing after this can we meet up tomorrow or something?" Sam finally asked as conversations around the room died down, with everyone catching up

"Sorry got to get back tonight back at work" Artie said, Mike and Satan pointed at him nodding

"We brought return tickets for tonight too 1 a.m. flight out" Blaine said

Everyone went around hugging and saying bye, promising not to let things slide and keep in contact

"Should we try and meet up every year say on Finn's birthday? not to say it would be all about him, but it's just a random date what do you think? Jessie said

"Odd that you're suggesting it, but yeah" Puck said

"Thanks again for making this such a memorable day for us, safe journey back and we will speak soon" Sam said as they piled out of the small hall at the church into the minibus which had their bags and things in already.

"Who messaged you earlier?" Sam asked when they were alone

"Do we need to clean this up?" Mercy spun round asking


	4. Chapter 4

"Who messaged you earlier?" Sam asked when they were alone

"Do we need to clean this up?" Mercy spun round asking as they stood in the empty church looking at confetti and petals on the floor

"You do cleaning too?" Sam asked wiggling his eyebrows

"Hot mess Evans that's your name from now on, I take that as a no shall I?" she smiled as she looked at the time on the church clock

"Now I got some cleaning to do" Sam said looking at Mercy seductively

"What cleaning?" Mercy asked

"That hot wet mess you creating between your legs wife" Sam said kissing her on her neck

 **Wednesday**

"To the hotel like stat" Mercy said laughing as they walked away quickly, jumping in the limo and back to the hotel, once in their room Sam broached the leaving subject as they sat in the lounge drinking their hot drinks Sam had made.

"Sam" Mercy said dismissing the whole of the conversation he'd just had while making the drinks "Why did we rush here to make love and end up drinking hot Chocolate and you talking so damn much?" she asked

"Babe I have to be back in Jamaica by 7 pm tonight, gig remember?" he informed her of the sailent points of his conversation again, knowing it was best not to mince words

"Can we not just have the rest of this week together?"

"Could you actually say that to your Manager with all the contracts you're tied into?"

"God Sam we didn't think about any of this stuff, just fools rushing in, what are we going to do what have you got in your diary?" she asked

He saw the panic and knew he needed to close it down quick he looked into her eyes to get her attentiion before kissing her "We'll be fine" he took a breath to say before leaning back in, his touch getting more urgent "Babe in the morning yeah? I mean later" he said taking his top off and throwing it across the room not caring where it landed "All of a sudden I need my wife" he said undoing his and her zip as he spoke "like you wouldn't believe" he said pulling her up off the sofa, discarding of his trousers and her dress as they rose, stepping out of them and walking into the bedroom attached by lips

"Why did you bring it up if you don't want to discuss it?" she asked, stopping short of the bed

"Later babe" he said making to lower her onto the bed but Mercy spun him round and jumped on him thinking he would fall back onto the bed but he caught her and held her, wrapped her legs around his waist and carried her to the bathroom. "I thought you would fall, I see your Quarterback skills still kick in Evans" she said laughing

"I got more skills Mrs. Evans and you're gonna see and feel all of them in the next 6 hours" he said stepping into the shower with underwear on and Mercy on his hips "Strip" he said putting her down once she was wet all over. Mercy did as ordered all night.

"Morning Sammy" she said already mooding for more of the same

Sam rolled onto his back lifted his hands to his face and spoke into his hands "I've got to learn to say no to you Mrs. Evans you'll have me walking around sore, not a good look" he laughed

"Say no if you want Sammy" she said giving him her sexy look and rubbing up against his naked body with hers

"I don't want to say no Mine, not yet anyway, tell you the truth I don't think I ever will" he said shyly

"Neither will I" she said laughing "this conversation is wasting time Sammy" she said going in for kisses

Two hours later he woke up, "Mercy it's 12.30 p.m. we need to get the plane for 3 p.m. we need to get a move on" he said softly making her stir.

"What!" she said jumping out of her sleep

"Sorry babe we got to go, plane, Jamaica, Gig" he reminded her

"Do we have to Babe I need to be with you a bit longer, I don't want to go back to our reality, please babe"

"Mine please don't do this it's hard enough as it is, I can't fight you too" he begged

"All I'm asking for is …" she started shouting before she jumped up and stopped herself from carrying on "Sorry Sam I'm being my spoilt brat again" she said hurriedly grabbing her dressing gown and dashing towards the bathroom.

 _'What happened there?'_ Sam thought to himself _,_ he'd never seen Mercy act like that before, he got up off the bed and went to the bathroom to find her crying into her dressing gown.

"What's up Mine?" he asked entering the bathroom and sitting in front of her

"You don't know, you don't know, you don't understand what this does to me Sam, you just don't know, I can't do it again, I won't do it again, I refuse to feel like that again, I was mad to think it could work, I'm sorry for messing you about but, this is not going to work I have to go sorry"

"Mine I do know I nearly died too, I couldn't get out of bed, I wanted to die at one point, I actually went mad I was talking to myself, hearing your voice, I knew I was doing it, I was trying to keep sane Babe I know, it scared me shitless and I know I don't want to go there again either"

"Sam we can't be apart but being together is impossible we know this, I don't want to stop you doing anything you want with your life it's not fair for me to ask that"

"Babe I've been working on that, I told you Jessie got me this gig it's a one off it's not what I do anymore I write music for others, and I can do that from anywhere. I've got my fingers in a few pies around the world the main one being Marketing and I have my own comic strip which I sell to MARVEL on a monthly basis which brings a pretty penny in, I have several businesses in Vegas, Texas, Europe and even Lima so I have good revenue coming in we're good"

"What does that mean for us Sammy?"

"It means wherever you need to be is where we'll be Mine, I told you I have no home because you're not there so I'm willing to make that anywhere you are, even if that means multiple homes"

"You've been planning Sammy?"

"Yes I have Mine, because I know you panic about these things and kick me to the kurb" Sam said rather coyly "Where do you want to live? Just name it and it's done" Sam said

"With you Sammy wherever you are is home for me"

"I'll have to take that for now but Mercy once this gig is finished we need to talk seriously I know you need to get back to work after this week so we will be apart for about 3 days I have things to tie up in Texas and then I'm all yours, except when I'm checking on our money and maybe writing a song sometimes" Sam said before grabbing her hand and walking into the shower "Let's wash those tears away shall we no more crying unless you're in labour"

"My clothes Sammy, is this going to be a regular thing getting wet"

"If I have anything to do with it inside and out my Txe'lan, and that ain't clothes it's a dressing gown" Sam said laughing and peeling it off her at the same time. They spent a while in the shower doing familiar things before Sam said "time to go babe we have a flight to catch please don't go all weepy on me again it breaks my heart".

"I'm not, I'm learning to control it, I am, really" she said to his suspicious eyes

On the plane they had little conversation just held each other, kissed frequently and touched a lot there was no one to invade their bubble for now anyway.

"Sammy"

"Yes Mine"

"Don't do anything sexy tonight will you I think I might just get up on that stage and rip your clothes off right there in front of everyone"

"I didn't want you too far from me Babe I sort of thought you would be up there with me if I'm honest"

"Doing what?" Mercy asked in confusion

Announcing our marriage, singing, kissing, touching you know" Sam said

"Babe" Mercy sprung up saying "Announcing our marriage, oh my god, your family we never said anything to them yet, oh Sam I feel so bad, what are we going to say?"

"I don't know, we can call them when we get back to the hotel yeah?"

"You're talking first right?" she asked

"Yeah I will they know how I feel about you anyway they'll understand"

"Okay" she said settling back into Sam's arms as they listened to Buble and the hum of the engine as their plane moved closer to Jamaica

On landing Sam took the bags and they went to a Limo waiting in the bay once through checkout, "Babe do you need anything before we go to the hotel, I got to get some more condoms so we need to stop" Sam asked

"You, uncovered would be good, but I know a conversation needs to happen first" she said smiling

They stopped at the chemist and Sam got what he needed and a few more things Mercy wasn't privy to in his bag of goodies as he referred to them.

"What's in the bag?" she asked, trying to look in

"Nothing detrimental to us just in case you've thrown anything away I've just topped up on stuff and got some Lubes"

"Okay, is that for you know" Mercy said, bouncing with a bit of excitement when Sam nodded the affirmative. They'd talked about all sorts when they were courting back in the day and they'd promised to at least try everything once, Sam wasn't wasting time getting through their bedroom bucket list.

"We need to get rid of that bounce babe" he said looking at her with a puzzling look on his face

"What?" she said looking for answers in his face but finding none

"Oh I phoned ahead and had our room changed to the honeymoon suite so everything should be moved and ready for when we get there" Sam announced "Which is like now, come on" he said pulling Mercy out of the Limo after him, "bags to the Honeymoon Suite please" Sam said to the bell boy at the gate and left for the suite. Checking in took some time but as soon as they were in the lift she started kissing on him, and her hands were all over his body

"Babe you need to stop please" he said, but she took no notice just carried on and feeling him preparing for her just made her go harder.

"Babe you need to stop please" he said pulling away from her, and rolling his eyes, her face didn't look happy but she acknowledged that they were in the lift and not the suite

"I'll let that go cos we're in public but if you're not in me by the time the room door shuts I'll be pissed" she said

He looked at her with a smile on his face "You want me inside you before the door shuts? Nothing I'd want more but it's not going to happen sorry babe" he said

"What happened to obey?" she asked as the lift came to a standstill, she looked up and down the short corridor "No one about" she said bringing a smile to both their faces.

"Still not going to happen Babe" he said as she positioned herself between him and the door throwing her right leg up his legs and kissed him full on the lips. He finished the kiss before moving her to his side and putting the key in the door turned it and then turned to her and said "Ready"

"I'll give you 5 fucking seconds" she said

"Lose the divatude Mrs. Evans" Sam said as he pushed the door open

"Surprise" Came from the room, Mercy stood in shock for a short while until she realised it was Stacy, Stevie, Rose and Dan

"Hey, oh my god Sammy it's your family"

"Our family babe you belong to us now" Sam said as they all went in for hugs and congratulations and kisses and welcomes and tears

"Seriously, I have so missed you guys, I'm totally speechless that you came all this way to see us"

"To see you Mine, we see Sam I am all the while" Stacy said

"My haven't you all grown and I've missed it" Mercy said bursting into tears "I'm sorry it was just too painful"

"We understand Mercy, you don't think so but we do, we had Sam to deal with remember so we understand" Rose said as they caught up

Sitting in the foyer early evening Mercy and Rose were talking about family life about dreams and aspirations "Your Dad wanted this you know" Rose said

"Wanted what?" Mercy asked

"You and Sam together, he often talked to us about this and said he would be at rest if Sam was the one looking after you for the rest of your life, he thought he was the one"

"Sam and I have always thought we were it for each other it's generally been me with the stubborn head" she replied

"I know I've heard all the stories from Quinn all the way to Rachel and back with a few random ones in there too in his search for another you"

"Random ones?" Mercy asked

"Dates and things you know, what's that look about?" Rose asked

"Nothing I just thought"

"Sam was a virgin, you're right he is I mean I hope he was until Tuesday anyway?" Rose said laughing "he's a Mommy's boy he talks to me about everything Mercy, I hope that's going to be you now though in fact I know it will be, he loves you so much he hurts"

"I'm hoping so too" she smiled at Rose "But he'll still need his Mom I'm sure" she said hugging Rose

"I'm just glad you two got it together eventually before life passed you by" Rose said "Come on lets go deliver you back he'll be bursting to see you again, You'll have to put him some coping strategies in place to help with his anxiety issues, we'll exchange notes on that one just call me" Rose finished off as she saw Sam coming towards them with his Dad and Brother in tow.

The family expected Sam to hug into Mercy as soon as they met up but were surprised it was Mercy who hugged into Sam "This need thing works both ways then" Stevie said before anyone could stop him.

"Yep" Sam said unashamedly "Anyone for food?" he asked and everyone was in agreement. They went for their evening meal early as Sam was on stage at 9 p.m. To their surprise Danny Ranks was in the restaurant with two ladies one on each side.

"Baby" Danny smiled saying as Mercy got close "How are you?" He asked shuffling in his seat

"I'm fine now Danny" she said

"How are you?" she asked being polite as the two girls sitting either side of him moved in closer to him

"Missing me yet? You didn't return my message" he grinned unnervingly at her saying "Where's Sam, with Satan?" he asked laughing

"Stop messaging me" she said looking around to see Sam making his way over "No he's just er, settling in our…."

"Hi Danny my Man nice to see you, and now you can do all that just out in the open instead of behind closed doors, don't you feel free" Sam said smiling at him

"Sam what you been up to?"

"Nothing much just promise, commitment, ring , marriage with my wife here and now we" Sam said pointing to his family on a table about four away from where they currently stood "Are having a family meal with my parents and brother and sister over there" Sam said with a smile

"You two got married just like that and the deeds been done?" Danny asked shocked and jealous at the same time

"Yeah we got married Danny, can't discuss the rest as I promised my wife you know" Sam said

"Yeah, the deed as you call it, is done, very well thank you" Mercy said to Sam's surprise. "Come on babe Mom and Dad are waiting" she said looking at Sam as he smirked

The evening meal was full of conversation of past, present and future events, Stevie talked about his College and events that had taken place some his parents didn't know about but they all managed to laugh about it all and Stacy talked about setting up diary dates for Mercy's concerts and girly days as well as some shopping trips between shows in various parts of the country. Sam talked about finally settling down in one place and his parents were pleased that was on the cards to happen, Mercy talked about the possibility of having a family and everyone's ears perked up then even Sam's. At about 7 pm Sam said he needed to go get ready for the show and pulled Mercy up to follow him

"See you all at about 8.30 p.m. family" he said as they walked away

"In a bit" Mercy said before almost running to keep up with Sam's pace

They got in the lift and he pressed the button and pushed her against the keypad as they waited for the lift, attacking her lips, his hands wondering all over her body, stopping as the lift opened and people walked out, making them laugh. Sam pushed Mercy into the lift and pushed her to the back wall pinned her hands up on the wall using his left hand and went in for his kiss as she stood taking what he was giving her. They suddenly broke apart as he stared into her eyes want in his eyes, as he looked at every pat of her face before settling his eyes on her lips as his hands wondered slowly up her legs lifting her skirt as he went, he moved closer to her allowing his breath to hit her already wet lips, their eyes closed at the same time and their lips connected again deeper, warmer and more urgent "I love you so much Mine, I really need you right now"

"Breaks lover boy" she collected herself to get out "how does this work when you do it, but not when I do it? she asked waving her index finger at him smiling

"Oh it worked, I know you know it worked" he smiled at her "I just knew blockers were in the suite" he said putting her hand back up above her head, which she didn't resist, before kissing her harder than before "It hasn't fully gone since you stated things what 3 hours ago, I'm in pain babe" he said kissing down her neck and teasing her bra line for entrance

Mercy heard a ping and knew the lift had reached its destination "Babe" she said pulling away from him

"What?" Sam said breathlessly

"5 Seconds" Sam didn't answer he prepared himself while Mercy opened the door as the door opened he pushed her in shut the door, Mercy counted to 4 and smiled at the feeling she was getting

"How did I do?" he asked

"Did I mention I wanted you to take an hour once you got there?" she asked

"Can't do that on this one babe maybe the next" Sam said urgency in his voice

"Promise?" Mercy said

"Promise babe can I have this one"

"Hey" Mercy said pulling Sam's face off her chest to look into his eyes "take it babe" she said as her eyes closed at the sensation

"Shit Mine why do you do things like that?" Sam said as his found release "I love you Mercy"

"I love you more Sammy"

"There you go with that Sammy shit again you are insatiable Mrs. Evans"

"Hey I gave you that one on a promise now deliver"

"I'm gonna deliver babe just give me a minute" he said walking to the bathroom to sort himself out. Sam came out of the bathroom with the beginnings of another round, which was like a red rag to a bull for Mercy who instinctively set about working towards a fully formed instrument he was soon ready for her. Sam took her but not before returning the favour and bringing her to peak three times within the hour before she agreed he could find release.

"Sammy your sleeping" she said

"Come on babe just five minutes I was going for ages I love my chocolate thunder, but I need sleep babe, I'll be on Viagra soon at this rate"

"No babe I mean it's like nearly 8.15p.m. and you're on at 9 p.m."

"Shit" he said jumping up out of bed "Mine you're so bad but so good for me" he said giving her a kiss as he jumped up "Come on babe just a shower we're late" Sam said going back to grab Mercy's hand for her to follow him, Mercy said nothing just followed Sam to the bathroom.

As they got dressed he asked "You going to sit with me babe? And sing if you want"

"What about the family I could sit with them save looking rude" she said making him pout

"Please babe I'm not ready yet just see how it goes yeah?" Sam said

"Okay Sammy but you tell our parents" she insisted as they left the suite destined for the Grand Ballroom

As they neared the Foyer they heard Stevie saying "About time" and saw their Dad giving him a nudge. "What?" Stevie asked his Dad as Sam and Mercy laughed it off

"Everyone ready then" Sam said to nods "Mercy's up with me she thinks she's being rude cos I want her with me if I am suck it up we've got her for a life time and I see you've all booked your time in with her over dinner so I don't feel bad" He said pulling her in

"Like we didn't know that was going to happen" Rose said laughing

"Leave me alone family" Sam said hugging Mercy in "Let's do this" he said nodding everyone into the Ballroom "Packed house" He said to Mercy surprised at how many people were actually there.

"Wow looks like everyone's out tonight I hope it's because you're into country and not because everything else is closed" Sam said laughing "Is everything else closed?" Sam asked

"No" the crowd answered

"So you all want some country then?" He asked

"No" the crowd shouted back

"No should I go then?" Sam asked

"No" the crowd responded

"What do you want then?"

"See The Love, See the Love, See the Love" the crowd started chanting to Sam and Mercy's surprise

"Babe they want to see the love, can we tell?" he asked Mercy as she smiled a yes

"Well; we'll tell you all a secret" he said smiling "That love you agreed for us on Monday, just tied the knot in Vegas and is on honeymoon right now, right here ready to give you a show, yeah she said yes and we did the deed before she could change her mind so Ladies and Gentlemen, let me introduce you to, my wife, Mrs. Mercy Evans" Sam said and everyone applauded.

"Thank you all you're so kind, that's from my husband and I" she said, grinning at the sound of it, as cheers came from the crowd and she hugged Sam "Last time I was here you asked me to sing a song for you all, it wasn't planned so I couldn't but with all the love you're showing us right now its made me feel like I need to share something with you so I'd like you all to listen to this song I covered it a while ago with a certain person in mind" she said looking at Sam "If you like it I might put it on the new album coming out early next year, so here goes nothing" she said as she instructed the band on what to play and came back singing her popular version of **'Exhale' by Whitney Houston** while Sam sat listening with his hand on his heart and a big smile on his face

"Wow babe" he said going in for a hug when she finished, everyone was up on their feet giving applause and cheering, when the applause died down Mercy stood again off the stool he'd put on stage for her

"Thank you all I'm mega buzzed I was able to sing that song to the person I meant it for as his wife; I love you Sammy" she finally said as he pulled her in and gave her a kiss, exciting the crowd.

"She's never told me that before I'm totally blown away by her she's just so magnificent, don't you think?" he asked the crowd roared their agreement

"While she was feeling that way about me I was feeling almost the same way about her I covered lots of song just after that call too and I know the band are fed up with hearing this particular tune but today I'm gonna attach the words to it for you" Sam said looking at Mercy "And maybe you guys will understand why I could never actually sing it until now, it belongs to you Mine, our family actually, so here it is **'Without you' by Kieth Urban** " Sam said before he started singing as Mercy swayed on her chair

"Sam" she said going in to kiss him as he finished the song

"Rockin Evans" one of the band player said before starting to play another rhythm that got the crowd bobbing while Sam and Mercy were singing along to the crowds claps as the old favourites came out the bag, this went on for about two hours before Sam called break time. Mercy and he spent a few minutes with the family before Sam announced they were going to head off for some them time and his parents said they were going to retire for the night.

Stacy and Stevie said they wanted to stay up and watch the rest of Sam's show and were knocked back when their parents agreed to it under the understanding that they stay close to Sam and Mercy once the show started again. They went running off into the casino as Sam shouted after them "You know you're too young for that right?" and Stevie waved him off, Sam gave the guard a knowing look, which also asked him to keep an eye on them and the guard acknowledged the request leaving Sam and Mercy free to enjoy their break.

 **Thursday**

Sam pulled Mercy towards the lift, as they got in he turned to her "You know what this is right?" he asked as Mercy said nothing just nodded "Get them off then" he said

"Sam" she said looking at him wondering if he was joking or not, to find he wasn't but she reacted too late

"Okay" he said falling to his knees and taking her underwear off himself, as he kissed up her thigh moving upwards and stopping quickly as the lift came to a sudden holt while he stuffed her underwear in his pocket, and people got in the lift, they stood smiling at each other for the rest of the journey up

"This is going to be rough babe" he said as they got to their door

"Lube" she said her eyes telling him she was looking forward to the invasion

"I mean I don't want to see your face kind of rough babe" he informed her

"Babe we've made love like three times since we've been married is this the sign of things to come" Mercy asked as Sam put the key in the door

"Once I get myself under control things will be different babe" He replied

"I hope so there's that word contro…"

Was all she got out before Sam pushed her inside and slammed the door shut, almost slamming her face up against the door exposing her nakedness, dived into his pocket but for once not producing a condom, but lube which he applied roughly before taking her until she screamed, making him pause "What do you need Mine?" he asked still moving against her

"I need you Sammy you" she said pain in her voice

"Do you want this babe" he asked as his hand found her spot to pleasure her until he felt her relaxing as she started to enjoy the activity.

"I so want this babe" she said moving to his rhythm "Bareback too" a smile in her voice

"Mine" Sam said stopping in mid flow "I love you so much you don't even know, you know you're my heart don't you?"

"Your mine babe, your mine" she said before the room was filled with screams moans and shouting as they commanded completion from each other

"I am Mine forever" he finally said, when they came down from their high, there was 20 minutes of their break left when they finally collected themselves "Where did all that screaming come from Mine" he asked as they came out of their kiss

"That was intense Sammy it just came out"

"So fucking sexy now I know it can happen, it will all the time, you watch" Sam said "Bathroom" he instructed lifting her up, wrapping her legs around him and walking into the shower fully clothed again.

"I'll have no clothes left at this rate "

"We can afford clothes Mercy don't sweat the small stuff" he said

"2K dress small stuff"

"Yeah small stuff" he confirmed

"Sam I'm curious, and don't take this the wrong way because I enjoyed it but, where did that come from?" she asked as they got dressed

"To be honest I saw it on a film a while back and I've often fantasied about doing that with you and I can't imagine that guy felt as good as I did just, I'm totally buzzed" Sam said sitting down now dressed to watch Mercy do her finishing touches warp speed.

"Right Ready" she said jumping up

"I wish we could stay here for like ever" he said as he walked towards her "I feel like you're the key to everything for me you just level me Mine and I feel complete if you know what I mean, I don't need anything else in the world".

"Except a family Sammy"

"Babe when I'm feeling like this, the key is to stop with the Sammy thing, find some way to upset me yeah, cos this gets hard for me"

"Okay babe, you're not getting any right now, upset?" she asked

"A bit but more turned on by the challenge" he said smiling

"Seriously?" she asked shaking her head "Hot mess" she said and laughed, dragging him by the hand out the door, into the lift and back to the Ballroom "Upset" she said to him once they entered

"Now I'm looking ahead and I'm excited"

Mercy rolled her eyes "Hot mess" she said laughing again

"Ladies and Gentlemen please put your hands together for Mr. & Mrs. Evans otherwise known as Chord Evans and Mercy Jones your entertainment for tonight well Chord is" George said as the audience started clapping and cheering

Sam went forward holding Mercy's hand but she pulled away just before he got on stage "What?" he turned to her and asking

"Got to find Stacy and Stevie" Mercy said and started walking away before he could protest

"Hurry up" Sam said carrying on onto the stage. He was half way through his first song when he noticed Mercy sitting in the crowd with Stacy and Stevie on a table about two rows back

"Upset" she mouthed when she caught his attention

Sam nodded but smiled at the same time, ' _she is so gonna get it'_ he thought

"Crap" Mercy said to herself "it turned him on" ' _face it Mrs. Evans we are whipped suck it up, cos his shit just turns you on'_ she thought moving in her chair, making him smile again.

The show went on for another hour before Mercy finally left her chair and went to side stage to be with Sam "I missed you babe" she said as she approached him for a kiss in the interval

"I missed you too babe big time" he said moving his guitar to reveal a bulge in his pants

"Sam" she said playfully

"What? Tell me your panties aren't wet?" he said to her

"There not sticking out like that"

"But your button is isn't it, being rubbed by your panties with every move I'm so jealous of those panties right now" he said with a pout.

"I'm jealous of your guitar" she said stepping off with extra bounce and stopping at the bottom of the stage steps to turn and blow him a kiss Marilyn Monroe style "Bet your guitar can't do that" she said before returning to her seat.

"Is Sam alright Mercy? What did he need? How long has he got left?" Stacy asked

"He's fine now he'll be about 40 minutes more and then you'll have to go up yeah" Mercy clarified

"Yeah we will but we'll see you tomorrow in the day yeah?" Stevie asked

"Sure" Mercy said as Sam started introducing another song.

"Ok folks last song before the DJ takes over" he said some 40 minutes later "it's been a great night tonight you've been a lovely audience and thank you for all the love shown to me and my wife earlier this evening, Mercy do you want to come say thank you personally?" he asked as she sprung up to accommodate while Sam started his last song "Goodnight all" he said at the end, while grabbing Mercy who had been standing on stage side listening to him and brought her centre stage

"So it's thank you and goodnight from me too" she said waving as she spoke

"Beautiful couple just beautiful" George came out saying and clapping at the same time "I don't know how I'm going to top this performance once Chord leaves with his lovely wife and isn't she lovely everyone" which gained another round of applause from the audience "Very hard act to follow" George said shaking Sam's hand and asking for permission to go in and give Mercy a kiss on the cheek but Mercy gave him a kiss before Sam could protest.

"Come on Sam" Mercy said pulling him with her off stage and towards Stevie and Stacy "Let's get these two up to bed I need you in me like now" She said as she hugged him in, Sam followed willingly.

"Nice work Sam my man" Danny came from nowhere saying going in to shake his hand "Mercy why haven't you answered my message yet?" he looked at her standing at Sam's side saying. Sam looked at Mercy while his hold on Danny's hand got tighter

"Didn't get your message Danny" Mercy replied turning her attention to Stevie and Stacy

"So what have you two got planned for tomorrow" Mercy asked

"We plan on going site seeing, if you guys will take us in the morning" Stacy said as Mercy walked them all off towards the lift leaving Danny and his girls standing watching them leave

"It's gonna be more like the afternoon I'm afraid" Mercy said not looking at Sam, waiting for him to respond

"Okay let us know and we'll meet up we'll probably do something with Mom and Dad first thing" Stevie said nudging Stacy "Yeah we will" Stacy said and Sam laughed while Mercy looked comically quizzed

"Here we are" Mercy said as the lift came to a halt "We'll see you to your door and then we'll be off" she said, Sam kept quiet. They pressed their floor button and waited in silence until the lift got to their floor "Goodnight" they each said with kisses to follow.

Then the lift was on its way again "Mercy I'm not happy with you, we haven't been married for a week yet and your kissing other men, getting messages from your ex that you didn't even bother to tell me about, and don't even bother to try and tell me you didn't get his message, it was on our wedding night wasn't it? I asked you and you lied to me" Sam said

Mercy spun around laughing to find Sam was being serious "Sam come on you are not being serious right now I kissed George Sam, on the cheek"

"We haven't been married a week Mercy, he was asking my permission and if you'd have let him you would have heard me so no" he said deadly serious

"Sam, I'm sorry that happened and you felt that way about it babe but there is nothing going on with George and I you know this Sammy, do we have trust issues?" she asked

"Yes we do if you're kissing men less than a week after we got married" he spat "Then there's secret messages from Dirty Danny what the hell is going on?"

"I didn't even read the message I just deleted it, that boy doesn't figure in my life if I can ignore him for ever that still won't be long enough for me, I don't want him in our life together I refuse to bring him into our life Sam" Mercy couldn't believe the conversation they were having in the lift on their way up to the honeymoon suite where she thought they were going to make love. She stood just looking at him in wonderment unsure where to go next with this conversation, "Sam I'm seriously at a loss for words on this you know I love you with all my heart after all this time you know I only react to you, I don't know what I've seriously done to make you doubt my love, I don't even understand where this is coming from make me understand, Sam" she said turning his head to make him look at her

The lift pinged and he waited for her to alight before exiting himself "Sam" she said taking the key from him before it reached the lock "We are not going In there with this hanging over us it's not happening, in there is a place of love, I want this sorted" she insisted

"How can it be sorted you've already done it Mercy, there's no taking it back, I've seen that kiss, it's in my brain" he said hitting his own head hard "I want it out but it's there, it's never going to go away" he said staring at her, his eyes red with anger and tears, Mercy suddenly knew this was going to get orbital but there was nothing she could do about it right now he was already too far gone, she stood to listen to his rant "Then fucking Danny turns up like a bad penny, all over your shit talking about messages I don't even know about, and then you talk about Promises, commitments and fucking rings" he shouted in her face with his hands fisted, he eventually looked away from her and banged the wall by their door with both fists several times

"Sam you're frightening me" she almost shouted frozen in the corridor as his fists hit the wall "What's the matter babe? Talk to me" she said not daring to go near him.

"Kiss me Mine kiss me" he said, Mercy was scared to approach him but even more scared of where his mind might go and the thought of losing him to madness frightened her enough to make her feet move from their spot. She slowly walked towards him looking for a reaction, his mind obviously fighting something inside his head, she got under his hands that were still balled resting on the wall and she looked into his water filled eyes and kissed him firstly small kisses with grew longer and stronger until Sam was all but devouring her

"Sam, Sam" Mercy said trying to come up for air "Sam, we are going to talk about this before anything else happens babe, I was scared shitless" She said holding his face

"Can we go in babe I need to sit down" Sam asked

Mercy sat on the floor at the door in the corridor and Sam followed her "What happened?"

"Mine I'm sorry that didn't give me any warning at all it just came" he said as he breathed heavily for what he'd just done and held his head in his hands "The first time it happened was when I got your call to say that you were with Danny, in love and given yourself to him I suffered some sort of trauma, I guess seeing that scene just triggered something for me, I don't know what but all I could see was someone you were sleeping with and it wasn't me. I need to go back to my therapist, I don't know what happened I was scared I could see you there but I couldn't get it in context. I'm sorry you had to see that and deal with it"

"Sammy you know I love you don't you?" she asked "You're my heart you know this yeah?"

"I know this babe and you know that your my Txe'lan yeah?" he asked lifting his head to look at her "I need to get this sorted I thought I was through this but babe Jealous, enraged, possessive, violence is not me you know this about me don't you?" he said searching her face "Well maybe the jealous and violent with men yes, but everything else no"

"I know babe, we dealt with being apart in different ways I told you it nearly killed me and I mean it the music kept me in line and I can play the part when I need to. I think the fact that I let you go for the music made me use it as an anchor to pull myself up with otherwise I would have lost you for nothing, if you can understand that logic?"

"I do actually I think that's why I went round looking for you in every girl I could find, some of them nearly passed the tests I put them through and I would think now all they need to do is look like you or they would want something more like sex and I'd think Mine wouldn't offer that then I'd just move on or ignore them or something, after I went down the worm hole" he said

"That was why I stayed with Danny for so long I knew it wasn't going anywhere but I didn't want to be on the market you know I was waiting for you Sammy and he was never there and I didn't love him or anything like that. I told him as much the day you met him after that lunch that didn't happen he wasn't happy but he accepted it, or so I thought but, I really don't know what was in his message I deleted it"

"Mine when I saw you coming towards me with him in tow it floored me at first and then when I realised who he was well you know the rest and I was going to go all Texas on him but he told me he hadn't slept with you and at that point I knew you were mine and I told him as much" Sam explained "Up to that second I had plans on killing him I'm not joking babe plans that's how low I went" he said making her laugh "but, seriously I need to get this sorted, you're off on Saturday so I'm gonna take this time to sort this out and I'll meet you in Canada in like a week after that yeah"

"Sammy a week" Mercy said almost whining

"I know babe but I've got to trust myself around you and I don't right now and we can't live like that can we? Mine come on work with me, can we?" he asked

"I suppose not, I was scared" she admitted

"I never want you to feel like that again especially around me, I'm supposed to be your safe place not where you feel scared" he said hugging her in

"You're allowed one wobble Sammy, that was it and promise me it won't happen again" she said looking him in the eye

"I'm gonna get it sorted Mine and I promise it won't happen again" he said looking her right in the eye

"Sammy just for the record I love you I've waited 10 years to get you into my bed, there has been no one and I repeat no one who has made me even think about it not being you for me and now we're married I can safely say there will be no one that will take your place I don't care what anyone thinks we are end game"

"Mine can you give me a year to get this sharing thing down before we have children?"

"No Sammy you can have 3 months before practice starts and baby should be here in a year or so, then we can both get used to sharing, it's hard for me too you know"

Sam smiled he knew this was not an argument he wanted to win, he couldn't wait to see their children either, in fact he was getting excited at the thought, which was drawing nearer and nearer as he had found her again. "Ok you win" he said to her with a smile "Can we go in now?"

"We in a good place, do you think?"

"Yeah not good enough to get our groove on but yeah" he said

"So we ain't good then"

"Babe I'm kidding we're good I need to be with you right now" Sam said

"I need you to be with me Sammy"

He got up and helped her up "Do you know how many times you said that to me tonight" Sam asked

"Said what Sammy?"

"There you go again babe with that tease thing, eight times you said Sammy as if it was nothing, you know what you're doing don't you? getting me hard while I'm mad. So what's this mean, even if you're wrong I'm gonna be the one begging forgiveness because I need your lovin Mrs. Evans?" Sam said getting up

"That's good to know Mr. Evans, you keep giving me that inside information" she said as she allowed him to help her up so she could open the door to their suite.

"Hey sing to me Sammy, you've sung to everyone about me but not to me tonight" Mercy said "Note the beg Sammy" she said looking over her lifted top

"I have the perfect song for you" Sam said grabbing his favourite guitar from its holder in the corner of the lounge "I love that every song you ever song you ever sung you had me in mind I sort of do that but when I'm writing my focus is different, has to be really but hey" he said stopping her from puffing up the pillow she was preparing to lay on "I'm glad I was him, the one" he said as he started strumming before singing his version of **'Can I be Him' by James Arthur**

"That was all kinds of crazy Sammy, that's your style, you need to get that wrapped as soon as possible, I love your voice you know, so versatile"

"I love your voice babe, mainly the notes you share in there" he said pointing to the bedroom "Come on babe let me hear those notes tonight" he said, as she just looked at him questioningly "Please babe I'm beggin" he said, making her laugh and get up as he followed suit retiring to their bedroom


	5. Chapter 5

**Friday**

They woke up to banging on the door "Come on you two the day's nearly done" Dan said through the door "Stacy and Stevie said you were taking them sightseeing this afternoon it's past 2 you need to get a move on" Dan said

"Seriously do you think something has happened to them in there some sex game gone wrong or something?" Rose said

"Sam get up before that conversation goes any further" Mercy said

Sam took up his phone 'Just got out the shower naked will be there in a bit everyone's alive no games thanks for caring' Sam wrote, showed it to Mercy and sent it

"So I guess we're getting up now then?" she asked

"Why so flat four times last night twice this morning what's up with you Mrs. insatiable"

"There's a difference between needing my husband and being insatiable Sammy" she said looking Coy

"My bad" he said rolling over to be on top of her "I misheard when you said need Mrs. insatiable" as they kissed

An hour later Sam and Mercy left the hotel suite to find their family in the lobby playing the machines and eating candy floss "We found our own entertainment" Stevie said cutting his eye, Sam ignored the statement "Hungry anyone?" he asked

"Surely you're not still hungry?" Dan asked Sam

"I'd say I was at starving stage to be honest Dad" he replied

"Oh to be young again" Dan said laughing, which got him a slap in the stomach from Rose

"What? I'm having a conversation with my man son, what's wrong with that?" Dan asked Rose

"Stop Dan unless you really want me to start and I doubt that very much" Rose said

"We don't want war of the roses going on up in here family let's just leave it at I've got this insatiable wife that I haven't got fed up of feeding yet and we're not in the habit of saying no just yet" Sam said before moving off towards the dining area in the main restaurant at the hotel with an embarrassed Mercy walking behind him.

"You sure you ain't got turrets?" She said when she caught up with him

"Tur what? Sam asked

"Sugar's honesty disease have you got it?"

"Not that I know of I'll ask Mom when she gets here shall I?" Sam asked

"No leave it for now Sam" Mercy replied giving Sam the side eye which he ignored if he saw it

"We should know just in case the children inherit it shouldn't we?" Sam asked seriously "I'll ask"

"I'm sorry Mercy Sam seems to have inherited his Dads flare with inappropriate conversations known in the Evans clan as selective Turrets" Rose said and went on to say "Either you'll be embarrassed all your life or you'll get on board and start dishing it back whichever one you choose it's not going to stop and it's as sexy as hell when you get into it" Rose said smiling at Dan as everyone sat at the table Sam had pointed out during the conversation

"So grubs up what's everyone having?" Dan asked

Just then Danny entered the restaurant and saw Mercy and Sam sitting with the people he had called his family the day before "Hey Sam, Mercy nice to see you again, all loved up the new man and wife and this must be the family you talked about yesterday" he said tipping his hat to the older couple

"Danny hi yes this is Dan and Rose my parents and Stacy and Stevie my siblings" Sam said pointing to each as he said their names "And family this is Danny Mercy's ex-boyfriend who she didn't give it up to for over two years, and since we've been married he's been messaging her for what we don't know but I'll give him that one as he didn't actually know we were married at the time" Sam announced before looking at Danny to carry on "Seriously; man's been living on a kiss and a promise for over two years can you believe that?" he giggled "A promise he wouldn't make I might add" he concluded

"You missed out there my man" Dan said

"I think you'll find she missed out Mr. Evans is it?" Danny said

Sam went to bit the bullet but Mercy held him firmly as she answered Danny's comment "I think you'll find Danny that you never had a chance in hell because my heart and everything else has always belonged to Sam" she said as she turned to Sam looked into his eyes for a while, gaining the attention of everyone present before going in for her full on kiss "I love you my Txe'lan" she said as she pulled away from him when he let her up

"I got to say Danny; that declaration even had me believing it, word of advice son, there are six Evans' sitting at this table and only one of you, whoever you are, take this hint and leave while you can, we will go all Texas on your ass" Rose said while, Sam, Mercy, Stacy, Stevie and Dan looked on in disbelief as Danny took the hint and walked away.

"Way to go Mom" Stacy said giving Rose a high five

"My lady is all kinds of hot" Dan said hugging her in, with a look Mercy could only describe as Sam's want you now look

"My lady is all kinds of hot" Sam said hugging her in and giving her a kiss on the lips "That shit just turns me on" he said kissing her nose "I love you more Mine"

They ordered their meals and once they arrived sat eating when Stevie started up a conversation

"Okay we get it, lots of love going round, now where are we going to see before you two get us into any more trouble?" he asked

"We could go see Dunns River, go Bob Marley Museum or Devon House eat some ice cream, Black River but we can't do them all there's some travel involved or if you really feel like taking your life for granted we could go Blue Mountain get some fresh coffee choose two" Sam said to Stevie

"I like museums so that's my choice" Stacy said quickly

"Devon House has ice cream so it might have food yes?" Stevie asked

"If not, nearby maybe" Sam said "To be honest we haven't been anywhere since we got here we met on day one and it's been a bit of a whirlwind" Sam said looking at Mercy

"Don't forget the gig babe" Mercy said, prompting Sam to say "We only have 3 hours so hurry up eat up and come on"

"I'm good to go" Stevie said followed closely by his Dad

"Hey guys look your on TV" Stacy said making everyone look up at the TV on the wall in the restaurant

"I'm guessing it's the wedding" Sam said "We announced it at the gig on last night didn't we" looking at Mercy for confirmation "Isn't that your manager Mercy?" he asked

"Yeah what's he got to do with our wedding?" Mercy asked looking at Sam "Somethings up here Sammy" she said looking concerned

"And that's Danny" Sam said "Why would all of us be connected about our wedding?"

"Hang on" Mercy said getting up and grabbing her phone at the same time "I need to call Greg" she said, walking away and signaling to Sam to stay put

 **Conversation with Greg**

"Greg, Mercy, why's my name blowing up on TV and why is it connected to Danny Ranks" she asked

"Some three way love triangle thing apparently Sam and Danny went head to head and Danny gave you away in the end or something and then as part of the bet Sam married you if it hadn't been a bet Mercy it would have been a romantic story"

"You know Danny's lying don't you?" Mercy said to Greg

"Sweetheart having listened to you go on about Sam for over 5 years now I went on and gave my version of the events but the truth can only come from you or Sam you know?"

"I've an idea where the truth can come from Greg and I'm gonna get it before I leave this island" she said "Get some friendly camera people down here Greg as soon as possible we need to tell our side"

"Will do but Mercy did Sam really talk about oral sex with you in that restaurant?" Greg asked

"Did Danny say that?" Mercy asked

"Yep" Greg said without hesitation "On national TV" he finished

"Okay Sam will be ready for him and Greg, that's true" Mercy said with a giggle before clipping the phone off

 **Back in the restaurant**

"Okay it seems Danny has gone viral with the lunch conversation Sammy" she said as she walked back into the restaurant

"Viral?" Sam said for confirmation

"Yes, I've asked Greg to send someone here to do some damage limitation but I know you'll have something to say so can I leave that to you?" she asked remembering he wasn't good with her making sole decisions just yet.

"Thanks for that Babe but I think its better together if you don't mind united front and all that" he said pulling her into him "Gone too long" he whispered in her ear

"Sorry family day out down the pan for us but you should take the car and go where you want but not too late the driver will know anyway, Mercy's job calls right now and I need to support her" Sam said

"At this point Sam, Mercy comes first for all of us so we'll skip the trip if you don't mind and stay and support you two" Rose said

"Thanks Family it's been a while since I've had this kind of support it's very much appreciated" Mercy said as Sam got on his phone

"What time are the tabloids getting here Mercy" Dan asked dismissing the appreciation speech Mercy just made

"That's his defense for not getting teared up" Rose whispered to Mercy making Sam smile to himself

"I've been on to my guys there will be someone to take notes at the performance tonight Mine it's gonna get a bit verbal so be ready for it, Danny's gonna regret his comments" Sam said

Mercy didn't question Sam she knew when he got on to something like this he was like a dog with a bone and nothing was going to stop him from telling Danny what for, he'd hinted in some explosive way. Mercy was dreading it in one sense, but in the other she couldn't wait to see what Sam had come up with; sure she was going to be embarrassed for a short while, if his turrets made an appearance, but it's not like he's a stranger he's her husband and sex is sex. Yeah she had been a prude at school and maybe beyond for a while but being with Sam had changed that for her she craved for him so much everything went out the window and the same could be said for him.

Sam knew it had been 90 minutes since he had fully kissed his new wife but it was going to be a while longer because he wanted their want to be shown on stage this evening "Mine how long has it been?" he asked smiling

"92 minutes Sammy" she said without looking at the clock or any time keeping device, he smiled to himself and she saw it "And you gonna keep me hangin right? she asked

"Yep" he snapped with no explanation.

"Babe, Mom, Stacy go buy yourselves something new for tonight it's a special night for us we're gonna be on TV big and bold, no holds barred so family take everything except our love with a pinch of salt" Sam said kissing his little sister on the head, getting a raised eye from Mercy, noted, he thought

"How long have we got?" Stacy asked

"Less than an hour, hey but remember family you've got the basics we are beautiful people" Sam said looking at Mercy then his Mom then Stacy

Mercy knew she didn't have to go shopping she had the perfect dress to show it all and make Sam drop to his knees and because he was being so mean he was going to get a taste of that tonight, if his jaw didn't drop within the first 2 seconds of him seeing her then she was going to eat her draws, she thought nodding her head to confirm her statement to herself.

"You two carry on I'll catch you up in a bit" Mercy said so Sam could hear, to Stacy and Rose

"What's up Babe" he asked her, as he caught what he said, he was wishing he hadn't bitten that particular bullet

"Nothing babe I just want to check on some accessories I might have for colours so I'm heading back to our Suite" Mercy replied.

 _'There it is he thought that invitation to bed for an hour god what I could do to that woman in an hour, stop Sam I am, plenty of time for that after be strong'_ Sam acted as if he didn't hear the reply but Mercy knew different and she smiled "Sam Mercy's gone back to the suite she said" Dan said nudging him

"Yes Dad I heard her" he said looking a bit flushed "She's dress hunting" he added

"Oh it's about a dress" Dan said "my bad" he said carrying on with the pinball game he and Stevie had just got into.

Sam turned to look at Mercy walking away from them swinging that ass and giving it sass he knew she knew what he wanted to do right there right now and it brought a smile to his face at that precise moment Mercy chose to look back and their eyes met. He needed her now and she wanted him now, Sam was about to step towards the lifts when he heard his Dad talk

"Pardon" He said

"I said, that learning to say no thing kicking in yet son?"

"I don't want it to Dad if I'm honest I could live there" Sam said looking back to find that Mercy had vanished

"Son she's there for the rest of your life, take care of her and she'll take care of you treat her like the queen she is every day and never make her cry" his dad said before grabbing his shoulder and bringing him in for a man hug.

"Bro I'm really pleased you and Mercy got together again she's happy and you're the happiest I've ever seen you I'm just happy for you both" Stevie said hugging Sam in the middle of the casino

"So generally you're happy Stevie?" Sam asked

"Yep" Stevie said laughing "there was a bit too much Farrell in there wasn't there?"

"A tat" Sam said "But I love you for saying it" he said hugging him again

"Ten minutes to go where are the Ladies" Dan said looking around

"If it's anything to do with Mercy they won't get here till they're on the wire" Sam said

About five minutes later Rose and Stacy came in the foyer "How do we look?" they asked

"As always proud to be in this family" Dan said as they came towards him hugging Rose in "Eatable" he said in her ear

"Yeah" Sam said "Where's Mercy?" he asked

"She said she'd catch us up but she didn't so we assumed you two had gone off together" Rose said

"Last I saw her she was going off to the suite to get some accessories to match up or something then I got talking I just assumed she had passed while we were talking" he said looking at his Dad, who was looking at his mom "Where do you think she is? I don't feel frightened she's okay" looking at his Dad who was now looking beyond him "What?" he turned saying to his Mom who seemed to be looking at something beyond him too. Sam looked over his shoulder and back at his parents to say something before taking a second look to see Mercy standing there in a dark purple dress with a low front cutting between her plump breasts, knee length in pure silk with folds of cloth through the body and down the one side of the dress accented with Diamonds with some serious Diamond accessories and flat sandals with Diamond on the buckle, her hair was up and speckles of diamonds could be seen threaded through it "Wow" he said forgetting to get a breath afterwards and had to hold onto his Dad to steady himself

 _'Result'_ Mercy thought "Hope you approve Sammy" she said directly to him stood there donning nearly £15K he could do nothing else but nod his approval

"She is going to kill me tonight" he said to his Dad, who laughed

"Can't help you lad got my own murder scene going on right in front of me too" Dan said

Sam stepped towards Mercy and stopped dead in front of her "You are flawless" he said "and I promised not to Kiss you before the show but you're going to make me break my promise Mine I've got to kiss you" he said moving in

Mercy pulled back "Break a promise Sammy that is not what we do is it?" looking him in the eye

"No, but then you come out looking like this and I've got to, hell I need to kiss you" he said

"If you need to kiss me right here in front of your family then we have a problem Sammy because I don't know how I'd feel about you after you broke a promise, all sorts of trust issues coming to mind"

"okay I've stopped" he said walking away, Mercy couldn't make out if he was sticking to his promise or angry, as he marched off through the crowd and right out to the stage, as the family followed behind him. His siblings and parents going to their reserved table

"Well good evening ladies and gentlemen, it's not that I don't want to talk about my beautiful wife with you all you're probably all fed up of hearing about us by now anyway top and bottom of it all, is that we love each other and that fact is not up for discussion" Sam said, The crowd cheered as he finished his sentence.

"However" he said holding his right hand up "I hear that someone we all know as Danny Ranks went on National TV and said we got married for a bet, I'd like to ask Mr. Ranks what we bet?" Sam asked looking at the camera "This is a definite malicious slanderous act by a man that has been scorned, Mr Ranks obviously doesn't possess the capacity to formulate and emotionally manage a relationship with a woman who truly deserves to be unconditionally loved" he smiled "I hear he blew us up about our personal life, which just tells me that Mr Ranks really doesn't know anything about love, we were young, experimenting and getting to know each other as in any healthy relationship and I feel sad for him that he feels that getting familiar about sex with someone you love is something to be trashed" he paused to look into the camera "In fact the acts he performs in VIP rooms around the world with people in public places, which I have seen first hand, tells me he has no respect for women or sex let alone the art of love making" he paused for that bit of information to sink in for the audience

"Our relationship stretches over more than 10 years, I asked Mrs. Evans to marry me and she did that night, we waited over 10 years for this to happen and no way am I gonna let it pass that our love was some sort of bet, it's destiny, our destiny" Sam said angrily throwing down the mic and walked off the stage, side looking at Mercy as he walked past her and she knew he was pissed about he kiss

"Sammy!" Mercy shouted after him stopping him in his tracks "Stop that, let's do what you always say fight with song, come on let's come back with the best song ever showing people who we are together" she said grabbing his hand

George went out onto centre stage and announced them "Ladies and Gentlemen I give you a special treat tonight as Country meets R&B and comes up with Mercy & Chord Evans I ask that you judge for yourself if this is a bet or the real thing I know what I know" he said walking off the stage

"Mine I need you so bad it hurts I wish I had have followed you this …."

"But you didn't Sammy and we're both going to suffer for that, but to be honest I don't think I'd have felt any different if we had, I always want you" she smiled

"I just want to say I'm sorry and I love you" his eyes begging for forgiveness and softening at her smile "let's do this" he smiled back at her

"Sammy you know I love you, we know our love let's go show them and that damn Ranks the ass hole" Mercy replied as they linked hands and walked out onto the stage to a standing ovation before anything had been sung. "Feels like the Grammies all over again" she said hugging up to his arm as she spoke to him looking up at him as he gazed back at her smiling

"Only we're the prize" he said "Let's do this" he said catching the buzz

"Ladies & Gentlemen Mrs. Mercy Evans and saying Chord and Mercy makes me feel like a fraud when relating to my wife so our official name is Mr. Sam and Mrs. Mercy Evans" he said as the crowd applaud

"Right we want to tell you our story in song so we first got together the summer of 2010 in a little town called Lima in Ohio. The next few years were filled with on off times we split up most term times because we went to different colleges and I dated various cheerleaders" Sam said hugging her in and the crowd sympathised "The summer of 2014 when things really started heating up between us, I left school and moved to New York Mercy came for a 6 month break from Recording and Extension classes and we lived together in every sense of the word almost, if I can say that on TV. We made promises to each other then, which we kept until last Tuesday when we got married, if you know what I mean but, we did have a whole 4 years between then and now where we split up trying to make a professional life for ourselves and this summer fate brought us back together again"

"Summer's our thing so here it is" Mercy said as she started to sing their version of ' _ **Summer Charm' by Cassie**_

 _ **Mercy**_ _Noo, Noo-o, Noo, Noo-o-o I just met this guy, Baby I'm so in luv, My very best friend, she hooked us up So wrap your lovin around me, And you know there's no other place I'd rather be, With you, With you oo o Oh! You're the one I need by my side, I know I'm young, but here boy take my life Your all I ever need here in my arms, My summer charm, my summer charm, my summer_

 _ **Sam**_ _There's not a day that goes by, that I don't dream about us, for every star in the sky, I get a kiss and a hug Girl wrap your lovin around me, there's no other place I'd rather be, than with you, In the middle of June oo o oh! You're the one I need by my side, I know I'm young, but here girl take my life July through august you're still in my arms, my summer charm, my summer charm, my summer_

 _ **Mercy**_ _Baby, I don't ever wanna look back, and wonder what happened to me and you cus this just ain't some summer fling, its summer thing, Boy I'm tellin you_

 _ **Sam:**_ _So don't you break my heart  
_ _ **Mercy**_ _: Then say you'll be my baby  
_ _ **Sam:**_ _Baby girl I'll be your baby  
_ _ **Mercy**_ _[Chorus:] Oo o oh! You're the one I need by my side, I know I'm young, but here boy take my life July through august you're still in my arms_

 _ **Both**_ _My summer charm, my summer charm, my summer_

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss" the crowd shouted after the song, Sam heard them first and looked at Mercy smiling

"What?" she looked at him asking

"They want us to kiss babe" he smiled

"Are you in that place Evans I wouldn't want you to break a promise" she grinned at him "You know how you are wi..." she got out before Sam pulled her to him halting her speech as she looked up at him waiting for the kiss they hadn't had for 2 hours and 4 minutes, everything in her surrendered to him, did she ever think that anticipation for just one kiss could make her feel like this? no, the tease in Sam's eyes got too much for her and she closed her eyes to rush it on, unaware of the crowds silence as they built the anticipation on stage. Her lips opened ready asking, calling, begging for contact as Sam stood watching her face go through it's motions, her eyes opened questioning his hesitation to see him smiling down at her before his face got serious

"I love you Mine" he whispered to her the crowd and the camera's noting lips had moved

"I love you more Samm.." she got out before he was on her lips , drinking in the feeling of togetherness, feeling the love, need, want, urgency to be together both of them refusing to stop the kiss

"Sam" his mother whisper shouted from the front table , making him look at her

"Wow sorry guys, forgot about the blockers" he said waving at his family as the crowd looked puzzled "Family you know Mom, Dad, little bro and sis sitting there" Sam said pointing to them "In fact come up here family and introduce yourselves" he said beckoning them over

"Dan, Rose, Stevie and Stacy came to the stage as if they were used to being called up "I know you can't tell but I'm his dad" Dan said getting a laugh from the audience and a clap

"Yes folks my Mom Rose, Dad Dan, Sister Stacy and Bro Stevie" Mercy said hugging each one as she said their names

"I refuse to say how long I've known these two are end game" Rose said

"I'm not saying anything either I just want to show you what I keep next to my heart" Stacy said opening a heart locket that had a picture of Sam, Stevie, Rose and Dan in it and inside that was a smaller heart pendent that held a picture of Stacy and Mercy hugged up "and I've had that for over 10 years" she said, as Mercy hugged her in

"I was so fed up of their girly night secrets I protested and then we started having half and half which suits everyone Mercy's idea, oh, and I love her too and Sam knows it" Stevie whispered that last half to the audience who laughed at him

"Seriously folks Sam is awesome always has been, Mercy is super awesome and together they are phenomenal you need to be around them to see how they love each other and there is no question to answer they do" Dan said hugging Sam in. Shortly before the audience stopped clapping the family left the stage with only Sam and Mercy left in the middle.

"Hey guys what are you doing up there?" Sam asked as he looked on the large screen behind them, making Mercy turn around and look, gasping as she saw the GF on the screen

"Hey" she said

"We saw the news and had to be there for you both and we wanted to talk up for you guys we've been there from 'New York State of Mind' back in 2010 remember?" Artie asked "We had a sing fest arranged but I feel a simple End Game, will suffice " Artie said pointing at Sam & Mercy

"And I challenge anyone not to see the obvious chemistry between these two" Puck said

"We'll be there in the morning spend the day cheering you guys up, just for the day" Rachel said "We moved heaven and earth" she laughed

"Thanks guys" Sam said as he announced that the show was starting and the camera's needed to close down, the band came into play and the night was light and fun filled as Mercy and he gave the audience surprises in song

"And on that note I'd like to wish everyone a Goodnight" Sam said three hours later,sending a kiss to the audience

"Enjoy your evening" Mercy said and they left the stage excited for the night and the GF coming in the morning

 **Saturday**

In the morning Sam and Mercy woke up extra early to get their them time in before the family time kicked in. Mercy was leaving Sunday morning and they could have really done with having the day to themselves but Mercy had talked Sam into sharing today and having the rest of their lives but promising an extra month to themselves before they started making the family thing happen.

"Come on Mine it's 9 am we need to get a move on to get together for 10" Sam said attempting to get out of bed

"Don't you move Sammy" Mercy said as he climbed over her to get to the bathroom quicker, Sam froze on top of her "Now that's the position I was going to tell you to get in great minds" Mercy said wiggling her eyebrows mimicking him, he laughed

"Mine didn't we wake up earlier to get these urges out the way?" he asked

"And went to bed earlier" She added "But Sammy it's not going away for me sorry but I need you I'm begging Sammy" Mercy said flickering her eye lashed at him, Sam rolled his eyes

"You are killing me Mine is that what you want a dead husband?" he asked

"I want a turned on husband with a ready to go dick that's what I want Sammy"

"And cut it with the Sammy thing" he said reaching for the bedside draw "In fact if you call me Sammy one more time today especially in front of the gang shit is going to go down fast" Sam warned "You know I don't play fair Mine don't test me I don't want you in my head when I'm with the boys"

"But Sam I …."

"No buts do nothing to get me started today or you're for it I mean it"

"Hints please?" Mercy said

"What?" Sam asked

"What not to say or do"

"Don't walk in front of me, check me out from behind, say my name too regularly, breathe near me, Stare at me, give me a full frontal hug, call me Sammy, make me stare at you, in fact just don't let me see you looking sexy and fierce" he said

"What you mean don't talk to you for the rest of the day or even be in the same place as you, that's not fair" she said pushing Sam off her and getting up.

"Just wanted to see how much you were willing to give up" he said smiling at her as she turned round

"Sammy" she said jumping back onto the bed and hugging him "don't scare me like that it's not nice"

"Babe seriously no overt flirting today I know It's gonna be hard keeping out of each other all day, and we might not get any opportunities to just be together with the GF around, shit I miss you already" he said

"Come and, stop talking Sammy, and Yes that's the last Sammy you getting for the day until we are right back here" she said tapping the bed and bouncing as a gesture for him to get on with it, which he did. After which he carried her to the bathroom and they had another long shower.

"Babe can we go now please I'm getting thoughts again already I need to get out of here, quick or we won't be going anywhere" he said

"Joke right"

"No babe I never joke about being with you"

"I'm not going to go any faster Sammy you'll have to give in"

"Mine please its quarter to ten we have no time"

"If you carry on talking there'll be no time Sammy, mind my dressing gown" she said

"Seriously Mine, fuck the dressing gown" he said lifting it up and grabbing her from behind after covering himself "So good" he moaned getting into rythmn

"You better remember this all day Hubby" she said as his speech became noise

"You better" he said his mind no longer in the talk zone

"Do it for me Sammy" "Now"

"Fucking love you Mine" Sam said as he exploded

"I love you more babe, my turn tonight yeah" she said as Sam's hand came round to do its job until she exploded to his familiar words.

"Five minutes babe come on" He said going towards the bathroom, they did the quickest clean up known to man and legged it to the foyer to meet everyone else with a smile on their faces

"Sex" Santana said

"Damn straight" Mercy said "Stuff your third eye I'll call you every time we do it if you want save the guessing for everyone else" Sam stood looking shocked at Mercy with his mouth open "What?" Mercy asked him

"Did we talk about triggers upstairs?" Sam asked

"You were joking right, that's what you said joking yeah" Mercy said looking at Sam before carrying on to say "Cos if you weren't be prepared to walk around all day with man problems baby cos I'm sassin today" Mercy said flicking her hair back before looking at the girls to say "Let's swagger ladies" and they all linked arms and swaggered off leaving all the men looking on with lust

"Hi Mom, Stacy your with the girls" Sam said pointing at the girls as they made to walk off

"Great day today then Lads" Kurt said as he, Stacy and Rose ran to catch up with the girls to get their swagger on

"Fuck Sam what the hell have you done to Mercy dude?" Artie asked

"Bro seriously, I'm as shocked as you at that, but so fucking turned on I'm gonna bust before the days out" he said laughing "Sorry Dad, Stevie" he said looking around the group, his Dad held his hand up saying "My sentiments exactly" and they laughed while high fiving

"Hey guys look at those sassy asses" Puck said as they all stood looking at their perspective partners "We own those sassy asses Dude come on let's go" he finished as they all stepped off to follow the girls

"Men in that one, women in this one" Kurt said ever the organizer and everyone followed orders

Once in the cars Sam got his phone out and sent a message to Mercy 'babe I know you got your sass on and its super sexy but please don't flirt with anyone until I get this anger thing sorted'

Mercy heard the message buzz but was too engrossed in her catch up conversation to take notice and who could it be anyway, anyone she wanted to be with right now was in the two cars. About an hour after starting the journey they ended up at what looked like a plantation type house with a large garden at the front and trees in the background.

"Breakfast in the dining room and then to the drawing room please everyone, rest rooms are to the left and right in the dining room and when we get to the drawing room we'll explain the dynamics of the room" Kurt said, hurrying everyone to the dining room as they took in the surroundings

Sam grabbed Mercy round the waist "Did you read the text I sent?" he asked from behind her

Mercy shook her head but took her phone out at the same time and read the text "Ok babe no problem I didn't say I got my flirt on I said my sass" she said looking at him in the eyes "Sam, I'm a married woman I don't flirt with anyone outside my marriage unless you ask me to and that's just a flirt" she said turning round and looking into his eyes again "And" she said looking deeply into his eyes "I love you Mr." she said making sure she captured all his attention before turning and walking off to be with the girls. Sam took his phone out and sent another message 'love you more Mrs' smiling to himself

"I know" Jessie said

"What?" Sam asked

"How did we get so lucky" he said

"How?" Sam asked

"Dude stop dreaming and start living the dream she belongs to you" Mike said shaking him out of his thoughts

"Food" Blaine said which caught all of their attention and everyone went to the tables to eat

After Brunch everyone went to the drawing room as ordered to find six large settees in an almost circle in the middle of the room with gaps to get in and out. Coffee tables in front of each one and nibbles and drinks on the tables, in the actual centre was a small circular stage with Mic. In the corner was a live band playing background music and two doors leading off the left side and window across the length of the room in front of you as you walked in.

"The door on the left restrooms x 4" Kurt said "Fire escape" he said pointing to the large middle windows that opened fully for someone to walk through "The doors to the right on that side are to the rest of the house I don't think we'll be using it, it's not booked so it's up to the individual" Kurt said shaking his head at Santana and Brittany.

Sam sat on the furthest sofa from the door looking around waiting for everyone to enter the room to see what was next, in truth he was rushing the day away so he could get back to the hotel with Mercy "Come on let's get this party started" he said fast enough to catch Mercy's attention and she quickened her step.

"Come on Mercy" Quinn said

"I'd love to Quinnie but I needs to be near my man sorry hubby wins every time" Mercy said walking in Sam's direction

"He got himself under control already" Kurt asked "That was quick" he finished

"No he hasn't not really" Mercy said a bit concerned "Let me ask him" she said carrying on towards Sam

"Babe are you alright with me being near you like thi…." Mercy said before finding herself being pulled down by Sam to sit on his lap

"You knew the triggers but you did them anyway and now you can suffer the consequences with me" he said slamming her down on his Bulging lap, Mercy looked at him and smiled

"My favourite position" She said making him jump as he moved uneasily under her

"Is that the best move for you son?" Dan asked

"Ever" Sam said a bit red faced

"Okay folks catch up time" Kurt said clapping his hands "who wants to start?" he asked

"We will" Santana said

Well you all know I had a baby by some random guy way back when well we have that child now Chloe she's nearly 4 now and Santana wants one now to make our family complete. I'm still dancing and doing some choreography on the side hopefully I'll get more of that and be at home more in the future". Brittany said

"I hooked up with the PA thing and it's working out to be honest, shocked the shit out of me but hey, I'm good at what I do and people pay for it so we eat oh and I like it too. I'm still so in love with Britt and we're planning a holiday soon to get more of the same" Santana said pointing to her and Britt.

"Sex" Sam said

"Yep" Santana said "no questions taken" and everyone laughed

"I'm good we are having our first in about 4 months and I'm looking so forward to it I can't sleep, I know I'll regret it in the long run but for now I'm mega buzzed. The sleep thing does us both well at the moment because that's Sugar's time too, so we get a lot of us time in, if you know what I mean.

"Sex" Sam said

"Anyway business is good films galore so studio is doing well and that's me". Artie said ignoring Sam

"That's us really, I'm at home now, a lot, nesting and being a total bitch for Artie but he laps it up so I give him his dews on that, really can't wait to be a Mom and hopefully I'll have another within the year that's the plan" Sugar said looking at Artie who nodded "And yeah Sam sex" Sugar said laughing "And you know about my shoe business"

"Life in New York is great we're still in the same business so we get to work together a lot with Jess producing stuff. Somehow we manage to keep our family life going, it gets difficult but then you get times like this when we can really share quality time and it's all worth it" Rachel said

"Sex" Sam said

"Yes Sam sex" Jessie said "seems to be at the forefront of your mind today" he said questioningly but Sam didn't respond "Anyway as Rachel said working together is one bonus we have and we get to take time off together too but family commitments can be restricting although the children are away at school we have Rachel's Dad and my Mom living with us and in poor health, so that's stressful but we love them, don't we" Jessie asked of Rachel

"We try to" she said laughing

"Well you can forget the sex thing Sam, with 3 children all so demanding that is the very last thing we get round to so I fully understand what Jessie and Rachel say about times like these" Mike said

"Sex" Sam said

"Yeah but it's not continuous" Mike said "Anyway dance studios are doing well and family is healthy what more can a man ask for except his wife to love him?" Mike said looking at Tina

"You know I do Mikie always" Tina said

"I know you do T just wanted to hear it again" Mike said

"Well I'm just about making it like big in the clothes industry as you all know or should. Tana's done a few lines for me which have kicked off and I'm fairly well known in the shoe industry so I'm doing fine it allows me time at home with the family and breaks when Mike gets the time so I love my job" Tina said

"Well we've been slaving away with the two shops, the house and the money to be honest so it's great to get times like this when you son spends his money and takes you away for the longest weekend we've ever had and as a bonus you get a new Daughter" Rose said

"No sex comment son don't we count?" Dan asked

"It's not that, you two rattle about in that big house alone all the time you don't need to get away for sex" Sam said and they all laughed except Stacy and Stevie who cringed.

"Rose exaggerates a bit we don't have to work we have staff and the house has maids and the money is in the care of the bank so all we do is flirt and make love all day every day we come to places like this to have a rest"

"See now that's what I want to aspire to" Mercy said and everyone laughed

"I'm at University of Texas next year so it's supposedly fun fun fun and no meaningful relationship as yet I don't expect there to be until after Uni apparently right Sammy" Stacy said giving a side glance to Sam

"I'm off to Uni too, same one I hate her but I don't think I can be away from her just yet, no I don't really, it's gonna be fun and hopefully we'll do some learning in there somewhere" Stevie said

"Sex" Sam said

"How come that wasn't mentioned for me?" Stacy asked

"It's not a subject for either of you Stace and Stevie's gonna tell you why, just so you're both clear" Sam said looking at Stevie for an answer

"Is for marriage" Stevie said getting an air fist punch from Sam

"I'm still acting as you all know" Blaine said "I keep blowing up your screens and I'm being considered for a big part to do with a famous trilogy so, watch this space, children x 2 boy 4 and girl 2 as you know, stressed out right now because we've never left them for more than a 9-5 day there's always one of us with them so lots of calls today, but we're good and lots of us time on the cards after this trip" Blaine said

"Sex" Sam said

"Yes one track mind Sex" Blaine said

"Blaine" Kurt said shocked that Blaine put their business out there "Theatre" he said still looking at Blaine disgustedly "Is being good to me right now I've been in non-stop plays since NYADA and it doesn't look set to stop any time soon, I'm loving it and my family everything is going great and I still find time for my party planning as you can see" He finished almost without taking a breath.

"Sam" Puck said

"Sex" Sam said

"Yep I'll have me some of that any time any place anywhere just give me my wife and I'm off, I have no shame" Puck said

"The session is catch up Noah not catch" Quinn said

"Okay Navy spat me out about 4 years ago which I was grateful for because Quinn started having the children and I wanted to be there for her and them which worked out fantastic. The gardening business was a slow starter but then I got the break in the Hills and I'm flying genuinely flying. Quinn still loves me so I'm super good" Puck said

"I'm into a lot of pies at the moment I've got a social ladies group going on mainly because I missed us so much but it's nothing like this they're not us I really missed you guys" Quinn said and every one could be seen hugging in their other halves "I'm writing again after having my first two books published I hope they will be turned into a film actually and maybe you could play the lead man Blaine" Quinn said

"Well I've got to say Sex" Sam said "did it, doing it, does it for me man I'm hooked, I came from feeling like nothing at the beginning of this week to being the husband of the woman I've loved since I was 16 years old and yeah I've got the Grammy's, records, fame, money and songs but they truly don't mean a damn thing if you ain't got someone to share them with, and now I have Mine I can truly say I'm the king of the world" Sam said with a fist punch in the air.

"Yeah, thanks for that Sam" Mercy said side eyeing him "Forever going over the top but hey it's Sam I am and I love him" she finished with a kiss, which pleased him

"Well I have to echo everything that Sam said. We just got married just like that and although I had no intention of talking myself out of anything to do with our marriage we both said maybe we should have had a conversation before it to sort ourselves out so, we sit here now I'm due back in Canada tomorrow evening and I need to sort out where I need to be based so that we can set up home, Sam needs to sort out his situation business wise and everything is up in the air so we're happy but uncertain I think is the right feeling, do you agree Sam?" Mercy asked

"I'm certain where I'm gonna be Mine you know that and everything else will have to sort itself out because we are?" Sam said looking at Mercy for the answer

"End game" She said

"To everyone's end game" Sam said and everyone cheered as they drunk to end games

"God is that the time and not one song yet anyone got anything special they want to sing or can we just do group stuff?" Jessie asked

"Well we have about 2 hours before afternoon tea so we can just go with the flow" Kurt said

"I'd like to sing you all one of my songs from my current play if you don't mind the mood change, it's one of Jessie's favourite plays so Satan, Britt no offence with my choice it's just a beautiful song although I do think about you two when I sing it and you two" She said looking at Blaine and Kurt "Does anyone mind?" she asked

"No Rachel express yourself" Santana said

"Okay people to set the scene Lisa has a volatile relationship with her gay Dad and has tried to talk to him a few times about her feelings towards a female this song takes place after she wakes up finding that she has just spent the night with Jean, so here goes" Rachel said passed the music to the band and setting her scene in her mind while everyone sat waiting for her to start singing "Okay **'** **Changing My Major'** is a song from Fun Home Broadway Musical performed **by Emily Skeggs (Medium Alison).**

"Yeah" Everyone shouted , still laughing when Rachel had finished "it's been a while since we actually heard you perform and as usual it's brilliant" Puck said

"Okay we're next" Quinn said dragging Tina with her, Mike do you want to do some moves and Artie will you help us out please?" she said dragging Puck with her

"What are we doing?" Tina whispered

"' **Worth it'** **by Fifth Harmony feat. Kid Ink** , let's show them yeah" Quinn said and Tina and her started the song off with Mike dancing Artie doing the first Kid Ink section and Puck coming in for the last rap section

"Another blast from the past I really do miss this" Sam said excitedly

"Okay are we boiling up or fizzling out now because I'm getting real hot under the collar from all this dancing" Rose said

"Keep up Mom" Stacy said as they rested between songs "Do you know how much you'd pay for this entertainment in the real world? Suck it up" she said excited "Ohh Mom Mercy has the mic we're in for it now, watch Sammy, he's really happy"

"I know it's lovely to watch isn't it" Rose said

"Yeah who'd have thought he would get so moon eyed over my sister" Stacy said hugging into her Mom

"So people I'm singing to my Hubby and everyone can join in if they want but Rachael, Santana that's not an option for you back me up please" Mercy said and the music started, a wider smile came on Sam's face as he recognised the song, ' _she wants to bang so much for my triggers'_ he thought. Mercy took the lead on the song for most of it with Rachel and Santana backing her up everyone dancing to fit the music as she did her version of **'Bang Bang' (with Ariana Grande & Nicki Minaj & Jessie J) adapted**

"Hey that was the fuc… good" Sam said remembering his parents were there

"Sam you mean that was the shit" Stevie said earning him a slap up the head from his Mom before she laughed and said actually it was

"We are not worthy, we are not worthy" Puck said

"Now we understand why you get the big bucks" Artie said

"So Sam you got a comeback, remember you used to love your come backs at school" Quinn asked

"Well I don't think I know anything country that can reply to that but I'll have a go with this song I sort of grew into a while back" he said walking towards the band "It's definitely for Mercy coz since we found each other again she's kept me focused, I'm not confused anymore, we in love" he said laughing and wiggling his eyebrows as he looked at her "This is for you Txe'lan" he said and started singing **'Simply Amazing' by Trey Songz** with the help from his male friends from the group, with Puck starting off as the girls where up dancing, as he grabbed Mercy's hand dancing with her as they smiled at their private jokes in the song

"Sammy you brought it seriously you brought it" she said kissing him hard when he finished

"I'm loving you Mine but you need to back off with the hard come on and the Sammy shit I'm fit to go, remember we agreed" he whispered in her ear

"Blockers in the house Sammy you have to control yourself, but I so need some lovin" she said with her begging face

"Are you beggin?"

"In the biggest way Sammy" she said pouting "I need a hug"

"And you get what you want right?"

"Do I?"

"Fucking right you do Mrs. Evans" he whispered, bringing her in for the biggest hug ever as they collapsed into the sofa

"I'm lovin you too Sammy" she said lifting her head off his chest to look at him "And this will always be home for me" she said snuggling in

"Me too" he said squeezing her harder

"Okay okay break that up Mr. & Mrs. Evans 2" Kurt said

"Leave us alone my lady needs some love and that's my job" Sam said rocking with Mercy in his arms

"Yeah and you heard my man, this is not going to change" Mercy added giving Sam a kiss before releasing herself to join the girls

You leaving already?" he asked

"No your boys are coming for you I guess you're up" she said as Puck pulled him up off the sofa

"Come on man we gonna drop it on this party" Blaine said

"Hit it" Artie said to the band, and the music started as the guys started performing thier version of **'Five More Hours'** **Deorro with Chris Brown** as everyone joined in on the last chorus

"Yeay" the ladies said clapping and hugging as they showed their appreciation

"High Tea is being served in the Dining room" Kurt announced as everyone seemed to be settling into cuddles

"Party pooper" Brittany said out loud and everyone laughed

Everyone held onto their other halves and as they approached the dining room Sam started singing in Mercy's ear ' _Be my woman girl, and I'll be your man Be my woman girl, and I'll be your man'_

Mercy saing back _'Yes I'll be your woman, Yes I'll be your baby Yes I'll be whatever that you tell me when you're ready Yes I'll be your girl, forever your lady You ain't ever gotta worry, I'm down for you baby_ '

They boths laughed as they entered the dining room singing _'Best believe that, when you need that, I'll provide that, you will always have it I'll be on deck, keep it in check, When you need that, I'ma let you have it'_ before resting foreheads on each other smiling ' **Extract from:** **'** **Hey Mama' by Nicki Minaj & Afrojack**

"Hey I didn't think I'd enjoy today I wanted you all to myself but it's been good so far I really miss this you know us all being together" Mercy said "And it's reminded me why I always wanted to sing too I do still love it" she said to Sam

"You mean you doubted singing Mine?"

"At one stage in my life yes, I felt like I'd given you up for it and it became this thing that I had to do to justify being really sad all the time and I hated it at times for losing me you"

"That breaks my heart because I always saw you as the singer, where you are now is my dream for you, and I was willing to let you go to get that, that's how much I believe what you are is for you"

"Don't be sad Sam" she said holding his face "I'm not because it brought me back to you and we both had the life we wanted in school and now well our life together is just beginning, so it's like everyone won" she said, letting him go so they could sit at the table

"I meant what I said about all the material things not meaning anything because you weren't there you know Mine" he said

"And I think that's what I'm trying to say too Sam, very badly" she said going in for a kiss

"Where's the food" Puck said looking at the table which had cakes, small sandwiches and hot beverages on it "I can't survive on this" he said

"It's high tea Puck you have it about 2 hours before your meal to curb your appetite, the English have it as a meal really sandwiches and cakes for like our equivalent to snacks before dinner" Blaine said

"We have visitors coming after tea so be prepared" Kurt Said

"Peaked" Tina said laughingly as that was Kurt's way of saying he was excited, and everyone laughed

"Rach if dinner's in 2 hours could we skip this and go see what the bedrooms are like?" Jessie asked

"Jess really I'm not in the mood right now I'm a bit overwhelmed at having all my family in one place for the first time in god knows how long I'm sorry love, but can you work with a promise for later"

"A definite promise?" Jessie asked

"Well no children in tow makes that answer a no brainer Mr. St James" Rachel said smiling and Jessie nodded an agreement.

After high tea Mike suggested "Can we have some man time for about an hour if we promise to come back with a jam?"

"Yeah but hold up" Mercy said, walking over to Sam standing in his face saying "I miss you already husband" giving him a kiss that made him pick her up and wrap her legs around him "Shower?" she asked when he let her lips go and he laughed before setting her down again

"You know what you are, you broke every rule" he laughed "I won't be an hour" he said letting her go


	6. Chapter 6

**The boys Conversation**

"I'm amazed the others didn't jump on that kissing shit, they usually embarrass us together" Artie said

"Oh I'm already on a promise" Jessie said smiling

"Me too" Mike said proudly

"I promised Santana" Brittany said "is that the same?"

"Well I'm still on yesterday's promise if I'm honest this goes on all day every day till we see the children again" Puck said

Artie looked at Blaine as he had said nothing "Promise" he said moving his eyebrows up and down "I shouldn't have said that really Kurt doesn't like me to talk about our business you know"

"And you just got on a promise so that leaves me then" Artie said a bit out of sorts

"Who got on a promise?" Sam asked

"You with Mercy" Artie said

"No I didn't" Sam said

"So it's me and you not getting any then I feel a bit better" Artie said

"Dude I'm on tap we don't need promises we just got married and bust our cherries, we're rabbit's man" Sam said making everyone look at him

"I remember that feeling" Artie said and everyone followed with a "hmm"

"I may have some trouble in my little paradise and that's really what I needed to talk to you guys about, so thanks Mike, now don't get twisted with what I'm gonna say because nothing happened I learned my lesson in New York" Artie said before carrying on to say "this girl at work has been coming on to me hard, and I mean hard, I think it's the money thing you know, I've got it she wants it, and I keep putting her off but I've never straight out said back off to her you know"

"No I don't know" Mike said "Artie your married with a child on he way"

"I know dude but it started off as harmless fun because yes I love my wife and our life together no question. But then she started showing up at events for the business initially and then family get-togethers and now she turns up at my house like she has a key and Sugar is on the brink of walking and I don't know what to do"

"Artie are you serious?" Sam asked "Tell the bitch remember my fake pregnancy thing that bitch went as far as she could go with it, you need to stop this like now"

"There's something you need to stop too bro Satan and Britt told Kurt about 6 months ago that they still had a thing for you and mentioned a little two on one action, they're looking a baby apparently" Blaine said looking at Brittany

"That was totally before we knew Mercy was back on the scene Blaine and anyway it wasn't just us Quinn said a part of her still loved him and Rachel was totally fan girling on him the other day before she heard he was married"

"Come on guys stop shitting" Sam said laughing but nobody laughed with him

"You mean you didn't know that my wife was oozing over you" Puck said

"Come on Bro, all I know is that Mercy is the love of my life we just got married and you all were hooked up way before us, just stop with the shit" Sam said as he started to realise the guys weren't joking

"Dude we ain't shittin ya the ladies think you was their one that got away" Mike said

"Dude's I'm sorry and I've got nothing against your ladies honestly but, Mercy is for me, I'm her all the way never looked at another girl like I look at her, and don't want to" Sam said _'shit'_ he thought as he felt his anger getting out of control sitting holding his head trying hard to stop it from taking over, but all he could hear was laughing and _'how dare they take what Mercy and I have as fucking joke'_ he saw red and knew it was too late

 **The Girls Conversation**

"So Truth or Dare shall we?" Sugar said secretly wanting to pass information to Mercy about a secret Artie had told her.

"Okay let's we've all gotten secrets since the last time we met I'm sure" Mercy said

"Okay Mercy you pick truth or dare?" Sugar asked

"Oh truth all the way" Mercy said

"Okay everyone has to answer the question and it's a truth" Sugar confirmed "Best kisser in Lima" she said

"Oh easy Sam" Mercy said smiling

"Sam" Quinn said

"I think Sam too" Rachel said

"Sorry Merc but Sam all the way" Santana said "And Britt thinks so too"

"Do you want to tag on here Tina?" Mercy asked with a shocked face "Are you all joking?" Mercy asked with concern

"If I'm honest Britt and I said we wanted a three way with him the other week, to have a baby, but then we found out he was back with you" Santana said in a matter of fact way

Mercy's face drained of blood "Is this for real?" she asked looking between Quinn and Satan "We grew up right?"

"Hon you know your man is fuckable and even more so with this saving himself shit got everybody wishing it was them you know" Rachel said

"Merc I don't have any intention of doing anything about this, but a small part of me still loves Sam" Quinn said

"What the hell do I do with this shit?" Mercy asked looking at her family and freinds around the room "Mom what do I do with that?" She asked as tears came to her eyes, to that Rose took her outside for a walk around the gardens

"I'm glad you did that Sugar I needed to get that out I felt like a hypocrite not telling her everything and letting her believe things were really as she left them" Rachel said

"I'm suddenly scared we're gonna lose Mercy for this" Santana said

"She'll say what she needs to and get on with it" Tina said

 **Rose & Mercy in the Garden**

Rose sat rubbing Mercy's back as she calmed herself down from the shock of hearing her friend's thoughts about her husband

"Mercy you have two choices here and it's entirely up to you which one you take, you can leave your man to those hopefuls or you can claim him as yours and make it clear to them he's not available. I don't have to see him to know that if Sam knew any of this he'd be so damn mad he'd want to kick something or someone. Do you doubt his love?" Rose asked

"Never" Mercy said

"Then girl go put your mark on your man" Rose said wiping her tears away "There's nothing turn a Evans man on more than seeing his woman stand up for him I promise you that" Rose said making Mercy laugh

"Actually at this stage in our relationship we don't need any prompts to be honest Mom" Mercy said laughing still

"Plenty of lube I find helps" Rose said shocking Mercy

"I, I mean we use it already" Mercy said kind of shocked she was having this conversation with Rose of all people

"Oh God, Sam is still having his turns, if he gets mad anything could happen" Mercy said jumping up "I have to be with him when he hears this"

"Mercy is that wise I know he can be a bit physical when he's like that his dad has had to deal with him a few times let him do it" Rose shouted after her

"I can do it Mom" she said as she carried on running back towards the big house

 **Sam & Mercy **

Mercy heard the shouting as she approached the drawing room and quickly recognised Dan's voice and Sam's muffled voice. She pushed the door open and saw Dan holding Sam against the floor and Puck and Mike kneeling at his feet "Get off him" she shouted rushing towards Sam

"It's not safe Mercy" Dan said

"Dad please get off him" Mercy said again

They did and Sam sprung up and went to the nearest wall and started hitting it with his fists and feet

"What the fuck is wrong with him?" Puck asked

"Sam" Mercy called from behind him as quietly as she could with all his banging going on

"Babe I'm coming in and I know you would never hurt me"

"Mercy stop" Dan said

"It's okay Dad I've got this, we've got this" she said looking at Sam and smiling

"Mine" Sam said with tears in his eyes "help me stop this"

Mercy went between him and the wall with her back against the wall and looked into his eyes and kissed him, his kiss became more urgent quickly making Mercy pull away "Sam" she said but got no response "Sam" she said when she could break way again

"What?" he asked

"Blockers in the room" She whispered and he turned around to see everyone looking "You heard then?" she asked

"Mine I swear to you on everything we hold dear I have never done or said anything to any of them to make them think I was interested and I hate that this has come back to bite me I..." he whispered

"Stop" Mercy said "None of this is your fault, you're just too fucking sexy that's all and your sexiness is all mine for the rest of our lives and I'm not sharing, so what if you're their wet dream you're my reality, and my name isn't Mrs. Mercy Evans for nothing I'm gonna tell those bitches a thing or two" she whispered

"You mean we're gonna tell them" he whispered

"Have you calmed down now?" she asked

"Apologies people" he turned and said to the guys all standing around "We'll talk about this someday but not today I'm not there yet sorry" he said making his hold on Mercy tighter

"Ok guys let's give them some space" Dan said shuffling them out of the room

"What Sam?, what is it?" she asked

"I broke a promise to you, it happened again, I don't know if I can forgive myself, I made you that promise"

"Sammy we'll pencil that one up as spent you haven't been to get the treatment yet, It wasn't against me anyway" she said

"Really?" he asked

"Yes, really let's forget this one happened"

"We need to get out of here I can't be around these people right now Mine"

"We need to deal with this Sam that's what we need to do, so let's use all those skills you taught to your New Directions and channel our feud into music. We know they don't have a chance but they need to know it too that's what I think anyway"

"Babe I need to tell you things before we go in fighting, promise you'll listen and not kick off at me" Sam said

"None of it happened while we were together did it?"

"God Mercy what kind of question is that?"

"Then it don't matter to me that's all, lets go kick ass"

"Babe I don't think the sing thing is the way to go, it might have worked when we were kids and stuff, but I think straight talk is the way to go, right between the eye stuff" he suggested

"I obey" she smiled "I'm following your lead husband" she said as they linked hands going off towards the dining room to confront the GF

 **Discussion in the Dining Room**

"So you guys just thought it would be good form to rock that little nugget of information up in their honeymoon period yeah?" Dan asked, silence fell on the room

"I know I'm like the youngest in the room and most of the time my opinions don't count but I'm saying this because it's heavy on my heart you girls are total bitches and I hate you all for making Mercy cry" Stacy said getting up and leaving the room clearly upset

"Shit" Quinn said getting up to go after her

"Leave her alone" Rose said stopping Quinn in her tracks "If you didn't care enough to wonder how Mercy would feel hearing that I don't want you to be the one consoling my daughter any of you about this. Mercy supposed to be your girl"

"So come on then tell me how many of you dudes were thinking about getting into Mercy while your ladies were thinking about getting into Sam" Stevie asked

"Me" Puck and Artie said together

"Years ago though" Artie said

"Yeah years ago like at school" Puck said

"Now that shit is just not on, you guys sitting there disrespecting my sister like that, why ain't you still thinking about her she is fine ain't she? I've always wanted to tap that ass and Sam knows it he always has" Stevie said laughing to everyone's astonishment "I'm not surprised you all love him he's an Evans but you need to know he's Mercy's Evans and you all disrespected them today in a big way" Stevie concluded "And I can say that shit because Sam knows me and he knows Mercy is like my sister just like she should be to all of you"

"It's just sad" Sugar said "I mean Art has this fatal attraction thing going on with some young thing at the studio who for some unknown reason feels she can come between us and yeah I keep him thinking it can but I'd never dream of having to protect him from any of you" She said looking around "Tina, Britt" she said looking for confirmation

"No" Tina said while Brittany shook her head saying no

"Just think of how you would have felt if someone in here had confessed that to you about your life partner" Sugar asked "And I hope you all feel like shit"

"Hey Surprise" Joe said as he entered the room followed by, Jake, Marley, Unique, Kitty and Ryder

"Hi guy's" Tina and Blaine got up saying with arms open for hugs

"Don't you dare hug Kitty" Sugar said to Artie before letting his chair go

"Sugar don't be like that she's a friend now" Artie said

"No hugs" Sugar said looking at Artie seriously

Artie went over thinking how he was going to handle this "Just tell her" he said to himself as he neared them "Hi everyone Kitty, Sugar's not comfortable with the ex-girlfriend thing yet so no hugs I'm afraid but good to see you" he said hugging everyone else

"That's cold Sugar" Rachel said

"Fine Sugar I understand" Kitty shouted across "But no intimacy while I'm about please I've not got over him yet" She shouted after it rolling her eyes "it's been like what 7 years how silly" she said to those around her

"Where's the happy couple?" Unique asked

"Crisis town all the girls just confessed their undying love for Sam to Mercy and Artie and Puck just told us they had a crush on Mercy so their dealing with it and coming out fighting I think" Jessie said

"ooh" Unique said rubbing hands together "high school drama always happens when the laminae get together"

"Bro you told Sam that" Jake said to Puck

"It was a time ago Bro at school like" Puck explained

"Sam gives a good punch you know?" Jake said

"Have you felt Mercy's slaps?" Puck asked and they looked at each other "It hurts and she's just playing" he said rubbing away the memory on his arm

"I suppose we'll just have to sit and wait this one out then how long ago did this happen?" Kitty said

"Minutes ago" Blaine said

"We need to find a way to come back from this before we lose our GF" Santana said to everyone's surprise.

"Don't get so mellow dramatic Satan there is no way in hell any of us is going to think about Sam in that way now he and Mercy are married come on people that's not us we were just voicing what we would have liked when he was single that shouldn't impact on them now" Rachel said

"How shallow, but you can say something like that nobody but you has ever been interested in Jessie" Brittany said

"That's not very nice" Rachel replied cutting her eye

"I'm sure Mercy and Sam could say that a thousand times louder right now" Rose said, as everyone went quiet with their ping of shame in their actions, hearing the click of the door everyone looked in its direction to find Sam and Mercy standing there

 **The Comeback**

"I'm sure we could Mom we thought we'd sing about it, kind of a feud week for those who remember it" Sam said

"Feud week?" Puck asked

"Yeah" Artie said remembering

"But we decided against it when I was a child and all that, everyone's grown so I decided we'd have an adult conversation for a change?" Sam carried on announcing "Hi guys" he said when he spotted the juniors around the room, smiling

"Hi guys" Mercy said, as they went over to say hello and give hugs

"Back to what we have to say" Mercy suddenly turned to the others to say as Sam grabbed her hand again

"Say what you need to Mine"

"Give it to them Diva style girl" Unique shouted across the room as everyone gave her the eye "What?" she asked "I'm Mercy Jones all the way, always said it never hid it" she smiled

"Thank you Diva" Mercy smiled back "I understand you all fanning on my hubby ,I do, I admit, he is fine as hell" she smiled "But we need to know he's in a safe place when he's with you guys and I need to know you all have my back too. We were the last ones to get hitched in our original group so I know you all know how we feel about each other right now, so granted we might have over reacted a little" she said rolling her eyes "because we know there's nothing to worry about we love each other and no one else factors not even you guys" Mercy said pointing at the group of people sitting in front of them, "Omitting blood family of course" she quickly added

"We planned to come at you with some meaningful song but we decided" Sam said looking at Mercy "We don't need to prove what we are to anybody and that includes you guys. We hope you all realise what a disrespect that was and I guess Satan and Britt might need this broken down so, no I will not father your child and if that was the big ask in our conversation the other day Satan, you have your answer" he said looking directly at her "Mercy was sitting right beside me when I made that call, straight after that call was to ask her to marry me, you guys didn't know" he smiled

"I guess we need to thank you for being so honest with us about this" she smiled "You're our family for God sake your all talking incestuously" Mercy laughed

"Shit we married out siblings" Brittany said concerned

"No, my sisters, Sam's brothers you know?" Mercy said rolling her eyes

"Okay we been told ain't nothing we didn't know already" Santana piped up "Mercy I just want to say all this fanning went on before we knew Sam and you were hitched or even in each other lives anymore so I really don't see why I'm doing this but I love you, I do, so I'm saying to both of you sorry I really am" she finished

"I am too Mercy, I think I did it more to keep Jessie on his toes than anything" Rachel said

"Well I still love Sam, but not as much as I love my Merc and I am really sorry for doing this to you both, it was selfish of me, Mercy you know me so you know there is no way on God's earth I would have married Noah if I didn't love him he just needs to learn that and stop making me throw Sam in his face. Sam was the first boyfriend I had that treated me like a lady and it's just raised the bar for me so I expect Noah to always be at that bar you know?"

"No but I'll take that" Mercy said

"Sam you know I love you like I love all my brothers" Brittany said looking around the room "Tana and I just wanted a baby with your manners and looks we thought you would have been a great model" She said making everyone laugh "And Mercy my sister you were not around and Sam was sad and needed some loving not the dirty kind but a hug"

"Sam I know you know I was all over your Lady when we were at school but since I've been with Quinn no way have I thought of her that way just to let you know" Puck said and Sam nodded an ok

"I knew you were pissed off at your lady always putting her fingers through my hair or holding onto me and stuff, I did it to piss you off basically because I knew I could get nothing else"

"I don't know about feuding but I want to say sorry for my actions and thoughts I hope you will accept my apology" Quinn said "And still see me as a friend not just a friend and family friend" She finished

"All of us" Santana added as everyone involved looked on with sad faces

"I don't know, Sam do you think that's enough?" Mercy asked with tears in her eyes

"We'll need to decide together babe I'm not carrying that" he said with his eyes ready to water

"Well if we're being fair Stacy and I never have to say sorry twice before you forgive us" Stevie said

"Group hug" Sam said and they all came in for hugs with aarhh involved

"Guys hate to mash up the party but it's 5.30 and we need to be making tacks back for Sam's show and some have planes to catch and dinner is at 6.30 so it's really tight" Kurt said

"My show starts at 8 pm Kurt dinner is way too late for me" Sam said

"No your show starts at 9.30 tonight till midnight giving you 4 hours with your wife before she flies off back to Canada" Kurt announced "all planned" he said with a smile

"Forgot to say" Sam said turning to Mercy "I have an extra night to do Sunday trade off for the wedding night so I'll be in Texas a day less than we agreed, but I'll still be away for a week" he said to Mercy's nod

"And Fuck knows how I'm going to do without my favourite wet place for a week" he added

"You were doing so well" Mercy said laughing

"Get on the transport people" Kurt said hurrying them along

 **The journey back**

Once in they took a 40 minute drive to a Stake House where they had reservations and were seated almost immediately after they entered. They done their orders, brought their drinks, and received their starters before they fully settled down about 20 minutes later.

"So what's next for everyone?" Puck asked

"I don't know if question time is a good thing for us" Quinn said with a laugh

"Too soon" Rachel said with a cut eye

"Oh come on lighten up, can't you see how tight Sam's holding onto his wet meat over there, ain't no way anybody let alone any of us getting in there, Sam's safe, Mercy's safe we need to get back to normal and soon we're all leaving tonight" Santana said

"How Crude" Kurt said shivering

"True if I was ever going to screw anyone from the past I think it would have been April Rhodes" Artie said

"My god why her?" Sugar asked with disgust

"Because her legs were so long and with me crawling up them that sensation alone would have got her off quick time" he said laughing

"I don't think that's funny" Sugar said trying to conceal the laugh but it came out "Artie that's Yuk"

"I'm eating and that woman's face just appeared in my stake cut it out guys" Mike said while Tina laughed at him

"Wait!" Sam shouted getting everyone's attention "No can't say that did a thing for me" he said laughing and Mercy gave a belly laugh

"Now that did something for me" he said kissing her

They got through most of the meal with light conversation until Santana started talking about future plans.

"So Mercy, Sam you just got married been in holiday heaven for a week and now you're both leaving holiday heaven and going to?" Satan asked

"Texas" Sam said

"Canada" Mercy said

"So what's going to happen with you two? Separate lives I can't see working somehow?" She carried on

"Not separate for us this is temporary for a week, I'm back for a gig and studio stuff, Sam's tightening up some business then he'll come to Canada"

"So Sam you're leaving everything you know to be with Mercy?" she asked

"Well no is the short answer to that" Sam replied

"Well I think we'd all like to hear the long answer, wouldn't we?" Satan asked around the table some nodded.

"To be honest the only constant in my life has been with my parents, I've travelled and stayed in places when I was singing full time but I'm not now, and my businesses are all over the world so I really don't have a home, present one not counted, so because I can work from anywhere and Mercy can't it feels right that I settle where she needs to be rather than the other way round"

"Oh so you do plan on living together then?" Brittany asked

"Too right we do, I'm going to start trying for a family in like 4 months' time and you need stability for that don't you and I remember a certain gentleman promising me a house, yard, kids and even a dog" Mercy said turning to Sam

"I did I promised you those things and you'll have them my Txe'lan" He said kissing her on the nose.

"Sammy I need, like now" Mercy whispered in his ear

"I know babe but blockers on board right now nothing I can do about that"

"Order a limo for the rest of the ride back please" Mercy said playfully looking into his eyes

"Are you begging again Mine?" he asked

"Very nicely yes I am Sam I am" she replied nautically

Sam didn't want to resist he pulled his mobile out and ordered his car to come pick them up "How far away are we from the Hotel Kurt?" Sam asked

"About 20 minutes why" he replied

"Mercy and I are going scenic route in my Limo see you all back there" he said

"You mean sex route? Satan said

"One track mind girl" Mercy said "Remember he's a good kisser" she said laughing as Sam whisper to her

"Work with me on this" he smiled and started singing an **Extract from 'Good kisser' by Usher (Adapted)** to everyone' surprise

 **Sam:** I done been around the world, I done kissed a lot of girls, so I'm guessin' that it's true, make me holla and I bet a million dollars  
Don't nobody kiss it like you **Mercy:** Don't nobody kiss it like you  
 **Sam:** Don't nobody kiss it like you, bang, bang, bang, don't nobody kiss it like you **Mercy:** Don't nobody kiss it like you  
 **Sam:** It's 5 in the mornin', Mercy's rollin' while she's makin' steak and eggs, at 8 in the evenin', we can only be about to do one thing

 **Mercy:** what?

A minute into the song Sam saw his driver come to the door and signal that he had arrived and jumped up "guy's in a bit" he said pulling Mercy up and exiting the restaurant.

"Did they just announce they were going off to do the nasty?" Tina asked

"You need a third eye girl" Rachel said laughing

 **In the limo**

"Babe pull the blinds down, why have you got those in here anyway?" she asked

"They come as standard don't they?" he asked

"No Sammy they don't so I'll ask again why have you got them?"

"They're blinds babe, stop talking" Sam said kissing her neck and moving up

"Sammy it might be my super jealous self coming out right now, but I want to know why you have a privacy blind in your limo when you told me you hired this before you got here"

"Babe I told you it came as standard I didn't ask for anything special, I don't know why it's here, look" Sam said pulling the blinds open and pressing the speaker buzzer "Driver why are there blinds on the window in this car?" Sam asked

"Comes with the car Sir" the driver replied "Anything else Sir?"

"No thank you" Sam said and the driver closed the blinds

"Mine we're gonna be apart for a week, I don't want you thinking the worst of me all the time, what's up where did this come from?"

"I guess it's from seeing others do what they do you know, men can be really nasty and well, I know you said you didn't sleep with anyone and you were a virgin when we slept together, and I believe that, but how many dick downs did you get?"

"Mine"

"Are you like Danny, Sam? That's what I'm asking"

"No I'm not like Danny, I'm trying not to get mad here because I know you love me, babe I've kissed girls, I've been hard while kissing girls, I've touched boobs and they've maybe tried to undo my trousers sometimes but that's it no further and when I say kiss I mean full on make out kissing. But then, you always pop up and I can't go any further even if I really want to I can't, because I promised you and I love you and I don't want to have that feeling with anyone else ever"

"Sam I'm sorry I keep doing this, I don't feel this about you honestly, I guess it's putting up with Danny for so long I've learned to expect the worst"

"I'm not Danny Mine, I'm…"

"Sam, my man, who I love unconditionally, who needs to kiss me next time I start saying something stupid like that or just tell me to stop unless I'm speaking the truth that is, and then you'd have answered my question without speaking so that…"

"Stop" Sam said and Mercy looked at him and smiled

"Too much talking yeah"

"Yeah" Sam said lowering his head to reach her mouth for a long awaited kiss that led to bigger things, they drove around for about 30 minutes before Sam reminded Mercy they had a room at a hotel that they could experiment more in later. The Limo pulled up at the hotel at 8.45 p.m. and Sam and Mercy found their clothes and get dressed before leaving the car.

"Bathroom" Mercy said to Sam as he linked with her hand getting out of the Limo

"Yep" he said "The shows in 45 minutes"

 **Getting ready for the show**

They got to the lift and waited "43 minutes" he said, pushing her against the wall for a kiss while they waited "Foreplay babe" he smiled when he let her up, they arrived at their floor "41 minutes" he smiled, looking up and down the corridor to make sure they were alone before removing her underwear as he stood up and opened the door "41 minutes" he said picking her up and taking her to bed making her laugh. After they got to know each other a little more he eventually lifted her up off the bed and went in the shower "22 minutes" he said as they got out the shower and started getting dressed "15 minutes" he said as he kissed her forehead as she sat putting her make up on "10 minutes" he said as he zipped her skirt up and kissed her nose obviously still in the mood. "5 minutes" as they exited the room and got in the lift, "3 minutes" he said as they walked towards the Grand Ballroom

"90 seconds" she said as Sam walked towards the stage, letting go of his hand and moving towards the family tables

"Hey" he said calling her back "I love you" pulling her in y her top for a kiss

"I love you more Sammy now go make me good and wet, your job" she said as she walked away laughing him watching her walk away with a smile on his face

 **The Show**

"I'm not even going to ask where you two have been" Kurt said

"Good Call" Mercy said and everyone laughed

Sam hearing the laughter said "Santana was right?"

"No Kurt tried to ask" Santana said

"We must be getting obvious" Sam said and they laughed again

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen and family" Sam said and everyone started clapping "it seems like a while ago since I stood here singing my melancholy songs about a lost love that I didn't think was coming back to me but not only is she back she's my wife and for the life of me I don't find it easy to sing Country anymore" the audience started clapping at that so when they died down Sam carried on saying "I want to sing Rock or something give me some ideas not too out there, though I am versatile I've been told" he said wiggling his eyebrows and looking at Mercy "May be just one Country song that just popped in my head" he said

"This one's for my Txe'lan you all know who that is" he said smiling at Mercy "There was a question that the girls asked earlier and I just need to give my answer to it" he smiled as the music started and Sam sat playing his guitar singing his very personal version of **'Getting in the way' by Keith Urban** making Mercy smile and laugh sometimes as he sung. The night went pretty much like that as Sam serenaded Mercy and the audience cried, screamed or clapped at his efforts

"Mine, your my favourite kisser" he smiled "Do you want to come up here and give us one of your hits break this up a bit?" Sam asked

"Seeing as you ask so nicely Mr. Evans I'll do that for you, girls will you help" She said walking up to the stage al the GF girls following "This is for our guys because we feel they have us like this" she said and she went up and mesmerized the audience with her rendition of **'When you Really love Someone' by Alicia Keys**

 **Sunday**

"Mercy that just brought the house down" Sam said as he hugged her in and the crowd went wild and all the rest of the GF stood clapping and cheering "Wasn't that sensational?" Sam asked the crowd and the cheers got louder

"Well Folks I've got one more night here and then I'm back off to Texas so if there's a song you haven't heard yet get it ready for tomorrow night or miss out, and that's a goodnight from" he said pointing to Mercy and the girls who said "me" waving "and from me" he said leaving the stage.

All Sam wanted was for Mercy to fall into his arms, as he thought it, there she was in front of him waiting to be picked up and kissed

"I love you Sammy" She said going in for a hug

"I missed home babe" he said in her ear as the others followed them back stage

"Well we got to go remember we said once a year folks" Blaine said

"Without the drama please" Jessie butted in

"Seriously without the drama" Brittany said

"Anymore love spilling out from anywhere?" Sam asked

"I have" Mercy said making Sam look around surprised "Except for the glitch I enjoyed spending time with the family and it was extra special because Rose, Dan, Stacy and Stevie were here, I'm sorry you had to witness all the drama but I wouldn't have had it any other way, I love you all" she said hugging into Sam.

"Group hug" Tina called out and everyone went in

"We've been packed and cases in cabs already so we're good to go home" Quinn said "Children, Springfield's Illinois here we come"

"We won't be late we're travelling with Kurt & Blaine" Rachel said

"Children" Jessie said as Rachel side eyed him "Albany New York yeay" he said in a jollier voice

"Going Richmond, Virginia back to the old ball and chains but I do love them, I have to keep telling myself that" Mike said laughing

"Not even a Joke Chang 1" Tina said

"Joke T of course I love my children they're you reincarnated" he said looking at Sam strangely.

"Jacksonville Florida, I feel like just saying the name I'm back there" Artie said "By the time we see you again we'll be proud parents.

"Our baby is calling me" Brittany said

"Come on Britt it's not that long to Lansing we'll be there in no time and you can see our baby all you want then, only god knows why your stressing to get back to Michigan"

"Texas Dallas for us as you know house and land to tend to" Dan said circling Rose, Stevie and Stacy with his index finger

"And the newbies where are you all off to?" Mercy asked

"Unique's in a play on Broadway and we're on our way over to watch it, support you know?" Marley said

"That's nice that you can support each other like that" Rachel said

"It's Canada for me nothing to really look forward to except finishing my album but Greg's gonna be pissed when I ask for four years out to have my family"

"Four years?" Rachel said in shock

"It's not an illness you know Mercy" Brittany said

"I know that girl we just want a big family, we thought it best to just have them together then get on with family life, but I don't know where we're going to be based or anything, I'm leaving that up to Sam" she said looking at him

"You're quiet Sam" Puck said

"Just listening to my Txe'lan I'm content just standing here my man" He said "I know what she's talking about we made those plans together she's the brains remember" he said laughing

"And?"

"And the looks, the ass, the sass, the mouth" he said kissing her

"Okay cue to leave people" Kurt said moving everyone along to stand in their usual line for hugs and kisses so everyone went down the line as standard until the last one was kissed and got into their cabs and then there was Sam and Mercy standing there holding hands for a few seconds before they realised they were totally alone

"3 hours 45 minutes" Mercy said and they legged it to their room

"Sammy" she said nearly three hours later "I got to get ready to go" Mercy said in a sad voice

"What time is it?" Sam asked

"It's 3.15 a.m. my flight check in is in like 45 minutes I don't want to go"

"What would Greg do with that bit of information babe?"

"Sue my ass" she said

"Fine ass it is too" Sam said slapping it lightly making Mercy laugh

"Lube?" she asked

"Babe 45 minutes" he said putting his head in his pillow "You are killing me and I just can't say no yet" he said laughing "Hold up" he said as Mercy went to jump on him. He took his phone out and made a call as Mercy sat watching as he spoke in code to someone called Tom and asking him to be ready in Kingston for 6 am

"Where are you going at 6 am Sammy?" Mercy asked

"You're going to Canada babe I just got my private jet booked for you now can I get an hours sleep before we go again please?" Sam asked

"You can get an hours sleep after this" Mercy said moving her hands slowly around his sensitive places

"Remember you asked for this" Sam said grabbing the tube of lube from the draw and bringing her to near explosion "Ready?" he stopped to ask

"So ready Sammy"

An hour later Sam had just lay down to rest for that promised hour when the door knocked "I'll get it babe you go to sleep" Mercy said as she left the bed grabbed his T-Shirt and her dressing gown and went towards the lounge door to open it

"Hi can I help you?" Mercy said to the tall brunette standing at the door

"I'm looking for Sam" she said

"And you are?" Mercy asked

"Deb his girlfriend" she said

"Now I know you ain't dumb, so you know what this room is and cos I'm in it you can assume I'm his wife yeah, so step the fuck off bitch"

"I need to speak to Sam I have no conversation to have with you" she said

"You may be right, I need to hear this" Mercy said walking back into the bedroom

"Sam, Sam!" Mercy shouted loud enough for Deb to hear through the closed door

"What babe you said an hour it's been like a minute please babe I need sleep"

"Deb's at the door says she's your girlfriend, she don't want to hear anything from the monkey she want the organ grinder" Mercy said

"Who?" Sam asked still half asleep

"Deb" Mercy said "You know your fake baby Mom"

"What the fuc…." Sam said "What the fuck was that about Monkeys babe" getting up enraged

"Sam stop, calm down, look at me; we" Mercy said looking in his eyes and pointing between him and her "Are bigger than this yeah, calm down, it was me who used the term Monkey not her" she said holding his hand

"Is there anything I need to know?"

"The girl is a pathological liar" Sam said pulling on his joggers and vest before linking with Mercy's hand and squeezing it as he pulled her to the lounge with him.

"Deb how can we help you" Sam said

"That's fucking rich you leave on a gig and I have the visit from hell from your freaky friend only to hear on TV that you found some black bitch and got hitched, when you left I was your girlfriend Sam" Deb said

"Correction you were the girl who said she was pregnant with my child even though we had never slept together and tried to get me into bed after I told you on numerous occasion that I didn't like you, couldn't like you and wouldn't like you. I told you I was leaving California to forget and you were a part of that, I was never coming back for you I had all intentions of taking my child once it was born you're unfit …."

"Sam, stop" Mercy said and he did

"Is there anything in there that wasn't clear for you Deb? Mercy asked

"You're not clear you black bitch, who the fuck do you think you are, taking my man from me?" she asked pausing like she really expected Mercy to answer to her, Mercy stood with a smirk on her face knowing there was no way she was going to answer this cheeky, bigoted, bitch, holding Sam's hand tight begging him not to react to her racist comments, seeing anger in Debs face made her smile all the more "Well it's not going to be that easy, Danny said he'll pay me to haunt you two for life" Deb said before she realised what she'd said

"Danny did this did he, what did he promise you? you know you can have whatever you want, as long as you're on your knees right?" Mercy asked

"How did you get up here?" Sam asked

"Danny's on this floor" Deb said defeated as Sam and Mercy looked at each other

"Oh you're visiting Danny?" Sam confirmed

"Yeah in about an hour, he needs to get some sleep first after his show"

"He had a show did he?" Sam asked looking at Mercy "Mine will you get dressed to come and knock Danny's door please?" he asked

"What?" Mercy said in disbelief

"Please babe just to knock the door and shout him if you need to that's all"

Mercy and Sam left the lounge and went to the bedroom to get dressed and returned to see Deb helping herself to the drinks cabinet. Mercy looked at Sam with a face that said check her because if I have to you won't like it and Sam picked up the empty miniature bottles littered around the couch and put them in his pocket. They, all three left the room to find Danny's room, Sam actually knocked the door and put Mercy in front of it.

"Hi can I help you"

"Yeah I'm looking for Danny's party" Sam said dragging the two girls to his side, amazingly he was let straight in.

"Where's Danny?" he asked

"In the bedroom go ahead, it's not private, especially if you want to join the party" the girl said looking at Mercy who clung to Sam

"Babe nothing is gonna happen" Sam reassured her "relax"

"Deb you'll find that man your messing people's lives up for in there sleeping go wake him up make him pay you some attention, if that's what you need" Sam said pushing her towards the door.

Deb opened the door and stood there for a short while before screaming "Danny what is that guy doing in your arse?" she shouted just before she was dragged into the room and nothing else was heard until a few minutes after, when definite love making noises were being heard.

"Well now there's a girl he's got to keep quiet if he wants his little secret to stay that way" Sam said

"Sammy you mean he's gay?"

"I saw men and women dicking him down that night babe , I didn't tell him I saw that, but I would have told you if he'd won the contest, he obviously suspected I knew, which is maybe why he backed down so easily" Sam said "The bouncer at the hotel told me that night that he had this girlfriend that wasn't putting out and he was getting it anywhere he could , I thought they were talking about someone else but when I saw him walking towards me with you I was blown I wanted to kill him"

"Sammy he's gay"

"He's bi-sexual Mercy"

"I have no Gaydar, Kurt would slap me" she giggled before remembering where they were and sobered up

"Come on lets go before we get dragged in" Sam said stepping off as Mercy willingly went with him, passing by the drinks cabinet to exchange the empty bottles for full one's from Danny's stash on the way

"It's 4.30 am babe I need sleep, seriously I do, we are not going to get anything else in before now and that flight, please babe I need some sleep" Sam said checking Mercy's want eyes as they re-entered their bedroom

"Babe I'm going to be gone for like 7 days are you really saying no to me, you can sleep all day once I've gone please stay up with me" Mercy begged

"Please babe let me get half an hour sleep, just half an hour I'm no good to you now, I'm not at my best"

"Okay" Mercy said and Sam knew she was mad, but he really was tired so he ignored her mood and went to sleep

 **06.15 am**

"Mine" Sam jumped up out of his sleep thinking something was wrong "Mercy?" he shouted through the room no answer, so he got up and went to the bathroom opening the door he said "Mine" still no answer. He checked the balcony before going back to the bedroom Sam looked at his phone 6.15 a.m. "The plane" he said calling Tom

"Tom has Mrs. Evans arrived there yet"

"Yes Sir she's on Board"

"So are you in the air yet?"

"No Sir

"Don't go anywhere until I get there Tom, I don't care what she says don't lift that plane" Sam said ruffling about for his key, wallet and trainers.

Sam got into his Limo "Airport please Montego Bay" ' _How in hells name did she get out of the bed without me feeling that and how did she get all the bags down and out, are we having our first fight is that what this is? I just asked for some rest, of all the fucking things we could find to argue about sex comes up at the top of the list would you fucking believe it, is this like role reversal'_ he chuckled to himself _'_ ain't _I supposed to get mad because she said no, I didn't say no I just asked for some fucking rest she's like a cat on heat I suppose I am too but hell she knows I love me some of her all the time I just needed some fucking sleep, I'm not a robot for Christ sake'_ "Mine you are killing me, what do you want woman" he said a smile on his face as her begging face came into his head, as he thought _'this is another one she's gonna win'_

"We're here Sir" the driver said

"That was the quickest half an hour ever" Sam said "I'll call you when I've finished"

Sam called Tom to establish his whereabouts and then asked him to leave the plane once he had boarded and informed him he would call him 30 minutes before clearance was needed.

 **On the plane**

When Sam got to the plane as requested Tom left and Sam shut the door

"Mine, babe why did you leave without waking m…" he tapered off when he saw her sitting in the Fake Fur blanket waiting for him to arrive or he hoped it was him

"I finally realised I was being mean so I thought to save you some time I'd get by bags and myself on the plane and save some of that valuable us time before I get off for the week, so as your awake now you got time for this" She said opening up the blanket to reveal a sexy 4 piece Basque in Purple.

"Wow! There I was thinking we were having our first argument baby you are good to eat, touch, smell, and lets"

"Oh we're arguing alright I just know how to get the upper hand" she informed him

"Babe why are we arguing is this seriously about sex?"

"No babe, it's about the lack of it" she giggled

"We've been married like 4 days and I counted 59 times so far, I'm not being funny but I think you're greedy, I'm not saying I ain't but I wouldn't go all cougar on you for missing a session I don't think" he said

"It's what missing a session leads to that worries me Sammy"

"It means I'm tired, I haven't slept properly since we got married mainly because I'm not under control yet, and my body was begging to be shut down nothing else, you know I'm crazy for you babe"

"It means if it's alright to skip once then it's alright to skip which leads to neglect which leads to affairs you know that road we don't want to go down" she said

"Babe" he said crawling on the chair she was sitting on "I have no intention of skipping anything, I wanted a rest not to skip, you know I want this" he said kissing her through her bra "and this" he said kissing her as he moved up her body parting her legs as he moved up "And this" he said skimming over the panties ensuring he made her gasp at his touch.

"Babe" she let out

"Where's the upper hand" he asked, as he teased her

"Ohh" was all she could say

Sam teased her more "Where's the upper hand?" he asked again kissing her as he aroused her

"You have it Sammy please" she said lost in her feelings "I want to join the mile high club babe can we?" she asked

"Not this time babe Tom has to have at least 7 hours rest between flights and he won't be able to bring me back in time for my performance and I need to get to Europe for a meeting on Tuesday afternoon" he said

"Don't kill the mood babe"

"I'll put my mouth to better use then" he said and the next 30 minutes were well spent, "Now I can say Bye" he said when they'd finished "You look shattered are you?"

"More content than tired Sammy I've been totally satisfied and I love you for it, did you wear a condom, I feel wet?"

"Love you more babe" Sam said looking down at himself before answering "Yes I did but, no it's fine" he said

"What is it?"

"I thought it had broken, but it hasn't, I'm gonna call Tom to get ready for lift off before I change my mind" he said

"Sam don't I'm refusing to go, I'm not going we can buy me out of my contract or something we can get someone to go threaten him like Satan and get my contract torn up what do you say?"

"Mine are you for real?" he asked as he sat there looking at her in disbelief "Where's all this come from?"

"Fear"

"Of?" he asked "just say it don't think it"

"You not coming back to me" she said, putting her hands over her face almost childlike

"Hey life outside of you is business meetings and travel my lady, it's me who should be worried leaving you around all those men sewing their wild oats and you being seen as a free woman now DR isn't sniffing, with raging hormones I might add; insatiable Mine" he said Wiggling his eyebrows "I'm coming back babe you can bet your life on it, I promise"

"You promised" she said smiling

"And I need you to promise me something too"

"Anything Sammy"

"Your mine and only mine forever" he said

"Goes without say, but I promise"

"I know this song only talks about a dance, but I mean you so for this parting song you're the dance and we are home" Sam said

"We are home Sammy I'll always know that"

"Come here wife I need to dance with you"

"We're naked Sammy"

"And" he said while he put some music on the IPhone

"Okay let's go" Mercy said throwing the fake fur aside, Sam started the singing and they took it in turns until the last verse when they sung it together as they sung **'Save the Last Dance For me' by Michael Buble**

"Thank you for the dance" he said kissing her hand

"Thank you for the song" she said kissing his lips

"Now I really do have to call Tom Mine please don't freak out again" he said

"I'm not going to freak Sammy, I'm good you promised"

"Mine please stop with the Sammy shit you know what you're doing"

"I know I know what I'm doing Sammy the point is so do you so why are we wasting time?" she said as she bent down to pick up the fake fur making sure to lingered until Sam looked round and smiled at him "Insatiable" she said and he laughed before taking her again

"That was the very last time Mine you need to go before my man part drops off because I want babies" he said picking up the phone and calling Tom without looking back to see what Mercy was doing, knowing she wasn't getting dressed and he really didn't want to tell her to

"Tom should be here in about 30 minutes max" Sam said shutting his phone and turning to Mercy who was nearing sleep, he ran a bath picked her up and took her to the bathroom before waking her up fully "Mine a bath come on"

"Are you coming in Sammy" she said half asleep

"You have a soak first babe" he said but it seemed like she went back to sleep so he got in and bathed her and sat for a while just looking at her thinking is she really mine with a smile on his face. Sam must have dozed off too because the next thing he knew the green light was flashing telling him Tom was on the plane. "Mine babe, Mine come on get dressed you got to go" he said shaking her awake

"Sam stop, I was at home"

"Come on get up you got to get to Canada

"Okay, I'm getting up, I'm tired"

"No excuse it wasn't good enough for me"

"Where's the love Evans?"

"Right next to yours Evans"

"Okay" she said, getting up and getting dressed, with Sam's help

"I'm gonna miss you babe" he said "Bad; I think you just need to go, like just go because this is hurting already"

"I can't do that babe I got to hold you I miss you already" she said "You're gonna have to walk away remember"

"Don't say that Mine, I'm never walking away, you're going to work"

"And you're going to work" she said

"So we'll meet at home in like 7 days okay?"

"Okay" she said before panic set in "Where's home?" she asked eyes wide with fear

"Where you are Mine"

"Just checking Sam"

They both seems content with that thought and Mercy got up got dressed and Sam sat and watched until she was fully dressed and gave her a hug and kissed her forehead and walked away "See you in a week" he said without turning back and Mercy knew he was crying because she was too.

"In a week" She said with tears in her voice making Sam stop but, he was strong he just gripped his fists, breathed and carried on walking through the door which he shut on exit as Mercy stood watching the space where he had just been standing "Bye Sammy" she said through her tears

"Bye Mine, God my heart" he said standing at the other side of the closed plane door through his tears


	7. Chapter 7

**Sam's 7 Days**

 _'Wow that was so fucking hard I don't really ever want to do this again, but it's going to be a part of our life Mine is who she is and she wouldn't be happy if I didn't do what I needed to do to have a full life myself, so get some coping methods sorted Sammy boy stat'_.

Sam did his last show at the Hotel and flew out that evening back to Texas to his parents ranch getting home early Monday morning, literally flopping on his bed and sleeping for 12 hours before jumping up as he thought about Mercy "What time is it?" he said, to find nobody around. He looked at the bedside clock and saw it was 4.30 pm "Shit" he spat, reaching for his phone and speed dialing her number. It rang about five times and no answer "She's fucking mad at me for not calling when I got back fuck" he said opting to send a text 'sorry babe just woke up' and waited

About 20 minutes later he received a text back 'working like a dog on track 18 two more to go will finish in about 3 hours will call you then sorry' "Oh ok" he said putting his phone down and walking towards his shower "I miss her" he said imagining walking towards the shower with her in his arms, as the water hit his face he remembered his 6 pm business meeting and rushed to get ready, leaving just 40 minutes for travel.

"Hi Family, in a rush, Dad can I use your car? I have a meeting with James and it's easier to go over rough country?" he asked as he walked through

"Go ahead son see you later, how's Mercy?" Dan shouted after him

"Not spoken yet due to in like, shit an hour I'll be in this meeting, Dad I'll divert to you will you explain to her and tell her I'll get to her the minute I get out of the meeting" Sam said running off as he spoke.

"Your mom set up your overnight bag and your suits by the door" Dan shouted to Sam

"Overnight bag?" Sam asked coming to a halt

"Europe meeting in the morning" Dan reminded him

"Shit; yes dad I got that, is the plane set up and everything?"

"Yep, your fault you will go off and holiday in the middle of a big deal, if I could help I would" his dad said following him out the house

"Dad sorry but could you tell Mercy if I don't get to her?" he asked

"Sure, just be mindful you're the husband son, got to find time you know" Dad said

Sam got to his meeting with James with 3 minutes to spare, there were some awkward moments and testing negotiations but eventually everyone got what they sort of wanted from the deal and an hour over time all parties were happy to sign on the dotted line. "Result" Sam said fist punching in the air once in the limo "Could you remove this blind from the Limo at some point before my next use please Alfonzo" he asked

"Yes Sir" he said.

"And could you get my Dad's car returned tonight please?"

"Yes Sir"

"Thank you Alf" Sam got on his plane to Europe at 8.45p.m.

And landed at 5.30 a.m. on Tuesday morning rested but unable to make contact with Mercy throughout the flight due to turbulence mainly. Major pissed but now he didn't even know what time zone she was in as soon as he landed he found a Wi-Fi zone and sent a text 'In Milan just landed sorry I've said that a lot over these past two days super frustrating need to speak what time can I call it's 5. 43 a.m. here'

'Hey husband been just as busy don't worry about me I'm waiting patiently and being good how about a skype in about an hour give you time to get where you need to be and freshen up'

'Great wife thanks for understanding I'm not happy being away from you, and this no contact thing just makes it worse for me, an hour' Sam texted

"What time is this meeting?" he asked his phone the response was 8.30 a.m. "and how far is it from the hotel?" 40 minutes with traffic.

Sam got to the hotel, showered, had a hot chocolate and toast, got his laptop out and sat waiting for Mercy to hook him up about five minutes past the hour he got the invite and quickly connected.

"Babe I love you, I've been bursting to say that" Sam said as soon as the screen came to life

"I love you more babe" Mercy said through tears "I'm sorry Sammy I know I shouldn't cry but I'm overwhelmed I miss you like crazy and I haven't seen you for what seems like forever and I'm just happy to see your face and I need to touch you, you know?"

"I'm sorry I'm not there to hold you right now I hate when you cry, but I'm glad you're missing me as much as I'm missing you" he said with the biggest smile.

"So what you been up to?" Mercy asked waving her hands in front of her face to stop her cry

"Honestly; I've not stopped since you left; gig, meeting in Texas, I slept for like 12 hours when I got home you did me out babe"

"I thought I was home?" Mercy said with a sad face

"My parent's house you know my third home" Sam confirmed "I made that meeting with 3 minutes to spare it went over an hour and then on the plane straight to here Milan, lots of turbulence as I said on the plane and then texted you that's it really" Sam concluded "What have you been up to?" he asked

"Slept for the first 12 hours, then studio late, home, studio, home, studio get the picture?"

"Yeah; much of the same, why you pushing so hard?"

"I need to get this album out the way I want to start our family" she said "Sammy could you find someone trustworthy to look after the studio for us while we have our family I don't want to have to keep running back and forth with the babies?"

"Forward thinking Mercy, so your talking like we're having a family like almost immediately am I right?"

"Yes Mr. Evans, why the question?"

"Because you promised me an extra month remember?" he said smiling

"I didn't forget Sammy I just want to build trust with the person before I leave them with our business you know?"

"Ok I'll get onto it as soon as I get back to Texas"

"When are you getting back?"

"The meeting starts at 8.30 and I allowed 2 hours for it but judging from the last meeting I better add another 2 so I'll be finished here about 12.30 – 1 p.m. ish and as soon as it finishes I'll call Tom so I'll leave here about 2 p.m. back home for about 11.30 p.m. tonight I hope"

"Gosh Mr. organised" Mercy said

"Yeah I have to be and mom puts everything into my diary to make it easier for me" he said "oh and when we finish this conversation, if I have time, I'll need to contact the doctor to set up my sessions but, mom might have already done that" he said looking up in thought "You'll have to get these skills if we are going to juggle work times two plus children and their schedules" Sam finished

"Oh I have skills Mr. Organised just you wait and see"

"Don't give me those eyes Babe I don't think I can cope with them just now I'll have road chubber's all day thinking about them"

"So you should" she laughed "But that's only for me so you'll have to get off right here right now in front of me because I don't want you doing things like that behind my back Sammy"

"Another trigger Mercy are you doing this on purpose?" Sam asked

"No, but it's a great test for both of us"

"It sure is" Sam said moving uncomfortably

"Stop that" Mercy smiled "what time is your meeting did you say?"

"8.30 this morning why?"

"Well what time is it now?"

"07.40" Sam said

"Well by the time you get dressed and get there you'll be late won't you how long is travel time?

"40 minutes with traffic"

"Sam you've got 10 minutes to get dressed"

"What?"

"10 minutes hurry up we'll speak when you get back to Texas and I'll call you when I finish at the studio ok? I love you Sammy bye"

Bye my Txe'lan I love you more and more and more" he said laughing as the call finished

 _'God I miss her so fucking much, when she broke down I knew I had to be strong it was hell but I did it, improvement Sam I am, improvement. Why does my feelings for her bring me to tears? What is it about her that made me just keep going back? I've asked myself that a lot over the years, but I never get the answer not fully I mean her smile; killer, voice; smashes it, ass; wow, I love all those physical things about her, she understands me and never puts me down, we've never really finished things I mean ever we've given reasons why we can't be together she's just amazing, she really does do it for me she feels like the other half of me is that possible?_ _Is it real?'_ he thought as he got dressed, leaving the hotel room to travel to the meeting venue. _'Well Sam I am, you better be ready to live in Canada cos that's where your lady's work is, and that's what you promised'_ "but not Montreal please God" as he started humming Buble.

Sam took his meeting and went only an hour over called his limo and had a drink at the bar while he waited

"Good evening" he heard to his left turning to see a strikingly beautiful woman pulling up the stool that was next to him but still a way away.

"Good evening" Sam said tipping his glass in a cheers motion while saying so

"I'll have a slow comfortable screw please" the lady said looking at Sam and Sam looked at the bartender

"Give the woman what she wants" he said to the bartender when he didn't react throwing change on the bar for payment

"Hi I'm Linda, what's your name?" She asked

"Married Man" Sam said "And that's all you need to know" he replied, dismissing the conversation

"No need for sarcasm I was just being friendly" she replied

"I wasn't being sarcastic I was being direct leave me alone please I'm having a quiet drink" Sam said

"So Mr. where's your wife?" She asked

"Not here" he replied

"Why isn't she here?" she asked

"None of your business" he replied

"How long you been married?"

"Long enough to know I'm married and short enough to not be interested in whatever it is your offering" he said

"So you're not interested in seeing if the grass is indeed greener?"

"My grass is already very green thank you"

"A man who loves his wife very rare"

"With all my heart" Sam said just then his phone buzzed and he excused himself and left the hotel to find the Limo outside waiting

"Do you need company in that big thing" she asked following him out

"No thank you goodnight" Sam said jumping in, locking the door and signaling for the driver to leave all at once

"I imagined Deb all over again there's no chance with a wife to think about now" he said to Tom laughing "Not going to happen I want my honeymoon period to last forever"

Back in Texas Sam called Mercy as planned, Wednesday and Thursday but; in the call on Friday she seemed flat and a bit non-responsive she did say she was finding being apart hard and he put it down to that and maybe pushing herself too hard to get the album done "Mine will you slow down just a bit please once I get there I'm in no rush honestly" he said to hardly any response "What's up babe talk to me please?" he asked as he listened to her still not being straight with him "Mercy I'm getting concerned now what's happening down there?" he sat listening when the light came on "Dirty Ranks" Sam said rolling his eyes "You're singing with Danny Ranks and the bastard is bugging you for what exactly?" She started to talk but he stopped her "Don't even answer that because I will go all Texas on his ass, Mercy just tell him you know and you'll tell everyone if he don't leave you alone" he wanted to shout for her not doing what he was telling her,but he stayed calm "Tell him I know and I will tell everyone the minute I suspect anything is wrong around you" he caught himself telling his wife to put herself in danger and corrected it "Sorry to speak to you like this Mercy but just do it because the alternative is me coming down there and getting real with the guy is that what you want?" Mercy's hesitance made him change his tack "You know what it's unfair of me to put you in this position bring the phone to him please" Sam requested to silence

He heard breathing and started talking again "Danny, Sam Mercy tells me your still trying dude I just want to say it was Mercy and I that brought Deb to your hotel room that night and we heard her comment before you pulled her in and shut the door and we heard the noises afterward. I saw you in the booth at the hotel with those guys too and I just want to let you know, you say just one more word to my wife out of line and that information with go global and I mean global, say fine my man I'll look after her if you're hearing me" he said without hardly taking a breath he was so mad, as he stood now, listening to Danny repeat his words "I so want to rip your fucking head off right now, I knew we should have gone fists instead of that stupid sing off" Sam spat down the phone "Now hand the phone back to Mercy"

"Babe" he said and she answered "don't keep things like that away from me again please, I'm supposed to sort them out for you, you know that right?" he asked waiting for her to talk "Well I didn't kick off at that so I guess the sessions are working fine" Sam replied "I'm thinking of coming down tomorrow night instead of waiting till Monday babe what do you think? You got time for me? Could we get a weekend in together?"

"Hey triggers!" Sam said a bit louder than usual

"I did not" Sam said in protest

"You are shittin me" Sam said laughing

"That's impossible how can someone's voice be a trigger except yours?"

"You might, love you Mine bye"

 _'Damn straight she's gonna see me tomorrow, apart from that fucking Danny playing her up I need me some of her as soon as possible, if I could get her to the airport I would. Why is she so addictive?'_ Sam picked up his phone and called his Therapist and rearranged for an earlier session then called Tom to get the plane ready for tomorrow noon and went to bed with a smile because he was seeing his wife tomorrow.

Sam woke early on Saturday morning with an excitement that he just couldn't shake all day he was going to see his wife tonight and everyone in the house had to be as excited as he was he was like a kid at school

"Sam you need to calm it down a bit lad I know you're excited but calm yourself down, have a hot chocolate or something" his Mom said and Sam sat down for a short while "I can see that's not going to hold you go see what your Dad's doing and get your hands dirty" she coaxed

"I'm fine Mom I just need my wife, don't that just sound nice" he said, making his mother laughed "I moved everything forward so I'll be gone by noon today" he informed her

 **Mercy's 7 Days**

 _'It's only been 5 hours and I miss Sam like crazy already, how am I going to cope for a week it's not fair'_ Mercy thought as she got off the plane in Montreal, Canada ready for a week of work her main aim, to get the album finished in time for Sam's visit so they could spend as much time as possible in bed and house hunting that was going to be a task in itself, _'should she commute or live close by. The area wasn't one she felt Sam would want to live in there were lots of run down areas surrounding and the houses were small and compact, too many people not enough park space and definitely no ranches. She was seriously going to have to take a look at her living priorities and have lots of communication with Sam, her current apartment wasn't in that part of the town it was in a very affluent area of Montreal with a great skyline roof pool and all the mod cons expected for a 165K one bed apartment. It had been Mercy's starter home when she got her first Grammy and she had become so attached to it that she couldn't give it up, instead she hired more security and put in extra fittings, resisting change, Sam was a welcome change. First things first, change all the furniture I don't want Sam sitting on anything Danny touched it's got to be new for our new life, I'll send a text to Wayne and get that started, no stress. Mercy sent the text and threw the phone on the bed and it hit the floor_ "Shit" she said walking off anyway, had a bath and went to bed and slept for a solid 12 hours, jumping out of her sleep to check her phone for calls from Sam and find none

Her phone rang as she came out the bathroom "Who the hell is that it's like 8 am, Sam" she said when realisation set in, but by the time she got to it, it stopped ringing, then it rang again

"Hello" Mercy said

"Merc I expected you back yesterday afternoon sweet where have you been? You need to be here for 9 a.m. Toni Braxton is coming in to do a track with you and we don't want to keep her waiting, get here like 40 minutes ago" he said and put the phone down.

"Toni Fucking B" Mercy said excited to work with her again, stripping as she walked and straight into the shower "I miss you Sammy" she said as the water hit her skin.

She was ready and in the car by 8.20 a.m. and in the studio for 8.55 a.m. "Good Morning all" she said "Jump to it we can't keep Miss Braxton waiting"

"Right you're doing a version of 'Making me High' so ladies all the sexy you can bring for this one we need to hear it in the voices a verse each and then runs shared as you see fit, your both professionals, do what feels natural on the first run and we can talk you though it from there" Greg said as Mercy and Toni went into the recording booth and settled in

"Nice working with you again" Toni said

"Pleasure is all mine" Mercy said as Greg shouted "take one"

Mixing the voices were easy, it was deciding which instrument to bring forward for which bits and how realistic; it would be for them to sing it that way at the live show that took the time, and then pieces of the song needed tweaking so by the time Mercy & Toni left the studio it was well after 11 pm

"Food?" Mercy asked Toni

"You know I wouldn't mind that at all" she said and Mercy took her to a local eatery with fine food where they talked and caught up before parting company at about 3 a.m.

Mercy fell into bed and woke up at 8 a.m. to her alarm going off "Sammy" she said jumping up and grabbing her phone and pressing the quick dial number for Sam it rung once before he picked up.

"Hi Babe I've miss…, Oh Dad is Sam there please I thought I called him"

"You did but he's in a meeting and he's diverted your call to me so I could explain why he's not answering you, he's still in that meeting and at this time it must have ran over cos he has to go to Milan this evening and I'm getting a bit worried he won't make it"

"Oh, is he going to call me later?

"He did plan to sweetheart but he's running late with his meeting so I can't really see him getting the opportunity, but we know he'll try, Are you alright?

"Yes I'm fine just missing Sam, is everyone there fine?

"Yes they are Rose is out with the horses at the minute though, she'll hate that she missed you"

"Say hello for me won't you Dad"

"I will sweetheart Bye"

"Bye Dad" she said putting the phone down "I miss you Sammy" she said

Mercy got up and got dressed and went to the studio again to be met by Pattie and Lil'Kim, what's happening today Greg I wish you would give me some heads up on this stuff, I mean it is my studio and I have no issues jamming with the likes of Toni, Lil'Kim and all, but when you are bringing royalty I expect a heads up" Mercy said laughing with Pattie as she neared.

"Hi Baby Girl you ok?" Pattie asked

"I am and You"

"Fine girl just fine" Pattie replied

"Lots of breaks Greg" Mercy instructed as they got into mixing Pattie's famous Lady Marmalade between them, after 3 takes Greg shouted that's a wrap"

"What that was the quickest time ever" Mercy said

"What can I say, a lady who knows her stuff needs no improvement we got everything we needed" Greg Said

"It's around 5 p.m. do you want to go get something to eat?" Mercy asked

"Yeah we can do that, what's your security like?"

"Does the job" Mercy said

"So I can leave my old men behind then?"

"No bring them the more the merrier" Mercy replied

So they went off armed with security at the Stake House and had a meal and caught up on life, love and the mysteries of life until about 10 pm

"Well I need my bed young lady so I'm calling it a day, a lovely day I might add, and your voice is taking you places, keep in touch" Pattie said "We might do more together"

"Will do" Mercy said giving air kisses and then getting in her car

Arriving home about 20 minutes later she set her keys and bag on the table and went to the bathroom before thinking I better take my phone just in case Sam calls and running back to the living room to get her phone from her bag "oh he called already" she said excited but flat for missing it she looked and saw there was a text message waiting and opened it

'In Milan just landed, sorry; I've said that a lot over these past two days super frustrating, need to speak what time can I call? it's 5. 43 a.m. here'

'Hey husband been just as busy don't worry about me I'm waiting patiently and being good how about a skype in about an hour give you time to get where you need to be and freshen up'

'Great wife thanks for understanding I'm not happy being away from you and this no contact thing just makes it worse for me, an hour' Sam texted

So they had a skype session which was great except Mercy broke down at the sight of him and she knew by his face she'd freaked him out and he'd be all sorts of stressed because of it, so she backtracked as best she could and brought the situation under control as fast as she could. Due to Sam being late for his meeting they finished the session and once again Mercy was wondering who would be in the studio waiting for her tomorrow as she fell asleep in the living room.

The next morning she felt rested, she had slept, spoken to Sam and eaten which she rarely got to do on a bad day. ' _Its Thursday only three more days to go and four more sleeps and he'll be here, why do I crave him so much? What is it about Sam Evans that makes me not care about anything else in the world when he's around. I know I love him and I know he loves me but what is it that keeps me going back, he's a dork for Christ sake and I'm a diva maybe that's it, opposites attract and all that but, if I'm honest this is more than just an attraction it's lasted all my adult life, it made me need to say yes to_ _promise, commitment, ring with him._ _His eyes get me everything physical about him gets me, too easy on the eye, Heart of gold, romantic, supportive he's perfect, why question why you feel the way you feel?'_ Mercy started writing "He's given me a song" and ' _I'll call it Sam's song'_ she thought laughingly.

When she got to the studio she played around with her idea with the band as Greg had no surprises for her today and by 11 a.m. they had come up with a beat that she liked and fitted the mood she was trying to get for the song "So let's try that all together can we get a take on it" she said to Carl, the mixer, and the music started

"Yeah that sounded good Mercy do you want to hear it?"

"You know I think not, I want to run that by a certain person before I go any further with it" Mercy replied to Greg

"So what you working on for the rest of the day if not your album?" he asked

"My album I never said this song was part of it Greg" she said

"It should go on its good, I mean real good Mercy just think on it" he said

"Will do but there are going to be changes around here Greg I'm not single anymore and I want Sam to be a part of my life, he won't have it any other way anyway"

"Hope you got a pre-nup girl"

"What for? We most certainly did not" Mercy said disgusted

"You need to protect your assets you're worth a lot Mercy"

"Greg if I told you that Sam sent me here in his Private Plane, drove me around Jamaica in his Limo, Paid for the entire wedding including two dresses and a shop full to choose from, flew ten of our friends over for the wedding as a surprise to me and then had his family come to the hotel for some family time before I came back here what would you say?

"He's probably worth more than you"

"And you'd be right he was in Texas on Monday Milan on Tuesday getting the picture?" Mercy asked

"Got it, can't wait to meet him"

Mercy went on until about 9 pm then decided to go home, had a bath, had conversation with Sam and went to bed early for the first time that week so far. When she woke up on Thursday morning she had a funny feeling but her text from Sam saying good morning brightened her up she took her time getting into the studio thinking she only had one more song to do as she was sure Sam would like the song and even find some parts erotic.

Her phone rang "Mercy; Greg, you need to get to the studio quick I forgot about this guest and they've just turned up just stick you iron mask on and work with it we have a drawn up contract for this" he said and the phone went down

"Iron mask? Peaked" Mercy said to herself hurrying a bit to get dressed. She was out the house and in the studio in less than 40 minutes "Morning all" she said noticing Greg's face looking worried "What?" she mouthed and then followed his gaze to the outer room for sound proofing where she saw Danny and her heart sank

"Danny" she said _'of all the people to see standing in my studio'_ she thought

"Baby nice to see you again, heard you were back in Canada, without your make shift husband so, your marriage of convenience only lasted for the honeymoon period; No Promise, or Commitment just a five minute ring yeah?" he laughed "And he took everything, I can give you what you need" Danny said

Mercy ignored his remark and said "To see you again to Danny, not nice" turning to Greg to say "Greg do we have a song for this session then?" Greg knew by the tone of her voice that this was going to be a long day for her.

"Apparently I'm the last guest for the week, I'd requested time with you after this, maybe we can still do that, without the interruptions if you know what I mean?" Danny went on

Mercy cut her eye at him "Okay let's get this hot mess sorted, do we have the song?" she asked

"Yes" Greg said

"Let's do this" Mercy said walking towards the booth grabbing a copy of the song on her way in "What the …" she said looking at Greg

"Sorry bad song choice I know, but it was already set up" he said through her headphones

"Bring it" Mercy said to the band seeing the smile on Danny's face which vexed her, but she fronted up and started singing her part of **'O'baby' by Busy Signal & Patrice Roberts** as Danny done his bits trying to look seductive and making gestures towards her which she ignored, when the song finished Danny was the first to talk.

"I wasn't feelin half of that, can we do it again? Danny asked

"What was wrong with it?" Mercy asked

"There were flat bits when the song wasn't believable" Danny replied "We need to get it right or the song will flop"

"Did you hear anything Greg?"

"I can't say I did to be honest Mercy"

"If Greg didn't hear anything, there was nothing his ear is sharp"

"Well I'm not happy with it, did you hear some flats in there?" he turned to his Manager and said who nodded his agreement with Danny

"Okay let's go again" Mercy said

"I bet you're going all night with your new hubby eh Mercy?" Danny whispered in her ear "You gonna free it up now it's broken in?" he smiled at her saying

"Fuck you Danny" she said as her phone rang and she was too busy cutting her eye at Danny to notice who was on the phone "Hello" she said

"Hi Babe I'm fine" she said fanning to Greg to hold proceedings for a short while for her to take the call, she wouldn't have done that normally but she needed to prove a point to Danny.

"I'm fine Sam, I just need to get this out the way I need to finish this particular song and then I'll be fine, I just want to get it done today" she listened before rolling her eyes at Sam's persistance "I don't want to honestly its best I don't" she said knowing he was going to come back on that so she took a breath and let it out "I'm just you know singing a duet and it's with a not very nice person and we don't really, how can I put this, I know his bi and all that but he still thinks there's a chance for us and he's just bugging the hell out of me he knows how to get me heated and I keep biting the bait" "no way can I .." she got out before Sam was asking another question "He wants …." she got out before Sam ws talking again _'I can't say that'_ she thought "That's cruel Sammy I can't do that" to his almost raised voice now, she was about to check him when he apologised and gave her more instruction "Sam I can….." she got out before he must have realised what he was actually asking and asked her to pass the phone to Danny so he could talk to him "I I wil…" Mercy said marching over to Danny with the phone in hand and passed it to him once she was in front of him without saying a word, Danny took the phone.

"Fine my man I'll look after her" Danny said with a smile before more exchange from Sam and he passed the phone back to Mercy

"I know babe I won't do that again I was just a bit scared of your reaction that's all" Mercy said "Anyway how are your sessions going?" _'coming home early'_ she thought excited at the prospect "Is that a trick question Sammy are you messing with me? _'I did ...not'_ she smiled with her inner self "You used a trigger too a few really" _'Like what think think'_ "Thinking of coming, down, got time" Mercy said trying not to laugh "Ok ok your voice is a trigger to me there I told you now and now you know" _'you said that to me once'_ "See it can be and yours is talking, laughing or singing" she said "Babe I got to go I'm not leaving here until this is a wrap so I might see you tomorrow then?

"Love you more Sammy bye" and the conversation ended

Mercy put her phone away and turned to Danny "So we wrapping after this one Danny?" Mercy asked

"Let's blast it and get it in the bag shall we?" he said

"Let's" Mercy said with a smile on his face thinking _now we understand each other_

So the song was wrapped leaving only one more song left to do for the all stars album to be finished, Mercy thought she had that last song for her album in the bag but because it was about Sam she felt he needed to input, which she would get hopefully "tomorrow" she said excitedly as she walked out of the studio towards her car ruffling in her bag for her keys

"Baby!" she heard from behind her making her spin round although she knew instinctively it was Danny she was still alarmed at the tone.

"How can I help you Danny?" Mercy asked spinning round to face him

"You can give me what I've been waiting for these past two years, do you really think I'm going to give up that easy and let your little white boy scare me off?"

"You can get the fuck away from me or face the consequences" she replied

"I think I'll em face the consequences if you don't mind" Danny said moving towards her "Backing me off all this time with your stupid Promise, Commitment, Ring thing" a scary smile coming to his face "There's a promise this is going to happen, I'm committed to this being one of my life goals, and you can fucking sing for that ring"

Mercy went into attack mode "Danny you need to keep your distance I'm not joking" _'he's going to attack me'_ she thought alarm bells going off in her head as she checked hte surroundings and saw they were truely alone

"Thats what you think I am isn't it, a joke? Stringing me along all this time making me believe you was something special to have and all that time you was craving over the white boy, making me look like a damn fool"

"Danny step back" she said, fear in her voice

"Step back? I been doing too much of that with you baby, I am going to get what's mine and I'm going to get it now, Promise"

"Danny this is the last time I'm saying this I will call the police, leave me alone" Mercy warned

"Call whoever you want but this is going down" he said grabbing her wrist as she held onto her bag, and twisting it hard enough for her to wince in pain and drop the bag "Commitment"

"Let me go" Mercy said in a stronger voice

Danny stared into her eyes and smiled "You're going to give me what's mine and if you struggle I will hurt you" he said through his clenched teeth as the struggle started Mercy pulling, him dragging back pulling her clothes as he went. Mercy moved around trying to get out of his grasp while he moved around trying to get into her knickers and attempting to forcefully kiss her

"Stop" Mercy said, pushing his face away from hers with her elbow but he didn't

Mercy lifted her free hand up and brought it down with such force across Danny's face that he let her go and touched his face.

"What did you just do?" he asked feeling the wet on his face, looking at his hand and seeing blood

"I asked you to stop and you didn't I will cut you again if you don't leave me alone" Mercy said backing away towards her car while opening her central locking system and getting into the car without taking her eyes off him pressing the lock button with urgency.

"Bitch" Danny said holding his face, unable to assess the full damage she had caused him

"Now every time you look in the mirror you'll be reminded of what Sam Evans' Ring did to your face" she said starting her engine and driving away, very shaken.

Mercy didn't stop until she got home "I'll need to have a 24 hour body guard again, I don't need this, how am I going to explain this to Sam, God, did you put yourself in that position Mercy Jones" ' _speak to me Daddy you haven't spoken to me since I hooked up with Sam what shall I do; tell Sam or not, speak to me Daddy'_ Mercy thought looking up to the sky "Did I say Jones" Mercy asked herself "I'm an Evans now" she said to herself with a smile "And just like that you give me my answer Daddy you're getting sneaky" she said with a grin "Yeah I'll tell Sam, he'll know what to do"

Mercy got in called the security agency first then called Rose

"Hi Mom how is everyone?"

"Fine Mercy and you"

"Fine"

"Not convinced but sorry I missed you the other day Dan said you sounded a bit upset but that was just around communication I'm guessing was there something you wanted to discuss before I start rambling?"

"Well yes" Mercy said followed by an explanation of everything that had happened that evening "and so what I really needed to know was if Sam was fine to be dealing with this or if I should leave it as sorted" she finished

"Mercy I would never opt for secrets, you can calm Sam down, I've seen it, so get him in a good place, you know what I mean and then tell him all the events and how you dealt with it and then ask him to support you that will change his focus and if all else fails make him promise that generally works for me"

"Okay is he back yet?" Mercy asked

"From?" Rose asked

"His session" Mercy said

"He was going straight to the airport after that as far as I'm aware that's what he has in his diary anyway" Rose said

"And his session was at?"

"10 this morning and it's like 2.45 now so he's probably on his way" Rose said

"I thought he was coming tonight"

"You know Sam never wants to wait" Rose said laughing "he'll probably knock the door in a minute" she said before discussing what she wanted to discuss before the conversation came to an appropriate end

"I'll speak to you soon Rose better get something ready for him to eat when he gets here"

"You mean have a bath"

"No I mean food, food but maybe after I've done that I'll have a bath" Mercy said laughing

"Bye Mercy" Rose said laughing

 **The Reunion**

Sam had called the Therapist's office as soon as he had gotten off the phone with Mercy, he didn't trust Danny to leave it there and his instinct told him he needed to get to Mercy fast, he made an appointment for 8 the following morning instead of 10 to get away earlier. He'd said bye to his family and told them he would be leaving for Canada straight after the appointment. While sitting in the session he was uneasy but put it down to the fact that he was going to see his wife in less than 12 hours and was getting rightly excited about it. By 10 a.m. his session came to a conclusion and his Therapist was happy and signed him off as fit. Everything ran smoothly and he was in the air by 12 noon too excited to eat, sleep, read or write, he sat taping drums on the table getting up sitting down just waiting he turned the radio on and listened to the news before the DJ started playing any music "What is wrong with me?" he asked himself "I got my wife on my mind that's what" he said turning the radio off and plugging in his IPhone turning the volume up and started singing along to **'Want To Want Me' Jason Derulo**

Mercy knew actual food was going to be the last thing on both their minds she had no intention of going in the kitchen unless it was the get some cream of some other food to put on her man's body to lick it off she laughed at the conversation she had just had with Rose and wondered am I living with a carbon copy of Dan why does she know all this. Knowing Sam he'll be here in like an hour, he'll need real softening up to hear this event, _you better bring it girl._ Mercy went into the bedroom and got all their things ready for a night of pure pleasure, got in the bath for a long soak and came out an hour later well pampered and smelling of coca butter just how Sam liked her. She sat on the couch in her fake fur blanket looking just like the last time he saw her she wanted it that way just where they left off, guestimation about 40 minutes to arrival she thought based on a 12 noon flight. She turned her radio on for some music to calm the nerves and blasting out was one of her favourite tunes of the year so far from her buddy Jason and she started singing along to **'Want To Want Me' Jason Derulo**

 **Sam's in Canada**

Mercy decided that although they would no doubt want to make love fast she needed to slow things down to get him in that relaxed state she needed him in to tell him about the events with Danny earlier that evening, so she went to the machine and found some Buble to play instead, in keeping with their last session. As she sat getting lost in the music the buzzer rang "Yes Len" she answered

"A Mr. Sam Evans to see you Miss Jones"

"Yes Len send him up, and Len that's Mrs. Evans now and that is the other half of me so put him on the list of residents please and get all access done"

"Yes Mrs. Evans" Len said

"Could you come this way Sir" Len asked Sam, bringing him into the back office attached to the security room where Sam scanned his hand across a system and Len tapped some numbers in and scanned his eyes before announcing "You have full clearance now Sir"

"Thank you" Sam said

"It's the top floor you must use this elevator Sir and it's the door on the right, the left door is the emergency exit"

"Please call me Sam, Sir is my Grandfather may I call you Len?"

"Yes of course S Sam" he said leading him into the lift "Scan your hand across this Sam and it will give access to the upper panel then press sky and that's it"

"Very sophisticated" Sam said

"You need to look at the red dot to open the apartment door its eye activated"

"Do these buildings come with this as standard?" Sam asked

"No Sam Mercy, I mean Mrs. Evans had these extras put in she didn't want to leave her home so she upgraded it"

"If you call her Mercy don't mind me carry on cos she'll be pissed if you stop" Sam said laughingly as the door pinged.

"Anything else Sam"

"No thank you Len" he said as Len let the door shut for Sam's accent

Excitement had set in Mercy knew Sam was downstairs and Sam knew that Mercy was upstairs waiting for him, he was starving and she had to know that, suddenly he was at the door and he found the red dot, looked at it the door opened with just a click "Wow" Sam said _'need me one of those gadgets'_ he thought, pushing the door open slightly to find Mercy sitting on the sofa wrapped in that fake fur blanket with a smile on her face bringing a big grin to his face

"Babe" he said rushing towards her

"Babe" she said jumping off the sofa leaving the blanket behind

Sam stopped in his tracks and took in the sight of his wife ready for him to ravish for that split second before she was in his arms and kissing on him with such force he wanted to be devoured Sam laughed

"What?" Mercy asked

"I'm thinking should I fall to the floor but you wouldn't get it"

"Well I am wearing nothing but a smile" She said and they both laughed

"You know the song?" Sam asked

"Not braggin or anything but Jason used my studio to dummy that, he's one of my favourite people"

"I've missed my Txe'lan" Sam said

"Ditto" was all Mercy could say while they stood there hugging the hell out of each other "I need to be closer to you Sammy" Mercy said almost trying to climb into him

"I need a shower" Sam said "Where's the bathroom?" Mercy pointed him in the direction of her bedroom.

He smiled lifted her up and wrapped her legs around him walking towards it "I've been in the bath" she said but he didn't want to hear it he took her in anyway turned the shower on and stepped in with her attached.

"This was the first practical thing I missed when you went to work last week" he said kissing her before she could answer him stopping only for air for a while then he stopped and started stripping and washing Mercy's body, touching all her sensitive parts with care

"So we picking up where we left off then?" Sam asked

"Yes but slowed right down" Mercy replied

"Babe can I have this one please" he asked

"No Sammy we're gonna have this one slowed down"

"Stop with the triggers then" he said pouting

"Come on let's get out of here" she said opening the shower door and getting out with Sam following

"Oh Buble too you are serious"

Mercy dropped the towel from her body stood at the foot of the bed looked at Sam who was visibly already for her "Baby I'm yours"

"Damn straight" he said "but I don't want that Jason guy up in here with me so flip that shit"

"Okay, I left my divatude at the door you're in control of this shit Sammy, deal with it"

"You just give me control Babe, how sweet" he said backing her up onto the bed "But you can keep it I don't want you to give it to me" he said smiling before kissing her on her lips "I'm going to take it" he said letting her fall onto the bed putting her legs towards him and diving face first into her core refusing to stop even after three explosions

"You want this slowed down right babe?" he asked coming up for air

"No Sammy I need you like now please" she begged "Please Sammy"

"Are you begging babe" he asked "So who's in control" he said getting her ready to let out her fourth explosion as he hovered above her watching her actions

"You are please Sammy" she said as she exploded "Hell Sam you're gonna have me asleep soon I've been on this high for over an hour you need to bring me all the way down, I'm itching for you to be with me"

"Yeah" he said flipping her over "This is exciting, so what do you think's going to happen now?"

"Lube"

"Gold Star Mrs. Evans" he said grabbing the bottle from her unit top and putting it on both her and himself while Mercy wiggled in excitement "Fast or Slow?" he asked

"Fast" she said and before she finished her answer they were joined, making her scream out at the surprise of it all

"Babe touch yourself for me" he asked

Mercy complied and was surprised how aroused she was with all the stimulation "I like this babe" she said

"You do?" Sam asked pulling her up into a kneeling position removing her hand and concluding the sensation for her "Lay back and enjoy it babe" Sam had only managed a few seconds before he felt Mercy spurt with a force "that was a strong one" he said but Mercy was lost in her moment as her muscles clenched him forcing him to peak "Mercy I love you" he said as he held her tight, before both collapsing on the bed.

When they managed to get their breath back Sam jumped up "Can I have this dance please?" he said holding his hand out

"You may" Mercy said as they both stood naked

They heard the first few words of the song and both burst out laughing and then hugged into each other for the rest of the song dancing as the song **'The Way You Look Tonight' by Michael Buble** played through, Sam singing in parts

"Hey now I'm ready to make love" Sam said pulling Mercy full into him and kissing her like his life depended on it, and the rest of the night was spent in and out of sleep with lots of night activities in between

Friday Morning arrived fast "Now that's what I'm talking about" Sam said as Mercy opened her eyes to find him looking down at her

"What?" she asked rubbing her eyes to adjust to the light.

"Being the first thing you see in the morning" he said with a smile on his face

Mercy fell back underneath his arm, and looked up at him, "this position will do me nicely every morning Mr. Evans" she said laughing "I slept well last night you really turned me out" she said stretching as she said it

"I'm getting to grips with my urge" he said

"I hope that don't mean…"

"Hey don't even question that" he said jumping up "Now show me round my new home" he said pulling her up

"Put a robe on" she told him

"What, we're up this high and have to get dressed?"

"We have neighbours with eyes and binoculars babe" she said throwing him her robe "only for a while" she said as Sam put the robe on

"This as you can see is the bedroom, walk in wardrobe, dresser, couch, bed usual stuff" she said Sassy like, making Sam smile. She walked over to him and grabbed his hand "Bathroom" she said where you visited last night

"And again in a bit" he said smiling

They left the bedroom and went back into the lounge area "This is the lounge" she said looking back at him for a response but got none "And" she said picking up the remote from the chair "The garden" she said opening up the blackout blinds to reveal a roof garden with a water fountain, chairs, Jacuzzi, plants and a swinging couch

"Wow" he said "I'm loving this" he said pulling open the door and stepping out "I'll see the rest first because I won't want to come back in once I get out there" he surmised

"The Kitchen" she said stepping to the left of the door he was coming in from and going round the corner to the open plan kitchen with all the modern appliances in it

"You cook for real?" he asked smiling

"Of course I cook Sammy" she said pointing to her body which was still not a size 2 but it was just fine

"I didn't want to mention the weight thing but since you have, can we?" he asked

"Let's make breakfast while we talk yeah" she said concerned

"Well yeah we can" he said following her into the kitchen

"Mine when we were at school I know you had issues with your weight, I don't want you to get me wrong on this I'm loving the new Mercy but, were you forced to lose the weight you've lost or did you do it because you wanted to, please be honest babe".

"I wasn't forced and I didn't diet it just went babe honestly, I was depressed when I was on tour with Beyoncé and I think I lost some then, that was a horrible time for me I mean I'd just given you up for all this so called high life, Rachel Berry always talked about, which I thought was the cool thing to do, turns out all I really wanted; I mean really wanted, was you, I spun babe in a bad way"

"Did you go into hospital?" he asked concerned

"No but only because I was on tour and couldn't get the time, can you believe it, I let everyone think it was because of the pressure of the tour only Greg knew different because I cried to him every night and Dad of course. I was actually listening to one of your songs when I dragged myself out of my rut and decided to have a song for you to make me feel better and then it was two songs then three and before I knew it I was singing from my heart R&B" she said picking up the two plates of egg on toast and walking towards the garden and Sam followed with the hot drinks. "How did you notice the weight loss anyway we're talking a few pounds now?" she laughed

"I memorised every inch of your body Mine, I know when it changes" he laughed "So emotionally where would you say you are today?" he asked

"At the other end of that scale Sammy, I'm truly happy for the first time since, er, you asked me to be your girlfriend that summer in 2010" Mercy said laughing "the first time we kissed, had oral sex, had sex, got married the list goes on we've had a lot of firsts together Sammy and I love you for giving me those" she smiled at him

"I love you more for giving them to me Mine" he said getting up and giving her a kiss

"Seems like the perfect time to tell you this" Mercy said

"What?" Sam asked mysteriously

"Well the other day when I was missing you I wrote a song and recorded it the same day, Greg wants me to put it on the album in which case it will be the last record but I wanted you to listen to it first as it's mainly about you well not mainly it is about you"

"Peaked" he said and they both laughed at the Kurt phrase

"It's a reggae beat because that's where we found each other again, do you want to hear it now?" she asked

"Damn straight I do" he replied

Mercy went to the stereo and put the tune on and went back to her seat in the patio garden, "Come here" he said getting up and taking Mercy with him to the couch "Let's listen properly no talking" and they sat and listened to Mercy's version of **'** **Reggae' by Etana**

"Okay" he smiled "My name's Reggae now?" he asked, when the song finished

"Is it?" Mercy replied with a smile "Dork not so Dork any more" she said laughing as Sam tickled her "So, what do you think?" she said once he stopped and she stopped her belly laughing

"Honestly; I er love it babe it's smooth, to the point and I like the feel of it. Belongs on your album? no so sure, maybe make it a single so you can tell everyone our story" he smiled "too far yeah?" he smiled looking at her not joking face

"Too far Sammy" Mercy said nodding her head "Okay the hard bit" she said, taking a breath and turning to face Sam, putting her hands on his as he held them

"What hard bit babe tell me I'm not reminding you of DR all over the place" he said

"What? No I've had all new furniture Sammy no but it is to do with DR" Mercy said looking down at her hands in his

"I know I'm gonna hate what you say when you look down, it always ends in one of us crying" Sam said

"I'm just going to say it but promise you will listen to all the story and you won't kick off"

"Mercy you can't do that, mention Danny, look down and then make me promise not to react it's not happening" Sam said getting up and walking the length of the room "Just tell me all of it no promises"

She knew he wasn't in a good place he was calling her Mercy again always a sign, but she persisted anyway "No if you're not going to promise I'm not telling" she said

"Okay I'll go find him and sort this out myself" he said

"Go do that then but you know what it will cost you"

"Mercy I'm not in a good place right now, don't play with me, give me the information I need"

"Exactly Sammy you're not in a good place right now, where you need to be at this point is with me, so no I care too much to give you the information without a promise, come sit down, please" she said giving her puppy eyes

"I can't sit down Mine" he said melting into them

"Okay I'm coming to get you" she said rolling her eyes "Sam I'm being serious now get this in hand before we have children because you cannot fly off the handle at everything that happens in life, we all hate things but your anger gets scary it really needs to stop, you promised me" she said

"This isn't that kind of angry Mine I'm genuinely pissed not angry I want to break DR's face what did he do" he said walking back over to the couch

"Promise"

"Okay I promise I won't hurt him seriously, that's as much as I can do, because that guy needs to learn to stop messing with me and mine, that's my compromise Mine, I'm not moving"

"Sammy we are not about violence are we"

"No babe which is why I won't do it in front of you"

"And be careful"

"Come on babe just tell me what happened" he said sitting down and pulling her in

Mercy told Sam the story from she walked into the studio and saw Danny until she left him holding his face in the car lot and Sam listened with clenched fists mostly but he listened

"Okay and you're sure you haven't missed anything out?" he asked "So, he put his hand on you again"

"What? Yes Sam" she said looking at him suspect

"What?" he asked, knowing full well what the issue was

"You're going to kill him aren't you, you said you would next time he put this hand on me, actually you promised that, that was what would happen" Mercy said almost kicking herself "A former promise supersedes a new one" _'our stupid fucking rules'_ Mercy thought, she had to think fast

"Sammy do you love me"

"What? with all my heart Mine you know this"

"How much do you love me babe"

"With everything I am, I couldn't live without you"

"I feel the same about you Sammy, I wouldn't dream of doing anything to make it so that we're apart, can you say the same?"

"Yes I can, I'm never gonna be away from you again for more than a night"

"So what prison gonna let you out every other night after DR does you for asault?" Mercy asked

"Babe" Sam said grabbing after Mercy, but she moved away too quickly

"Don't babe me and then give me something negative Sammy, I'm not being moved on this, I don't want to live without you ever, not even for that night you just talked about"

"Mine I'm not fighting with you on this, whatever you say goes, I already know what life without you is like, I'm not going back there, ever, but Babe don't pull away from me please" _'of all the things to hurt him about this whole situation that's what hurt?'_ she thought

Mercy stood for a while falling into Sam's green eye "those fucking eyes" she said walking towards him into his open arms "I hate that I can't argue with you Sammy I love you too much"

"You argue babe, believe me, you argue" Sam said hugging her in and kissing her forehead "But I love it" he said and started humming one of his Buble songs "You're my home Mine never question my love, it's always there babe" he said "But I'm not letting this thing with DR go, but I promise we won't fight" "So" he said changing the mood "I need to meet this bodyguard and see where you work today please" he said going over to collect the plates from the table outside

"It's only 8 a.m. we have an hour" she said wiggling her eye brows, bringing her mood straight back

Sam walked over to her kissed her nose and said "Shower" picking her up and carrying her to the bathroom she wrapped her legs around him herself "You're learning the game" he said laughing "but this one really is a shower babe, you'll get used to my professional head"

"What?" Mercy said

"You heard no sex"

"Sammy"

"And that right there is the reason why 11 times you've used my trigger this morning and most of them were in that so called argument that you expected me to win, you don't play fair Mrs. Evans and you need to be punished this is it"

"Suddenly you're under control?" she asked staring at him as he carried her through to the bathroom

"Babe I had to get under control, I had to do without for 5 days, do you know how hard that was? he asked

"Of course I fucking know I was doing it as well remember" she spat at him

"No need to get sassy just because you got punished come on let me wash you"

"So torcher as well?" she asked

"No I'm just treating my lady right"

"Okay" Mercy said letting him wash her, she noticed his hand linger over her sensitive parts and looked to see why he was taking so long

"You're turned on" he said his hand still washing her body "Do you really need this?" he asked touching her making her moan

"Sam don't mess with me" she said too turned on to respond any other way

"You'll have to do it, your in punishment" he said, so she did while he sat back and watched her explode calling his name, opening her eyes when she couldn't find him with her hand

"Consider yourself punished" he said

"How?" she asked puzzled

"Are you saying that was better without me?"

"No way but I still had it and you were watching super sexy"

"I had to watch we promised not to do that behind each other's backs remember and we've always done it to each other so it was nice to sit on the side lines and watch you show me what you like" Sam said "Now I want to do it because I want you so bad but you're on punishment"

"So you're punishing yourself too" she said laughing

"If it happens to you it happens to me Mine remember that next time you break the rules"

"Dork"

"Yeah but I'm your dork and you love me" he said before getting up to stand on the wall side of the shower while Mercy took his position under the other jet "Ready for his show"

Mercy found it amusing at first but then Sam started making intimate faces and opening his eyes to look at her and then his face got serious as his movement got urgent and his back arched and his legs became stiff and those familiar noises started to come out "Mercy" she heard in the throws of his movement and his body stopped all movement suddenly she wanted to touch him but refrained

"How was that?" she asked

"Mind blowing knowing you were watching me" he laughed nervously

"Hey" she said making Sam look down at her "I love you"

"I love you more Mine I really do"

"No I think I love you more" she said

"I'm too weak to argue the point we love each other yes?" he said pulling her up and they washed off and got dressed for work.

"You're phone's ringing babe" Sam said as he left the bathroom

"Answer it babe" Mercy shouted back

"Okay"

"Hello Mercy Evans' phone she's not available at the moment can I take a message" Sam said

"Turn your phone on son" his Dad said

"Hi Dad what's up?"

"You were supposed to be here today because your Mom has that hospital appointment I knew you didn't have your phone on otherwise you would have been reminded and now you're all the way in Canada son it's not good you promised her and you know how she is with promises"

"Shit Dad I forgot all about it, and my phone died in flight and I just didn't get round to charging it I'll see what I can do"

"What's happened" Mercy asked and Sam explained the situation "How long to the appointment?" she asked

"2 hours"

"No matter what, no way are you going to physically get there Sam" she said thinking "Dad do you have laptop in the house"

"Go get mine Dad the one in the office it's the best one" Sam said

"He needs a Skype account Sam"

"I've got one on that one I skyped you on it the other night" he said

"Okay Dad take that with you to the hospital when you get there just turn it on and double click the skype logo okay?" she said "Sam will be on the other end of it so he'll be there.

"Good thinking Mine" he said kissing her "Dad just call me before you turn it on"

"Okay I won't ask if everything is alright you two are in the same room so I guess I've got my answer" he said clicking the phone off

They got dressed and Sam was at the door before Mercy "Mine we're going to be so late not a good look for a first day babe get a rush on" he said as she grabbed her bag and headed out the door he was holding open.

"To work" she smiled

 **Sorry Guys; bit of a long break coming up got to prepare and travel for the Dreamgirls Performance I'm attending this weekend **

**Jealous much?**

 **Next week**


	8. Chapter 8

**For those of you that want to know Dreamgirls was fantastic - If you can, you need to see it, if you can't you need to lobby for it to come to your part of the world Amber Riley is brilliant - the whole cast is Wicked**

 **Friday**

 **First day at Work**

"Morning everyone this is Sam my hubby most of you might know him as Chord Evans but I can assure you his name is Sam and that's all I want him called while he's off stage, he's going to be wondering around getting familiar with the place so don't mind him and oh I bite" she said looking at him lustfully

"Hi" Sam said to anyone

"Sam this is Greg he's been dying to meet you" Mercy said

"Greg" Sam said holding his hand out "I'll tell you now in case you feel the vibe I'm insanely jealous of the fact that you know more about my wife than I do, professionally that is" he held his hand while saying "And super pissed that you allowed that Danny whatever to do that song yesterday"

"You weren't the only one pissed at that Sam, may I call you Sam?" Greg asked

"Of course you may that's my name" Sam said hugging him in

Mercy noticed whispers around the studio but paid no real attention to them, hell she expected them walking in with no other than Sam frigging Evans he was enough to melt any girls heart.

"Mine I'm gonna just walk around and meet people and look at things you don't mind do you?"

"No babe you carry on I'm going to fine tune this song and have it ready for when you get back so take your time"

"Hey" he said walking up to her "I won't be long and that song is going to be wicked" he said giving her a kiss not just a peck but a full on kiss before walking away

"Right let's get to work" Mercy said as if nothing had just happened, while the band and crew raised eyebrows and gave smiles

Sam walked off down the corridor not asking any questions just saying hello to anyone he met and introducing himself as Sam Evans, Mercy's husband

"Chord, can I get a photo" a young lady asked as he passed by the canteen

"You'll have to ask my wife that I'm afraid, it's my first day I'm not crossing any boundaries" he said

"Who's your wife?"

"Your Boss"

"Who Miss Jones?" the girl asked making everyone in the canteen look at the door

"Yes only she's Mrs. Evans now" Sam said

"Chord Evans" A man came towards him saying "Is Miss Jones doing a Country mix that would be so good?" he said with the biggest smile on his face

"No not as far as I know, I'm just here looking at my wife's business, what do you do here?"

"Sound technician on hand if anything goes wrong with the system" he said "Who's your wife?"

"And your name?"

"Simon, Simon Howell"

"Nice to meet you Simon" Sam said offering his hand

"Who's your wife did you say?" Simon asked again

"Your boss" Sam smiled back at him

"Greg, your ga..." Simon looked at him saying

"No Mercy's my wife, your boss" Sam said about to say somehting else when someone shouted aross to him

"Can we get a song Mr Evans?"

"Come to the box later I might talk Mercy into me doing a jam" Sam said to the people in the canteen before leaving to go on more travels. He wondered around looking and talking to random people until he got a call from Mercy

"Sam food, I need food babe, do you need food and Skype time?" she asked

"I do but I don't know how to get back to you" he said laughing

"Anybody there?" she asked

"Yeah about six people" he said

"Give one of them the phone" she said, she found out where he was and then when he was handed the phone back she said "I'll come to you it's quicker"

Sam had been walking and talking for about 90 minutes so he was shocked when Mercy turned up five minutes later "I thought I was miles away" he said laughing

"You're in a recording studio Sam there not that big" Mercy said through her laugh

They had a quiet lunch talked about the business and what he thought of her life time achievement, he was impressed to say the least and he had the hospital consultation with his Mom and Dad asked the necessary questions and confirmed understanding, Mercy was impressed. When he finished the skype session Mercy couldn't help but comment "I'm impressed Sam I'm liking that business head of yours"

"It's all worth it Mine, to hear you say that" he said "I've always thought I had to up the bar and keep it up with you" he said hugging her in

"Hey Sammy it's you that does that for me I feel like I have to be my best to make you proud"

"You being here makes me proud"

"You being here makes me proud too"

"Hey PDA's need to stop at work I think, respect and all that so I won't do that again okay"

"No not okay part of the reason we got married was so we could kiss each other any time we wanted" she laughed "I heard that in a movie" she added "And that includes work, if we did it in church I don't see the problem" she finished

"Okay, we'll keep the PDA" he agreed

"If you get finished with your song can I sing a country song at the end of the day, your staff asked and I didn't have the heart to say no, please? he begged

"Okay Sam if you forget that trigger I said earlier and promise no punishment tonight or any night for it"

"Okay forgotten" he said "You been talking to my Mom?" he asked

"No why?"

"You're getting too good at this game too fast" he said making her laugh "Come on lunch over" he said pulling her up and walking back towards the studio

"Is it alright to take pictures with your staff?" he asked

"Catagorically No" she said, and they walked back in silence after that

"I'm gonna sit and watch is that okay Babe?" he asked as they entered the studio and she gave him a kiss and let his hand go

"Yeah that's fine, this will be a wrap then" she said turning all the heads in the studio

"From the top" she said and the music started "Sam" she said as everyone looked at her and then him as he smiled. She performed the song again to perfection with every emotion there was to put in it leaving everyone speechless at the end "I love you" she mouthed to him

"Love you more" he said everyone in the Studio recording room heard him, before he jumped up and went into the recording booth to hug her

"I'm about to go home but Sam promised a song before we left so get everyone in and he'll do a song" Mercy said to Greg who got on the loud speaker and invited everyone who wanted to, to come watch and or listen to the vocal stylings of Chord Evans

About 10 minutes later the watch and listen booths were full and people were standing in the corridors

"Okay I'm going to sing to Mercy" he said smiling at her "Can I have a guitar?" he asked and Mercy signaled for the musicians to find an appropriate instrument for Sam "Okay here we go" he said once he'd tuned his instrument

"No we're singing **'Somebody like You' by Keith Urban** he said laughing

"That was amazing" Greg said "Mercy I've seen you sing with a lot of people over the years, but girl this could be chemistry it needs to happen and be put on plastic" he finished

"Oh Sam doesn't really sing anymore he writes a lot and does other things" she said looking up at him realizing that she had spoken for him she quickly added "But I'm sure if you ask him he'll tell you how he'd feel about that" she looked at him with an obvious sorry in her eyes and he squeezed her to assure her she was okay

"I'm not adverse to the idea but we have other plans we need to get into action before we start thinking about making records" Sam said looking down at Mercy and smiling "No more questions thank you" he said before the obvious one was asked, Mercy grabbed her bag and they left.

Mercy are we going to the real estate agents to get some property information we really don't have much time to sit about on this?" Sam said as they got in the car

"Already in hand babe they should have been left at home for us already" she said "I asked Wayne to get them last week when he finished replacing all the furniture so we should have everything available up to this morning" Mercy said feeling proud of herself

"What price bracket have you set?" he asked

"Well as it was going to be a family home I asked her to look at 5.5 to 6.5m homes and they must have land with them"

"Oh, how many bedrooms?"

"4 maximum"

"So where are we going to sleep?"

"How many children are we talking about here Sam?"

"I really don't know but I was thinking 4 to be a minimum not a maximum" he said "Okay don't panic, we'll look at what your friend's got, if there's any room for extension before we get all negative but babe we need to look at the long term picture here not what we see but what we can make of it, it's going to be home"

 **Back home**

"What do you want to eat babe?" she asked him as she dropped her bag at the door and made her way to the kirtchen

"You would be good this time of day" he said back with not a smile on his face

"Sam" she said not willing to take that joke just now

"What? You asked"

"You know I meant food wise"

"Yeah I answered you"

"Be serious Sam"

"Okay" he said getting up and going over to her, picking her up and heading towards the bathroom "Shower" he said turned the tap on and stepped in.

"Sammy" she said "My clothes"

"Take them off" he said

"Well I'm going to have to now their wet" she said almost vexed

"Are you wet?" he asked "Get them off"

"I am" she said going at a snail's pace

"Do you need some help cos they will be ruined if I start helping" he said

"No I can do it" she said

"Rush on then, like rush"

"What is wrong with you tonight?"

"Like what? You know what don't answer that, stop stalling and get those clothes off before I rip them off"

"Sam I'm going as fast as I can don't rip my blouse I love this one, its hard getting wet clothes off"

"Not for me" Sam said moving towards her

"No Sam I'm doing it I am" Mercy said putting her hand out to stop him

"I'll count to 3 and then that's it I'm coming in" he said still serious

"Okay" she said still struggling with the buttons on her blouse

"One" he said standing watching her fiddle with the buttons and getting frustrated at not being able to get them loose. "Two" he said watching her almost give up on getting them undone and look at him pleadingly, with what he thought were tears in her eyes "You love your top yeah?" he asked all she could do was nod and let go of it defeated "Three" he said and stepped towards her grabbing the blouse with her in it "Come here" he said giving her no choice really "I love you, you know that right?" he said undoing her buttons slowly and taking her blouse off intact, then her other clothes while Mercy stood looking at him totally aroused.

"How do you do that?" she asked

"I'm an expert in the art of Mine Evans" he said washing her then himself down and picking her up and taking her out of the shower and bathroom into the bedroom, drying her body and applying cream

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Preparing my dinner" he said making her laugh, he took his phone off the bed side table and passed it to Mercy "find some nice music" he said while he carried on oiling her skin and putting her hair up.

"Am I main or desert?" she asked

"Babe you are the starter, main and desert all in one, what did you choose?" he asked

"Well there's a good choice but I chose ' **Earned it' by Weekend** in the end mainly because it's been a while and it brings back memories of us" she said

"Cool" he said putting the phone in the pod and pressing repeat and play, making love to the smooth tune

A few hours later they sat in the lounge looking at take out menu's "Babe I really didn't marry you for you to turn into my Mom, I don't want you rushing home to cook food for me, wash clothes, ironing or any of that shit your my life partner not my slave, and you have a full time job too and with children in the mix I don't want that for you for us"

"So how are we going to keep a house Sam?" Mercy asked

"We'll buy those services in babe, I've already got James interviewing maids and cooks for our new home, I was going to ask if you wanted to take your security system and people with you Len said you brought all these services in"

"Who's James babe"

"He's the head chief and bottle washer at Mom's keeps everything in order, he's going to pick the five best of all applications and then they'll be coming over for you to interview see if you like any of them" Sam informed her "I've got Damien looking into security just in case you don't want yours to follow you and gardener's, pool cleaners and that Manager you want and Mom says Blantina might want to come and help with the children I think she's alright but you've got to trust her too so that's up for discussion or rejection too" he finished

"Sam are you alright with moving to Canada?"

"I've told you already babe home is where you are"

"I know you've said that but saying it and living it is two different things babe I need you to be sure because if this isn't going to work for you we will have to rethink"

"What do you mean rethink Mine?"

"Find a way for my business to survive with me being long arm and living somewhere you want to live, what do you think I mean?" she asked

"I don't know but I felt scared when you said it" he smiled saying "I think we've already come up with the most logical thing to do which is move to where you are and I think I could get to like living here I need to probably go look at some areas tomorrow to get a feel but I think this is it Canada I mean, I like the flat too so we might keep this on if you don't mind"

"As what? Mercy asked

"Our get away from all our children maybe"

"So you want to have a bus load and then spend their childhood getting away from them"

"When you put it like that, yes" he said laughing

"Talking about babies" she said

"No we are not" he said walking towards her "We are not talking babies for another four and a half months Mercy Evans you promised" he said picking her up again

"Sammy another shower" she said noticing they were going towards the kitchen "Sam Evan's you are not?" she said as Sam put her down on the unit and spread her legs "I'm ready for my main course" he said pulling her underwear off and throwing them across the kitchen floor "All kinds of wrong Evans" she said watching him do that

"Really? Tastes all kinds of right to me" he said making her blush as he pulled up a stool to sit on

Sam sat on the chair looking at Mercy's core "So where do you think we should live Mine?" he asked all of a sudden

"Wherever you want to live Sam I'm happy just being with you if I'm honest" she said playing his game

"So what would you say if I decided I wanted to live on the ranch with Mom and Dad" he asked not looking at her face as he spoke

She moved uneasily as his breath hit her core sending a sensation through her body "I love our parents Sam I'd have no problem living with them, why do you ask?"

"Just looking at options" he said still watching her concentrating on her core as he spoke "Are you alright up there?" he asked

"I am why do you ask?

"Because down here you're starting to.." he trailed off as his attention was caught by things happening to her body that he felt he needed to attend to "Sorry thirsty" he said when his focus was back on what she'd said

"Sam stop this please I'm begging you just do it, like now, please" she said to no response "Sam" she almost shouted in frustrtion

"No triggers tonight then? You just use them when you need to use them"

"Sammy, my Tex'lan, please do me like now, you need more fucking triggers" she said rolling her eyes at the times he found to play games

"Those words seem to have more of an effect on you than they do on me " he stated

"It really doesn't help the position you're in Sammy, this is embarrassing you talking to me like this"

"What's embarrassing about it, belongs to me don't it? I can look at it any time I want, and within reason do with it what I want, when are you're monthly's due?"

"Next week why?"

"Just want to know that about you"

"What day?"

"Wednesday"

"How long for?"

"About 6 days anything else" she asked

"I'm thinking" he said before something caught his attention again which he had to deal with, with more urgency this time and for longer making her moan "You want this right?" he stopped to say

All she could do was moan and that response made him stop "Do you?" he asked again

"Yes Sammy I do" she confessed it didn't take him long to bring her to peak

"Mercy we need to look at these houses and make some sort of decision" he said getting her up off the kitchen top and putting her back on the floor. Mercy went to get her underwear but Sam stopped her "Those can stay there, for now anyway" he said

"Why?" she asked

"What's with all the questions?" he asked

"You are kind of freaky Sam, you get freaky and it's unhinging sometimes" she said

"I'd call it spontaneous to be fair, I never want you to expect what I'm going do, keeping it alive I think it's known as you do it too" he said

"Okay, so there's no need to be like scared then"

"Never, hey we've been here before I love you, but I am serious so never test me"

Sam and Mercy spent most the weekend making love, looking at homes and sleeping, till Monday morning came and Mercy went back to work while Sam went in search of a home again he got in touch with James who had researched areas for him and found that Toronto had promising properties. After a morning of research and looking at pictures Sam decided on one specific home he thought had potential, a bit above Mercy's price target but he was confident if she liked it she wouldn't stress the small stuff. He picked the phone up and made the call

"Mine I think I've seen something but it's in Toronto, what do you think?" he asked nervously

"Toronto?" she screeched

"We can commute easily enough" he quickly added "And we have the flat near by"

"Okay we can look I suppose"

"We? are you coming?" he asked

"Yeah why?" she asked

"Well because if we both like it we can just buy it can't we? he said

"How much is it Sam?"

"Just a bit above our budget but manageable" he said pausing but when nothing came back he carried on "So if I come and pick you up in about 40 minutes will you be ready?"

"I'll be ready, shall I grab some food"

"You can do, if you want something specific, but I asked Tom to make sure dinner was on the plane it's going to be about an 80 minute flight so he can bring us back about 4 hours after arrival but that might be a bit late to, well eat"

"We're talking the latest 9 p.m. here Sam that's not too late"

"It will be for what I have planned" he said

"You and your plans" she said laughing "I know they include sex Sam is that all you think about?"

"No, all I think about is you Mine, and that brings on the sex thing"

"Okay I'll give you that one because I know how that feels, about 30 minutes then?" she said laughing

"Yeah love you Babe"

"Love you more Sammy, get the trigger?"

"Let the games begin" Sam said laughing and clicked the phone off

30 minutes later Mercy and he were in the back of the limo on their way to the plane for their short trip to Toronto, Mercy surprised that dinner was dinner, with a twist, as they joined the mile high club several times too

 **Toronto (The Bridle Path)**

As the car left the city lights Mercy started to ask Questions "How far out are we going to be Sam? Don't the houses get more expensive? Are we really looking or just out on one of your trips again?

"What's with the back to back questions don't you trust me?"

"Silly question Sam I'm just excited, hold up that sign said The Bridle Path, Sam"

"What?"

"No fucking way turn the car around no fucking way"

"We're looking babe not buying we just need to set a bar that's all"

"A bar? Sam are you shitting me a bar? There's no higher bar Sam, let me have a look at the speck"

"Mercy remember our conversation in the diner in New York about expressing my love?"

"Yeah I do" she smiled

"Will you let me do that then?"

"Sam it's just that the houses round here are what we dream about like double figure millions it would clean me out"

"Good job it wouldn't make a dent in me then isn't it, and no I'm not going to tell you how much we're worth"

"What's the speck Sam?"

"Two story, 10 bed house, drive, garden, on-suite usual stuff a house has, nothing extra ordinary"

"How much is it Sam?"

"Don't sweat the small stuff babe, and this is small stuff"

"Babe how much"

"Small stuff babe, oh here we are" Sam said as they drove into a long white pebble stoned drive with a large white stoned house at the centre of the picture, large windows to the left and right of the big double fronted door and what looked like a granny flat to the side of the house with a large garage attached on the left hand side

"Sam" Mercy gasped holding her mouth "No way, no way"

"Just looking babe, just looking, open mind yeah?"

"Open mind?" she nervously giggled "Shitting right?"

"Wrong, babe just give it a chance, please"

They jumped out of the car Mercy barely waiting for Sam to help her out, "babe this is too much" she said as Sam dragged her in "Wow" Mercy said as they went through the great oak front door. The hall was large, had black, white and grey marble floored square space with six door leading off it and stairs in the middle, they walked to the left and went in the first room _'Desired effect'_ Sam looked at her thinking

"Study" Sam said pleased with himself "Good size could hold everything I need and you could be in here too if you needed to" he said

"Doing what?" Mercy asked

"Your books surely you keep abreast of your money?" Sam said

"Well kind of" she said

"What?" Sam almost shouted "Mercy you're too trusting, we need to sort that now, call Greg and tell him someone is coming for the books" Sam said while calling James telling him to get a trusted taxi to Mercy's business and collect the books for Julian to have a look at pronto. Mercy got her phone out to make the call as went to the far side of the room which had large glass doors from floor to ceiling the view was spectacular of the land and beyond.

The next door opened into the sitting room which had a variety of soft chairs and stools "We'll need to update this space a hell of a lot babe what do you think?" Sam said as they walked through the door adjoining the study to the sitting room, both now finished their calls

"If we were to entertain it yes we would need to update it. I could get Wayne to come and give it a flow" Mercy said

"So everything out yeah?" _'Reeling in Sam I am slowly, this is magnificent'_ he thought as he looked around, the reality was by far better than the pictures he'd seen

"Everything" Mercy agreed playing the game. _'He's reeling me in'_ she side eyed him thinking watching the smile form at the corner of his mouth _'Dead giveaway Evans but God is it absolutely magnificent'_ she thought

Large windows disguised the large doors leading out to the patio with seating and heating looking out over the 4 acres of land attached to the house

The next room was full of instruments "A music room" Mercy shouted going to the piano "I could live in here, is it sound proof?" she asked as Sam looked at the speck

"No I don't think it is" he said

"Something else to do" she said as she started playing the piano. The full doors were open letting in the noise of the wide animals and birds outside with three steps leading down to the large swimming pool "Wow" Mercy said ' _I am so getting sucked in'_ as they went into the adjoining room to find the Entertainment room housing a large TV on the wall, games consoles, pool table and pinball machines, along with a bar, what looked like a stage and sound system with a massive disco ball in the ceiling. Next to that door was the exercise room with about 6 machines in it and an enclosed double shower cubicle through to the left

"That's it for this side" he announced with a smile on his face as he moved to the other side of the room towards an ajar door "What do we have in here?" he said walking with his words as Mercy followed him "Wow" he gasped as he opened the door to a good sized dining room with a 20 seat table fitting in it easily with units for cutlery and crockery completing the ground floor. An Orangery attached with ample seating for the amount of dining spaces at the table. To the side of that room was the kitchen a very large space with Marble floors and onyx surfaces and concealed appliances, with a tasteful breakfast bar.

"I like this" she said

"Look round here" he called over to her, as he looked through the door to the left of the kitchen, looking down the side of the house, to find the building that they thought was a granny flat was indeed the wine cellar and beyond that the garages. There was a lift going down to the lower floor which housed garage space for about 10 cars and 3 further car spaces at ground level. Behind the garage was the indoor swimming pool and just outside the pool area was another patio with the BBQ area and seating

On the other side of the house stairs led from the entertainment room to three lower level bedrooms making the number of bedrooms 13 in total.

The second story housed 10 bedrooms 6 with on-suite and four smaller ones two of which were joined by a bathroom the main bedroom had double bathroom suite along with walk in wardrobe linin cupboards along the corridor.

"Sammy it's too big" Mercy finally said

"We need to be thinking about the family visiting babe it's not just a day is it coming this far" Sam said

"Babe it's still too much"

"Will you stop thinking about money Mine that's my job, what kind of man would I be if I couldn't look after my family?"

"Sam of course you want to look after your family, and I want that too but we still need to be cautious" she said rolling her eyes

"I'm cautious with business, strangers and banks babe, but I do all that so I can spend it all on our family at the moment that's me and you and nothing is too good for you Mine, I told you that in 2014 believe it ,all this is for you, if you want it but don't just not want it because it's too much, it will never be enough, Mine come here" he said taking her to the music room and grabbing a guitar for turning the electric keyboard on tapping out a tune and then getting the music started "Listen" he said to Mercy as he strummed out and sung his version of the country song **'All for You' by Keith Urban** "Now do you get it?" Sam asked when he finished the song

"I do get it Sam you're my husband and I understand all that means, it's just a bit overwhelming sometimes, I'm so used to doing things myself you know, so when you buy all this what's my money for?" Mercy asked _'He reeled me in'_ she smiled to herself _'You're good husband'_

"For whatever you see fit to do with it, plus you do have a business you need to keep afloat and just for reference you employ Greg right? not the other way round"

"Yeah I think I got that Sam"

"Do you because half of your workers don't, do you want me to book you an appointment with my advisor Babe and he can hook you up with someone to give you some sound advice and guidance I don't really want business to be the main focus of our conversations at home unless we need support from each other around that"

"There's that sexy business head again yes please it seems I have some things to learn, when did my loveable dork become my rock?" _'She's hooked we like it'_

"I've always been your rock babe, you just chose to ignore it most the time"

"I never ignore you Sam I might go a good job of pretending I do but I don't" she smiled "So Sam, before you slap me with some more truth, I like the house are you going to tell me how much it is?"

"I will if you want it"

"I can't make a decision like that on my own"

"You can and I'm asking you to"

Mercy looked around the music room lots of changes to make" she said

"We can make them"

"Mega room for children and what are the schools like round here"

"Schools round here are fine but we'll send our children to wherever we need to send them for whatever they need"

"What about the saf…." _'You're gonna force me to say this Mr Evans, God he's won'_

"Stop stalling Mine is this it or not, we can go on looking if we need to?" _'She so doesn't want me to be right on this, but I am babe'_ he laughed in his mind

"This is it Sammy"

"Yes" Sam said punching the air "I knew it, I know my Txe'lan" he said pulling her in for a hug followed by a kiss "Our first home" he said in her ear "We are going to have some fun christening this" he said laughing, Mercy smiled because she knew that was true. Sam got on the phone and put his offer in and they waited. "Okay there's no more to be done today lets head back" he said clipping the phone shut "We should get an answer in about two days" he confirmed with Mercy

"Okay so how much is it?" she asked

"Don't get diva on me because it's what we want for our family" he said exaggerating the 'we' and 'our' "nearly 24" he said and looked away

"Sam that is.."

"Our home babe" he said going in to kiss her

"Okay I hear you" she said and said nothing else for a while just stood with him holding her then she suddenly lifted her head and said "I know the song I'm going to put as the last one on my album it just came to me, it's to us and it's not as personal as Reggae" she said holding onto Sam as they left the house "What shall we call it when we get it" she asked

"Call what?"

"The house" she said looking at him quizzically

"You want to name it?" he asked as they got into the car

"Yeah it needs to say something about us like our mark on it you know? she stated

"The Evan's House" he said

"Too obvious" she said

"Txe'lan" he said

"That's a good one yeah we might use that good thinking batman"

"But it can't be anyone's heart it's got to be ours so we need something else that's us to go with it" he said

"Sam & Mercy's Txe'lan" she said "Our Heart"

"Samcedes Txe'lan" he said "Slips off the tongue don't it?" he asked "Still means our heart"

"Decided then, if we get it Samcedes Txe'lan" she said flopping into him for the rest of the ride

The flight home was filled with talk about things that needed doing, who would do the work, when they would get it done and also about parties, families and children, Sam's head was spinning and by the time they were dropped off outside the apartment they were both ready for some sleep

"Babe do you mind if we don't tonight I am bushed" he said

"I don't mind babe, do you need anything to eat I'm fixing myself something"

"I'm good babe I had two burgers for lunch"

"Two!" she said shocked to his laughing

"I'll just do this Sandwich and eat it in bed after I've done my routine"

"Hurry up then" he said sitting on the stool in the kitchen to watch her make her sandwich

"A drink?" she asked putting the plate on a tray

"Hot chocolate" they said together and both laughed

"Sammy I can't believe we just went out and spent like 24 million dollars and then came back home to make hot chocolate, it's just mad"

"It might be mad but it's true babe we just did that, well not quite, we don't know if we've got it yet"

Mercy brought the tray into the bedroom with the hot drinks and sandwiches on and they sat eating and drinking, on finishing Sam picked her up and they had a shower and went to bed to sleep.

 **The Apartment**

"Hoomm Morning babe" she moaned fully aroused as Sam's head bobbed up and down on her

"Morning" Sam stopped long enough to say before carrying on "You missed me last night you didn't sleep well" he told her "Why did you say it was alright not to make love last night when you clearly wanted it?"

"I really get pissed off with this speaking while getting me off crap Sam could you do one or the other please?"

"Impatient much?" he laughed

"Move, get off me, Move" Mercy said all of a sudden, Sam looked up because of the change in her voice and was perplexed to find that she looked angry.

"What's up Mine?" he said jumping up to look at her face ,but still on top of her looking down

"Get off me" she said with tears in her eyes, he moved immediately to the side of the bed and let her get up as he watched her run off to the bathroom.

"What the fuck" Sam said to himself looking at the bathroom door that Mercy had just slammed, ' _what just happened there I need a replay stop speaking and then blow because I told her she was impatient, no way, was I being a bastard? No! But, I've made her cry and I don't know what to do about that. You need to do something about this Sam I am, your wife is in the bathroom crying, sort this shit out like now get in there'_ On confirming for himself that he'd done nothing wrong he decided to try and speak to her.

"Mine can I come in please?" he said knocking the door and then trying the handle finding that it opened freely, he stood at the door looking at her sitting on the toilet with her feet on the bowl and her head in her lap still crying. "Babe what is it?" he asked, making her cry louder it seemed, he went forward and held her while she cried she didn't stop him from holding her and that puzzled him more but, he was happy to hold her while she cried. He eventually picked her up off the toilet and brought her back to the bedroom and sat with her on the bed just holding her while she sobbed

When he felt she was slowing down he broached the question again "Babe do you want to talk about this?" But she said nothing. Sam sat totally baffled about what was going on with her and seriously thought the events of the previous day had just been too much for her "Babe do you need a doctor?" he asked

"No" she said

"Babe do you want to talk about this?" Sam asked again a short while later feeling his repetitiveness was going to get him in trouble any minute now

"No babe I just want to forget it happened I haven't hardly spoken about it since it happened" she said

Sam sat searching his mind at what could have happened that Mercy hadn't talked about with anyone including him, _she spoke to me about the record deal that went bad, the weight loss, the Danny thing, the business, the house, the tour did something happen on the tour? Surely she would have said_ then suddenly she was curling into him, kissing him, touching him with urgency he didn't stop her he reciprocated and let her lead

"I need you Sammy please" She said kissing him pulling at his shorts and eventually climbing on top of him Sam still not stopping her, he had known this feeling when his grandmother died and all he wanted was to be held and filled he had nearly had sex with her that time and they were stopped by her dad walking into the house shouting about his bike on the drive ' _Shit it's her dad'_ he said to himself. He made love to her as she requested and held her for a long while afterwards as she cried again, when the tears subsided he broached the subject.

"Mine I know you miss your Dad and you know you can speak to me about those feelings yeah?"

"Yes ,I do"

"It's been what 6 years since he passed?"

"Yeah 6 years today" she said

 _'Shit'_ he thought _'that's why the drama and then she wakes up to me face deep in her remembering her dad, but then she wants sex; women'_ he thinks hugging her in more _._ "Today Babe? Shall we do something to remember him like special?" he asked

"Like?"

"Like something your Dad asked me to do one of the last times I went to your house before we split up that last time, I hadn't thought about it until now and he did say I'd know when the right time was, and you'd know you were at the right place, in the right time, doing the right thing"

Mercy looked up at Sam "daddy told you to do something for me?"

"Yes to play something to you he sung me the song and said it was special, he changed some of the words, but I only realised that when I downloaded the song for myself"

"A song " she smiled at the memory of sitting in the study singing with her Dad, he had the most beautiful voice and their harmonies were to die for

"Yes" he said getting up to find the track on his IPhone, he hadn't played it for a while and needed the prompt. He'd deleted it so many times thinking he was never going to see her again but always found it again and downloaded it to his phones, tablet's and pods. He sat on the bed beside Mercy, and pressed play on the IPhone "Babe he just told me to play the song, well and I remember the words he sung which I'm guessing you know, I know no history or nothing that's up to you if you want to tell okay?" she nodded and he started playing **'I miss You' by Aaron Hall** as Mercy hugged into him and started crying all over again, he cried too as he held her and they both remembered happier times with her Dad. A while after the song finished Mercy stopped crying forcing herself to stop, as she looked into Sam's eyes and wiped the tears from his face

"Daddy sang that song when Mom died he sat at his desk and he played the record first then I heard him singing it one night, I sneaked into the study and sat watching as he sang and cried I was crying by the time he finished such pain and I told him "That's what this feeling is Daddy I'm missing Mom?" he said _'not for you baby you have me to love you, the one who loves me has gone'_ I remember saying "but daddy I love you" and he said _'I know baby you're the one Mommy said would come and rescue me in that song, I love you too'_ and we hugged like we're hugging now" she said looking up at Sam who had tears in his eyes again "Babe you're rescuing me right now, I seriously don't even want to think about living without you, ever"

"I don't want to think about that either babe" he said pulling her in more

"Sam I'm sorry about the freak out earlier it just came to me just at that moment what day it was and I felt well dirty, guilty even for having such pleasure and then my body craved to be pleasured it was strange, I feel like with all those mixed messages I kind of used you, somewhere in there, I'm sorry?"

"I don't, but you can use my body anytime you want if that's how you're gonna use it" and they both laughed "But seriously babe I love you, Promise, Commitment and that ring" he said pointing at her finger "D4L"

"I love you more" she said smiling "And Promise, Commitment and this ring, eternally grateful for because you are that man" she said kissing him on the forehead as she made to get up "Can we go get this record in the bag I really need to sing it now, I feel so lucky and loved"

"Okay" Sam said lifting her up and walking towards the shower

"I hope this is a shower, shower?" she smiled

"It's a shower, my kind of shower" she said kissing her lightly on the lips, as Mercy rolled her eyes for being wrong again "I can't wait till we start making our babies" he said excitedly

 **The Studio**

"Morning Mercy, just so you know someone came for the books last night from Sam's place" Greg said

"I know Greg I authorised it"

"Yes I know I spoke to Sam last night well about 2 this morning when they arrived we could have done with some notice" Greg said

"For getting my books?" Mercy asked

"Well yeah I had to come all the way back to work to get them"

"I'm sure I pay you a pretty penny for doing that Greg?" Mercy replied as Sam stood in the background watching the interaction

 _'I don't know what it is but I don't trust him'_ Sam thought as he listened to the conversation _, 'he's hiding something and I bet its Mercy's money, I'll get James to get the investigators on to it, she needs people around her she can trust especially if we're going to take time out to have a family. There'll be nothing for her to come back to if it's left to him to control everything for her, She's an internationally acclaimed singer and she worries about spending 23m something about that isn't right and I'm going to find out what that is'_ Sam thought folding the magazine he was pretending to read while the conversation was going on.

"I don't want this taped just yet, Sam will you just listen to this please this is for us, I'm so lucky to have you, and I need to confirm something for you well us really"

"And I'm lucky to have you"

The music started and Mercy started to sing her version of **'This song is about you' by Rihanna** for Sam

When she finished Sam went towards her saying "Mercy that was beautiful" as he wrapped his arms around her and kissing her forehead "It's my job to make sure you hear what you need her hear every night" he said in her ear as he kissed her again

"Mercy that was great I think that's a firm contender for the last song" Greg Said

"That is the last song Greg" Mercy said with conviction "So let's wrap it today please" she said to the engineers in the studio "And then we can get to renting this slot out"

Greg looked in shock "renting your slot out Mercy you've always had your slot what's up?" he asked

"Firstly we're planning to move to Toronto which is a bitch to do every day and secondly and most importantly we plan on becoming a family and we want to get started on that" she said looking around the studio "This place will be managed by someone"

"Managed, what am I doing" he asked

"You're managing me for a fee" she said "I need someone to manage my business I'm on it and the books will be kept by a proper accountant too"

"Accountant?" Greg asked

"Am I speaking a feign language Greg why do you keep repeating everything I say?" she stopped to look at him. "You'll be on a regular wage so nothing to worry about nothing will change except all your expenses will have to be signed off and agreed with the Manager" Mercy said, Sam saw a definite dislike in Greg's eyes when the wage was mentioned but stayed out of Mercy's business. _'I'm impressed with your business skills Mrs. Evans' he thought to himself_

"And don't make me find anything wrong with those books Greg or you're for the high jump and that's a threat"

"Nothing wrong with the books Mercy, trust me" Greg said his false smile plastered across his face

"Hope I can" Mercy replied "from the top" she said to the musicians and the song was sung again 3 more times before Greg said it was a wrap.

"Can we get out of here Mine?" Sam asked

"Yes babe we can" she replied and after giving instructions for the day they left the studio for home

"I need me some of you right now Mrs. Evans" Sam said as they jumped in the limo "Business Mine is so sexy I'm going to call her Mrs. Evans, and look at you you're the business" he finished pulling her in and holding her there for the remainder of the trip home "By the way Mrs Evans you are perfect" he said pulling her out of the car outside their home

As they entered the flat Sam got a call on his mobile "Mine it's the estate agents" he said clicking answer to the call "Hello" "yes speaking" "and to you too" "oh that was quick" "oh thank you for getting back to us on that and thank you again" "yes nice doing business with you too" "we will, bye, yes bye" Sam said and hung up.

"Did we get it?" Mercy asked almost jumping at him "Sammy did we get it?" she shouted as Sam seemed to be in his own world

"Yes we did" he said calmly then an escalated "We got it" with an air fist punch and a jump before picking her up and kissing her all over her face finding her lips and staying there for a while

"We got some work to do babe we've got like 5 months to get this sorted because I want to be barefoot and pregnant by then" she said

"Get onto your person let them have a look and start the designs for the rooms, all of them" he said still excited

"What's the budget babe?" she asked, standing waiting for a response

"The budget is don't spend it faster than I can make it, and I can make it fast" he laughed

"Babe come on what's the budget?"

"Get some estimates on what you want and then we can discuss prices and quality, see what we need to can and what can go ahead"

"Sammy we're living the dream" she said kissing him "Third happiest day ever"

"Hold up" Sam said as Mercy went towards him "Josh is calling, must be about your books" he said answerig the phone "Hi Josh anything for us?" he smiled "I'll pass you to Mercy" he said

"What did he say?" she asked Sam as she took the phone, as Sam signalled that he didn't know "Hi Josh" she said walking away from Sam with the phone to have her conversation "God what?" she asked making Sam look up "Oh okay" she turned to smile at Sam saying "Yeah I will, Sam will let me know" she said walking back towards him "Bye Josh and thanks " she said handing Sam his phone back "He said far too much of my earnings are tied up in low asset bonds I need to get everything together and get someone to make my money work for me but I'm pleased with my worth" she smiled

"You're pleased?" he asked walking towards her smiling

"Well Greg's honest enough it seems he just doesn't know what he's doing "

"Okay so we'll get that sorted out, and that Manager thing, but our main focus right now is the house yeah?"

"Our house" she squealled grabbing hold of Sam who didn't hesitate to pick her up and carry her off to bed

A month later Mercy's 4th Album was on the shelves but not for very long, she was definitely looking at another nomination, Sam had gone on tour with her it was a small one month affair, she'd done two nights in Europe, Asia, Africa, Austrailia and returned to America for the finale . They were exhausted for the travelling but content with their lot, they had spent every minute, even on stage sometimes together, they couldn't ask for a more perfect life . It had meant that the move had been put back but there was enough work to be done while they were away and Wayne had stepped in and helped them during that time. Mercy and Sam had managed to hire staff for the house and a Manager for her business.

Everything was on track and life was good


	9. Chapter 9

**7 months later**

"God I can't believe we're finally in it's been nearly seven months from start to finish, let's go see if it was worth it" Sam said, as they stood at their new front door on Samcedes Tex'lan, waiting for Mercy to open the door

"Sorry you're the man of this house Mr Evans that's your call" she turned to him saying as Sam smiled and opened the door letting her in first

Sam didn't waste time picking Mercy up and climbing the stairs. "We've gone way over schedule on this and it's going to have a knock on effect as I need to get away for a while and look in on my projects" he said trying to fit the bad news into his great news sandwich and failing miserably.

"You're going away?"

"You weren't supposed to hear all of that I was going to follow on with let's start the christening process and then I was going to remind you I was leaving in the morning just before my flight"

"You're leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes Babe" he said with a guilty face

"Sam we just moved in we haven't even inspected the house yet, I'm expected to sleep here on my own after just one night"

"Babe the maid is here the security guard and the butler tomorrow you are not alone"

"Sam are you going to be in the house?"

"No"

"Are you going to be in our bed?"

"No"

"So I'm going to be alone then the definition of alone to you is?"

"Okay you're going to be alone for a few nights but I'll be back after that for weeks, month's maybe"

"A few nights?"

"Why are you only hearing the negatives in this conversation?" he asked putting her down as they got near the top of the stairs

"Is there a positive? Well excuse the fuck out of me for being needy" she said walking away from him up the last few step to look at the house alone before turning back to him to say "Why don't you just go now and have a fucking rest before you start business, I don't really want to be around you right now, I'm too angry" she said walking away fast leaving him looking at her as she walked away.

"Well that went well" he said to himself as he saw the last of Mercy turn into the first bedroom, _'now you've made her cry again and don't you feel like a dick, well the way she's been the past few months you knew whichever way you said this it was going to go down like a led balloon so where's the surprise Evans?. You know she isn't backing down so it's up to you again to roll over, wait; why should I roll over that's something I could be potentially doing for the rest of my damn life, I love her course I do, but I'm not going to be a pushover and I think that needs to be established now. She's not a child or even a spoilt one and she needs to start acting like an adult, check you out Evans what does the dork know about adult behaviour, no but it's true if I accept it all the time she's going to do it all the time and I have to look out for my business it's what supports my family it's important and she needs to know that and accept it._ Sam had convinced himself he was going to confront Mercy's behaviour and he was going to do it now "Good luck Evans" he said as he turned around and walked back up the stairs towards the room Mercy was in, pushing the door open and walking in

"I thought I said I didn't want to be around you right now I don't trust what I'll say"

"You did didn't you, and then I had a light come on and I thought I'm your fucking husband how dare you talk to me like that" he said stepping closer to her making her look up at him "I'm not having it and you need to apologise, and furthermore; these temper tantrum things have to stop, I have businesses all outside of Canada, as you know, so of course I'm going to be out of town now and again. I depend on those businesses making a good profit to keep my family in the manner in which I want them to become accustomed"

"But..."

"I haven't finished yet, I love you Mercy with all my heart and you know that, but I will not be shut out, if you have something to say, say it, don't walk away and hold it in, honesty has been a big part of our relationship and you're trying to take it away it's the core of who we are to each other. I'm disappointed that you don't have that confidence in our relationship to be able to speak your mind because I sure as hell have it and just so as you're clear on what I'm saying, I'm not standing for your bullshit anymore" he said pausing and she nodded her acknowledgement of what he was saying "I never, repeat never, want to have to speak to you like this again it's upsetting and it hurts my heart"

"Sam I I'm sorry I could see myself going off on one and I just couldn't stop it, I'm so sorry" she said running into his arms and he hugged her willingly "I was just sitting here thinking most of what you just said and my logical brain kicked in and told me I was being unreasonable" she said

"Babe I do have to go away for work please don't guilt trip me, I'm doing this for our family and I need to be the provider"

"I didn't have anything to say really either except I miss you already, but that sounded too childish to say just then so I walked way. It's gonna be all hell kinds of lonely without you here babe, but I do understand why you have to go and I wouldn't have it any other way, it's for our babies yeah?"

"Yeah our babies, which brings us back to our original reason for climbing the stairs"

"Does it?" she said with a smirk on her face

"Sound proof room remember"

"Let's start checking the house out then" she said pulling him down onto the bed she'd been sitting on previously"

"No soundproofing in here Mine" he said

"Stop talking then and get to action and Sammy?"

"Yes"

"No condoms we've gone way over the 5 month mark we set ourselves and I want babies like now, people will be thinking there's something wrong with me"

"I hear you on this Mine but I wanted our first time to be special not quickies around the house or when I'm planning on leaving you for a few days please can we save it till I get back"

"To be honest I don't want you running off either, I mean, I might feel the change almost straight away and you're nowhere to be found to share it with, no I agree Sammy when you get back and I coul…"

"Stop" Sam said kissing on her neck and moving his way down her body until he was where he wanted to be "Ready" he said when he'd heard her call his name twice already

"Yeah but no way am I going to go 10 rounds like this" she said, 'W _e'll see about that'_ he thought

They covered at least five rooms before Sam realised they hadn't had anything to eat and he called down and asked for diner to be served in an hour and they went on to room six, seven and eight before going down to the dining room for dinner. They didn't eat as the table had been traditionally set out at each end of the large table that spread across the room, they sat together at one corner of the table having an intimate dinner talking, touching, feeding and loving each other "Our first meal" she said holding up her glass of wine to him for cheers

"Our first meal" he said, they sat talking for about half an hour after desert before Sam said "That's it I can't wait any more" and they were up and in the ninth bedroom and ended the session in their bedroom making it a marathon event in one night but by no means the busiest any of them had achieved in one night since they had been married.

"Well we've done the upstairs are we going to start on downstairs in a minute or have you done as much as you can" she asked

"Give me a minute and I can do more, your like my kryptonite Babe" he replied "Plus I want to get enough to last me, I've been so used to having you when we want that my body doesn't know how to lock off any more we probably need to get that under control after the children" he finished

"Unless we get full time nannies and then we can stay in bed all day every day except when we check on work" she said giving him the side eye

"Was that sarcasm babe?" he asked

"Take no notice of me babe just my pissed off attitude rearing its ugly head"

"Nothing about your head is ugly" he said going in for a kiss

After the kiss Mercy pulled away from Sam and looked down seeing he was ready for her again and said "Nothing about your head is ugly either" and they both laughed. When they stopped laughing he asked her if she was fit to go to which she agreed she was and they went to deal with the downstairs rooms. Mercy did insist they leave the kitchen out the proceedings, then made the mistake of going in to get hot drinks for bed he saw his opportunity and took it, so by 3 am the whole house inside had been christened.

The next morning Mercy woke up to the shower going "Sam" she shouted and got no answer so she got up and went to the bathroom to see him in the shower busily washing himself. "No fucking way" She said under her breath before getting into the shower to seduce her man before he went off for three days.

"Hey" she said as she walked into the shower

"Hey" he said turning and giving her a kiss on the forehead and hugging her in "I miss you already" he said hugging her tighter. "I was crying and I didn't want to wake you so I came in the shower"

"Crying?" she asked

"You don't know how hard it is to leave you Mine it's fucking hard for me I mean really hard" he said still hugging her.

"I know it's hard babe, we've done it before remember but, I look forward to the times when we're back together again and the certainty of knowing that we will be back together gets me through" she said holding his head up for him to look at her

"It may be psychological you know?" he said

"Might it be?" she said raising her eye lids at his analysis "How's that then?"

"Because of the history of our relationship us always saying bye you know I just find it hard"

"Use the anchor that I use to cope; it's for you and the children" she said

"It is" he said "And although I know that it's still hard for me I feel like I waited so long to have you I don't want to let go even for a minute, I guess I'm scared you're going to realise you made a mistake in marrying me or something"

"Never going to happen Sammy, you're my rock and I love you so much sometimes I want to burst" she said as he kissed her "You don't wait a lifetime on a Promise of a commitment and then seal it with a ring to run away" she told him

"I'm glad those things meant something to you" he smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair

"By the way we haven't christened this bathroom yet" she said looking at him with almost a blush in her cheeks.

"Are you blushing for asking for sex Mine Evans?" he asked

"I feel like a bit of nymph keep wanting it like this but a girls got needs"

"Sorting your needs, my Job" Sam said moving her round to get her back comfortable against the shower wall before pleasuring her however she asked for it. "I'm so going to miss this" he said laughing as their body's relaxed

"So what will you be doing in Milan?" she asked once they were showered and dressed

"No wine, women and song I'm afraid if that's what you wanted to hear Babe except for the meetings I'll spend most of my time alone in my apartment preparing for the next meeting I might have a few meetings with the CEO's of the companies because ultimately they are responsible and they answer to me"

"Who are the CEO's?" Mercy asked and Sam didn't really want to answer that question but he was compelled to

"Sue Bloom, Claire St John, Andrew Jennings and Demi Lavina" he said without looking at her directly

"You know don't you?" she asked looking at him sideways

"Mercy these women have been CEO's for over 6 years and I have never made any advances towards them and they haven't to me it would be more than their job's worth and I pay well"

"But you're married now Sam, a whole new kettle of fish now you know what sex is all about, and they know you do"

"Babe anyone who knows me knows it wasn't just about not having sex, it was about not having sex with anyone but you, and that's the difference" he said grabbing her hand "Do you trust me Mine?"

"With my life"

"Well that's cool, but I need you to trust me with your dick too"

"I trust you with my dick Sam it's your dick that's got a mind of its own" she said laughingly making him laugh too "Babe you know you said days before how many days exactly?" she asked as she sat in his arms on the sofa

"Babe I don't want to argue before I leave can we leave all that stuff till I'm on the plane"

"No" she turning round to look at him "Are you serious Sam?" she asked "How long are you going for?" she asked again as Sam shuffled awkwardly underneath her "Now I'm getting pissed" she said getting up all together and standing in front of him "Sam how long are you going for" she said clearly getting upset

"Babe come sit down I'm going for like 5ish days of work so I'll be away for hopefully about 6 days all together maybe I don't actually know exactly what's going on down there so it may be less it could be more"

"Okay I can do a week, not a problem" she said going back to her spot on his lap "Have you got any late night meetings or can we skype every night" she asked

"I have three late meetings planned and then I might need to meet with the CEO's some evenings depending on what comes out of the day meetings. Mine I might be out at dinner or something with them so if the papers get hold of any of that please don't pay it no mind and a couple of the clients are females too but I don't really know who they are to be fair"

"So why did you think I couldn't handle that?" she asked

"I don't think it's about you handling it it's about me handling it, I really don't want to be away from you any time I didn't know it would be so hard and to be truthful, if there was someone to hand this over to, I would" he said looking at his hands before looking at Mercy for the last word "I know you have jealously issues and I was just not wanting to deal with them right now with everything else I've got going on in my head and my emotions I'm sorry"

"Sam if I'm going to go off its going to happen regardless so tell me anyway and well in advance stop this cloak and dagger stuff it really pisses me off"

"Okay, I just hate the arguing before I leave stuff tell me this will get better babe I can't feel like this every time I leave" he said

"It will babe I promise especially when I've babies to look after and keep me occupied"

"Let's go find a song" he said

"No let's go find our bed, I want me to be the only person on your mind for the whole week so I need to give you something to remember by babe" she said

"I like the sound of that but haven't we just gone like 18 times in the last 12 hours?"

"Yeah and that was a memory for every room but I want to give you a memory of me" she said as Sam picked her up and mounted the stairs

"Obviously you need a memory of me, my insatiable Mrs Evans" he said laughing

"Hey now we're understanding each other" she said laughing from the belly making Sam's smile wider

" _If you wanna be my number one, let me know your future plans"_ she sang "One of Dad's old favourites" she said to Sam's quizzical face.

"Hey you know don't you?" he said when he got to the top of the stairs

"Yep I know but I always want to hear it"

"I love you my Txe'lan"

"I love you more Sam and you're my Txe'lan"

"You know I don't care what you ever do to me, if you ever tell me to leave or anything I'm going nowhere you know that right?"

"You know the same right?

"End Game" they both said laughing at the fact before looking into each other's eyes with a yearning passion as if they hadn't touched each other before and Mercy felt loved "I can see love in your eyes Sammy"

"I hope you can feel love too" he said "because I feel it"

"Yeah I can feel love poking me in my belly" she said laughing

"That's sex babe, that's going to happen it's a given but do you feel loved"

"Undoubtedly Sammy I always have from you"

"I feel it from you too and I can see it in your eyes when I look past the lust, are those eyes just for me Mine"

"Totally , just for you"

"Promise?"

"I promise" she said without hesitation

"I promise too" he said without hesitation "For you I mean" he said as they hugged and he picked her up again

"Shower" she said and they both laughed and entered the bedroom

After they finished just laying in bed Sam reminded Mercy that all the help was coming in at 2 p.m. by which time he'd be gone and she was to show them to their quarters and use them. Mercy expressed her apprehension about using staff in the house but agreed it was much too big for her to manage and work and Sam reiterated again that the help were there to help so she needed to get on with her daily life as usual but remember to leave them instruction for the day if she had any.

"What will happen when we want sex in the living room say" she asked

"What do you mean?" he asked

"I mean they could come in at any time and catch us in the act, do we lose that spontaneity when they arrive?"

"No when the door is shut they do not enter under any circumstances, that's a given rule" he said not really understanding why she'd asked it

"Get a nap Sam you're on the plane in like 3 hours"

"When has that ever stopped you, the last time I had to get on the plane for you"

"Yeah?" she smiled at the memory

"We got to have our song Mercy" he reminded her before falling asleep with her in his arms.

Two hours later at 11 a.m. when Mercy woke up Sam was already up and out of the bed "Sam" she called out before jumping up out of bed thinking he had gone without saying bye because it was too painful "he didn't even say bye" she said slamming herself back into the bed and covering her face with the pillow

"Babe don't get up I've done you brunch in bed" she heard making her jump up off the bed "Hold up" Sam said spinning round to put the tray on the dresser before she literally jumped up into his arms.

"I thought you'd gone Babe I was just about to start cussing" she said kissing him all over his face

"We haven't done our song yet, where would I have gone?" he asked

"I'm being messy again yeah, some good old attachment theory stuff" she laughed

Sam shook his head and laughed "I love the way you think babe" he said "I was thinking Buble always mellows us out maybe we should use him as our back together man if you know what I mean"

"No I don't know what you mean" Mercy said as Sam carried her to the dresser for breakfast and sat on her stool with her attached to him

"I don't know what it means neither I was just coming back from your attachment thing" he said laughing "I think I want to say he'll be our going but be back soon man" he giggled "Or something like that, I know what I mean"

"Sammy you are crazy" she said laughing too

"Crazy about you" he said kissing her nose "which means you just chose our Buble song babe"

"What is it?" she asked

"Eat up and then we can sing it before I leave, I've been in the shower already babe I'm going to get dressed while you eat, I didn't trust myself" he said going towards the walk in wardrobe "And no it doesn't mean what you're thinking I just can't deal with it right now I don't think I'd go if I did so that's why" Mercy didn't say anything because she understood.

After she finished breakfast she went downstairs to join Sam in the music room where he was sitting strumming his guitar and looking out the window, with a lost look "Penny for them babe" she said as she walked towards him

"They're depressing thoughts babe I'm like missing you already wondering what I'm doing leaving you again, eating into our baby making time and I think that's the hardest" he said turning to look at her

"Sex you mean not baby making time Mr. Evans sex" she said laughing

"Yeah okay making love to you is the biggie, I miss it already just not waking you up this morning was hard"

"Come on your getting me worked up now just sing the song"

"Okay" he said as he started strumming to the music coming from the music system, ' **Crazy Love' by Michael Buble** and once she caught the tune Mercy joined in the song and they went alternately until the end when they both sang

 _ **Sam:**_ _I can hear her heart beat for a thousand miles, and the heavens open up every time she smiles  
And when I come to her, that's where I belong, yet I'm running to her like a river's song  
She gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love, she gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love_

 _ **Mercy: H**_ _e's got a fine sense of humor when I'm feeling low down, and when I come to him when the sun goes down  
He takes away my trouble, takes away my grief, takes away all of my heartache in the night like a thief  
He give me love, love, love, love, crazy love, he gives me love, love, love, love, crazy love x 2_

 _ **Mercy:**_ _Yes, I need him in the daytime,_ _ **Sam:**_ _oh but,_ _I need her in the night  
_ _ **Sam:**_ _But I want to throw my arms around her, Kiss her an' hug her, kiss her an' hug her tight  
Kiss her an' hug her tight, through the night_

 _ **Sam:**_ _And when I'm returning from so far away, she gives me some sweet lovin' brighten up my day  
_ _ **Mercy:**_ _Yes it_ _makes me feel righteous, it make me feel whole, and make me feel mellow down into my soul_

 _ **Both**_ _S/he gives me love, love, love, love, s/he gives me crazy love, s/he gives me love, love, love, yes sir crazy love x 4_

"That was beautiful babe, don't say anything else just give me a kiss and go I miss you already" she said going up for her kiss

"Babe you got to let go if I'm going to just go" he said, she said nothing so he just stood there waiting for her to let him go, about a minute later she let him go and he walked away without looking back "I'll call" he said before he shut the door still not looking back.

 **Sam's Journey**

Sam sat on the plane thinking of Mercy yet again, "when is this ever going to get easier" he said as his phone buzzed 'stop stressing I've stopped crying now just work hard and get back to me soon see you tonight love you' he read on the phone making him feel unusually comfortable 'that's made me feel loads better babe, see you later I'll text first and I love you more' he wrote back before putting his phone back in his pocket

Sam landed in Milan 13 hours later having skyped Mercy while on the plane. It was 3 a.m. and he was ready for bed, he got his luggage and exited the airport got into his car and headed to his apartment.

"Mr. Evans welcome back" the Doorman said as he approached the door

"Good Morning Tom could I have a 6 a.m. wake up call please I should be up but you never know"

"Will do Sir" Tom said

Sam went up to his apartment which had been aired out and sat for a while thinking before he put the TV on and started reading some notes from his office to update himself before his 8 a.m. meeting. Just as he was dozing off his phone rang

"Hello" Sam said without looking at the call information

"Babe what's up" Mercy said

"Hey babe I answered without looking I was just nodding off" he replied

"Sorry Babe I was just checking in its like 7 p.m. here so just so as I know what time is good for you?"

"Well if its 7 p.m. there now and its 4 a.m. here what about 9 p.m. your time then you'll wake me up for work as well and I'll be looking forward to it"

"Okay we'll try that so I'll call back in like two hours Love you"

"Love you more babe" he said putting the phone down and closing his eyes again. It seemed like he'd only just shut his eyes when his phone rang again, he grabbed around for the sound and flipped it open "Hi Babe" he said

"Mr. Evans your 6 a.m. call Sir"

"Thank you Tom" Sam said putting the phone down and thinking _'I thought Mercy was going to call I must have dreamt it_ '. He threw his phone down and got up to visit the bathroom and it started ringing he ran back to the sofa and answered on the third ring

"Hi babe I was just thinking the conversation we had last night was a dream"

"Hey you alright babe you had a late night last night"

"I'd just landed at 3 a.m. just about got in and done some reading before I started to doze off I asked Tom to give me a 6 a.m. call so I wouldn't be late for my 8 a.m. meeting and I could call you first

"You told me to call you at 6 a.m. well 9 p.m. my time every day to get you up" she said

"I knew I did, how was studio time today babe?"

"Nothing new nothing to write home about" she said

"That sounded a bit flat babe what's up?"

"Nothing I can't deal with mainly missing you but we'll get used to this yeah?" she said "I'm rattling around in this house Sam I need me some babies"

"Don't get into that subject when I'm so far away babe it's cruel"

"Cruel!" Mercy said laughing "You're a hot mess Babe"

"Yeah but I'm your hot mess" he said

"That's a fact" she said still laughing "Babe you better go get dressed I'll hear from you in the morning or tomorrow night for me I love you and I miss you so much"

"I love you more babe"

"No I love you more" she said

"I'm not getting into this because you get competitive and I'm going to have to pull rank on you and we know where that goes"

"Back to the forbidden subject" she replied

"Yeah and I'm not there so I'm not going to win so it's not even fair" he said laughing

"Bye babe"

"Bye babe"

Sam put the phone down and went to the bathroom about 30 minutes later he came out suited and booted ready for business, called his car and he was away. When he got to the office everyone who needed to be there was there. He was given a presentation of the current situation and how the business got to almost a point of reputational ruin. After the presentation Sam sat with his CEO's and had a frank discussion about the situation and they thrashed through what needed to be done to sort the situation out, then he had a meeting with his Board and explained to them what the situation was and it was decided that all investors needed to be face contacted to explain the situation and rebuild some valuable relationships. By the time Sam looked round it was 10 p.m. and he was still in the office. "Sorry I have to make a quick call" he said excusing himself from the meeting while he took his phone out, dialled the number and Mercy picked up on the second ring

"Hey I thought you'd forgotten about me" she said

"Couldn't do that babe but I have been in the office since 8 a.m. this morning and I'm still here now"

"Is it that bad Sam?" Mercy asked with concern

"I think it might be worse babe" taking a breath "it looks like I might need to go speak to all our investors in person to keep them on board, business has been conducted in the worst way imaginable I think leaving the CEO's to recruit has been detrimental, some leading investors are not happy about me not being at the helm"

"Are there many investors?" Mercy asked

"About 20 in total but babe they're all over the world and I'll have to travel to them" he said

"That's a bit of a task to do isn't it babe?"

"Yeah babe, but its my presence, or lack of it, that they seem to be pissed about, and" Sam said hesitating for a short while "It's going to take closer to a month to get done rather than a week" he finished and waited for the fall out

"A month, okay I can clear some stuff and get to you in like a week where ever you are and spend a week then come back and then see you again for the fourth week babe you need to get this done and I know you're not going to be 100% on it if you don't see me. I've got a benefit in week three so I need to be back here otherwise, I'd be with you for the whole four weeks babe sorry. I can busy myself shopping for the house, babies whatever during the day no problem as long as we get some nights, you do what you need to do babe, it is alright for me to come to you"

"I'd love that babe, I thought you were …"

"Sam this is a crisis calls for action not feelings" she said "Babe just get on with things and call me when you can I'll be out on Friday to you when I find out where you are. It's a good job Michael came out for that month to check up on the business because if he'd just started yesterday I couldn't have done this" she said

"What's the benefit for?"

"Well I say benefit its for women in the business, I've been charged with honouring **Mary J Blige** and what she's going through"

"What's she going through?"

"Heartbreak"

"You'll do her justice babe I have every faith, what you singing?"

" **Thick of it** of course she sung it for that reason"

"Okay babe I got to go the Board are still waiting for me babe, I just came out to make this quick call, I needed to hear your voice" he said

"Okay babe you've heard it and I hope someone's ass is getting kicked for this Sam you should have been told months ago"

"It will be, I have to go babe speak to you soon I love you bye"

"Hey I needed to hear yours too babe I miss you like crazy and speak soon love you more bye" Mercy said this time there was no playing on the phone

Sam put the phone down and took a breath _'She's my rock'_ he thought stepping a bit higher than he was on leaving the room when he re-entered

It was the start of the first week and Mercy had asked Greg to fit in as much as he could because she was definitely having those two weeks off "I've booked stuff so you'll be doing a day with Pattie again, Brandy, and Lady Saw she was about to have a well of a time with her ladies and end up with some fantastic material to use on her next album

So the trips happened and Sam got his business back on track and fired a few staff in the process, which meant he had another week going through the recruitment process with his CEO's and once that was done Mercy and he had a weekend in Paris to get over it all

On the last day Mercy was on edge "Baby making starts tomorrow night babe" she said kissing him on the cheek

"Yep it does but only if your good"

"I'm not a child Samuel Evan's what do you mean if I'm good"

"I was thinking more like bedroom bucket list visit "

"Oh Good" she said getting turned on at the thought "Shall we see how good I can be and I'm up for the punishment too Sammy" she said sucking on the cherry that was at the bottom of her exotic drink he'd made her from the drinks cabinet

"No punishment babe just fun if we can and maybe a surprise when we get home" he said picking her up and going into the bathroom, after their shower and private time they went for a romantic meal and back to the hotel to pack and get their plane at 3.30 am

 **Back Home**

They landed back in Toronto at 6 p.m. the next evening and got home for about 7 pm after luggage checks and clearance.

"A one hour nap and then baby making time starts" she said smiling at him

"Sleep till we wake up and then start" he said

"What? So you can do your marathon 12 hour sleep thing no way" she said

"I won't do that I want this too remember?"

"Promise"

"Promise" he said kissing her forehead dropping the bags and picking her up to go upstairs

"Shower" she said smiling at him

"You guessed it, I'm not spontaneous anymore am I?" he asked

"Yes you are very much so Mr. Evans" she said hugging him round the neck "You forgot last night already?" she laughed

So they done the bedtime ritual with some shower action and then flopped into bed "I could sleep for 12 hours now Sammy I'm totally relaxed after that"

"You know I'm going to wake you up though don't you?"

"Yes please" she said laughing

"God what was that song your Dad always sung I understand it now"

"Which one?" she asked

"I wonder if God is a woman, the gift of love astounds me to this day, I give it up to the woman" he sung

"I put a smile upon my face and take you to that higher place so don't you underestimate, the strength of a woman" Mercy sang laughing

"How's that appropriate Sammy"

"I just thought of it because you're always ready for action you know"

"So are you" she said nudging him

"Come here" he said pulling her in and getting into their sleeping position "You know I love you right"

"I love you more Sammy" she said instantly at peace as they lay in the place they call home

As he'd promised he woke her up about 3 hours later and they went through the night practicing baby making, and at about 10 am he woke her up again

"Mercy we have to get up soon"

"No we don't not for the next 3 days you cleared everything remember?" she replied

"Remember the surprise I talked about in Paris?"

"Yes" she said jumping to a sitting position in the bed

"Well they're due in like 3 hours" he said looking at the clock on the side cabinet

"They?" she asked

"Yeah I asked the family to come down to see us and the house we haven't all met up since the wedding week" he said

"Oh that's great I do miss them, we can watch movies and I can have some girl time with Stacy and Mom" Mercy said

"Yeah" Sam said awkwardly "When I said family I meant the GF as well" he said with one eye closed waiting for the fall out when none came he carried on "I thought if everyone saw the house at the same time we'd have more alone time" he finished

"It will be good to see everyone if they manage to keep their fucking thoughts to themselves this time" she said with a bit of Sass in her voice

"So can I get one more for the long wait ahead of us before they get here?" he asked

"Erm I think" she said looking at the clock "We can get two more in if we start like n.." she got out before Sam pulled her under him and started playfully kissing and tickling her making her give out a belly laugh

The phone rang waking Sam as he grabbed around for it "Yes" he said not looking at the face

"Sam come on we've been here for like 40 minutes now and no appearance get out of bed and get off Mercy" his Mom said shocking Sam

"You're here?" he asked waking Mercy up with his free hand "Babe" he said before realising he still had the phone in his hand "There in a bit Mom" he said clipping the phone off "Babe Mom and Dad are downstairs" he said in her ear

"Mom and Dad are here" she said quietly before realisation set in, "They're here" she said jumping up "Do they know we're still in bed?" she asked "How embarrassing" she said getting up and heading to the bathroom

"Babe" Sam said going after her "No sudden movements please, baby making process" he said

"Oh" Mercy said holding her belly "Do you think I've just done something?"

"No but be careful please" Sam said backing her into the shower before lifting her up

"Sam we don't have time" she said as he started kissing her neck

"We always have time and this is pure lust not baby making" he said when he managed to lift his head off her body for a second, Mercy had already given in

30 minutes later they were on their way down the stairs when Mercy turned to Sam and said "Don't mention the baby making thing Sammy I don't want to build hopes up"

"I was going to try but you just used a trigger and for that I'm not going to lie so if I'm asked get ready for it"

"Here they are" Puck shouted as they entered the room and everyone clapped

"God I didn't know everyone was here" Mercy said "Sorry to keep you waiting" she said with a blush

"Blushing is a good sign are you two messing around making babies Sam?" Dan asked

Mercy looked at Sam begging him not to say but she knew with him being a man of his word, he had to say "Yes we are trying for a baby Dad, we been messing around" he said as everyone clapped some with excitement and some for the brass neck of it all. He grabbed his guitar and started playing **'Messing Around' by Pitbull & Enrique Iglesias **as everyone started joining in and dancing around, Mercy's face embarrassed at first but she soon joined in with Sam dancing around her laughing and singing

"So the theme for the weekend is baby then songs everyone bring it I want songs from your baby days or just songs that you remember growing up, or about making babies" Quinn said hugging into Puck and then everyone started hugging Sam and Mercy and saying their hello, Good luck or enjoy

"Thanks Sam" Mercy said

"Babe I was between a rock and a hard place I had to keep my promise and they knew anyway" he said laughing

"He's right" Rose said as she hugged Mercy

"So come on who's doing the next song?" Dan asked I'm super buzzed to know Sam and Mercy are trying to give us grandbabies

"Why don't you, seeing as you're so up there?" Rose asked him

"I can't sing like this lot I'm a watcher you know that Rosie" he replied but stepped out anyway "to Rose" he said walking back over to her and dragging her up with him "Make you Mine Kurt please" Dan said "Because this is what I thought the first time I saw Rosie here, my wife" "Ohh one of my favourite's" Rose said as he started singing his version of **'Make You Mine' by High Valley** as Rose helped with the choruses dancing around her husband

"Okay Mom, Dad I think we get the drift" Sam said, when they locked lips at the end, as the others started clapping and Stacy and Stevie rolled into a ball in shame

"Are we gonna come back at them?" Mercy asked getting a nudge from Sam for encouraging it "Sudden Movements Sam" Mercy said looking round at him

"Sorry babe, but don't encourage them, it don't feel right them jumping in on our baby making celebrations"

"She's good" Mercy said turning back round to see Mom sitting down "Yeah that was great Mom, Dad" Mercy cheered clapping at the same time

"Okay I suppose as the hosts we need to officially start the ball rolling" Sam said "unless anyone else wants to start it" he said looking around

"You better bring it buddy if you want babies" Blaine said from the bar

"I'm already bringing it bro so this is purely for fun and lust and love" he said smiling at Mercy as he helped her up to join him "Number 247 bro hit it" he said to Kurt and as the music started and he called the guys to help him as he started dancing round Mercy as the music started "I'm neither of these by the way pure fun as I said" he smiled before they started singing his version of **'Dazed & Confused' by Jake Miller ft. Travie McCoy **with Blaine and Puck helping him

When they finished Sam shouted "Hey; Got me feeling like" as everyone started laughing "Versatile enough for you?" he whispered to Mercy as he grabbed hold of her

"God yes babe, spontaneity is still there too" Mercy smiled "You're giving away all my Victoria secrets babe, too much information" she laughed giving him a hug

"Not for me I'm in that zone right now" Artie said moving to the centre of the room "Puck, Mike, Jess do you guys want to join me for this one" he asked and they came forward without hesitation

"Kurt have you got the music already" Artie asked

"Unless I can read minds no you haven't said yet Art what is it" Artie whispered to Mike and Mike went to see Kurt to inform him of the song

"Okay so are you ready now I'm going to start" Kurt said, they nodded, the music started and the boys started dancing provocatively, singing **'Time of our Lives' by Ne Yo & Pitbull**

"Sug did you get Artie's message?" Rachel shouted across the room at the end of the song

"Never mind Sugar did you get mine?" Jessie asked Rachel making her blush a bit

"Yep I did" she said sucking on her straw with noise

"So now we want to have a go please" Santana said bringing Brittany with her "Klaine do you want to join us we've almost done everything together since the wedding day except sex" she finished

"Why break the habit of a lifetime" Kurt said walking in to join them at the centre of the room while Blaine approached from the left side

"Hit it" Santana said to Mike as they belted out **'That's How You Like It' Beyoncé ft. Jay-Z** with Santana singing the main bits Britt and Kurt in the background and Blaine doing the Rap bits, it went well.

"Very nice" Stevie said as everyone clapped their efforts

"Okay folks our time" Quinn said "Mercy I'd like to leave you alone but we need you babe and T, Rach do you want to join us too? I know you don't seem to want her to move Sam but this one is a dance song so she will"

"But she's …"

"She won't break Sam leave her let her enjoy herself" his Mom said, making Sam sit back

"Okay Kurt lets go" Quinn said as the music started and Mercy started singing almost immediately along with the others to **'Dip It Low' by Christina Milian**

"Wow babe you're really poppin tonight" Mike said moving to the edge to get Tina from the centre of the room

"No surprises for me guys, Poppin that thing tight" Sam said smiling "But I've got something to add to our bucket list" he informed Mercy as he pulled her close

"Okay we're the youngest but we know the real songs I'm ashamed none of you have taken the time to worship true artist" Stevie said

"I must admit a real gem of a song young ones" Kurt said as he put the music on

"Listen to our mix" Stevie said as Stacy and he belted out their version of the song ' **Cake by the Ocean' by DNCE**

"Yeah" everyone was jumping about clapping and tapping Stevie and Stacy on the back or hugging them for how good the song choice was

"Enough singing for one afternoon let's get something else done any one got any plans?" Sam asked

"Any ideas on food anyone?" Mercy asked "Sorry I just found out about 3 hours ago you were all coming Sam saw fit to surprise me" she finished looking up at him

"But there is all sorts of food in the kitchen so just ask for what you want or phone through and you'll get it and dinner is at 7 pm so everyone dressed by then" Sam said laughing "and no PJ's" he finished

"You need to be talking to yourself Mr." his Mom piped up making everyone laugh

"I don't wear PJ's Mom unless I'm answering the door in the night or something, baby making remember?"

"I swear this boys turrets is getting worse" Mercy said rolling her eyes and everyone laughed

"There's a mall not far from here use the cars if you want and theatres, bars, cafés and beauty shops all off the drive please use the cars you'll get discounts and there are limits on the cards" Sam said laughing

"Pool out back, Golf if you want, Horses but speak to Paul first, Lake a short drive off the grounds, activity centre downstairs, gym downstairs, Studio over there" Mercy said pointing to her left through the lounge where they all were

"I'm amazed you two know all this having barely been outside the bedroom since you've been here" his Dad said

"We take comfort breaks, we eat" Sam said making everyone laugh including Mercy

"He takes this baby making business serious actually we both do there's nothing light about bringing another life into this world and being responsible for it you know?" Mercy said

"Get your after dinner love making songs ready because we need a baby" Sam said picking Mercy up and going up the stairs

"They really don't need much help" Rachel said walking off with Jessie, Puck and Quinn "Pool time for us" she shouted as they went through the patio doors and through the Orangery

"BBQ evening folks some of this outdoors life for me" Mike shouted getting cheers across the room

"Babe Sug and I want to hit the shops you good with that?" Tina asked Mike

"Good with that Babe I'm downstairs in the gym" he said pointing to the ground

"Can we tag along at the mall?" Brittany asked

"Sure thing" Sugar said "no need to ask"

"I'm going to mess in the music room for a while see what's happening" Kurt said

"Okay that gives me some gaming time anyone for the challenge?" Blaine asked

"I'm up as my wife taken to shopping again" Artie said wheeling over to Blaine "Challenge is getting downstairs"

"Mr. Abrahams the lift up or down is at the far left of the room you're currently in" the Butler said to Artie

So everyone was sorted for the afternoon until dinner at 7 p.m. Mercy and Sam were locked in their own private heaven called their bedroom for now

"Babe sing to me" Sam said

"What now? I want to get my freak on you want a song?"

"If you're clever we can do both" he said wiggling his eyebrows making Mercy laugh

"Okay let me think" she said grabbing her I phone and flipping through "Yeah this one, hold on babe, this is bucket list talk" she said laughing as she pressed play and started singing her version of **"How Many Ways" by Toni Braxton**

"Those are going to happen babe, get over here" he said with lust in his eyes

"Babe we're going to make awesome parents" she said walking towards him _"Are you gonna love me forever"_ she sang as she walked to him mimicking their last National performance at school together making Sam laugh

"I am actually I said it then and I stand by it still now" he said seriously pulling her down to make love

They spent the weekend with their family, singing, crying, laughing, eating and loving not necessarily in that order as they caught up on life, and then Sam and Mercy were alone again having quality baby making time.


	10. Chapter 10

**7 Weeks Later**

7 weeks in and Mercy had become super groggy and almost impossible to live with "Mine, Babe pass me that book will you" he asked as she was on her way past the coffee table he was pointing at

"What the fuck am I your slave?" she asked picking the book up and throwing it at him

"Mine" he'd started to say but left it alone knowing something was wrong with her. He picked his phone up, made a call to the GP and made an appointment for them for the following day "Babe we're going to see the GP tomorrow morning at 9.15 am okay?" he said calmly

"Why what's wrong with you?" she asked concerned

"I have this wife that's becoming a serious pain in the ass and I need her sorting out" he said without looking up knowing she was going to blow

"Well I'd like to tell him about a seriously full of shit husband that I need sorting out so I guess I'll be there" she said marching off towards the kitchen. He noticed that every time she went in the kitchen she came out angrier and with something to eat her habits were changing too "I'm going to bed and I need to be home" she said walking past him taking the scenic route to the stairs knowing he was going to grab her and carry her upstairs, which he did.

"This is seriously the only time you're happy babe what's going on with you?" he asked as they wrapped up following their night of passion

"If I'm sad I have a problem and if I'm happy I have a problem is there any fucking pleasing you?" she asked

"Babe let's just can this till tomorrow, this swearing thing needs addressing" he said pulling her in

"Addressing, what am I your child, you have no control over my mouth Evans, check yourself" she said flipping round to look at him

"I'm checked Mine, sorry, can we get some sleep now?" he asked not wanting to spend yet another night up trying to make sense of her mood swings and thankfully she turned back around and snuggled into him. He was genuinely worried about her moods which had changed maybe in the past 3 weeks at first he thought it was just a bad time of the month but it just carried on way past her menstruation time and well now he was just as pissed at her attitude as he was concerned about her health.

The next morning they got dressed almost in silence for what usually happens, jumped in the car and went to the surgery, "Mr. & Mrs. Evans" the loud speakers rang out and they got up and went into the doctors room "What can I do for you today?" he asked

"Well" he started "My wife's moods have changed dramatically and I just need her brain scanned to find out what's going on in there" he said, not caring how silly he sounded

"And my husband has overnight become this insensitive ass that needs to take crazy pills" she added, both sitting with screwed up faces and looking at the Doctor who had a smile on his face

"So your mood has changed and, you're not coping with that well" the doctor said for clarification, and they both nodded

"Could you be pregnant Mrs. Evans?" the doctor asked

"I don't know" she replied

"But Mine we have about 30 tests in the house, how could you not have taken one?" he asked her turning to the doctor to say "We're trying to a baby"

"If I'd have taken one you'd have known about it Sam remember what we said?" she asked him

"Yeah together"

"Okay let's rule that out first" he said giving them a test and directing them to the bathroom

As they entered the bathroom Sam said "I can't believe we didn't think of this"

"What are we going to do if I'm pregnant?" she asked

"Start our family" he said taking the stick out and holding it for her to pee on

"Really" she said as he stooped waiting for her to pee

"This is all I can do at this point babe" he said laughing "Let me be useful" he pouted

"It'll be all over your fingers babe" she laughed

"And; there's a lot more you do all over my fingers babe" he smiled

"Hot mess" she said as she started peeing on the stick

"I'm your hot mess" he said as he watched in fascination as she peed on the stick

"So two minutes and we'll know all about your moods, but babe you can't be like this all the pregnancy remember baby picks their temperaments from parents so we need to be careful with swears, moods, tantrums everything" he said "is it two for yes?" he asked he as he dried her off

"I think so" she said waiting nervously for the results

"You want me" he said looking up at her

"Sam please don't touch me like that we're in the doctors surgery testing for our baby"

"But you're at attention babe, my job" he said looking questioningly at her smiling, as he touched her again this time going that bit further.

"Babe you need to stop" she said weakly, already aroused

"I'm just going to be two minutes we have two minutes babe" he said as he massaged her "Quiet babe you need to do this quietly" he said

"Babe I'm. .. I love you babe" she said going out of her mind with the sensation

"You are babe in less than two minutes and I love you more" he said getting his satisfaction from watching her respond to his touch and feeling powerful in being able to do that to her, which brought a smile to his face as her insides clenched what he'd put into her body as she jerked to a rhythm he was in tune with, eventually she fell into him and he kissed her before she heard him saying "Two minutes babe" and giving her the stick "What does it say?"

"It's one strip babe " she said flatly

"So we're not?" he asked

"No we're not" she snapped throwing the stick in the sanitary bin, getting up, pulling her underwear up and walking straight out of the doctors surgery

"Mine, Mine" Sam shouted after her trying to get her to stop but she didn't

When he came out of the surgery she was nowhere to be seen, he waited around for a while before he called her hoping she'd calmed down but got no answer, so he sent a text telling her he didn't think this was funny anymore and she should get back to the car, which she didn't answer either. Sam would have been super mad at this point if concern hadn't set in, he checked her tracker, something they'd promised to only do in emergencies, and established where she was before jumping in his car and making his way to their favourite cafe, each roll of the tyre making him angry _'How dare she, we've had this damn conversation and I am so fed up with this shit, she needs to know, so we're not pregnant yet what is the big fucking deal? What the hell is she thinking now'_ "That somethings wrong?" came into his head and out his mouth surprisig him "That was you Dad yeah?" he asked looking up in the heavens "Mine" he said when he got inside the cafe and saw her sitting at their table just staring out at nothing, she didn't even see him come in "Mine" he stood over her saying as her head shot up

"I'm sorry Sammy I can't even do this"

"Do what?"

"Give you a child" she said as a tear fell down her face

"Don't say that, it might be me"

"You're perfect Sammy, it's not you" she smiled

"Come on lets go home" he said picking up her coat and bag off the chair before grabbig her arm and leaving the cafe for home. They drove in silence as Sam's mind went into overdrive on how to deal with this, and Mercy's mind was full of self-worthlessness and disappointment. They got home and sat for the longest time before Sam spoke again "Mine is that why you've been mad for the longest time?"

"Nobody has sex as much as we do and not get pregnant Sam, I'm as regular as clockwork I knew I wasn't pregnant I don't even know why I took the damn test"

"Hey stop it, we're going to get pregnant, we just need to stop thinking about it so much that's all"

"You think?" she asked "That's almost an impossible task for me I'm always on it" she giggled

"Lets slow things down and take a test every month, if it happens great, if it doesn't after a year we'll see someone agreed?" he smiled at her

"Agreed" she finally said smiling

Bed time was more relaxed, they weren't on strick baby producing only diets, life had become less stressful and Mercy got on with work traveling to the studio every other day staying down from Tuesday to Thursday and Sam went down every Wednesday night, using Tuesday day for his Conference Calling nights for Animation drawing and liaising with MARVEL and Wednesday all day for his song writing

"Babe" Sam said one Saturday morning, waking Mercy up after watching her sleep for a while "I'm excited babe wake up" he whispered in her ear "Babe"

"What Sam?" she turned frustrated for losing sleep, they'd stayed later than usual at the studio for VIP visitors and ended up coming back on Friday night with the hope of sleeping in on Saturday, Mercy being her insisted that they revisit the bucket list and tick at least one activity off which they did "This list gets longer every damn week" Sam laughed as they looked at it making their decision. They made their decision ending up doing one Sam wanted followed shortly after by one Mercy wanted to try and falling asleep soundly afterwards "What do you want?" she asked again still sleepy as she turned in the bed

"Last night was beautiful" he smiled down at her

"You were beautiful babe, you love me" she smiled as she turned to look at him

"You're pregnant babe I dreamt it"

"I am?" Mercy jumped up saying

"Take it easy babe please" Sam said pulling her back down "I got the test ready for us" he smiled "In a minute wake up properly first"

"I'm awake babe" she said as they almost raced to get up and find the bathroom

Again Sam did his part in the test and put it on the back of the basin while they talked for the 2 minutes, more excited than they ususally were both looking round when the alarm went off telling them time was up

"Do it babe" Sam said smiling "I know what it says anyway, I dreamed our baby" he said smiling as Mercy grabbed the stick and held it out in front of them

"It's two stripes" she screamed as she clung onto Sam "God we did it babe" she said as he lifted her up pulled her to him and took the stick from her taking them back to the bedroom. As they sat looking at the stick, they both became emotional it was some time before she noticed that it said 6 hours "Sam we're six hours pregnant" she said still emotional and now excited too

"I know babe" Sam said tearfully, Mercy was too emotional to reply, they basked in their news alone for the first 12 weeks before presenting at the doctors for official confirmation and then set up anti-natal care

"Hello again" the doctor said "Happy times, this time?" he asked a nodding Sam and Mercy "So let's see what's happening here then, ready for your first look at the new addition?"

"Yes" they both said clutching hands. The doctor instructed Mercy to get up on the bed and lift her top to expose her tummy while Sam stood on her right side looking on, the jelly was applied and the machine was turned on Sam asked questions at every point.

"So please what am I looking at" he asked

"Well there's what looks like a head shape, and there's a heart pumping at.. hold up" the doctor said testing his machine "hold up a bit I need another set of ears for this" he said leaving the room and returning about a minute later with another doctor "have a listen to this and tell me what you think" he said moving out the way for the doctor to get to the machinery

"There are definitely two" the visiting doctor said as their doctor smiled

"We'll set in stone on the twenty week scan but it definitely looks like twins to me" the doctor said "Do you have twins in the family?" he asked

"I have twin siblings younger than me" Sam said

"There it is then, your parents will be able to fill you in on the practical stuff I hope" he said

Mercy developed various cravings, which Sam would cater to early hours of the morning or very late at night, in most cases they would both go to fetch them. One morning Sam woke up to Mercy sucking on him "Babe that is seriously an outstanding way to wake up" he said to Mercy pushing him back flat on his back. He got off and loved it but Mercy didn't want him to touch her "Babe what's up?" he asked after his third attempt to touch her was brushed off.

"I just need to taste you babe I don't need anything else" she said looking puzzled at her comment "I think that's another craving" she said laughing

"Seriously?" Sam asked almost laughing

"Well I woke up wanting to taste you this morning and the urge was so strong I couldn't be bothered to wake you up so it might well be" she said laughing, later that day they found out it was indeed a craving

Sam and Mercy bobbed along in heaven until the twentieth week when they went back to the GP for another scan

"Hi both result day then and you can shout it from the roof tops after today anything that could go wrong would have gone wrong by now, so I'm going for it, I'm going to put my career on the line and say, if its anything to do with me you'll have healthy babies" he said smiling "Up you pop" he said to Mercy as Sam helped her up

"Her belly grows at the rate of nearly two inches every other day or something like that is that normal?" Sam asked

"For twins yes" the doctor replied "Here goes, you still want to know yes?" he asked rubbing the gel on her belly as Sam and Mercy nodded yes " Okay one boy and another oh, no I stand corrected, it's a girl you have one of each congratulations" he finished as he took pictures and wiped the gel off Mercy's belly

"And cravings how bazaar can they get?" Sam asked as Mercy looked at him burning stop into his head

"Very Mr. Evans some I wouldn't even mention to another living soul" the Doctor said laughing "We hear all sorts in here I think the most frequent one is kissing" he finished

"Kissing?" Mercy asked amazed as she changed the subject before closing the conversation down and made to leave the surgery

As they left the surgery and got into the car Sam said "Mine we're going to have to tell Mom and Dad now, you know that right? we'll go there and you can see the ranch and everything, it's about time you saw where we ended up"

"Yeah it's best to do it before I can't fly anymore" she said as they left the surgery

So within 2 weeks things were sorted out and they were making their first trip as Mr. & Mrs. Evans to Texas to visit their family and give them the surprise of becoming Grandparents, Uncle and Auntie

"Anyone I need to know about smart guy?" she asked, having just dealt with her craving

"God Mine my dick's still wet you're coming at me with this shit" he said sitting up to look at her

"I'm sorry if that was sex for you babe but it was a craving for me, the next one will be yours I promise" she smiled making him smile at that thought, it had been a while "Answer please" she begged

"Maybe Halison I went out with her before I left Texas originally, before I met you, actually I wrote her a letter finishing with her when I first saw you, and yeah I told her all the love stuff but that was before I met you and really found out what love actually was" Sam said getting up to go to the bathroom

"Halison what?" she asked

"Savage" he answered looking at Mercy as he came back from the bathroom "There's nothing to get jealous about this was like over 20 years ago babe"

"So, she's not going to come at me with anything, you're sure?" she asked

"I don't know what's in her head but I'm not going with anything except my very pregnant wife" he said hugging her in "Twins Mercy and Sam" he said making her laugh

"We are not calling them Sam and Mercy no way" she said still laughing

"But we love each other so much" he said pouting

"Exactly they are brother and sister not man and wife"

"I your logic see" he said grabbing the suitcases and loading the car "We'll be in Texas in like 6 hours Mine" he said as they drove off to the airport he managed to keep her amused all the way, twice he had to curb her craving on the way "I'm loving this craving thing Mine, but I do need to be with you more I can pull out for you no problem" he said and she agreed she'd try that alternate times.

Four hours later they were in Texas, "They live on a ranch yeah" she asked as they got in the taxi

"Yeah grandad's ranch that was left to Dad when he died we were going to sell but the kids fell in love with the horses and Mom and Dad made a lot of money off the holiday homes on the land so they kept it and it's done us well to be honest it was definitely a good start for me"

"So it's a business too"

"Yeah and it's the home address for my businesses too everything goes there and I might keep it that way for now anyway I don't really want anyone knowing where else my family is, this place is super guarded already" Sam said as they drove into the long drive to the ranch

"Welcome home Master Evans" the gate guard said as they checked access

"Thanks James, and this is my wife Mercy"

"Welcome Mrs Evans, we've all seen your pictures, and I'm a fan" he smiled as Sam looked on

"Thank you James" Mercy smiled as they drove through "Sam this place is like, huge isn't it?"

"Big not huge babe and you know my parents nothing to worry about, I love you they love you, we have our babies"

"And my feet are swollen" she said trying to put her shoes on again

"Don't worry about that I'll carry you" he said

"Straight to the bedroom to deal with my craving yeah?" she asked

"Babe can we say hello first at least?" he asked jumping out the car to get her out and attach her to his chest while the butler came to get the bags from the boot and pay the cab

"Hi Rose shouted as they came close unsure where or who to hug "Why are you carrying Mercy Sam?" she asked

"Because her feet are swollen Mom"

"Well put her down let's get a hug and then you can have her back"

Sam looked at Mercy and then at his Mom and Dad before putting Mercy down and then she turned around "What!" Rose shouted before covering her mouth "I told you I felt this didn't I Dan? I told you" she said excitedly pulling Mercy in and slapping Sam on the chest as he stood there with the biggest smile on his face touching Mercy's back to let her know he was there "How far gone are you?" Rose asked

"22 weeks" Mercy said

"Big for 22 weeks" Rose said

"Puts me to mind of the twins" Dan said looking at Sam "Twins?" he asked

"Yep boy and girl" Sam said his eyes even wider than they were before as Mercy turned to him and hugged him

"Come sit down Mercy, come sit down" Rose said ushering her in as Sam and Dan walked behind them hugging

"Where are the terrible two?" Sam asked of his Mother about his siblings

"Riding they love it but I can see them having another favourite pass time when they hear Mercy's here and pregnant too" Rose said

About an hour later Mercy and Sam were still sitting in the kitchen talking baby and Sam could see Mercy getting agitated "I need to go powder my nose" Mercy said looking at Sam

"I'll show you round" Sam said jumping up before his Mom could and grabbing her hand to get her up swinging her round slowly and picking her up to attach her to his chest again before leaving the kitchen and a very excited Rose and Dan. They were gone for about 15 minutes when Sam heard the noise of the twins getting closer "You have to stop babe there's no locks on these doors and the brats are about" he said about two minutes away from spirting

"Shut the door Sam" she stopped to say

"No locks babe you have to stop their coming, god I'm cuming babe, Mine I love you" and he was spent, he didn't have time to slowly came down he went to the door to stop his siblings from getting in "You nearly got us caught babe" he said laughing, as he sorted himself out while checking the landing. Just as Mercy came out of the bathroom his siblings came into their room "Guys" Sam spun round saying at the noise of them coming in "You have to start knocking Mercy might have been getting dressed in here or anything" he said making Stacey look around the room "It's okay right now spud, come give me some sugar" he said to Stacey, who walked straight over to Mercy to give her a hug

"Sam I'm like 20 now I know what doors are shut for and yours wasn't if you don't want people to walk in on you while your compromised shut the damn door, we know the signs we use it for the staff remember?" Stacy said still hugging Mercy "I missed you sis and now you have a bump we have a nipper coming imagine the Evans good looks with your awesome body, mind, spirit hey I'm so proud of my niece and nephew already" she said kissing Mercy

"Wife good to see you again you leave it too long between contacts I fear Sam will get a firm ground on you and it will be harder for me to get you back when I reach of age for you" Stevie said in his best Spock voice, to Sam's dead eye "Jealous much" he said laughing at his brother going in for a hug from Mercy first and then Sam "Love you Bro" he said making Sam laugh "baby on the way" Stevie said winking at Sam

"You need to leave that right there" Sam said to his brother not laughing "That was the new Spock right?" he asked Stevie making him give a dead eye, as Sam laughed for getting him back

"Mom's setting up a party, so get ready for it" Stacey let out, fed up of the tension between the boys, rolling her eyes Mercy style making Mercy laugh and Sam smile

"God we're so tired" Sam said

"I bet it's just a family dinner" Mercy said and they all looked at her

"Everyone will be there do you really think Mom is going to be having grandchildren and keeping that shit quiet?" Stevie said

"Language" Sam said

"You okay babe?" Sam asked when he saw Mercy wince

"Movement" she mouthed as she sat on the bed and Sam sat beside her feeling her belly

"Hon's we're having a little get together this evening just to wet the baby's heads" Rose said standing at their bedroom door watching them interact with Mercy's belly "Tradition prevails get your singing heads on, Country" she waved a finger saying "You two do the first and last song"

"Country song?" Mercy asked

"Yep make it your favourite song too" Rose said before walking away from the door back downstairs

"Sam I can't go that long without …" panic set in Mercy's face

"We'll take breaks babe" he said looking at Stacey and Stevie

"Okay" Mercy said calming down

"She has cravings" Sam said

"Oh you can eat anything you want at the party, anytime really" Stacey said

"Yeah I might need to go to the chicken shop" Mercy said covering things up

"Chicken at midnight sound too much fun" Stevie said laughing with Sam

They sat talking for about an hour before Sam said Mercy needed a nap and he would be down in a bit to help get things set up, making Stevie and Stacey leave the room. Sam sorted Mercy's craving out again and then sat with her while she fell asleep before going downstairs to help with the preparations as he had said. At about 7.30 he went up to wake Mercy up and get dressed he couldn't help thinking she was like a vampire baby living off his sperm and being woken up for feeds as he opened the door to their room and saw her sitting there expecting.

"Babe we need to put more love into this I'm feeling like I'm not even part of the process" he said

"I'm sorry babe when we get home we can make it more about love but I'm seriously not feeling that right now I don't know what it is, I'm hoping it's the babies" she replied as Sam got into position. "Shower babe we've got 15 minutes" he said when she finished, getting up and following him to the bathroom. They were about 40 minutes late but nobody really minded when they got there people clapped and congratulated them on their babies

"Okay let's start this party shall we as is traditional the parents will start the party off" Rose said before pointing to Sam and Mercy in the crowd "Come up here you two" she said waiting for them to arrive "We're in for a treat because they both sing so enjoy" Rose said coming off the stage

"Good evening all as you all know I'm Sam and this is my lovely wife; no, beautiful wife Mercy nee Jones for those of you that follow music, she grew up on music so I don't have to introduce her to it and just so I only have to say it once we met at school back in 2010 or there abouts and although we lost touch for a while, and went a little crazy, the love has always been there so when we found each other again we didn't hesitate to get married and now start our family so here's me singing one of my favourite songs that reminds me of the beginning of Mercy and I, we made promises big promises which have not been broken no matter where we've been, what we were doing and hopefully where we're going now as we increase our family" he said kissing her before he started strumming his guitar along with the band and then started singing his version of **'Big Promises' by Keith Urban**

At the end the crowd cheered at Sam's contribution as he went in and kissed Mercy who was sitting on a chair with him on stage. When the crowd calmed down Mercy started to talk "Hi everyone as Sam said I sing R&B, and today I tried to get the urge to sing some Country, Mainly because my Mom said it's tradition" she said as everyone laughed "but if I'm singing to Sam it's going to be me, we don't do fake" she smiled at him "I too have chosen one of my way back favourite artists' songs to sing I hope you like it so here goes" she said as the band started playing her tune

Sam had a double take when the drummer started with a country, beat smiled and carried on as Mercy belted out her chosen song just how he like to hear her sing "Ring" he smiled as Mercy sang a version of **'Commitment' by Leanne Rimes**

"And that's exactly what I've found with Sam" she smiled stretching over to kiss him as everyone wowed "Well folks that was, I'm sure you'd agree, a bit of Mercy for you all and very pleased to meet you all, yeah I did Country, I wouldn't dare go against Mom's wishes" Mercy laughed saying at the end before Sam pulled her in for a kiss laughing at what she'd done to the audience as they clapped until they left the stage open to everyone else for the evening

"Hello Sam long time no see" Sam heard as he turned to get Mercy down the few steps to the grass, Mercy looked up and Sam made sure she was down before turning round to see who it was

"Halison" Sam said looking at Mercy "I didn't know you still frequented these parts I'd like you to meet my wife Mercy" he said looking at Mercy trying to see what she was thinking "Mercy this is Halison Savage my first girlfriend I told you about"

"Oh I must have been significant you had to tell her about me" Halison said

"It wasn't really you that was significant I'd just finished with you for her so yeah I told her back then" Sam snapped

"What all those years ago you two been together since then?" Halison asked

"Our hearts have yeah" Sam said

"Still saying stupid shit Evans" she said before stepping onto the first step to get on the stage "I'm singing to you Sam"

"Halison I just introduced you to my wife, my very pregnant wife what the fuck do you mean your singing to me you better close that shit down because you know I don't joke" Sam shouted after her as she walked up the steps

"Sam my boy nice to see you" he turned round to see his Uncle Jack

"Uncle Jack" he said hugging him in

"You've grown boy" Uncle Jack said

"No your shrinking Uncle" Sam said laughing "This is Mercy my wife Uncle" Sam said making sure he stood some way between them so his Uncle could only look and smile "You're not getting near her, she's my wife and I don't care about the blood thing between us I will deck you if you touch her" Sam said not laughing

"Okay I hear you, nice to meeting you Mercy, one day we might shake hands" he laughed

"Sorry Mercy he's a pervert and I don't want him anywhere near you three ever" he said as they walked towards the benches at the far end of the garden. It was Mercy who stopped to listen to the song that Halison was singing

"Sam listen to this" she said turning to stare at the stage as they stood listening to Halison's song, Sam getting madder by the second as she sang **'I Got the Boy' by Jana Kramer**

"Is she for fucking real" Mercy said walking as fast as she could towards the stage

"Mine" Sam said jumping in front of her, careful not to man handle her "Please stop let me deal with it" he said walking backwards "Please don't make me put my hands on you, the babies Mercy, the babies" he said stopping her in her tracks

"Deal with it Sammy, now" she said looking at him for the last word

"I'll deal with it" Rose said making the two of them look back towards her as she strolled off past them towards the stage

"Mom's the word" Sam said making them both laugh as Sam picked Mercy up and they carried on towards the benches where they sat talking kissing and touching for a while

"Are we going to be alright Sam" she asked

"Yes we are because I love you I love us and our little bundles of joy" he said rubbing her tummy

"They have a constant craving" she said and they both started laughing again, as Sam picked her up and made for the house and up the stairs to deal with her craving half an hour later they were back down sitting on the bench again

Later on that evening as they sat talking and enjoying each other they were julted by a voice saying "Sam, Mercy is it? can I talk to you both please?" coming from behind them, they spun round to find Halison standing there "I just wanted to say that my behaviour earlier was totally out of order and I apologise for it. I can honestly say it will never happen again, I think an angry green monster took over my body for short while I think it was seeing Sam so happy with someone else whatever it was it's gone now and I'm sorry" she said

"I'm glad you saw me as a threat Hellson is it?" Mercy knew she'd pronounced it wrong but carried on before she could be corrected "because I am, he's my husband now and I bite, lucky for you right now I'm the gatekeeper of our babies or you'd know I take no prisoners and for your information I had the boy too and we did a lot of firsts together" Mercy said "And I know my list cancels yours out, get it?"

"Now if you'll excuse us we need to go sing the last song so I can get my wife and babies to bed" Sam said picking Mercy up and walking back to the stage for the last song, before Halison could respond to Mercy's question, Mercy wrapped her legs around Sam's waist as she watched Halison watching them walk, with a smile on her face _'Last laugh bitch'_ she thought "Ladies and Gentlemen it's that time the last song, I dare say the party will go on but carrying twins is no joke and my wife needs all her rest, so we're going to sing our last song and bid you all goodnight"

"Hey Sammy I'm having a party, you want to come?" "I ain't even playing hard to get yep" Sam said making the crowd laugh as he started singing his version of **'John Cougar, John Deere, John 3:16** **by Keith Urban** with Mercy playing fake drums, guitar and joining in for the chorus as they rocked with each other throughout the song having fun, just like the crowd

"Good night all" Mercy shouted over the applause as they left the stage. After her craving was satisfied Mercy and Sam slept through till about 9 a.m. the following day, after feeding cravings and breakfast they drove around the grounds looked at the rental accommodation and cooled Mercy's craving a few more times before heading back for lunch

"Son after lunch can you help me with some stuff in the stables please?" Dan asked

"Sure"

"Mercy that will give us some time to catch up" Rose said looking excited

So they had lunch and Sam went off with his Dad to help him with whatever and Mercy sat at the dinner table watching Rose, the maid and the cook discuss the menu for the following day "Hon do you want to go to the mall for some baby shopping?" Rose asked

"I guess, we haven't really done any yet" Mercy replied sending a text to Sam about the suggestion a few seconds later she got a text back saying go for it so she perked up about it then and suggested they go now because she was too excited. After a couple hours of shopping Mercy ankles began to play up again "Sorry Mom, Sam would normally carry me at this point but, I really can't do any more on these ankles I'm in pain"

"It's fine I totally understand I had the aching back a constant thump in my lower back that never went away I mean ever, I'd beg Dan to stand on my back to get release but he wouldn't and I would so hate him for wanting to see me in pain like that" Rose laughed remembering "Oh and the cravings I'm ashamed" Rose said covering her eyes making Mercy laugh "What weird cravings have you had?" she asked

"Well I started off with the fried chicken thing then it went into plantain and jelly then I had a long run of coco pops and this last one has lasted forever looks like it's here for the duration but I don't want to share it" Mercy ended

"I had much worse than those I'll share if you'll share, write it down" Rose said ripping a serviette in two and giving Mercy half with a lipstick

"I don't know that I can" Mercy said

"What goes on in Jephson's coffee bar stays there" Rose said writing her worst craving down

"Now pass yours over and I'll do the same with mine" Mercy said making sure Rose passed hers first

"1 2 3 and they both looked, Mercy's eyebrow lifted Rose's mouth produced a smile "Told you we were more alike than we cared to think" Rose said "That is going to get really difficult for you hon so be prepared"

"Sam's will kill me if he finds out I've told you that so please Mom never a word, of course I'll tell him if he asks" Mercy said as Rose nodded in agreement

"Did the doc talk to you both about the no contact thing when you get to the 7th Month?" Rose asked

"What no contact thing" Mercy asked almost devastated

"To try to keep the babies in as long as possible after the 7th month they ask for no sexual physical contact until the babies are born sex could start off you're contractions and the earlier they come out the less chance of survival" Rose said

"Holy shit" Mercy said "he's already starved of contact because of my craving and then to tell him that he can't even touch me, that is going down like a led balloon"

"You better find something to sweeten that pill when the time comes" Rose said

"I've spent as long as I can away from him now I need to get back" Mercy said making Rose grab her bag pay for the drinks and then they left to return home to the ranch

Sam was waiting on the drive for them to return so as soon as they pulled up he was excited to see what they had brought for the babies, he said hello to his Mom and picked Mercy up "Your ankles been playing up babe I was thinking to come find you, Mom leave the bags I'll come back for them once I get Mercy settled" he shouted over his shoulder

Sam was pleased to show Mercy that he'd convinced his Dad to put a lock on their bedroom door and so now they would be able to take time to extract her craving in peace "We'll get back to that once I get all the bags out the car babe do you want a drink or something, from the kitchen" he quickly added

"No thanks babe just hurry up and get back" she said going towards the bathroom

"Have a relaxing bath babe I've got a feeling Mom wants to talk" Sam said "Anything I need to know?" he asked

"I wish you hadn't asked me that" Mercy said shifting back towards the bed to sit down "We had a bit of a heart to heart and I sort of disclosed my craving to her, she's fine with it and understands even but I told her and I didn't confide in you first" Mercy said looking at her hands

"That's fine babe she knows everything about me anyway she's my Mom and I sort of told Dad earlier, in a way, I didn't fully say though, because I wanted the lock on the door, so one for one"

The rest of the holiday was filled with spending time with family, except for the Sapp sent to the Glee family informing them of the new addition to the family, and the promise of a party when they arrived, and all too soon it was over and Sam and Mercy made their way back to Canada and work life started again with lots of breaks for cravings.

Almost two months later a trip to the doctors to see the midwife revealed that any form of sexual contact were off the menu for the remainder of the pregnancy to give the little ones a fighting chance of survival

"What do you mean?" Sam asked not getting it

"No sexual contact until the babies are born Mr. Evans"

"Did I just fucking hear that right babe?" Sam turned to Mercy and asked "Well that's not happening" he said making to get up when Mercy held his hand, she hadn't mentioned anything to him, she didn't know how to approach it and she couldn't make a convincing argument about something she didn't agree with, so she'd left it to the professionals

"Babe listen to the professionals please" she asked and he sat back down

"Mr. Evans with twins it gets complicated around this time the body can, because of the weight and total size, think it's time for baby to be born, which could mean death for either or even both children. We have to ask parents to refrain from any sort of sexual contact in these months to give better chances of their survival, I'm sorry about the affect this has on you, on your relationship but if the babies are to survive there are no alternatives"

"We can kiss yeah?" Sam asked

"As long as the kiss has no effect on Mrs. Evans to cause any activity in her birth passage" the midwife replied

"From when does this start" Sam asked holding onto Mercy's hand

"Today I'm afraid I know there's like two days to the 7th month but it's better to be safe and all that" she replied "I'll see you both again in two weeks then" she said before getting up to leave the room "Bye Mr. & Mrs. Evans" she said when he got to the door and then she was gone

"What are we going to do Mine?" Sam asked and Mercy just didn't know how to answer him so she said nothing. They got up and went home to start this new life for them, even more difficult than being apart for nearly 10 years, Sam left wondering ' _if that Doctor actually knew what he was asking of us every touch means something sexual for both of us there's never been a nothing touch. My body is aroused because of the thought of her touch and hers was the same, how in the hell are we going to start learning how to not react to each other. Is that even somewhere we want to be, I love it when Mine reacts to my touch, it turned me on and Mine gets wet just thinking about talking to my dick with her body, and I react how she wants me to, everything we do is in preparation for sex did she really know what she was asking?.' "_ Come on Sam I am you have to be responsible you're their father stay away from Mommy'".

Mercy sat thinking about Sam's touch, his kiss, his feel on her and was getting roused at the thought _how the fuck am I supposed to stop thinking about my husband everything about him makes my body wake up, even more so now I know we can't touch. Fuck do I need to become cold and unaffectionate in order for our babies, made in love I might add, be born safely I have to be responsible I'm the mother, yes I'm the mother who wants her fucking husband to touch her for Christ sake is that a sin now_? "Why the fuck are you doing this to me to us?" she said looking to the heavens

There was not much talking that night as they ate dinner and Mercy went off to bed alone and about an hour later Sam went up it took all their strength and not much sleep to stay away from each other. Sam so angry for being in bed with his wife and not holding her for the first time since they were married, Mercy couldn't take it she went to the bathroom and cried. In the morning she needed her fix her craving hadn't stopped and Sam let her have it because they both knew the craving for her was not sexual and that became their pattern.

Two weeks to count down day and Sam got a call from Vegas to say he was needed at the helm and after juggling some things around he thought he'd ask his parents to come to Canada and stay with Mercy while he went away for those three days so he picked up the phone and made the call.

"Hi Mom everything alright down there?" he asked

"Yeah fine down here it's up there I'm worried about" Rose said

"We're fine Mom" Sam said

"How's Mercy?" Rose asked, fully knowing as she spoke to her almost daily now

"She's alright Mom what can I say, no touching, kissing, talking sleeping nothing but she seems fine, it's hard" he said

"And how are you son?" she asked

"To be honest, I'm missing my wife like crazy and we're in the same house I feel like I want to cry all the time so I'm always in a different room to her I can't look at her without wanting her and I know she can see that in my face so I try not to be around her, I want these babies but this is killing me, it's killing us"

"There's only a few weeks left Son and then you'll get back to your normal selves I promise just hang in there"

"Yeah well what I was calling for Mom and I know it's all bad timing, but I need to go to Vegas for three days I can't leave Mercy alone and she can't travel so I wondered if you and Dad would come up and stay with her I think the GF might be too much for her right now all the couples and stuff. Have you got the time to do that for us?" Sam asked

"Love to, when do you need us?" Rose asked

"I'm going on Tuesday so if you could get here on Monday that would be great, I'll let you surprise her" Sam said

"Does that mean you have no intention of telling her you're going away Sam?" Rose asked

"I'm sort of scared to with her craving and everything I've not left her without since we got pregnant and I don't really want to give her time to think about it, Seriously Mom she wouldn't let me go"

"Okay" Rose said "See you on Monday then Sam bye" she said as she put she phone down

So it was Monday and Sam's parents arrived with Stacey and Stevie in tow "Hi Guys didn't expect to see you two what's up with Uni you dropped out?" Sam asked as he took the bags off Stacey and called Mercy from the kitchen

"Mom, Dad" she said as she came into the hall to see them standing there and gave them a hug "Great to see you just what I needed" she said hugging her Mom a bit longer "conversation" she whispered in her ear looking around to see Sam standing behind her

"Mercy" she heard in double behind him and knew it was the twins

"Stac, Stevie good to see you gosh this is really a family reunion, did you know they were coming Sam?" she asked him while she hugged Stacey and Stevie

"He asked us to come" Stevie volunteered to a stern look from his Dad "What? He did" he finished off and then Rose changed the subject to babies

So they went to look at the nursery, buggy, play area, discuss teats and birth choices while Sam, Dan and Stevie went to talk about baby bonds, College funds, hospital insurance and will changes they got back together in time for evening meal and general chat it was noted that Sam and Mercy sat apart the whole evening. At about 11 pm, and after several get on with it looks from his Mom, Sam got up nervously, and went to the piano

"I know you all know Mercy and I are having a bit of a hard time right now, so thank you for coming to help with this and I'm really sorry Mercy but it's about to become a bit harder, but please remember that we love each other" he said and started playing the piano and sat singing his version of **"You and I" by Michael Buble' (Adapted)** to her

 _Here we are, on earth together it's you and I, God has made us fall in love it's true, I've really found someone like you, will it say the love you feel for me, will you say that you will be by my side, to see us through, until our lives are through, well in my mind, we can conquer the world in love you and I you and I, you and I..._

 _I am glad at least in my life I've found someone, that will be here forever, to see me through, cos I found my strength in you, cause in my mind you will stay here always in love you and I you and I, you and I you and I, In my mind we can conquer the world in love you and I you and I, you and I..._

"That was beautiful Sam" his Mom said looking at Mercy "Wasn't that wonderful Mercy?" she asked

"Yes it was but I didn't like the message and you better not be saying with I'm thinking you're saying Evans because right now I'd say that was a marriage breaker"

"What's he saying?" Dan asked baffled "You and I"

"He's saying Dad that he's going away, for how long?" she asked Sam never taking her eyes off him the whole time she was talking as she wiggled her way off the chair and started walking over to him

"Three days babe" he replied, looking at everyone in the room wondering if he'd done the right thing in asking them to be there for this

"So what, you brought the family down so that I wouldn't kick off is that it? Well watch this freaking kick off Samuel Evans, you walk out that door any time soon and when you get back I won't, let me make this clear for you" she said getting up in his face and he stared up at her now towering over him as he sat at the piano "I won't be here" she said walking out the door

Sam sat at the piano tears in his eyes unsure where to go next with this "How did she get all that out of a love song Son" Dan asked still baffled

"I always sing Buble when I'm leaving Dad"

"What's Bubble" his Dad asked

"He's a Jazz singer Michael Buble" Stacey confirmed "Super sexy" she said looking at her Mom who was agreeing

Sam got up to go see about Mercy but his Mom stopped him "I'll go, you go get packed"

"Packed? did you hear what she said, I can't go" Sam said frustrated

"Go get packed" his Mom confirmed as she left the room to go see Mercy

About 20 minutes later Sam got a Sapp from Mercy saying she was sorry and of course he has to go look after the 170 people that depend on his business for their families to survive and she'd be down before he left "God Mom works quicker than me with her" he said as he hauled his suitcase out of the studio. Sam didn't wait for his Mom to come down he went up to see Mercy before he left and after satisfying her craving and getting her to tell him she was actually aright with him leaving for three days he left her sitting on their bed with tears in her eyes got outside the door and wiped his eyes dry before going down to say bye to the rest of the family.

Sam was on his second day when he got a call from Stevie, he'd just finished a tough meeting in which he'd had to sack one of their top Managers and he was feeling like shit because it really was on a technicality "Stevie what's up?" Sam asked answering his phone

"Listen to this" Stevie said holding the phone away from his ear for a second

"What the hell is that?" Sam asked of the shouting going on in the background

"It's Mercy crying for you" Stevie said "We've all been in even Mom and she's not stopping Mom said leave her to it she'll calm down but Bro this is getting worse believe"

"Where's Mom?" Sam asked panicking for the sound Mercy was making "Put Mom on the phone"

"Mom its Sam" Stevie said as he went downstairs and handed over the phone

"Sam how can I help?" his Mom said calmly

"Mom can you hear her screaming? I don't know what to do, shall I come home, tell her I'm coming home, what's wrong with her why she screaming like that?"

"Apparently she's craving Sam and there's nothing we can do at the height of it, she'll calm down soon and then I'll be able to speak to her" Rose said

"Mom I'm..., I've had enough I can't do this anymore, I know she can't she'll be so pissed at herself for being so needy, I'm sorry Mom but if this is what it's all about I don't want children after this I'll probably end up hating the children I really can't do this anymore" he said breaking down himself

"Sam go finish your meetings and things and leave Mercy to me I'll deal with her really I will, get yourself a hot drink, write a song for the babies and get some sleep stop stressing, bye and Sam you won't hate your children" she said before putting the phone down

Rose went back to the den to sit with Dan "God, children having children" she said rolling her eyes as Dan laughed

"Some of this brings it all back, I'm glad we stopped at the squirts"

"I think we were lucky to have had Sam first because I think this will be it for these two" Rose said getting up to go deal with Mercy "Pray for me" she said leaving the room

Rose went to Mercy and Sam's room she didn't knock she just walked in and sat on the bed next to a crying Mercy "Tell me what you want Mercy?" she asked

"You know what I want Mom I need Sam"

"And where is Sam right now"

"He's in Vegas doing God knows what, while I'm feeling like this, I mean does he really love me?"

"I don't know, does he love you Mercy?" Rose asked making Mercy look up

"Yes he does" she said looking at Rose as if she knew something different

"Are you sure about that?" Rose asked

"Yes I am" Mercy said looking right at Rose

"Then why do you think he'd do this to hurt you?"

"I don't I just need him here with me now"

"You're not spoilt Mercy you know you don't always get what you want nobody does so why this behaviour, that your passing on to my grandchildren I might add, you know Sam would have tried to move heaven and earth to not go to this thing in Vegas and yet you make him feel guilty for having to do something that benefits the family, why would you want to hurt your family like this?"

"I don't this is not me Mom, I'm not needy, I hate needy people, Sam hates needy people so I guess he hates me right now well not me but this behaviour and if I could stop it I would, I can see myself you know, I know it's erratic but the craving won't let me stop it's horrible I hate it and I'm sorry Mom but I don't think there's going to be any more grandchildren from this direction" Mercy finished

"Come and get something to eat have a hot drink and maybe write a song keep your mind occupied what do you say?" Rose suggested

"Yeah I'll try and write a song, I'll just freshen up and I'll be down" she said as Rose got up off the bed and made her way to the door "Mom, thank you" Mercy said as Rose stood at the door. There was one more small drama before Sam came back but in the main Mercy focused on her song and getting the babies to full term. When Sam was due back there was only an hour between his fight in and the rest of the family's flight out so they agreed to meet at the airport to pass Mercy over and say their goodbyes which went smoothly mainly because they were in public. The drive home was quiet and when they got in Mercy asked if Sam could make time to have a conversation she felt needed to happen he said he would freshen up and get straight back down to talk leaving her in the studio writing.

Sam stood in the shower half crying half angry with himself, _why didn't I just grab her and kiss her why didn't I say in the car how I was feeling why did I just walk back in and let things go right back to square one, where the fuck are these babies taking us why can't I talk to my wife'_ he thought slamming out of the shower and sitting on the bed for the longest time _'make the move Evans this is your life you're letting slip away'_ he thought to himself getting dressed and going downstairs to the studio

"Hi" he said as he walked in and saw Mercy sitting there looking beautiful and ready for fucking _'is that it hi'_ he thought to himself "I've been trying to get a song for the babies but I lost the focus a bit and it's sort of to you now but I suppose once we choose names we could adapt it if you like it" he said a bit cheerier

"Let's hear it then" Mercy said matching his mood

Sam went and sat next to her at the piano smelling all fresh and fuckable _'if she can tease me I can tease her'_ he thought "Be honest about it Mine" he said before he started playing his adaption of **"Capri" by Colbie Caillat (Adapted)** on the piano

 _She's got our babies inside and holds her belly tight all through the night Just so she knows they're sleeping so safely to keep them growing_  
 _And oh when they open their eyes there'll be no surprise that they'll grow to be so beautiful Just like their mother that's carrying_  
 _Oh Mercy your beauty, babies inside your loving, oh Mercy your beauty there are angels growin' peacefully oh Mercy, our sweet babies_

 _And things will be hard at times, but I've learned to try just listening patiently, oh Mercy our sweet babies oh Mercy your beauty_  
 _Babies inside we're loving oh Mercy their beauty's Just like their mother that's carrying...Oh Mercy_

"That was beautiful Sam we can change the name when we choose them, that's their song" Mercy said staring at Sam willing herself not to touch him

"Sam" she got up off the chair to say "I said I wanted to talk to you about something and this is difficult to say and I suppose it might be even more difficult to hear but I need to ask" she said wringing her hands making Sam know she was super nervous about this "I'm just going to come out and say it, okay?"

"Okay" Sam said waiting

She closed her eyes and asked "Do you still want me?"

"Mercy" Sam said looking at the floor around the room and back at her "I don't think I….."

"You don't think you do, is that what you're telling me?" she said going off into a heat of swear words, crying and banging around before he could get another word out

Sam stood watching her for a while wanting to literally slap some sense into her for what she was saying about herself but all that anger and frustration came out as "I can't deal with this right now" he said and walked out of the room leaving Mercy to her tantrum _'Feel free to come find me when you shut the fuck up'_ he thought _'I'm so through putting up with her demon shit'_


	11. Chapter 11

He sat up in their room fists clenched and white with anger 'We can't even have a conversation now what the fuck is happening to us; _are you blind Evans it's happened what are you going to do about it? I know what you always do when it involves losing Mercy cry' he said to himself falling face first onto the bed._ Sam didn't know when he fell asleep but when he woke up it was dark it might have been a combination of sleepless nights, stress of Mercy and business but he'd fallen asleep not meaning to and it was night so where was Mercy she hadn't even woke him up to deal with her craving he jumped off the bed and went downstairs to check were she was "Mercy!" he shouted in several rooms before going back upstairs to check the Nursery and the other bedrooms to find she wasn't there.

He picked his phone up from the bedside cabinet and dialed Mercy's phone as he ran down the stairs to hear it ringing in the kitchen "Thank God" he said as he walked into the kitchen to find her phone ringing on the unit but no Mercy. He stopped the call and called Andrew the security guard at the front gate

"Andrew has Mrs. Evans left the house this evening?" he asked

"Yes Sir she left at approximately 01.15 Sir"

"Where did she say she was going?"

"To get something to eat with a friend Sir"

"A Friend?"

"Yes Sir she called ahead and said the friend was coming and they came and she left Sir"

"So my wife left the house at 01.00 in the morning alone and you didn't feel I needed to know that?"

"She told me you knew about it Sir"

"Am I in the habit of allowing my wife to go out alone since she's been 7 months pregnant Andrew?" Sam was getting angry now

"No Sir but Mrs. Evans told me you knew Sir I was not about to check up on her Sir sorry Sir"

"Okay what car did she leave in?"

"The friend's car Sir"

"Colour, Make Model, registration?" Sam asked

"Black MG 95 Reg KL2 22B Sir"

"Check out that car" Sam commanded

"Have done Sir it's registered to Mrs. Evans"

"So who was driving it?"

"Not sure Sir"

"Okay send a car out looking in anything that's open to find her like now" Sam shouted

"Yes Sir" he replied

Sam checked through her phone and found only calls to his parent's home and Kurt made much earlier that day, he redialled on the land line and got his parent's home, his mother answered on the first ring

"Mercy thank God you called back" she said

"Mom it's me" Sam said stopping her conversation "When did Mercy call you?" he asked "Where is she?"

"Sam I just got off the phone with her and she sounded like on the edge saying you don't love her any more what happened?" Rose asked

"I didn't say that she didn't give me a chance to say what I wanted to say and I walked away"

"What after telling her you didn't love her any more?"

"I didn't say that Mom"

"So what did you say Sam?"

"She asked if I still wanted her and I said I don't think I"

"What kind of an answer is that for a pregnant, hormonal, irrational, female Sam, your wife at that!" she asked loudly

"If she'd have waited to hear me out she would have heard me say I don't think I've ever loved her or missed her more and it's making me so mad I can't be around her because I keep taking it out on her when I know it's for the good of the babies" Sam answered

"Get off the phone she might phone me back and I'll try and get her to tell me where she is and I'll let you know" Rose said clicking the phone off

Sam sat thinking what would Mercy do now where would she go took his phone out and called Puck "Bro I'm in trouble and I need your help" he said

"Dude I know you're in trouble my Lady has been on the phone to your Lady half the night what in the hell is going on" Puck asked

"Communication issue she heard what she wanted to hear and of course my names fucking shit" Sam said

"Dude I told you anything Momma wants Momma gets or its no life for you why do you insist on hurting yourself like this just agree, love and love some more Dude got to go Quinn's on her way in bye"

So she called Quinn so she is definitely going to call Tina he thought dialling Mike's number "Bro has T heard from Mercy?"

"They're still on the phone Bro what happened?"

"Communication issue bro she heard what she wanted to hear and I couldn't put it right in time"

"Word is Diva's left your ass so you need to reflect on that communication thing and remember agree and love and when that doesn't work love and agree"

"I do all that Bro and it really doesn't work for me" Sam replied

"Bro at this stage you need to pull out all the stops and I mean all the stops you'll know what to do when the time comes and it will come bro just love her"

"I love her Bro she has it all"

"Obviously not bro look T's coming I'll try and find out where she is and let you know bye"

"Thanks Bye" Sam said putting the phone down, _how the fuck is she just going to walk out on us like this_ Sam thought to himself getting angry at the situation, _how could she just do that without a conversation, with the babies and everything_ "this is all the babies this is not Mercy no way would she be thinking I don't love her no way" he said getting up to pace the floor

"Andrew any news from those out looking?" Sam asked about 30 minutes later

"No Sir still looking"

"I'll give it another hour and then the police need to be called I'll do that but I'll let you know"

"Yes Sir" Andrew replied

About 20 minutes later his phone rang and it was Mike "Dude she's at The Drake go get her"

"Fuck thanks Mike I owe you big time" Sam said grabbing his coat and leaving the house. The car stopped outside the Drake and Sam jumped out not knowing what to expect or what to say when he saw Mercy as he went to the reception desk

"Mr. Sam Evans for Mrs. Mer…"

"Arh Mr. Evans we're expecting you you're wife checked in for you suite 725 on the top floor Sir please use elevator 3 to get there" the receptionist said and Sam just went with the flow. He got in the lift and found the suite and used the key he'd been given to enter

"Mercy" he called out but there was no answer so he walked in further "Mercy" he called again and she popped up from the sofa

"Sam what are you doing here?" she asked

"Apparently you're expecting me" he said smiling at her, he loved to see her wake up especially with him between her legs

"I'm needing you Sammy, come over here" she said, Sam walked over slowly trying to work out what Mercy was up to, he got to the couch and sat down next to her conscious of how close he was to her for the first time in nearly 3 weeks

"What can I do for you?" he said playfully and then unexpectedly she touched him and his body reacted "Mercy please don't do that you know what the Doctor said about the babies"

"It's just us being us babe I need you I'm asking you to be with me" she said kissing him on the lips and feeling his chest on top of his shirt

"Mercy we can't do this" he said using all his power to pull away "Listen" his inner voice fighting the need of his body "Earlier when you asked me if I still wanted you I didn't get to finish what I wanted to say please just let me say this babe" he said moving her wondering hand from his trouser zip "If we'd have carried on the conversation you would have heard me say I don't think I've ever loved you or missed you more and it's making me so mad I can't be around you because you'll think it's all your fault" he said moving her hand again and looking at her longingly

"Why are your eyes saying one thing and your hand saying something else Sam"

"Because we can't go there, as much as I want to, we have to think about the babies"

"I knew you wanted them more than you wanted me" she spat out

"You know that's not true babe, you know" Sam said "But; you also know we don't want anything to happen to the children"

"Guilt tripping me again because I want my husband to love me, why do you keep putting me last, your business came before me, you wanted that god forsaken house not me and now these" she said poking at her stomach "come before me when am I going to be a priority in your life?" she asked

"Babe I moved to; look" Sam said remembering his conversation with Puck and Mike earlier "you're my priority in all this babe, in everything I do, I moved here because you need to do what you do best sing and make beautiful music for me to listen to, I don't want to see your heart break and as much as I feel it doing that now I know it would be ten times worse if anything happened to the babies. We don't think that now but we would, and you know when we were waiting to be married for sex one of us had to be the strong one I'm trying to be that now babe because the GP told us you need to not have any form of sex. You can't be thinking of putting anything that goes wrong on my head, I'm not ready for that babe and I need you to understand why I have to say stop right now"

Mercy lunged forward into Sam "I do will you just hold me Sammy I need to be so close to you right now I just need you so fucking bad I feel like I'm going mad" she said before sobbing into his chest and they stayed that way until she fell asleep and he followed her.

When they woke up Sam heard his phone ringing "Leave it" Mercy said and he relaxed back not wanting to cause another disagreement. Everything can wait he thought, everything, I need to get this part of my life straight before anything else takes a priority, this right here is my life. The phone stopped ringing for about a minute before it started again "Leave it" Mercy said this time Sam hadn't moved to answer it anyway he bend down and gave Mercy a kiss on her forehead "It's just us Mine nobody else matters"

About an hour later Mercy spoke up "I'm hungry Sammy" she said

"What do you want to eat?" he asked

"I don't know"

"Do you want room service or do you want to go out or home?" he asked

"We look so rough we can't go out for food everyone will look"

"And we care because?"

"Because I'm Mrs. Sam Evans and you're Mr. Sam Evans babe everyone expects a certain level of dress from us" she said

"They can expect us to have clothes on that's all I know if you want to go out lets"

"Let's go get a greasy burger and hot chocolate and a bun to finish it off"

"Sounds like a plan" Sam said as Mercy tried to push herself up off his arm and the sofa

"Babe I'm stuck" she said making Sam pull himself from underneath her and jump off the sofa to assist her in getting up. "I have to feed my craving, do my hair and make up but I'm fit to go after this" Mercy said walking towards the bathroom. Sam knew she was going to be a while she had to have a shower before hitting the road every morning, afternoon, evening or night and generally all four times a day, he needed one too but after the events of the morning he thought it best not to put temptation in their way. Mercy fed her craving and went to the bathroom.

He grabbed his phone and went out in the hall and redialled the number of the missed call "Andrew what is it?" he said

"Still no sign of Mrs. Evans Sir just checking in with you as you seem to have gone absent too"

"I've found her and we're together right now so tell everyone to stop the search and get a car to The Drake as soon as possible"

"Sir a lot of people have turned up at the house say their your Glee Family and requesting access as well as your Parents who are already in the house Sir"

"Andrew look at the list behind the one with Private on it and tick their names off on that list as they go in and yes they are our Glee family and ask them to log in in their couples names they'll know what you mean"

"Yes Sir"

"Oh and Andrew tell them Mrs. Evans is fine now please bye"

"Will do bye Sir" Andrew said waiting for Sam to put the phone down before flicking his off too and attending to the guests.

Sam went back into the hotel room as Mercy came out of the bathroom "Where you been?" she asked

"Just speaking to Andrew I had a search party out for you just letting him know that you're with me and to send a car for us to go for food"

"I'm feeling a lot better Sam even you holding me has done me the world of good I missed that"

"Just being able to have you relax in my arms is good for me too, the power of a hug hey" he said laughing

"I just want to go home after food and do some more of that what do you say? she asked

"We can but"

"No not another trip, please not another trip" she said looking at him daring him to announce it

"Nothing like that babe it's just that the family's at home" he said

"I knew she would come sorry Sammy, I freaked Mom out last night, I was so upset because I thought you didn't love me any more I kept telling her I wanted to die and well; I said some terrible things, I hope she can forgive me"

"Well if it was just Mom and Dad we'd be fine but.."

"Stevie and Stacy too, oh we can have some girly time after she's finished ripping strips from me" Mercy said "Or an avatar weekend we haven't had one of those for a long while now" she finished

"If you let me finish" Sam said smiling at her

"Okay Sorry babe I'm just wrapped that you still love me, please finish"

"The Family are here as I said all of them including the GF is what I've been trying to say, I know you were on the phone to Tina and Quinn because I was on the phone to Puck and Mike. We both know how shit flies through us all so I guess they are here to put us back together"

"Well they can fuck off back home cos we are good, actually as they are here they can help with shopping for the nursery and safety gates and things let's go eat and get back so I can get started"

"Babe we already have everything for the babies and the rooms have been cleaned weekly and will be deep cleaned before they come home what's up with you getting all mother hen like" he asked

"Nothing I just want to make sure I'm ready and while all hands are on deck I might as well use them"

"You sure you don't need to see the GP?" Sam asked

"Actually I'm seeing him …. em today Sammy today at 13.45 in like 50 minutes, how did I forget that?"

"I thought you saw him on Tuesday?"

"I was supposed to but I changed the dates because you weren't here and forgot"

"It'll take us 30 minutes to get to the surgery so, let's go straight there and then go get something to eat that okay?" he asked

"If everyone's at home we may as well call home and get them to prepare dinner for everyone and eat together"

"I thought you wanted a greasy burger?

"I do order it at home for everyone with hot chocolate and a bun for pudding" Mercy said as Sam took out his phone and ordered it to be done at home asking for vegan options for some doubles for others

They got into the waiting car outside the hotel after paying the bill and went to the surgery for their consultation. They got there with only 5 minutes to spare due to traffic and registered their attendance on the machine. "What do you think he'll say today Sammy?"

"Mercy I'm not being funny but could you stop with the Sammy thing please you know it's a trigger"

"Sorry Sam, so what do you think he's going to tell us today no touching at all?"

"No looking at each other I bet" he said and they laughed "You laugh now" he finished before their name was called and they went into the surgery office

"So Mr. & Mrs. Evans I see you're 8 months and what 7 days oh okay let's have a look what's going on" he said

"What are you actually looking for?" Sam asked looking at Mercy

"Well with twins we like to know what's going on most the time if I'm honest there's always double the chance of the cord wrapping the neck of one or the other and then fetal dominance and of course they may have engaged wrong in which case we may need to look at the C-Section process rather than waiting for the conventional labour process" he said while rubbing gel on Mercy's tummy and getting the scan machine ready

"Are we ready?" he asked Mercy and then looked up at Sam who nodded

"Okay" he said locating the area and the heartbeat of the babies "strong heart beats" he said scanning around "oh look at this" he said pointing to what seemed like a white line around one of the babies neck "That indicates problem one" he said "The cord's around the neck of baby one"

"What does that mean?" Mercy asked

"Not to panic just yet until we find out what baby two is doing" he said moving the scan around the tummy area

"What do you mean don't panic?" Sam asked obviously agitated

"There's Green Amber and Red" he explained "Lets keep things on Amber until we know what we're really dealing with here" he said calmly "Okay we may need to start thinking of options here because baby two's head should be the other way round not up there and baby's feet are very far down the birth canal"

"So what are you saying you're telling us nothing?" Sam said well above his normal voice range

"Calm down Mr. Evans we just need to get your wife to the hospital now and maybe get these babies out before they become distressed"

"Distressed why are they distressed?"

"Looks like your wife may have been in labour for a few hours, have you been feeling different at all Mrs. Evans?" he asked

"I've had a hysterical 24 hours if I'm honest, emotions I've had no control over, and scary, I mean really scary thoughts" Mercy said as the Doctor made himself busy calling the transport to take Mercy to hospital

"Your transport will be here in like five minutes tops, could you get anyone to bring your things and maybe some clothes for the babies to the hospital" he said

"You mean we're going to have the babies now like today? Sam asked

"It looks that way to me Mr. Evans but the paediatricians at the hospital will have a better idea of what's going on when they investigate and that will be the best place to be in any event" the Doctor said resting his hand on Mercy's hands across her stomach trying to give reassurance. Sam looked at the Doctor's hands on Mercy's making the Doctor swiftly removed them "Sorry" he said looking at Sam who gave a blank expression back.

"Sam" Mercy said having seen the looks exchanged "It's the Doctor"

Sam looked at Mercy with a sorry look before responding openly "he told me I can't touch you for like 5 weeks now, and then he wants to blow it all up in my face touching your belly, I'm not having it, if I can't touch who else supposed to touch?" he asked Mercy

But it was the Doctor who answered saying "I totally agree with Mr. Evans and thank you for not knocking me out Sir" making Mercy laugh

"I'm not feeling any pain just mood swings and like movement in my below parts" she said

"Normal stuff some women have lots of pain and some have none" he said "Oh the transport is here now, could you help her up Mr. Evans please, may I?" The GP asked, and waited for the nod from Sam, before taking her other arm to escort her to the ambulance station and explaining what was happening to the crew and giving them some notes he'd drawn up before and during the session.

When Mercy and Sam got to the hospital the concerns were confirmed and they were informed that the babies would be born today through C-Section and the theatre was booked for around 6.35 pm, they gave Mercy some drug to stop the labour process and some pethidine to help with the clotting, and much later epidural injection to numb the area about 6.15 pm

"Sam if there's a boy in there I want to put the name Chord in there somewhere with the chord being wrapped and your stage name I think that's a given link"

"I quite liked Amber for a name when the doc said let's not panic let's just stay at Amber I thought of a beautiful colour and I thought Amber that's a good name and she'll level us out" Sam said

"Two contenders then" Mercy said quite drowsy

"I'm going to get suited up babe I'll see you on the ice" he said kissing her "I love you"

"I love you more" She said as they wheeled her away and took Sam to get suited up. He took the opportunity to get his phone out 'Mount Sinai Hospital babies coming google address get here if you can' he wrote before getting into his gown and following the midwives.

If Sam wasn't scared before he most definitely was now as he stood looking at the machinery around Mercy and the two cribs in the corner for these two unknown infants that had caused them so much grief but they were both now so on edge to meet. He looked up and was looking at Mercy's belly on a screen and his face looked terrified _'I'm okay'_ he said to his internal self as he moved from the top of the bed to the bottom to see what was going on

"Sam don't leave me" Mercy called out making him jump

"I thought it was the babies talking" he said making Mercy and the staff laugh

"Are you for real?" Mercy asked through her laughter

"Babe I am freaking out right now"

"Sam you go into your Board rooms and you give rich gentlemen the what for and mess them about until you get what you want, and now you're freaked at over our babies coming out?" she asked

"Freakin right, this is for life Mine, I don't see those people every day, are you not anxious to see who they are or anything?"

"Of course I am, I just don't think I expect them to come out saying Sam don't leave me" she said with a giggle

"And ain't you supposed to be in labour? what's with all the laughing? have you taken something?" he asked

"You're enough laughing gas for me Sam" she said as he came down to kiss her "I love you babe just keep me laughing"

"I love you more" he said grabbing her hand as the Physician came into the room "here goes babe be brave"

"You too Sammy"

"Hello Mr. & Mrs Evans nice to see you both again and now it's time to meet these two little pots of gold" he said grabbing the scalpel

"Put a smile on your face" Sam said "You look like you're getting turned on by the cut"

"Sam" Mercy said rolling her eyes "Excuse him Doc he's been without for 5 weeks and anyone who touches me gets it, he don't bite" to which Sam took no notice "Oh he has tourette's too" she said to cover his tracks

"And will you make sure it's a proper bikini cut no jagged edges or I'll sue, she needs to be able to wear her costumes on stage" Sam said "And while you're working on that half of her body could you put the rest of her ass, that she saw fit to get rid of when we were split up, back" he said laughing

"Sammy stop" Mercy said laughing

"Okay" he finally said "Carry on Doc" at first he stood at Mercy's side holding her hand but as the birth came nearer he moved to the bottom of the bed and began to tell her what was happening in wonderment "Mercy it's a boy the first one is our Chord" he said "Why does that one look so still" he asked

"Change of environment and you always get one quiet one and one loud one anyway" The doctor said

"He says I'm the loud one Mercy"

"Here it comes Mercy here it comes" he said excitedly "here .. she comes it's a girl Mercy a girl we have our Amber" he said going to kiss Mercy before Chord was cleaned off and given to Mercy he had black straight hair and tanned skin with the thickest lips a child had ever have making Sam laugh "Satan had better not, I'll slap her" he said seriously to Mercy as Chord opened his eyes

"He's got your green eyes" Mercy said laughing "I won't be able to tell him off you'll have to do bad cop Sammy, hello baby Chord hello baby" Mercy said in her baby voice to her son as Sam sat watching in amazement

The nurse brought Amber over and handed her to Sam "Oh my god Mercy she is you with my blond hair and green eyes those signature thick lips and yummy cheeks to boot" he showed Mercy as they held their family between them in their arms "You'll have to be bad cop with this one you know I can't shout at you without hurting my heart"

"Sam I mean it, no more this is it" Mercy said

"I mean it too Mercy I never want to go through that again and I can't be without you" he said

"Is it possible to tie those tubes off at his stage?" Mercy asked the surgeon

"It can be done with consent" the surgeon said

Mercy looked at Sam and he nodded his head telling her yes "Can we have the paperwork please" Mercy asked and they both signed for her to have her tubes snipped to ensure no more babies. The deed was done and Mercy was stitched up quickly, they seemed to be left for the longest time to bond with their children until a nurse came in talking about feed time and Mercy got a bit agitated "How am I going to feed them both?" she asked

"One at a time or you can express and feed one each up to you but it's best to get them at least some time on the breast for bonding" the nurse said as she came round to help Mercy position Chord on her breast and proceed feeding him once he stopped suckling she put him down and put Amber on the other breast with the Nurses support.

"That wasn't too bad but I couldn't do it 7 times and day and through the night for two babies, that's impossible"

"We encourage you to do it for two weeks at least before introducing formula milk"

"We'll try for as long as we can" Sam said looking at Mercy already showing signs of in too deep "Plus we have a big family" Sam finished

"Talking of family is it okay for them to come in a rather large bunch I must say"

"Can we get the babies dressed first?" Mercy asked

"Of course take your time, is it alright for them to know what sex the children are? The nurse asked

"No" Sam said "We want to present them as Amber and Chord rather than boy and girl if you know what I mean" Sam said

"Of Course" the nurse said leaving the room to get the two babies belongings from the visitors

Once they were changed and dressed Mercy gave permission for the blood family to come in "Oh my God look at this Dan, Sam all over again with darker skin" Rose said while Dan went for the girl

"Mom, Dad, Stacey, Stevie meet Amber and Chord Evans" Sam said as Dan and Stevie marvelled over Amber while Stacey and Rose had Chord about five minutes in they swapped over and then gave them back to Sam and Mercy "The rest are coming in now babe" Sam said as he sent Stevie out to get them

"Congratulations" they heard coming through the door as blue or pink balloons followed with large teddies

"Sorry guys look but don't touch time their too small to pass around just now" Sam said "And if you think I'm possessive with Mercy watch out for Mercy being possessive with these two" he said laughing

"Obviously we came to save you two so presents are at home so we've decided to give these two a song" Blaine said as his Pod started playing **'Beautiful Boy' by Celine Dion (Adapted)** as everyone started singing along to the babies

 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Boy_  
 _Close your eyes, have no fear, the monster's gone, he's on the run and your mummy's here._  
 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Boy, Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful girl._  
 _Before you go to sleep, Say a little prayer, Every day in every way, It's getting better and better,_  
 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Boy (Beautiful boy), Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Girl._  
 _Out on the ocean, sailing away I can hardly wait to see you come of age but I guess we'll both just have to be patient_  
 _Cause it's a long way to go, A hard row to hoe yes it's a long way to go, But in the meantime..._

 _Before you cross the street, take my hand, Life is just what happens to you while you're busy making other plans..._  
 _Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Boy (Beautiful boy), Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful, beautiful Girl (Girl) x 4_

"That's beautiful thank you guys" Mercy said before yawning

"We better let you get some sleep you'll more than lightly be out tomorrow so we might wait around get you settled in and leave the day after is that alright?" Rachael said

"That's fine" Mercy said

"Make sure you get something to eat too I'll phone ahead of you and get something ready" Sam said putting Chord down as Amber had already been settled in as kisses were had as well as hugs and everyone left

"Babe we're a family" he said excited giving an air punch "There were times there I thought you were going to leave me, but we did it and I don't, seriously, I don't ever want to go through that again being without you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my life" he said kissing her before going to look at the babies "You better be good children" he said giving them a kiss each

"I need to get some sleep babe" she said

"Okay" he said climbing up on the bed with her cuddling up to help her sleep, he put the music on his phone on and attached the headphones and put one end in her ear and the other in his "This is what I want to say to you right now babe" and started singing along with **'I Knew I Loved You' by Savage Garden** quietly in her ear

"God I'm Home Goodnight babe and you know don't you?" she asked when the song finished

"Yes but it's always good to hear it" he replied

"I love you more and thank you"

"For what?"

"Putting up with all my crazy these past months and still loving me" she replied

"I think that should be me thanking you for putting yourself through all that crazy to get us these two beautiful mini us' and Mine I really love them already, I really did love them before I met them"

"I know, I did too, but I thought the song was to me" she said laughing

"It was I did dream of you before you came into my life and I did love you before I officially met you" he laughed

"Goodnight babe" she said turning her head to kiss Sam on the lips

"Goodnight babe" he said hugging her in, being careful not to hurt her stitches

The babies woke up about three times in the night and they both got up each time Sam doing the nappy changes and Mercy doing the feeds

Sam was up bright and early the next morning checking the children and having a wash before Mercy woke up, a few days of life in hospital for both of them and on the fifth morning the Doctor came and said everything was fine and they could go home. Mercy had to hold herself from jumping of the bed as her stitches restricted her. Eventually the twins were dressed, Mercy was washed and dressed and they were able to leave the hospital to a barrage of photographers wanting to catch a glimpse of the new family. Sam announced that they had a boy and a girl and they were all well enough to leave hospital and asked them to respect their privacy, as he placed the children in the car after getting Mercy in.

"Why was your wife in a hotel the night before your children were born Mr. Evans?" one photographer asked

"We were both in the hotel that night I think your researchers need to check their information" Sam replied before jumping in the car and asking the driver to leave the hospital

 **Back Home**

They got back to a rather busy house, cleaning being done, rooms aired all the bedding changed, food cooking and the nursery staff moving into their quarters. Sam and Mercy came through the door Sam holding the baby Chair's with babies and Mercy holding onto him with a false smile as she was obviously still in pain from the surgery.

"Mike, Blaine will you take these two upstairs please" Sam asked and the two men came running to get the chairs with babies in "Amber belongs to you Six before you start arguing" Sam said pointing at Blaine, Kurt, Puck, Quinn, Satan and Sugar "And so naturally Chord belongs to the rest of you" he finished nodding at Mike, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Rachael and Jessie "And you all can look as much as you want but except for Mom and Dad please no lifting or kissing for obvious reason" Sam finished "I'll be back in a bit" he said lifting Mercy and carrying her up the stairs to the nursery to be with the babies, Blaine and Mike left when they arrived, following by a knock at the door as the two Nannies walked in to be introduced to the babies

"April, Denise this is Amber" Mercy said holding Amber in her arms

"And this is Chord" Sam said holding him in an almost upright position for them to see his face, as the two women came close to see the children smiling

"Congratulations Mr. & Mrs. Evans" they said in unison

"Ladies you're looking after our most treasured possessions call me Mercy" she said

"I'm Sam" he said feeling a bit uneasy with the casual transition

"Obviously we'll be around for feeds and we'll change both babies at that time and settle them down, we want to be called when their crying and need settling down only Mercy or I will do that and when instruction is conflicting always follow what Mercy says" Sam said "Oh and you got a copy of the rota yeah?" Sam asked and they nodded a yes

"They were just fed before we came from the hospital but I want to try them again just now so we'll call when we've finished" Mercy said

"Yes Ma Mercy" Denise the older of the two said as they left the room

"Home Sam actually home the four chambers of our heart we're complete" Mercy said leaning into him as they watched their children sleep

"Yes babe I thought I'd be jealous of them, but I don't think I am, I just love them" Sam said smiling down at her "Do you want to wake them up for a feed or just sit and wait"

"Let's wake them up" Mercy said excited so they did fed them changed them and put them back to bed before calling the Nanny on duty to come sit with them, they went back downstairs to the family, Sam carried Mercy downstairs

"Hi Guys sorry about that just need to feed and change them and sort ourselves out" Mercy said

"No need to apologise Mercy it's parenthood" Rachael said going in for a hug "Congratulations" she said in Mercy's ear before turning to Sam and doing the same and then all the others followed

"Songs about parenthood then" Kurt announced

"It's always a song with you isn't it?" Quinn asked Kurt

"I'm not complaining it's what brought us together in the first place I always want to remember that" Artie stated

"Who's got a song then?" Kurt asked

"Come on let Amber's crew do a special song for her" Sugar said

"Yeah that's a plan" Puck said as Blaine went to the piano

"It won't be like this for long" Quinn said and everyone agreed as Blaine started playing the tune on the piano and Puck grabbed a Guitar from the stand and Quinn and he started off singing **'It Won't Be Like This for Long' by Darius Rucker** with the others joining in at different verses and coming together for the choruses.

"Yep we get that one, but they haven't even had their first night" Sam said hugging a crying Mercy in

"It's just telling you to enjoy every minute really, it flies so fast you blink you know, and it's over their grown and at school then college and before you know it married and having babies" Rose said brushing Sam's hair from behind the sofa he was sitting on

"Mom, I love my life" he said looking up at her

"I love your life Sam and I'm proud of what you two have achieved but you're still my little boy"

"Talking about little boys we need to agree a song for Chord" Rachael said

"I wished we'd have picked that one we could have just changed the girl to a boy it's a good song" Tina said as Jessie went to take over the piano from Blaine and started playing

"I like what you did there Jessie" Tina said as she caught the song he was playing

"How we going to split it just sing what you feel if we double up it don't matter we're in Sam's house not at McKinley at Nationals or dare I say Sectionals" Jessie said looking at Rachael and everyone knew he was referring to the kiss on stage between her and Finn back in the day and laughed

"Okay let's go" Mike said and Jessie started singing **"My Wish" by Rascal Flatts** and again the others sang verses while everyone sang the chorus

"Thank you people you are on form today" Sam said as they clapped the performance

"So enquiring minds want to know what happened with you two there's never drama in the Diva/Dork household I look up to you for where I need to be in my relationship and then to hear Mercy's missing, Sam's crying and there were heated words it's not conducive to good sleep" Santana said

"Apparently I was in labour I've had a mad few days to be honest with freaking out, crying, tantrums, total spoilt brat behaviour and when the doctor told us I was in labour all those feelings just went away, just like that. Sam's been; well Sam stayed I don't know if I could have, had the shoe been on the other foot. "I tried to write a song for him when I was in my mad moment it was supposed to tell him I still loved him in the middle of all the madness but then all the drama and I didn't get to do it but; this one is what I want to say" Mercy said looking at Sam "Can I sing it to you babe I won't get up?" she asked

"Are you sure?" he asked

"I'll try, if I can do nothing else hopefully I can still sing" she said lifting up off him and turning to look in his face while she sang **'10,000 Hours' by Ella Mai** "Put that tape in for me please Kurt"

When she finished Sam said "I always love you babe, I told you so many times never doubt that?" with tears in his eyes

"I didn't, I think that was the only thing I was sure of all the way through that hell was that we loved each other, it made me carry on most the time, it's just sometimes you know I lost sight of it, but now they're here, I don't ever want to get into that conversation about why" she said

"Don't worry I think we've had the same conversations with ourselves at one time or the other during the pregnancy but your right it's all gone, thank you for that I got one for you too do you want to hear it?" he said still sitting

"You know that's got to happen" she said as he got up to put the track on

"It might have been a secret I don't know, you know how you girls talk but Mine and I couldn't be intimate for the last 2 months of the pregnancy to give the babies a better survival chance and it killed us. I wrote a lot just thinking, well thinking about what I wasn't getting at the time and, I guess my mind went all over the place at times, eventually I found this and thought it said everything I wanted to say, remembering who we were to each other it got me through" he said nervously to everyone, it's called **'Over and Over Again' by Nathan Sykes"** he said laughing before clicking the start button and going back to the sofa to hold Mercy

"So romantic babe, and you didn't even know I was just as scared about us as you were" she said kissing him until she needed air "I love you babe" she said before going back in

When he came up for air again he said "I love you more"

"I need to go see our babies Sam" she said he didn't argue he just picked her up and took her towards the studio door to go upstairs

"What's this carrying thing going on between you and Mercy Sam, I don't think I've ever seen her actually walk up the stairs" Brittany asked

"Well we haven't had contact for two months as I just said so she's been walking up the stairs for all that time and I couldn't because the twins made it impossible, but now she's just Mercy I love carrying her up the stairs, I do it every night and will continue until I can't" he said starting to walk again Mercy just holding onto his neck with her legs wrapped round his waist.

"You're going to have back problems later on in life" Brittany carried on

"I don't mind" Sam said going to walk away before he turned back and said "Right now I'm carrying her because she's just had surgery on her belly to get the babies out, and I don't want her pulling the stitches out and going back to hospital and her feet are constantly swollen and they hurt to walk on Britt"

"Oh okay goodnight Mercy" Britt said

"I'm not going to bed Britt I'm going to see if the babies are alright" Mercy replied as Sam carried on walking

"I thought they had a Nanny?" Britt asked

"Santana sort her out" Blaine said getting fed up with the conversation

Up in the nursery Mercy was concerned that three hours had gone by and the children hadn't woken for food "Let them sleep they'll wake up when their hungry" Sam said

"Babe I want to wake them up; please" Mercy said with puppy eyes at Sam

"Okay" he said smiling at her for the eyes "I've got no chance with three of you at it have I, that's not a fair fight" he said laughing as Mercy took Amber up to feed her and he got Chord ready for changing. Once Amber was done Sam took her for burping while Mercy fed Chord, Amber burped quickly and Sam changed her and settled her down while Chord was still feeding "You can have six weeks of this and then it stops" he said watching her feed Chord

"What six weeks of what?" she asked

"The children sucking on my boobs" he said, looking quite serious

"Are you serious?" she asked

"As a judge" he replied "they're my boobs, I shared you with them for nine months and that's it, I'm not sharing anymore so six weeks"

"Can I express my milk for them after that?" she asked "I don't believe you won't let the children feed you're so jealous Evans, how can you be jealous of our babies?" she asked

"Sorry, did that statement sound like a discussion point?" he asked

"No it sounded like an order or something" she said looking at him questioningly

"It was a feeling babe, feels wrong sharing you with anyone babies included" he clarified as he got up to leave the room

"Sammy _'I love the way you love me_ " she sang making Sam smile **Extract from** **"** **Love the way you love me" by Shelea** as he left the room and returned minutes later with the music box he'd had their lullaby put into for the children "You had it done!" she high whispered as he walked towards her playing the music box

"Yeah I had it delivered this morning" he said with a smile on his face "Our song for our Children" he said settling down beside Mercy to sing along to the tune for their babies.

"Did you hear that comment Mercy made about the good kisser situation?" Tina asked as everyone nodded confirmation

"I think we have some sucking up to do" Brittany said

"Some of us do" Kurt said cutting his eye at everyone "But I have a plan" he siled

"We'll be coming back for the Christening I guess?" Quinn said "So it won't be so long next time, Blaine you must send us tickets for the show and we'll just work around you"

Once they were asleep they went back downstairs for dinner and catch up with the family, they went up for one more feed while everyone thought of a closing song before travelling back in the morning

"Yeah we could make a weekend out of that if Mercy would think about leaving the twins for a whole weekend any time soon" Kurt said as Mercy shook her head saying no

"You will learn to break away from them Mercy before you lose yourself" Rachel told her

"Girl I'm still tied into a contract so I know that time is going to come but I won't spend too long away from them and Sam will have to travel if the worst comes to the worst to bring them" Mercy replied

"What about when they start school?" Brittany asked "Schools important" she announced

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, Mercy's agitated enough as it is" Sam said feeling Mercy moving uneasily in his arms "So Rachel what's the play of the month?" he asked changing the subject

"I'm doing CATS again Jessie brought the play and we've revamped it doing all new updated songs and some of the originals it's good you need to come see it" she said

"We just had that conversation, no traveling just yet" Sam said

"My short film with Sugar and Tina in will be on the box in about a month I'll call you all when that's happening nobody has to travel just have a TV close by" Artie said

"Will do, goes without say" Mike said "My lady is going to be on the screen I need to see her" he finished

"Lots to do then" Puck said before putting his last bit of food in his mouth

"We have so much in common but somehow we manage to have our own lives" Kurt said

"We have one thing in common that covers everything else we do; our love for music, or as Mr. S would have said the Arts" Sugar said "I can come and see everything so just send me the tickets and I'll be there I'm also available for babysitting if you ever come to our end of the world" she said looking around the room

"Yeah just pop in" Artie said

"Okay what song did you all choose? Sam asked

"Who do you love" Artie said searching his IPod for the tune

"Why?" Sam asked

"Well we guessed being apart for so long and now getting back together, you sort of realise what's actually important in life and we surmised that the love we have for each other, however messed up that gets sometimes, keeps pulling us back together" Blaine said

"I haven't got it" Artie said

"Mercy probably has she's all things music in there" Sam said jumping up to look at her play lists after a few minutes he said "got it" and everyone got up

"Start Guys" Sam shouted as he went to sit back down with Mercy as the boys took over the first bit the girls shared the second bit and the last bit every one joined in singing different bits until the end singing their version of **'Who do you love' by Marianas Trent**

 _ **Boys:**_ _Well, I've been deep in this sleeplessness, I don't know why_ _ **All:**_ _Just can't get away from myself  
_ _ **Girls:**_ _When I get back on my feet, I'll blow this open wide and carry me home in good health_

 _ **Artie:**_ _God, it's been so long wide awake that I feel like someone else_ _ **Sam:**_ _I'll miss the way that you saw me or maybe the way I saw myself  
_ _ **Blaine:**_ _But, I came back to you broken and I've been away too long_ _ **Jessie:**_ _I hear the words I've spoken and everything comes out wrong  
_ _ **Mike:**_ _Just can't get this together, can't get where I belong_ _ **All (Blaine):**_ _wh_ _o do you love? (Who do you love?) Who do you love?  
_

 _ **All: (Dan & Rose)**_ _  
Well, I've been deep in this sleeplessness, I don't know why Just can't get away from myself When I get back on my feet, I'll blow this open wide and carry me home in good health  
Screaming, (Who do you love? Who do you love?) Who do you love? Who do you love? (Who do you love? Who do you love?) Who do you love?_

 _ **Santana:**_ _From fable to fumble, from stable to stumble, nevermore_ _ **Mercy:**_ _I'll say goodbye to my demons and all my break-evens, ever yours  
_ _ **Tina:**_ _I, I won't come back to you broken, I won't stay away too long_ _ **Rachel:**_ _Even if words I've spoken seem to still come out wrong  
_ _ **Quinn:**_ _I'll get my shit back together, get right where I belong_ _ **All (Santana):**_ _W_ _ho do you love? (Who do you love?) Who do you love?  
_

 _ **All: (Stacy & Stevie)**_ _  
Well, I've been deep in this sleeplessness, I don't know why Just can't get away from myself When I get back on my feet, I'll blow this open wide and carry me home in good health  
Screaming, (Who do you love? Who do you love?) Who do you love? Who do you love? (Who do you love? Who do you love?) Who do you love? Who do you love?_

 _ **Kurt:**_ _Everything goes quiet, it's like I just can't move_ _ **Brittany:**_ _You say I might as well try it, there's nothing left to lose_ _ **Sam:**_ _Nothing will change if you never choose_

 _Well, I've been deep in this sleeplessness, I don't know why Just can't get away from myself When I get back on my feet, I'll blow this open wide and carry me home in good health  
Well, I've been deep in this sleeplessness, I don't know why Just can't get away from myself When I get back on my feet, I'll blow this open wide and carry me home in good health  
Screaming, (Who do you love? Who do you love?) Who do you love? Who do you love? __**Girls:**_ _(Who do you love? Who do you love?)_ _ **Boys:**_ _Who do you love? Who do you love?  
_ _ **Girls:**_ _(Who do you love? Who do you love?)_ _ **Boys:**_ _Who do you love? Who do you love?_ _ **Boys:**_ _(Who do you love? Who do you love?)_ _ **Girls:**_ _Who do you love? Who do you love?  
_ _ **All:**_ _Who do you love?_

"That was a good song" Tina said as she dragged Mike out the room "back in a bit folks, need a walk"

"Yeah we've had no quiet time since we've been here" Puck said grabbing Quinn's hand and leaving the room

"Okay agreed private time I like this" Santana said leaving the room with Brittany and others followed, leaving Sam, Mercy and their family in the family room

"They're great friends" their Dad said being the last one to enter the room, they seemed to take it in turns through the day when Sam and Mercy came down Mom and Dad went up, then Stevie and Stacey would disappear for a bit but nobody made a big deal of it "The children are absolutely beautiful I'm so proud of them and you two" Dan said touching Sam on the head and bending from behind the sofa to kiss Mercy's head

"How are you feeling?" Rose asked looking at the two of them

"A bit neglected if I'm honest" Sam said making Mercy look at him

"Sam" she said as he held onto her

"Mercy's cravings gone she hasn't needed anything since the twins have been born and I miss it you know" Sam said quite seriously making Mercy and Rose laugh

"What was your craving Mercy?" Stacey asked

"Mind your business girl" Rose said to her making Stacey hold her hands up in defence

"Oh yeah she had the craving" his Dad said mysteriously "I remember the withdrawal symptoms I sympathise son" he said tapping him on the shoulder again

"Sam looked at Mercy quizzically "What Mom?" he mouthed to Mercy who nodded at him making Sam snigger

"And you Mercy how are you feeling?" Rose asked ignoring Dan's remark and Sam's snigger

"A bit tired really" Mercy said resting her head on Sam's jerking shoulder

"Really you should be sleeping when the babies sleep you need all your rest so once we've gone tomorrow you can live in your bedroom" Rose finished "Is something wrong Sam?" she asked

Sam composed himself "Sounds good to me"

"You heard the doctor yeah 6 to 8 weeks?" Mercy said

"Yeah I heard but we've had to be adventurous before" Sam said in her ear

"Dad are you okay you're very quiet over there" Stevie said making everyone look at Dan

"What's up babe" Rose said going towards him, holding him from behind on the shoulder

"Truthfully; I'm overwhelmed, I'm a husband, Dad, Grandad life just passes you by you know and I'm reflecting and I'm standing here thinking I've loved my life and everything is fine" he said grabbing onto Rose and hugging her in "I'm so happy l could, I don't know what I could do, burst probably"

"The last time you felt like that you sung for me" Rose said

"Dad sings?" Stevie asked

"Yeah where do you think we get it from? come on you've heard Mom, sorry Mom" Sam said quickly covering his back

"Let's hear it then Dad" Stevie said still not believing

"Sam can I use one of your guitars please?"

"Anyone Dad you brought most of them" he replied

"Specifically Grandad's one I learned on that one" Dan said

"Help yourself" Sam said looking at Mercy "A rear treat" he mouthed

"Come on Sam, Stevie lets sing to the Ladies in this family" Dan said making Sam and Stevie get up from where they were Sam grabbed a guitar and Stevie grabbed the drum sticks and Sam started the song once he got the tune to **'** **Everything Is Fine' by Josh Turner** Dan started and Sam and Stevie joined in, finishing off with Sam and Stevie on the last line

"Yeah" Mercy, Rose and Stacey shouted in unison

"The Evan's men have that something Sam you never said Dad could sing you need to come down sometimes and come to the studio" Mercy said

"Sorry sweet, I used to do all that when Rose and I got together, I gave it up for family life, we prayed too hard for Sam to let all that just slip away, I've never looked back to be honest, I have no regrets in that area I love my family"

"I know what you mean Dad I think I'm going to envy you" Mercy said making Sam look at her but she didn't see him look

"We're going to bed now family and I suggest you do too the babies will have you up through the night and it's okay to miss one night but it all builds up and you have to get used to being together again" Rose said

"We've always been together Mom" Sam said hugging Mercy in

"One of you is going to get frustrated with having to keep catering to babies needs very quickly and he hasn't got green eyes for nothing" Rose said making Mercy laugh at thinking of the conversation about breast feeding earlier "Seriously you need just as much time alone together as you need with the children Sam and Mercy time has to be different to mommy and daddy time or you'll lose yourselves" Rose said as she left the room shouting "come on you two early to rise in the morning"

"Mom it's only 11.30 can we go at 12 please?" Stacey asked

"Are you going to get up in the morning" Rose asked

"Yep" Stevie said and Stacey followed after him, not so sure of her answer

Stevie and Stacy stayed up till 12 talking to Sam and Mercy about the babies and their role as Uncle and Auntie much too excited to go to bed even at 12 but they had promised their parents so they went anyway.

Sam and Mercy went to bed too after saying good night to the GF and checking in on the babies. Once in their bedroom Sam broached the comment "Mine I heard you say earlier to Dad that you thought you were going to envy him what did you mean by that?" he asked as he took his top off

"Nothing it's just that I'm tied into this contract and if I had my way I'd be home with you and the children full time that's just how I feel right now" she said taking her hair pins out at her dresser

"Babe you've fought hard to get where you are right now it's what you've always wanted isn't it?" he asked

"Yeah up until now and now I have something precious my priorities have changed I think"

"So what happens when Amber and Chord start school what are you going to do with yourself and don't say keep house because you know that will be fun for about a week"

"I haven't thought about anything past today to be honest Sam, I'm just throwing things around in my head, you'll be the first to know if anything is changing for me, trust me"

"Okay, I just wanted to know where that came from it sounded like regret"

"Regret never, we live without that don't we?" she said laughing

"You must till me if you're ever not happy Mine, I don't want you settling for things, we can always re-think, I need you to always be happy that's my job"

"I'm happy Sammy, I really am, I've got my head back, my man is still around and our beautiful babies are sleeping next door, we both have jobs and I still love you, God I'm so happy" she said stopping doing her hair and looking at him for the longest time through her mirror "I'm back Sam"

Sam found his way over to her and held her "We're back babe, with a family and I love you more" he said kissing her neck

"Babe be careful what you're doing there, I think horny Mercy's back"

"I really don't need to be hearing that right now babe it's still a struggle" he said laughing into her neck again


	12. Chapter 12

Life with Sam, Mercy and the babies went smoothly for a while on the 8th Week they went to the GP for Mercy's post-natal check Sam was on tender hooks it had been nearly 4 months since he'd made love to his wife and he just wanted the green flag. He'd booked the hotel, Got Satan, Britt, Blaine and Kurt to watch the babies, booked a table at Le-Grand and brought Mercy a seriously sexy dress for the meal. If everything was alright they'd go back to the hotel but if she didn't get the green flag then they would forget the hotel return that evening as he knew Mercy wouldn't agree to be away from the children for no real reason.

"Mr. & Mrs. Evans please" the Tanoy called out and they got up and went into the surgery

"Good afternoon both I see your 8 weeks are up so you've come for that all important check" he said looking at Sam first then Mercy "Can you pull your bottom clothes down and get up on the bed please I need to just check your scare, no real need for an internal investigation unless you have any concerns" he said still looking at Sam first "is that okay Mr. Evans?" he asked

"I'd prefer her to have an internal investigation" he said a bit of a smile on his face "Just so I know what should and should't be there, but otherwise that's fine" Sam said smiling thinking of his last interaction with the man

"Okay Mercy let's check your tummy first" he said feeling around the scar area and checking for infection and if the wound was healing neatly as Sam had requested and it was "Is that satisfactory Mr. Evans?" the GP asked

Sam felt her belly only because he wanted to before answering the question and fully felt the scar checking below her knicker line to see if everything was as he requested. Mercy felt his little finger lift her panties up just a tiny bit making the elastic snap back on her skin and she looked at him noticing his slight grin "Yep that's fine it's good" he said with his eyes dancing over her body.

"Just relax Mrs. Evans while I do some internal investigation this is going to feel a bit cold he said and Mercy winced as the cold instrument went inside her and he wound it open "that looks healthy" he said going to take the instrument out

"Could I have a look?" Sam asked "Do you mind babe?" he quickly asked Mercy

"No go ahead" she replied _'Play your game'_ she thought with a smile on her face

"Okay Doc what is it we're looking for here" Sam said, as the he went into a discussion about Mercy's insides and what he was actually looking for and why it was healthy. Sam didn't hear much of it he was just watching Mercy struggling to keep control of herself because the Doc was staring into her, Sam finally saw Mercy's body reacting to his foreplay and decided he understood what he was being told and moved away, signalling for the Doc remove the tool following which he instruct Mercy to get dressed, which she did.

As they got in the car Sam was smiling "What's up with you?" Mercy asked

"What's up with me?" Sam asked "4 months and you just got your green light and you're asking me what's up?" He asked again

"Other than you nearly giving me an orgasm in that surgery?" she said laughing

"I did?" Sam said innocently "We got tonight babe, what you want to do?"

"What do you mean we got tonight where are our babies?"

"With their God-Parents" Sam replied "At least 4 of them, Santana, Britt, Blaine and Kurt plus the Nannies" he followed up with "They have our numbers and the hotel number and they will call if they need us I made them promise but I want you to myself tonight" he said starting up the car and driving to the hotel

"I'll check in go have a look round see if there's anything you fancy before dinner" Sam said Mercy spun round on the spot

"Found something" she said looking at him, and he smiled because he could feel her looking at him as he spoke to the receptionist, he just put his arm around her and hugged her in and she kissed him on the cheek "You guessed it" she whispered in his ear, he nodded as he was still speaking to the receptionist, he took the keys and picked Mercy up

"I know why you did that, trying to get me back for the surgery visit, would you call this a fail?" Sam said walking through the crowd with Mercy hooked to his front "I told you I'm not ashamed of our love in any form, I'll put it out there we're feeling it not them" he said pressing the lift button

"Who said Shame?" Mercy said landing a kiss on his lips that made him have to pull away for breath "I love you Sam Evans" she said pulling him back in for the other half of the kiss

"I love you more" he said when he came up for air again "And you're not playing fair your testing me and I will stop this lift if I have to" he said making Mercy calm down a bit she knew he didn't joke like that "Remember Milan?" he asked

Yep" she said jumping down but he picked her up again when the lift stopped

"Now you're playing with me" she said laughing

"I am but it's not going to be like Milan I promise" he said kissing her

They got into the hotel room and went directly to the bedroom "Shower" Sam smiled as he walked towards it with Mercy attached "New item on the bucket list" he said smiling at her "Strip" he said as they stood under the hot water "And this time I will rip" Mercy didn't waste time she started ripping herself

"D4L remember and this right here ain't your wife" she smiled as she took control of the proceedings as she danced, sang, teased and felt along the way not letting Sam touch her until she was happy he was happy "You happy babe?" she finally asked

"Very" he said kissing her neck

"Now this right here is your wife" she teased as Sam didn't hesitate in getting to know her again after 4 months. Almost 4 hours later Sam jumped up from the bed "You need to get dressed" he said to Mercy lightly slapping her bare bum making her jump

"Sam, you know I hate when you do that" she said giggling

"You know I love when you do that" he replied with a chuckle of his own "Come on up" he said taking the sheet off her

"Cum being the operative word in that sentence" she said looking at him

"Mercy please get up, we need to eat and there's a show on apparently, it might be good we've got all night after that" he begged "Let me treat you right please?"

"Kill joy" she said getting up and following him to the bathroom where she got her way anyway so about an hour later they emerged from the room dressed for dinner. Mercy had on the Purple evening gown with diamonds on the trim that Sam had picked out for her with the help of Kurt via skype "I love your taste babe" Mercy said patting down the dress but her eyes told Sam she was talking about something completely different making him smile

"I can see this is going to be a short night if it's got anything to do with you, Mercy really is back" he said laughing as they alighted the lift and entered the dining room

"Sam this is beautiful" Mercy said as she entered the dining room with gold decor and plush cream seating with low lights and streamers dangling from the ceiling

"You're beautiful" Sam said kissing her nose "Reservation for Mr. & Mrs. Evans" he said to the waiter who brought them to their seats just to the right of the stage

"This is nice" Mercy said sitting down "Maybe you could do an upmarket White chocolate performance just for me" she laughed

"Wait till you get upstairs for that babe I only do private shows now you know that" he said laughing "This" he said looking down his body "Is for your eyes only"

They had their aperitif, starter, main, desert and were just having their glass of Cherry when the entertainment came on stage some girl called Sacha singings her new song Mercy thought she was good but not really good enough to be in such a classy establishment "She's not you is she?" Sam asked when Mercy looked over at him seeing no real enjoyment in his face

"No babe but she's trying" she said sipping her drink "And that's the most important thing she just needs some guidance I might go see her after she finishes" she smiled

"That would be nice, she has a distinctive voice, not really for Jazz though" he concluded as Mercy nodded in agreement

"We'll speak to her after" Mercy said making her mind up to actually do it

"Can we go?" he asked

"Wait till she finishes its rude" she replied

"Okay Ladies and Gentlemen please put your hands together for the one the only, International reggae, ragga and lovers rock artist straight from Jamaica Mr. Danny Ranks" the commentator said so loud the name echoed around the room as Sam's eyes popped out his head at the announcement

"What the fuck" Sam said making a move to get up even before Danny came on stage as Mercy grabbed him

"Sam please, not here, please" she said, looking around while making him sit back down, his knuckles white as he came face to face with Danny and they looked directly at one another "You are dead" he mouthed as he looked into Danny's eyes

"Hey" Danny said to the audience as he came out still looking at Sam "I see some friends of mine in the audience over there, well I say a friend it's my first love with her should I say husband, nice to see you Baby this is for you" he said looking at Mercy who was finding some serious strength holding Sam down, to the crowd they just looked wrapped up "Babe you want to join me up here bring some old times back?" Danny asked Mercy she shook her head saying no and held onto Sam tighter as she felt if she let him go he would just spring up off the chair and onto the stage and continuously bounce on Danny's head

"Okay?" he said as the music started "As you can hear I was going to sing a different song but as you're here Babe I got a message, because I too can move on" he said as he started singing his version of **'Pirate of the Caribbean' by Chris Martin** "And I get any girl I want" he said looking at her when he finished

"Sam calm down he's not worth it" Mercy said holding onto him as she spoke "Promise me Sam" she said looking in his eyes as she spoke quietly to him "You see that mark on his face?" she asked him

"Yeah"

"I did that on that night and I told him every time he looks in the mirror it would remind him that I was in bed with you, he's been dealt with" she said and Sam pulled her in and kissed her

"Okay but if he comes over here all promises are broken Mine, you know that?" Mercy went back for Sam's lips a little more intimately than she would have normally and he lifted her up and put her on his lap where she stayed all through Danny's next song after that they left the dining room for their hotel room for the night with Danny still singing his heart out on stage.

"Mine" Sam said when they got back to their room "Why do you keep blocking me every time I decide it's time to deal with DR?" he turned to look at her asking

"Because my love, I believe in us, I made a promise to always look out for you; looking out for you means I have to ensure that I work at guarding you diligently and this ring tells me you gave me permission to do that" she smiled "DR could be anybody it's still not happening"

"Why does everything you do always fall under the guise of promise, commitment, ring?" he laughed

"Those words are serious business babe" she said kissing his nose "Now I need some serious business" she looked at him saying

"But I haven't..."

"Stop" she said putting her hand up at him "Busin..." she got out before he grabbed her to him

Sam and Mercy enjoyed each other some more that night before returning home early the following morning to see their babies

"Good night?" Blaine asked as they came into the nursery where he was just putting Amber in her Crib "You need to show Satan how to share" he said to Sam "this is the first real hold I've had and now your back"

"Yes we did and I will" Sam said "But we really do need to hold our babies now if you don't mind sorry Blaine" he said taking Amber back out of the crib as Mercy B-lined for Chord and they went to their family corner for cuddles and feeds. Mercy was expressing her milk for the babies as requested by Sam, if she was honest she was happy to be expressing it meant more freedom for her and the babies could be fed by both of them instead of one always waiting around for the other to finish and they were happy with the way things were

 **5 Months later**

Five months in Mercy came home from the studio banging things around and barely said hello to Sam on entry. Sam knew obviously that something was wrong but he also knew if he tried to get her to talk about it before she was ready he'd be the target so he sat and waited. The noise in the kitchen got louder as he heard pots hitting surfaces and doors being slammed and then re-slammed he made to get up but thought better of it. Eventually Mercy came out of the kitchen with two plates of Salmon with fresh salad and placed them on the dining table, she went back in the kitchen and came out with a plate of freshly cut bread and wine with two glasses held upside down between her finger "Dinner" she said and Sam jumped up and went to the table bracing himself for whatever it was she had to say. Mercy said nothing she just ate cleared the table and washed up while Sam checked on the babies and then went back to sit and wait for her to communicate.

Eventually Mercy slammed herself down on the sofa next to him, which meant she needed a hug, he opened his legs around her and hugged her in she was still for a while and then her shoulders started jerking and he knew she was crying "What's up Babe?" he finally asked

"I'm" she said and broke out with a full on sob, he let her cry for a while as he wondered if he'd forgotten anything and checked himself, ' _she wouldn't be in his arms if it was him, it's got to be work she was fine this morning he thought or baby blues, but surely that's late coming on'_ he was drawn out of his thoughts by her speaking again

"I just feel helpless, lost even I'm torn I think I've had enough they want me to choose so I choose my family and that's it it's not up for discussion" she said lifting herself out of his arms and wiping her face with the back of her hands as if she'd just lifted the weight of the world off her shoulders. She went to get up fully but Sam pulled her back

"Can we start at the beginning please?" he asked, pulling her back in

"I've made my decision Sam it's not up for discussion" she said not looking at him and trying to get up again but he was still holding her

"When did we change our rules Babe" he said kissing her neck

"When Greg stopped fucking listening to me" she spat

"Is he not your Manager anymore Babe?"

"Well he was but I just decided he's not, nobody is, because fuck it I give up the singing shit I can just produce and run a chain of studios if I want" she said

"Okay and when did we decide that this was going to happen?" he asked

"We didn't I did it's my life change" she said

"I agree with that it is your life change but how does it impact on the rest of us?"

"It doesn't we'll be fine"

"So okay its fine today, but what's going to happen in 2 weeks time when you're not mad anymore?"

"I'll probably"

"And Mine be honest with yourself" he urged

"Okay" she said frustrated "I'll regret it, I know I will, but right now Sam I don't want to do this anymore"

"Why?"

"Because I have no control over this I feel helpless about the situation and it's not what I want right now in fact it's not what any of us want right now"

"Still not got the full picture Mine"

"Sing to me Sam just calm me down sing me some Buble please"

"Okay, but you talk after this" he said grabbing his guitar and started playing and singing **"Lost" by Michael Buble** "They want you to go on tour right?" he said realising she'd asked him for his signature leaving artist

"Yeah" she said crying again "I can't do it Sammy I can't leave my babies it will kill me"

"It won't you'll be unhappy for a bit but you won't actually die, come on Mine"

"So what are you saying Sam?" she turned round asking

"I'm saying it's not impossible to have the best of both worlds Mine"

"Why should I settle for second best? why do you get time with the children when you want and I have to leave? why can't you leave for month long trips away or better still three month trips away from us"

"Three months?" he asked "Babe you need to come straight with this, I can't deal with bits, what are we dealing with here?"

"Okay, they want me to go to Barbados and the small islands for three months touring to promote the new album I tried to talk Greg into breaking it up into weeks but he's not shifting says he's already tied in and we've already gone over the contract time with having the babies so no"

"Why is it out of the question?" he asked

"Children Sam; are you not aware that our family has grown" she said standing up and putting her hands on her hips

"Sass is back" he said smiling "Children's parent is still here" he said pointing at himself "Nannies can go full time" he added "We can cope I'll hate it but we can cope, if you really want to do it, but check yourself before you answer that"

"I feel like the worst Mom in the world Sam" she said after a short reflection

"You're a working Mom Mine, nothing wrong with that"

"Why didn't I choose a nine till five job?" she asked whining to him

"Because Diva you are who you are and you need to go be who you need to be"

"He wants me to go on Monday at 1 pm not so appealing now is it?" she asked

"Three days' time?" he asked

"Tell me I can't go Sammy" she said crying again

He held her as she cried, "I can't do that Mine I'd never do that" he said rubbing her back until she calmed down. The next three days were filled with family time and eventually and suddenly it was Monday and they were standing in the Airport waiting for Mercy's flight to be called, Mercy was playing with Amber sitting in her buggy while Chord was asleep

"He doesn't even know I'm not going to be here in the morning when he wakes up" she said looking at Sam suddenly the announcement was made and it was time for her and the rest of her crew to leave "Babe come here I just want to kiss you and walk away" she said hand motioning Sam to come to her before leaning in and kissing Amber and then Chord making him stir while holding out her hand for Sam

"Babe any chance you get skype, sapp, text anything just keep in touch yeah?" Sam said "Any time"

"I will" she said hugging him in, she held onto him for the longest time until Greg mentioned last calls and then she released him and walked away without looking back. About an hour later Sam got a text saying 'I'm alright' bringing a smile to his face

Sam filled his days keeping an eye on Mercy's studio, checking in with his businesses via phone, writing songs, drawing and being with the children he did mostly commuting but one day per week usually Wednesday he'd stay in the flat and do some work and see what was going on in the mornings at the Studio, doing some recording himself at night. He and Mercy skyped, texted, sapped, emailed every day and life was good, Mercy had face time with the children every day and the tour was going well.

So one evening Sam's sitting in front of the TV not really paying it attention when he heard Mercy's name flash through his ears 'what's she doing now' he thought but as soon as he thought that he heard Danny Ranks in the same sentence "What?" he said to himself lifting himself off the sofa to grab the remote to rewind live TV he had to hear that again "BACK TOGETHER ARE MISS MERCY JONES AND DANNY RANKS THE TWO WERE SEEN LEAVING A HOTEL IN ST LUCIA THIS EVENING"

"What the fuck" Sam said getting on his phone to Mercy but her line was engaged he called the hotel who tried to get through to her landline but it was constantly engaged so Sam ordered someone go to her room and get her to call him now. He banged about for a while waiting for her to call him, but it was Greg that called him about 20 minutes later.

"Greg what the fuck is that Danny bastard doing there with Mercy?" Sam shouted down the phone

"look Sam I've been telling Mercy and I'll tell you she can't just refuse to work with people because she used to sleep with them you two will need to learn to deal with things or she'll get nowhere" Greg blurted out

"Look Greg if he was just an ex do you really think she'd be freaking out and I'd be on the fucking phone to you?" Sam said waiting for an answer but none came so he carried on "That mark on that bastards face Mercy did that when he tried to rape her in the parking lot under the studio, he swore he was going to get her for that and he saw her for about 20 minutes since and she was with me so he couldn't do anything she's on her own there now of course she's scared I'm fucking scared for her get him or her out of there like now"

"I didn't know Sam"

"Nobody knows Greg; will you put Mercy on the phone please? I know she said she didn't want to talk to me because she thinks I'm freaking out now and I am but I need to calm her down"

"Okay I'm just going to put the phone in the room with her, and Sam I'll deal with this"

Sam heard Greg tell Mercy that he was on the phone and he heard the phone go down and the door shut about a minute later Mercy blew her nose and then she picked the receiver up "Mine" Sam said

"I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going to be here he just came up behind me coming out of the hotel and kissed my neck, I'm fucking freaking out he got that close to me Sammy"

"Babe he can't do anything to you I've spoken to Greg and he's going to make sure he stays away and you'll be back in like three weeks and everything will be fine, listen to me Mine" Sam said waiting for her to respond but she didn't "Mine are you listening to me?"

"Sam it's easy for you to say he didn't come at you from behind like a fucking snake, and just that easy he could have taken my life I could have left you and the children just like that, he's a bastard and I hate him for making me feel this way, I want him dead Sam you hearing me, I want him dead can you do that for me? will you do that for me Sam?" she ranted "I'm giving you permission to kill the fucker just get it done in fact that's what I need to happen. You said you would do anything for me Sam?" she ranted down the phone

Sam sat at the other end of the phone wondering who the fuck he was talking to, Mine had gone way the other way talking about wanting people dead and shit "Mercy" Sam said calmly but she wasn't listening to him just ranting about wanting Danny dead Sam went into panic mode "Mercy" he shouted but she carried on _'Think'_ he said to himself _'hears me better when I sing sing sing'_ he remembered her saying and started singing the song that was playing on his pod in the background **'Close your Eyes' by Michael Buble** to Mercy over the phone as she eventually calmed down enough to listen and even joining in at the end

"Sammy I love you and I'm sorry about my freak out, tell Greg to protect me, I'm so scared"

"I know babe but I'll send Steve and another guy to look after you they'll be with you later tonight okay, I love you more. I don't want to speak to dick head because I don't need him riled while you're on the same stretch of land as him"

"Steve; who's going to be protecting you and our babies?" she asked

"I've got that covered babe I'm just stressing for you right now, I need you to be safe okay?"

"I hope you know you're always rescuing me" she laughed

"What?"

"I rescued you, you said in the song"

"Well you do"

"How are Amber and Chord doing?" she asked giggling at his response

"They were fast asleep through all this drama

"Thank the lord and thank you for bringing me through that, don't ask where I went then, I just know I'm back" she said "I just saw red actual red Sam it was scary" she gasped "Loved your song choice to bring me back I don't know what it is about your voice it does it for me" she said laughing "You know I'm coming back on that one don't you?" she asked

"Hope so, I was singing it thinking is she thinking I'm leaving her, it's our thing isn't it?" he was laughing now "Babe I'll stay on the phone until Steve gets there okay?"

"No that's going to be like 5 hours I need to sleep I've got a gig in the morning some breakfast thing on the side" she explained

"He'll call me once he gets there and checked everything out and then I'll sleep" he said, as said he waited for Steve's call and then went to bed knowing that Steve would give his own life up to save Mercy.

The rest of the trip went well with Steve on call for Mercy and Sam dealing with things at home and lots of contact in one of their conversations they had agreed to Christen the babies on Mercy's return, as it was near their second wedding anniversary and they hadn't gotten the chance to do anything for their first one due to the house being done and work pressure, so it was two weeks away from happening when Mercy returned home and as expected Kurt was the event planner, Tina provided the outfits for both children and basically Sam and Mercy paid for nothing, and of course it was another GF baby do as they liked to call them, so the family were the entertainment and any one that didn't like that, need not attend Santana had announced. They had all agreed that although the event was initially for the Christening of Amber and Chord the greater part of the day was about their children getting to know each other as it would be the first time they'd all be together ranging from 7 to 4 years old Kurt was being careful with the age appropriate entertainment plus the two 7 month old babies. And Artie & Sugar's 18 month old

 **Tuesday**

So 6 days before the christening and Mercy returned home from her tour "I really went back to my roots on that tour Sammy I mainly did old school R&B and although it was a nice place to be it had a lot of memories of those long gone days and with DR turning up it turned out to be a living hell but Steve persuaded him to move on quick thank you for that"

"Other than that Babe did you enjoy it?" he asked

"I think I did, yeah I did, thank you for talking me into that but I'll never be alright with leaving you and the children never" she said as they sat in the nursery with Amber in Sam's lap and Chord in Mercy's as they started singing their lullaby to them to get them to sleep "Everyone's due Friday yeah?" Mercy asked

"Yeah are you ready for this it's going to be a total take over you know this don't you?" he asked side eyeing Mercy "16 pairs of hands all demanding their time with Amber and Chord we're not going to get a look in"

"Guaranteed we'll get the night feeds" she said laughing

"Remember Mom and Dad are here too" he reminded her

"You'll have to give one of your wobbles and everyone will do what you say for a while and give us our babies" she told him laughing still

"We're talking Satan, Kurt and Quinn here babe, chances are?"

"Zero" she said still laughing louder

"Ssshhh you'll wake the babies" he said helping her up to leave the nursery, in exchange for their bedroom, he'd missed his wife and he was definitely up for her knowing just that for the whole night

 **Wednesday**

The next morning he woke up as Mercy was trying to vacate the bed to go see the twins "Hey were you going?" he asked pulling her back in

"I want to see our babies Sammy" she said making another attempt at pulling away, but Sam held onto her

"Babe I need attention first, jealous remember" he said making her turn to look at him

"Seriously!" she asked

He flicked his hips at her letting her feel his urgency "Seriously" he said as he started singing his version of **"** **Just got started loving you" by James Otto** in her ear, Mercy didn't resist she knew it was futile once he got it in his head and she'd missed him like mad for 3 months.

About 2 hours later she woke up again "Sam it's 10 am and no baby noise something's wrong" she said concerned

"We have Nanny's babe" he said still very sleepy

"I need time before everyone gets here stuff the Nanny's" Mercy said a bit annoyed making Sam open his eyes

"What's up Babe?" he asked

"I want to see my babies and I feel like you keep blocking me" she shouted

"I'm not blocking you babe I answered your question"

"I feel like I'm being blocked stop it Sam, stop demanding my time all the while just stop" she said jumping out the bed

Sam didn't follow her to the nursery he waited for her to get back to their bedroom before he responded "Mercy I don't understand what you mean by me blocking you from seeing the children why would I do that?"

"I don't know what I meant by it Sam honestly, I wanted to see the children this morning and you wanted me and just now I wanted to again, and you gave me some bull shit answer and it pissed me off"

"What do you mean bull shit answer?"

"I mean it's like I know we have a Nanny you don't need to tell me that, but I still want to see my children, the correct response might have been, okay I'll go check or come on let's go check, they're not the Nanny's responsibility Sam they're ours, and I just felt for a second they didn't come first for you"

"Okay; this morning I put myself first or should I say my needs, but that's not a regular occurrence and at any other time I'd have been up checking them myself, but you've just come back from your gig, I've missed you and I know you've missed the children but I can't help it if I need the affections of my wife. I missed you Mercy but if you don't want me to take up your time we can live like that too, so yeah the children will be my focus from now on" he said jumping out of bed and walking off into the bathroom to shower obviously angrier than he cared to show

Mercy sat on the bed thinking how well she'd handled that; not, for some time, she was jerked back to present time when Sam came out of the bathroom "I'll sleep in the spare room too, save you being clung to at night I can see how that would be irritating" he said walking into the wardrobe for clothes

"Sammy" she said following him into the wardrobe area

"Mercy don't Sammy me I've had enough, that rope I've let lengthen all this time has suddenly finished and I love you but right now I don't like you very much for what you just said to me and accused me of, so I really don't want to hear it right now" he said stepping off past her before stopping to say "It always has to be your way doesn't it nothing else matters" and he was out the bedroom door

Mercy watched Sam leave the house from the bedroom window, sat on the bed and cried _he would never leave the house if they were arguing never, and he definitely wouldn't have dismissed her or said he didn't like her, this was serious and she needed to do something about it, plus on top of everything else the family were going to be there on tomorrow and there was a Christening happening on Sunday and they needed to be a family again before that. He's right I've had everything my way move to Canada, performances when he's had to go on business but he just supported me and encouraged me when I had to leave, the baby drama everything has been my way even the proposal was my way; with the damn Promise, commitment, ring thing, and he never asks for anything except me and then I bad face him for asking for something that I freely want to give_ "You Mrs. Mercy Evans have some serious sucking up to do and fast" she said flicking up her cell phone and calling Steve

"Steve; where did Sam go" Mercy asked the security guard

"He just asked for his car and said he'd be gone for the day Ms Mercy"

"Get in touch with the airport and find out if his Jet is on standby" she asked

"Miss Mercy his jet is always on standby Mam"

"Can I get any fucking information about where he is?!" Mercy shouted

"Would you like me to call him Ms Mercy" Steve asked

"If it was a simple as a phone call don't you think I would have done that Steve?" she asked sarcastically

"Yes Mrs. Evans" he said letting Mercy know he was past pissed at her attitude without being disrespectful

"Steve I'm sorry for disrespecting you like that it won't happen again" Mercy said putting the phone down

Mercy pottered around until the afternoon after bursting into tears a few times she decided to call Sam surprisingly he answered her call "Sam are you able to listen to me babe, will you please listen to me?"

"What do you want Mercy?" he asked coldly

"A couple of forevers"

"What?"

"Just listen to me babe don't speak just listen" she said and started singing her version of **'Couple of Forevers' by Chrisette Michele** "I'm sorry baby your my, heart, my endgame, I'm sorry I disrespected you like that and I'll never do it again, please come home" she said Sam was silent on the other end of the phone. Mercy started crying "Sammy will you please come home, I can't believe I hurt you like this, I'm ashamed of myself and I need to hold you and tell you I'm sorry, please come home babe please"

"I'm in a meeting I'll see you later" he said clicking the phone off to a crying Mercy, he wanted to cry himself but circumstances didn't allow for that right now he thought

Sam hadn't wanted to be away from Mercy and the children for the week so he'd flew his CEO's to Toronto for a board meeting and had them do a presentation on the company's they were in charge of, which was something he'd taken to doing since the last incident which resulted in job losses and him on a month long trek around the world making things right. So now, after that call, he was sitting in front of 14 people and he really didn't give a toss about their problems he had a massive one to sort out at home, his wife had just begged him to forgive her and if she'd have been standing in front of him no way would he have allowed her to beg like that, and somehow now he felt like shit. Sam sat thinking about how the conversation went when he realised he never put her mind at rest he never said he was coming home to her, he panicked for what she was thinking right now, taking his mobile out he sent a Sapp message to her 'Forgot to say I'll be in our bed tonight endgame at Samcedes Tex'lan' smiled to himself and got back to work, anxious for the day to end _'But she's still not getting off that easy I still want answers'_ he thought smiling to himself

Mercy got off the call and felt drained she had begged and ' _he hadn't even reacted to her, he'd been as cold as this morning, and now she was really scared that this was the end, he didn't love her anymore, but he said he did'_ she thought. _Maybe the begging thing put him off he's never done needy I've never done needy except in pregnancy. I need to up my game because I'm not losing him over this, I'll give everything else up first and he knows'_ "I will I can't lose him" she said throwing herself on the sofa to rethink her game plan. Her phone alerted her to a message from Sam and she quickly opened it 'Forgot to say I'll be in our bed tonight endgame at Samcedes Tex'lan' she read jumping off the sofa she went upstairs to check on the babies and feed them before jumping in the bath and waiting for Sam to get home, ' _lots of making up to do'_ she thought

About 4 hours later Sam arrived home to a waiting Mercy who had a candle lit dinner on the table, music playing in the background and making love on the cards. "Hi babe" she said when he walked in to see her dressed in a lace and satin four piece underwear set with a short satin matching gown over it

"Hi Babe" he said lifting an eyebrow at the sight. "You know this is not going to be a night for any kind of sex don't you?" he said as she walked towards him for a kiss

"Any kind?" she asked kissing him anyway, and he kissed her back

"No kind babe you cannot look me in the eye and tell me that those remarks this morning didn't come from anywhere or didn't mean anything because they did, and I need to know where and what" he said taking his coat off and walking towards the set table with food on "This looks lovely by the way as do you" he said looking at the table before looking up at Mercy as he pulled her chair out for her before sitting down himself.

So they had dinner while Sam talked about things the children did while she was away and she talked about what they had done today and also about her conversation with Steve, that she had apologised and eventually they were sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine in their hands relaxed and ready to face the hard topic

"So do I need to ask or are you going to volunteer the information?" he asked

"Seriously I wish I knew I've been thinking about it all day and the only thing I came up with, and don't laugh please, is that I was jealous" Mercy said looking down at her hands for the sentence before looking up when she heard no response

"Of?" he finally said

"Well you got to spend 3 months having physical contact with them and I sort of felt you wanted them to only know you and I was jealous that someone else even you knew my children better than me, I got a bit mother hen with them which was wrong of me and then because you were there I vented on you and I'm sorry"

"You've only ever told me that once before, I've seen you jealous but you've only ever admitted it to me once" Sam said smiling "and babe I totally understand where you're coming from with that I've been there so many times with guys and even some of your girlfriends not forgetting Kurt and of course with the babies" he said looking at her puzzled face "Breastfeeding" Sam said to jog Mercy's memory

"Babe it's not that I love them any more or less than I love you it's a different love sometimes I feel like a wild animal around them looking out for things that can harm them and at other times I'm doing that about you it's like my radar has to stretch that much further to make sure you're all protected I don't know, I'm not making sense am I?" Mercy said looking at Sam "I want to make sense, I'm jealous of the time you got to spend with Amber and Chord and I guess I'm feeling a bit shit for not wanting to be with them every waking hour after being away for so long, because I need to be with you too so bad sometimes and then I guilt trip myself"

"Mercy I didn't like the way you spoke to me and I know we've had this conversation before but somehow nothing has changed, I need you to respect me that's just basic stuff babe"

"I've learned Sam I have, I promise you I have, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, I love you, I don't function without you" she started ranting

"Hey there's been no talk of anyone losing anyone I hope" he said looking at her for a reaction

"No there hasn't I suppose it's a fear" she replied

"There's definitely no talk of anyone losing anyone and I refuse to even entertain it" Sam said pulling her to him "Don't ever let your mind go there babe" he said kissing her before letting her up

"I just heard one of your songs for that new guy Luke and I thought we could do something with it" she said seductively as she went over to the system and put his tape on

"Luke?" he asked as his eyebrows went up

"Yeah that one you know" she said flicking the switch as **"** **Strip it Down" by Luke Bryan** played as Sam grabbed his guitar to distract if nothing else as he listened to the song he knew all too well

 _"Strip it down, back to you and me like it used to be, let's get it back, I just want to love you so bad babe, please"_ Mercy sang as she danced around until she stood in front of him doing it hard until he stopped strumming his guitar and focused on the prize in front of him

"Are you begging for sex babe?" he asked abandoning the song before the last chorus as the tape played on

"I'm begging you to let me say sorry my way" she replied

"You're begging for sex" he confirmed

"I'm begging for you to make love to me and let me make love to you"

"Okay you're begging to make love then?"

"Yes I am, you going to give it to me?" she asked with her sexy brown eyes sparkling at him

"Why do you always fucking win" he said grabbing her with his right hand as he set his guitar down with his left and then picked her up to mount the stairs for their night of making love.

"Sam, Sammy" Mercy said making Sam stop and look at her at the top of the stairs "I love you"

"I love you more Mine" he said getting to the bedroom opening the door and putting her on the bed while he took his suit off before picking her back up and carrying her to the bathroom for a shower, they spent the night doing exactly what Mercy had planned but at Sam's request.

 **Thursday**

The next morning Sam woke Mercy up just how she liked to be woken and life and love was restored in the Samcedes Txe'lan household, Sam went for his final morning meeting with his CEO's and Mercy and the children met him afterwards and they went out for a family day, taking the children to the Zoo, fair rides and mini ice creams after they made a mess with their lunch of Potatoes, Peas, carrots lamb and gravy. At around 6.30 pm they returned back home exhausted after entertaining the children, fans and themselves for the day with Steve and his team in tow.

"Mercy can we put the children to bed tonight we won't get the chance to do much after tonight they all descend in the morning and then we'll have no time with them?" he asked

"Yeah that would be a perfect end to the day" she said getting Amber out the buggy while Sam took his coat off and then got Chord out to get their coats off, the children were bathed, dressed, fed, sung to and asleep by 7.45 pm and Mercy and Sam were sitting at the dinner table eating their evening meal by 8 pm "Babe I'm so wreaked I need my bed" she announced after dinner

"Half a day out with the family and you're done in?" he asked

"Half a day walking round a Zoo and the stress from yesterday, it all adds up" she replied

"I can promise bed I can't promise sleep not straight away anyway" he said with a laugh

"I'll take that" she said smiling at him before adding "Can you promise no sleep though?"

"I could if you wanted me to" he said still laughing

"I think the answer to that is please" she said laughing herself now as he got up and picked her up and they went to bed

 **Friday**

Mercy had about 30 minutes sleep in total throughout the night and was about the fall asleep again when Sam's phone rang "Get that Mine" he said from the bottom of the bed

"Sam" she whined, feeling around for the device with her head under the covers

"Hurry babe" he said tickling her feet making her head jump out of the bed as she pulled her feet away from his reach and grabbed the phone

"Hey" she said as she flipped open the phone laughing

"Hey girl I was looking for Sam is he around?" she heard on the line

"Yeah hold on" she said passing the phone to Sam

"Who is it?" he asked Mercy as she shrugged her shoulders having not asked the question "Hello" Sam said in the phone

"Sam me friend how are you I got your number from Demi, Demi Lavina we're seeing each other at the minute and she just invited me as her plus one to your children's Christening and I thought I'd call out of curtesy and let you know I'm coming no funny business"

"Are you shitting me?" Sam asked down the phone his tone making Mercy stop messing with her hair and look at him

"Who is it?" she mouthed to Sam

DR Sam wrote on her arm to her gasps "Put the phone down" she said and Sam held his finger up signaling her to hold up a bit before moving his phone from his mouth and putting it on mute for a while

"It's fucking Danny Ranks; this is an impossible situation he's with Demi and she wants to bring him as her plus one I don't think she knows any of the history but I only have two options now stopping all the CEO's from coming or letting her bring that fuck head what's it going to be it's totally your call" he said

"Can we step up security?" she asked

"Double it" he replied "And I don't want you more than three foot away from me at any time while he's here if you decide he's coming"

"You know what I need to deal with my shit and with you around I can do that so let him come ask him to sing for Christ sake just ask him" she said throwing her hands in the air

Sam got back on the phone and told DR it was okay for him to come with Demi as long as trouble was the last thing on his mind after agreeing that the asked him to sing a song for the babies and he agreed and shortly after that Sam closed the call down

"Seriously I can't believe we just did that, I want to kill the bastard I really do, and now he's coming to our babies christening, did that just happen?" he asked

"Every time I see him I'll be smiling about that shameful mark I put on his face, and he'll know it but at the Christening he'll be a guest so we'll treat him as such, with extra security of course" she said "I think we were at please" she said dropping him her sexy look

Just as he'd finished taking care of his business and his business was closing her eyes to finally get some sleep before having to express her milk at 12 noon her phone rang. Mercy rolled her eyes and picked up the phone looked at the screen and said "it's started" as he smiled, clicking the call on "Morning Mom, yes we're on our way" she said before putting the phone down to tell Sam "Family is downstairs children included"

Sam got to the side of the bed pulled Mercy by her legs and when her hips got to him he picked her up and they went to the bathroom "Shower" they both said as they entered. 40 minutes later they were sitting in the bedroom getting dressed

"I am so tired" Mercy complained

"Me too but the moral of this argument is you need to mind what you wish for" he said

"Note to self" she said laughing and started singing " _I feel you inside, no better feeling I throw it back and you catch my drifting, you shifting inside, you got me screaming. You got me yelling out your name ooh I need you, you kiss on my thighs and then you eat it. Pause for a minute then... I let you beat it. I'm loving this ride, smooth like a beame_ r" she sang with a laugh at the end **(extract from 'Me, U and Hennessy' by DeJ Loaf)**

"I don't need no Hennessey to do that to you babe, I give as good as I get yeah?" Sam said laughing with her as he walked towards her caught her hand and pulled her up to go down to see the family

"You do Babe and I love you" she said through her laugh

"I love you more" he said as they descended the stairs to meet and greet the family


	13. Chapter 13

**The Christening Weekend**

 **Friday**

"About time" Rose said going in to kiss Mercy and then Sam as they approached followed by Dan while Stevie and Stacey played with a very happy Amber and Chord in the kitchen "Everything ready?" Rose enquired as their hug finished

"Yeah Kurt has everything under control and if he hasn't there are like 11 others to fall back on" Sam said laughing "And if that fails there's us" he said looking at Mercy

"Who called my name?" Kurt asked walking into the house via the front door "today you can call me bad penny I'll be around" he said twisting his middle finger in a circular motion emphasising around "Right the living room will be the main focus today so I need everyone to steer clear while I work my wonders on the place and I'll come get you for approval before I sign it off okay?" he said to Sam and Mercy before walking towards the living room "Oh and the theme is Whitney & Buble I hear they're significant to you two" he finished

"Oh Kurt we have a guest singer coming too and he's genre is Reggae so add that in too please" Sam said

"That information might have been helpful 2 weeks ago" Kurt said looking in his book of plans and finally writing something in "But we'll manage" he said turning to carry on walking towards the living room "Can I ask who it is?" he asked as he went

"Danny Ranks" Sam informed him

"DR?" Kurt stopped to ask surprised

"Yeah DR" Sam confirmed as Kurt stood with a smile on his face "Is that the beginning of some sort of get him back plan?" Sam asked nervously "Not at he Christening whatever you do" he warned Kurt, who seemed to take no notice of him

"Hey, all I can say as a heads up is, it's going to be a song fest with a difference" Kurt said tapping his nose as he entered the living room leaving Sam, Mercy, Dan and Rose looking puzzled

"Isn't that like usual when you guys get together?" Dan asked and Mercy, Rose and Sam nodded before shaking off the conversation and carrying on with their own

"Where was I?" Rose asked

"Is everything ready" Sam replied "I think Kurt's just answered that one, so next question where are our babies?" he asked his Mom who pointed to the kitchen and said "Stevie and Stacey are guilty of that one"

During the day people who were staying the weekend, arrived for the Christening, invites had gone out to friends old and new and all the GF from 2009 to 2013 they could find were coming including some teachers from then. Sam was eager to see Coach Beaste, who he had become attached to while working at the school initially, and of course everyone wanted to see Mr. Schue. Sue Sylvester had sent apologies as her hubby was opening a new restaurant or something, and she needed to support him that weekend. The children met up and that was tearful and funny for the GF as everyone saw bits of their friends in their children and somehow the children just clicked and went off with the Nanny's to play and have time together.

As agreed Sam and Mercy went to see the end result in the living room, it had been set out tastefully with yellow, green, baby blue and pastel pink flowers, table attire and ribbons round the chairs, favour's on the tables and the serving area was clearly visible "There are a lot of chairs" Sam noted but Kurt said he had overbooked just in case and they would collect them in the morning

On the day they expected people closer to home like work acquaintances, neighbours and celebrities, and they had invited some staff to the church. There was a massive BBQ that evening and everyone ate and drank until they were fit to burst and danced into the night eventually there was only the GF sitting in the Den and the living room was out of bounds.

By 2 am everyone was in bed exhausted or up for more exercise but in bed

 **Saturday**

Saturday was filled with personal stuff so it was a day of bonding and shopping for everyone, as Children's presents were agreed, brought, wrapped and delivered.

The cakes were double checked and signed off, Tina & Mike and Quinn & Puck's contribution, Blaine & Kurt brought each child a lucky silver penny in matching pink or blue pouches sent across from the Royal Mint, Rachel & Jessie brought each child a Gold 10 draw memory box labelled with required contents. Artie & Sugar brought each child a Gold plated handprint tin for foot and hand prints and Santana & Brittany brought silver chime rattles for each baby engraved with their names to start their keepsake box off.

The children did their planned things together, what Kurt called bonding, and the adults looked for even more accessories by the time everyone got back together it was 7 p.m. by then Sam just arranged for extra catering staff and they were cooking to order for the evening

Sam's phone rang as they sat on the veranda chatting with their guests "It's Demi I have to take it" Sam said getting up to take the call as Mercy watched him walk away and stop to look back at her before carrying on. She sat listening to the conversations around the circle for a minute before she decided something wasn't right about that and got up to go find Sam concerned that an emergency had come up that he needed to leave before the Christening tomorrow

"What's up babe?" she asked as she entered the study

"DR" he mouthed "Hold up Mercy's just come in, I'll put you on speaker"

"Hello Mercy" he said shocking her for him knowing her actual name and using it

"Hello" she said cautiously

"Demi's here with me and I know tomorrow could get all kinds of awkward, I've just told her all about my behaviour with you and well, as to be expected she's in shock about it all, but we think we have something and we're hoping to work through this" he said as Sam sat looking at the phone and Mercy stood looking at Sam in disbelief

"Mr Evans I'm so sorry to have put you in this position and I understand if you really didn't want me to bring Danny, but he's telling the truth we think this is the real deal, and you know me, if I'm willing to try there must be something there"

"I know Demi" Sam responded

"Sam, remember that conversation we had that first time in the restaurant in JA when you told me why she was yours?" Danny asked

"Yeah" Sam smiled up at Mercy, Danny having just spotted him up for being so cocky back then

"Well I get it now I really do, I have that feeling, with Demi I mean, and I just want to apologise to you both" he stopped waiting for some response but didn't get one "I just needed to give you both a heads up if I get the chance tomorrow I will publically apologise" Sam looked at Mercy for her response

"I don't trust you Danny but I'll take Demi's word on this" she replied

"Thank you" Demi said an obvious smile in her voice

"Tomorrow" Sam said cutting the call off "Seriously Mine, I'm still fuming, I needed my seven pounds of flesh from that man"

"You're worried about getting flesh when all this is waiting for you?" she asked slamming herself down on his lap as she spoke

"You always come back at me with just the right amount of distraction" he laughed "Come on back to the party" he said picking her up and walking out of the study back towards the veranda, where they re-joined the conversations until the last person standing, who was Kurt, went to bed and then suddenly it was Sunday morning

 **Sunday**

 **The Christening**

Mercy had got up at 6 am she was too pumped to sleep through the night and had been up keeping Sam busy for most of it visiting flesh, she'd had 2 hours sleep and was up again. Sam looked tired and because of that she decided to go sit with the children instead of waking him up again, even though she knew he's be mad with her for not waking him up he hated when she wasn't happy. So now she was sitting watching the children sleep and getting even more worked up at the prospect of their big day "Too excited to sleep and didn't want to wake me up again you know what I'm going to say don't you?" Sam came in whispering behind her as he sat behind her on the chair hugging her in with his legs on either side of the seat

"I do but my defense is you looked just as cute as they do and I stared at you for a while before I thought I'd wake you up doing that so I came to give them some of the stair, I was coming back" she said making Sam smile and kiss her neck "I was" she said in protest to his thought

"I never said anything" he said laughing a kiss into her neck again

"You thought it" she said nudging his arm

"I know today is about the babies Mine but I hope we get some time to ourselves at some point I really missed you that last trip and I need to be close you know? We missed our first anniversary I want to mark this one by saying something too, even though technically it's not till 6 am tomorrow"

"We need to make the most of this because I'm off in two weeks' time to Denmark wherever that is"

"For how long?" he asked pulling her in

"Only a week but I bet it's going to be the longest week in history" she replied

"You know that, but all the more reason I'm going to seem selfish today when we keep going missing, and no we're not neglecting the children we're sharing them with their Godparents" he said kissing her again

"I said nothing I quite like my husband planning my day instead of my Manager it's like sexy" she said turning to kiss him on the lips

"You're trying to go there again aren't you?" he asked

"Would you have called that trying I think I was definitely saying we're going there maybe you need translation" she said getting up and putting her left leg on his shoulder exposing her nakedness to his face

"I think that's specific enough" he said shaking her leg off his shoulder, getting up and picking her up to return to their bedroom. After they pleasured each other he took her for a shower where they ended the session, once washed they got dressed for church

By 9.30 am everyone had eaten breakfast, who wanted it, gotten dressed and were sitting waiting for the twins to be presented for their big day, which the Nannies were doing. At 9.45 am Sam and Mercy came downstairs with the two babies Sam in a Kiton K-5 black suit carried Amber who wore a white Penelope Gown with hat and boots to match while Mercy came down in a Calvin Klein white dress with Black Accessories to go with Sam's suit while he had on a white shirt to link in with Mercy and Chord had on an almost identical outfit to Amber except he had trousers while hers was a dress. Both gowns studded Chrystal's on the body and hem, while everyone clapped their entry and pictures were taken.

"Okay Godparents we don't expect to see them again now until tomorrow we've geared ourselves up for it so do your best" Mercy said Santana and Rachel didn't need to be told twice as Blaine rolled his eyes knowing what was ahead, and then everyone was ready to get to the church

The church was almost full by the time they got there people had come from everywhere to see the Christening and the tabloids were there in full view. Before they got out the car Santana and Rachel got Mike and Blaine to cover the babies faces, which they did and everyone walked close to the babies on the way in except Mercy and Sam who walked via cameras and answered some questions. As they entered the church they heard a familiar tune playing "Mine this is our first"

"I know Sam" she said trying to calm him down, he was getting excited as they listened to a version of **'** **Jar Of Hearts' by Craig Colton** being sung by someone sounding like Mike as they looked through the crowd and focused on the front of the church they saw it was indeed Mike singing, at of all things, their children's Christening.

"I could just dance you down the aisle" Sam said "God I was so scared that night I might have seriously crapped myself a few times before I got to your table. Puck kept saying just do it Sexy Mama might just kick your ass to the curb and I want to see that. I so wanted to kick his freaking ass I could taste it" he carried on as they walked down the aisle

"Sam we're in church stop" she said almost giggling

"What did you think when I came to you like that?" he asked as they carried on walking down the aisle nodding hello to their guests

"Seriously I was fine, on the high that I was there with the Sam Evans if I'm honest, I didn't expect much more I thought that was my jackpot moment" she said looking up at him and smiling

"I promised myself there and then when you said you'd love to dance that I'd make sure you danced for the rest of your life"

"I stood holding you on that dancefloor and vows, family, grey hair flashed through my mind for a second, made me blush" she giggled

"Welcome" they heard the Minister say and got serious about the proceedings

Sam and Mercy stood up front when they needed to and let the Godparents take over the proceedings when they needed to and by the time they left the church the children were asleep, their parents were laid back for the event too and just left them to it as they sung the hymns and said the appropriate prayers

On leaving the Church the choir started singing again an even more un-church like song as Mercy spoke this time "Two serious trips down memory lane Sam do you think they have something planned for us and not the children?" as they listened to **'** **What Makes You Beautiful' by Jake Coco & Savannah Outen **being sung by Puck and Quinn

"I don't know honestly babe but I do remember being super pumped on the one hand and totally pissed on the other because you were shaking my girls so hard I thought I saw a nipple at one point but, then Artie was looking so hard I wanted to tip his freaking chair over the edge of the stage but I knew people would see me do it" he said looking at Mercy as if it was just happening now

"What's up with your face Sam that was like 11 years ago come on, please tell me you're over that?"

"I'm not sure if I am, I mean jealousy is a funny thing Mercy, you still feel it for the Glee girls"

"Nice save Sam I note you said Glee girls and not Girls coz that would have been all kinds of wrong calling my boobs and them the same thing" she said

"Seriously, even if I use the same word you can tell I'm on about two completely different things babe, they do not bring the same vision as your boobs in my head trust me and these" he said looking at her boobs "Are my girls they are the girls" he said as he helped Mercy back into the car and they drove off to the reception venue, their home.

Once they got back home and into the living room everything they saw the previous day was more or less gone except the colour scheme everything had changed. Chairs were around smaller tables but there were more of them and there was a stage across the window but the exit door was still usable. Sofas were at the far ends of the room instead of the catering staff and on looking through the open double doors it was clear that a marque had been erected which looked big enough to house about 300 people "Kurt what's going on?" Sam asked but got no answer

"Mercy you better check your bestie before I get on his fucking ass, he needs to tell me what's going on in our damn house" he spun round saying

"Sam I don't think…" she started

"I didn't ask you to think babe, I asked you to check your bestie before I check him out" he said and Mercy knew he wasn't joking and went to leave his side but, Sam pulled her back "Babe I'm sorry I'm a bit stressed with all these people and DR not being here yet but I don't want you going too far so leave Kurt to himself I'll kick his ass after"

Blaine walked by a short while after and Sam caught hold of him "What's your boy up to Bro what's happening in my house I know your my bestie and everything but I will hurt him if anything goes wrong today you know this right?" Sam asked

"Bro he may be my boy but those babies are my family so if anything goes wrong today you'll need to get in line because there are at least 16 people before you and Mercy get your pound of flesh" Blaine shouted near Sam's ear

"I'll take that as sorted then, what's he doing?" Sam asked smiling as Mercy squeezed his hand

"More than my life's worth to tell you Bro" he said walking off

"Why is everyone obsessed with flesh?" she asked him with a smile on her face

"I don't know why I asked for that word to go in out box of triggers last night" he rolled his eyes laughed "Long day" he said kissing her neck

They were called to dinner in the lavish marque that housed all 350 guests comfortably decorated with pink, blue, green and yellow decorations with two very decorated card boxes clearly marked Amber on one and Chord on the other. There was an entire run of tables stretching about 10 foot down the left hand side that had sweets and chocolates of every kind in bowls along it with a very large chocolate fountain in the middle with fresh fruit surrounding it and cream dip nearby. Fairy cakes iced with the party colours were on another table along with two very large tiered cakes with Amber or Chord written on each one. The whole thing looked colourful but coordinated, with the food being served all down the left hand side down the length of the marque and drinks at the bottom left and top right.

Rachel, Jessie, Mike and Tina were busy seating the guests while, Santana, Brittany, Sugar and Quinn were keeping the children under control and in one place. Blaine, Artie and Puck were busy hooking up the music in the lounge and Kurt was coordinating everything. The only missing people were Stacy and Stevie and they were upstairs with the Twins keeping them entertained.

"This is beautiful" Mercy said

"Yeah and all those sweets for me" Sam said his eyes bulging for all the sweets

"Sam, Mercy you're down here at the front with the family and the babies" Kurt said calling them with his hands as they moved to his request towards the front

"Where are Amber and Chord?" Sam asked seeing the empty chairs either side of the chairs reserved for Mercy and him

"Remember you don't want to have to deal with them for the rest of the day?" Kurt asked "Stevie and Stacy have them anyway so don't get all he man on me" he finished making Sam laugh mainly because he knew that was going to be his next level if he didn't get his answer.

"Mr. Evans" Someone called from behind them making Mercy look round, while Sam was having his conversation with first Kurt and then his Dad who was already sitting at the table. It was Mercy's grip getting tighter that made Sam look round instinctively

"What's up babe" he said spinning round to be faced with Demi and DR "Demi nice of you to come please, our house is your house for the day" Sam said before turning to Mercy "You remember Demi from work babe" he said looking at Danny Ranks "Nice to see you too Danny, is it nice?" he asked

"Yes Sam I'm on my very best behaviour today and every day, I meant what I said yesterday" he said as Demi came forward and hugged Mercy while shaking Sam's hand. Mercy and Danny stood looking at each other

"Danny" Mercy said she didn't shake hands but Sam did "We have to get to our table I hope you've been sorted out already?" Mercy asked Demi "and as Sam said feel free open house today" Mercy said walking away on Sam's arm

Dinner happened at around 1.30 p.m. there was all sorts to eat starters galore then seafood, red meat, poultry and vegetarian options as well as seasonal vegetables, potatoes of different varieties followed by cheese platters, fresh fruit salads, cream cakes, traditional puddings anything you asked for was there and people just kept on asking until the tables were down to hot beverages, sherry or beers and then Kurt moved the proceedings into the living room at about 5.30 p.m. when the speeches took place

The Godparents for Amber were up first and Puck done the honours for the group

"Hi I'm Puck and these are Blaine, Kurt, Quinn, Santana and Sugar and we are Amber's Godparents. Today marks a momentous and incredibly special occasion, the christening of Amber Marcia Evans. We come together to dedicate her life to God, and to congratulate Sam and Mercy on bringing this wonderful young life into the world. May her journey through life be filled with happiness, may her obstacles be few and far between, as we stand here making a commitment to see that she always feel loved and secure, and may she forever be held in the palm of our Hands. On this, a very special day her Christening, can we take a moment to reflect on a special gift - the birth and now the Christening Day of Amber Marcia Evans." Puck closed and everyone took the minute as requested before Puck finished by saying "to Amber Evans" raising his glass as did everyone else and took a sip as everyone clapped

"Hi everyone as you might guess we are chord's Godparents so I'm Rachel, and these are Mike, Tina, Jessie, Brittany and Artie. This is an incredible day we're sharing together, the Christening of such a very special child one Chord Devon Evans. Our wish for him is that his days will be overwhelmingly blessed, that his friendships will be productive and many, that his dreams and hopes will be within his reach that he will know – always that he is loved! That he will strive to do his best in this world because that will be his legacy to the world, which although largely at this time is unwritten, is still a book that we are confident will be full of promise. Please raise your glasses and help us to wet the head of Chord Devon Evans" Rachel said taking a sip of her wine as everyone followed and then clapped

"Good evening everyone family, friends, acquaintances however you stumbled onto this patchwork family welcome. I'm Dan Evans this is Rose my wife, Steve and Stacy our twins and we're Sam and Mercy's actual family, I can only say the arrival of Amber and Chord has been long awaited I'd act surprised but Sam and Mercy was long awaited too so I suppose it's tradition for them. Mercy's parents, specifically Marcia before they passed, used to say to us come down tonight I'm going to show you how to plait our Grandchildren's hair and remember to always oil their skin when they come out of water just little things that they thought we'd needed to know about black skin she used to say, so we're more than prepared for Amber to visit and to bath them both amongst other things. They were dear friends of ours before they sadly passed away some time ago and we were that way because we saw back then, when these two were at school the love these two had for each other, and that it was inevitably going to end up here, with those two beautiful babies sitting there the image of their parents with a hint of their grandparents in there somewhere. Amber Marcia and Chord Devon Evans you have already crept into all of our hearts, your loving nature and ready smile brighten the days of all who know you, and the joy that you have brought to our family is indescribable Congratulations Sam and Mercy on the Christening of Amber Marcia and Chord Devon and as a family we wish you love, laughter, joy, faith, hope and happiness always, we're so proud of you and we love you all" Dan finished

"So could I ask you all to raise your glasses one last time for Amber Marcia and Chord Devon Evans" Steve said earning himself a tap on the back from his Dad

The floor was opened up and Mr. and Mrs. Schue, Ryder and Marley, Unique, Jane and Mason took the stage and said things on behalf of groups of people some celebrities went up and said sweet things to Sam and Mercy about the children and some funny things about parenthood. Suddenly it was 8.30 pm and Kurt was calling to order "We're just having a 30 minute comfort break for those that need it and then the party starts folks" he announced and then he was gone again

"Babe can we use the thirty minute break" Mercy said and before his reply Sam was up

"Yep" he said grabbing her hand and she flew up

"Not so fast you two we need pictures with some of the guests for your album" the photographer said before they took the first step. Sam looked at Mercy and their shoulders physically dropped as they followed the photographer to the area they needed to be in which lasted the full 30 minutes and suddenly Kurt was calling everyone back to their seats "We'll finish this afterwards or if you get another break" the photographer said, all Sam and Mercy could do was look at each other again.

"Okay settle people let's get this show on the road" Kurt said quietening the crowd down "So we're here to celebrate the Christening of Amber and Chord as everyone knows and we are doing that but because they are only 11 months old and in bed now we thought we'd celebrate their existence through their parents, and how we going to do that? I hear you ask, easy the show will last about an hour and for those of you that don't really know Sam and Mercy I think it will be a lot clearer at the end of the show" Kurt finished

"Yeah" Quinn got up saying "Well a while ago now when we got back together, us Godparents and the happy parents, we had a conversation about Sam that sort of left us all, should I say, thinking and a certain person told us we needed to be their safe place and we heard that" she said stepping back

"We want to dedicate today to our friends by showing them that we understand, where this extraordinary relationship they have is coming from, and somehow remind them of how impossible it would be for anyone to get in the way of it, even us"

Mercy and Sam looked at each other puzzled as the lights went down and a spotlight shone on the stage showing the steps at McKinley High School "this is where it all started" Sam said as the music started and Rachel came out singing her version of **'** **Empire State of Mind' by Lea Salonga** Sam looked at Mercy and kissed her he was buzzing on one line

"I've got chills babe" she said as they hugged into each other listening to the classy cut of the song.

"You got chills babe we're living that dream I had looking at you on those steps"

"Who'd have thought we'd be sitting here today doing this from that day?" she asked him

"Me" he said going in for a kiss before resting his head on her shoulder to listen to the rest of the song.

"That was the song we sung on those steps" Rachel said pointing to the picture of McKinley steps in the background "When Sam and Mercy first clapped eyes on each other" she smiled "The beginning" she said as the lights faded

Then suddenly Jessie was standing on stage, Red drapes hanging behind him "apparently everyone knew this was for you except you big man" he said and the music started as he started to sing his version of **'** **Ain't No Way' by Kenny Lattimore** as the GF came out backing him

"Shit Mine I did know it was for me, I just well it was too in my face at the time I was sitting next to frigging Satan for crying out loud, just dogged my ex off for cheating and I was such an hypocrite wanting to lay you out right there and then" he laughed

"How did everyone know it was for you Sammy?"

"Something about you never just singing for the fun of it, always for a reason they said"

"That was definitely to you Sammy I was aching for you, I was crying every night and angry every day god I was so weak"

"And there I was not knowing you even liked me at that point and still fighting the feeling" Sam said as they sat cuddled into each other listening to the song getting lost in their memories as they heard the audience clapping Jessie's rendition of the song and jerked themselves out of their memory and clapped along with everyone else

The room when dark again before they heard a familiar voice and Mercy grabbed Sam's hand "Shit DR" she said

"It's fine, he'd have met Satan by now, they got this" Sam smiled as the lights on stage came on to reveal DR

"Hi everyone" Danny came out laughing saying "Seriously I just had a meeting with the devil, chilled me" he said making everyone laughed "Well" he finally said quietening down the guests "By default I end up at the Christening party of my ex-girlfriend and her husband and yes there is some negative history between us and to clear that up yes it was all my fault and I want you to quote me on that" he said to the tabloid standing at the back of the room "I'm told, after I chose the song I might add, that this next song was a significant milestone in your relationship so without further ado happy memories" Danny Ranks said as the music started and he started singing his version of **'** **Human Nature' by Tarrus Riley** People were up dancing as Danny sang the song to its reggae beat.

"OMG Mine our song, we need to dance will you?" he asked

"I most certainly will" she said jumping up with him and going in front of the stage as Danny sang joining the few others that had started and then more joined in. Sam was singing to Mercy and she was singing back as they danced around each other playfully, and saying hello to people as they danced past them.

"You gonna give me that kiss?" he asked as they moved around the room

"You're gonna have to give me that kiss Mr" she laughed as she spun round, too soon the song was finished, to the audiences delight they re-enacted their kiss and went back to their seats. The room quietened down again as everyone waited for what was coming next

Then the stage light came up again and Jessie, Blaine, Kurt and Roderick were standing on stage looking very serious "I know they don't think it because of the situation at the time but this was the sweetest love song ever sung in the walls of McKinley choir room and it was from Mercy to Sam. We're going to flip it this time as we have with nearly everything so far because we believe that had Sam sung this song life would have been a lot easier for Mr. & Mrs. Evans, and we've practiced our Italian" Kurt said making everyone laugh "so Mercy Sam this is for you happy, and we mean that, memories" Kurt said finishing as the music started and they started singing **'** **I will Always love you' by IL Divo**

"Babe they are killing me" Sam said as he started crying like a baby as Mercy held his head to her chest and cried a little too

"Broke my heart babe" she said as they held onto each other

"It's exactly what I would have said and how I would have said it had I been them" he said laughing as he lifted his head "Actually I think my words were I'm gonna fight to get you back" he said making Mercy laugh and push him off her

"You did that alright" she said puling his face to her to kiss him again before turning to listen to the rest of the song. When they finished he went over to them hugging each one and thanked them for that emotional performance, as the lights dimmed again and a short while later came on again to find Ryder standing centre stage

"I remember having a rather delicate conversation with Sam when a certain person was performing this particular song which I said I would never repeat but I was impressed. All that year Sam had acted like a complete tool, he'd done unmentionable things in the name of boredom and it wasn't until nearing the end of that year I realised what he was doing he wasn't taking anything serious because he already had his serious. What he actually said to me while Mercy was performing this song was she's going to be my wife, they hadn't spoken for a year mind but he said he got the look, whatever that was, I was sitting right there and I saw nothing but he knew everything between them would be back on soon" and everyone laughed "So Mercy this is for you from Sam" Ryder said smiling

"And as a special treat I had my new band play this for you two" Stevie added

"You have a band" Sam asked

"Yep" Stevie said as he started playing **'** **Higher ground' by Red Hot Chili Peppers** everyone was up jumping around the band consisted of Puck, Blaine, Jake, Mason and Spencer and they kicked up a storm as the women covered their ears.

"I did tell him that and then straight after you started coming on to Mr. Schue" Sam said

"Mr. Fucking Schue? come on Sammy don't go there, he was the teacher for god sake, I mean, I could have gone to Mike, Artie or Kurt but I'd just given you a signal so I didn't really want to piss you off but I saw the look and that's why the next time I went to Mike as the safer option him being your bestie at the time or so I thought"

"I wanted to give them all some higher ground your lucky I've got that under control now or I'd be hell to live with"

"So what you're saying is that all your jealous is under control now?" Mercy asked

"No way no, just that some things I can let slide now like Artie calling you Boo now that pisses me off sometimes but he knows the chair protects him so that's what gets me mad about that, I wished I was a rougher Sam so I could just flip him out the chair and feel no way you know"

"No Sam I don't know, why would you sit and contemplate doing something like that?"

"Am I being told off for my jealous?"

"No for your wicked thoughts" she replied

"I haven't said any wicked thoughts" he said looking at her puzzled "Why would I have wicked thoughts?"

"Tipping Artie out the wheelchair Sam wicked thought"

"That's not a wicked thought, that's a plan" he said laughing making Mercy laugh too

"This next song takes us into the 20 minute break, and it's a two edged song really we dropped this one in because we always try to remember our missing brother Finn when we get together, I saw how buzzed Sam was when he actually realised Mercy was sitting watching his performance and how he also after being on that high sat and cried for his brother so hard we had to get Mercy to calm him down which she did in seconds after we tried for almost 20 minutes so Sam Mercy happy memories this is for you" Tina said as Santana, Quinn, Rachel, Sugar and Brittany came out to join her and the music started as they sung along to **'** **I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For' by The Chimes**

"Hey babe this is your groove come on" Sam said getting Mercy up on the dance floor and immediately others joined in.

"I remember seeing you face under the curtains that evening and smiling to myself when I saw the stress on your face, you were pissed because Carol and Bert hadn't turned up and you cut your eye at me"

"I did not, I was just there on another mission and I didn't clock on it was you until I actually got up from there I didn't want to push things, I'd just split with Britt via text, she did it and I didn't want you thinking I was jumping from one relationship to the other, but then you came in and put your arms around me, and I was fine because you did that after everything I did to you that year you were there for me, and I just knew you loved me and everything would be alright"

"Yeah I knew something was going on in that head of yours, I could feel your eyes burning into me when we stood waiting for Miss P to walk down her aisle, and yeah you'd just finished dancing with Britt and I wanted to slap your damn face" she laughed

"Slap me, why didn't you?"

"Because I thought you looked cute" she smiled as he pulled her in and danced slower

"You loved me" he said kissing her forehead

"I loved you did I? let's get some of that loving going on Mr. Stairs now" Mercy said looking around for the photographer who was nowhere in sight as Sam grabbed her hand to exit the Living Room. This time they got as far as the hall when the photographer called across to them

"Mr. & Mrs. Evans I was just coming to find you photos please some VIP here waiting" they turned to see a very awake Amber and Chord sitting beautifully on the laid out blanket with toys and stuff waiting for photos and looked at each other

"Over a barrel" Sam said

"Yep" Mercy said as they walked towards the twins for photos 20 minutes later they were returning back to the Living room for the rest of the show

"I hope everyone is enjoying the music while Sam and Mercy are getting their walk back down memory lane" Kurt said as everyone clapped "Next up we have Danny Ranks up for another spot so please put your hands together to welcome him back on stage" Kurt finished as Danny came back on Stage

"I swear down I had nothing to do with this song it was given to me and if there was any song tonight that could put egg on my face it would be this one, but I hold the shame and sing it for Sam and Mercy on their journey down memory lane and for you lovely people here tonight" "Oh and that's, he won't stop me not in the song, Sam's got his girl sorry Lady and I got the message" Danny said laughing nervously as the music started and he started rapping as Marley started singing their version of **'** **Let's Wait Awhile' by Shaquille O'Neal** Mercy laughed before looking at Sam

"Babe I'm sorry that was nerves I think" she said

"No go ahead and laugh he's never going to get it from you anyway"

"You got that straight"

"I think he meant because he just publically admitted that he lied about you sleeping around and everything, I really think the jokes on him"

"You're so smart Sammy"

"Mercy all night you've been on with this Sammy shit, will you stop especially now it looks like it's not going to happen blocker's all over the joint" he said looking around

"Hey don't take it out on me I'll get under the table if you're that desperate" she replied "Let's wait a while" she said to the music, before she started rocking to the music making Sam laugh as he looked at the stage and saw Danny shaking his head as the song finished

"I confess" he said holding his hand up as he finished "Everything I ever said bad about this woman is a lie" he said looking into the camera "Got that on record?" he asked before the lights on stage went down

This time Rose, Stacey, Rachel and Santana were up for this song "I hear my baby sung this to my baby after they made a certain commitment to each other and lots of promises. By now they'd had the waiting chat, the family chat, the career chat, confessed their never ending love for each other. So when Mercy came back after a what? six month break was it?" Rose asked Sam and he nodded confirmation "Sam walking around the corridors looking for Mercy was nothing new and yep he found her so here's to Sam from Mercy" she finished as the music started and Rachel started singing their version of **'** **They Long To Be Close To You' by Rumer** all four singing their verses and everyone singing the choruses to the end

"I remember seeing your little face come in the window when I was in the choir room and it remind me of how you used to look out a lot when we were in there" Mercy said laughing

"Yeah I could see our corner from there and I just used to stand looking at the spot I could kiss you in and I'd be back there doing that and then turn back to the choir room where we'd pretend nothing was going on between us it was fun living in parallel worlds" Sam said laughing too "seriously though conversation after that total downer" he finished as they sobered up on that note "What were we thinking?"

"That we were still too young and life was for the living, I guess"

"But we missed so much of us Mine"

"Let's stay with the song Sammy" Mercy said as everyone was slowly moving around dancing, singing or watching the performance

"I keep telling you about that" Sam said with warning eyes on Mercy as they clapped the song and found their seats again

"Okay we're nearly at the top of the hour and have just one last song for Sam and Mercy, this was their parting song back in the day; that we know about anyway, Mercy had just gotten her first big break, only a day after Sam and her had exchanged a ring, she said goodbye to us all in that auditorium only Sam knew of her whereabouts after that and maybe Tina. She, like most of us I guess, definitely went underground for a long while building careers, finding love, making families, anyway so here's your favourite singer with your last song or at least I hope I am" Artie said making everyone laugh as the music started, Sam touched his heart and looked at Mercy before kissing her forehead as Artie bellowed out his version of **'** **Someday we'll Be Together' by Lemar** this time it was Mercy's turn to cry as Sam held her for the memories of that whole year, he rocked her as she sat remembering giving him away, their meeting at the Lima Bean the promises, commitments the ring she gave him back two days later, the heartbreak of the broken promise when Sam told her some random was pregnant, finding him again and she really did long for him every night.

"I really did long for you Sam every night" she said before bursting into tears again

"I know Mine" Sam said as he rocked her, thinking about the promises, that major commitment they made, his makeshift proposal with that ring she gave him back, what seemed like minutes later, the Deb and Danny drama, a smile forming as he remembered their wedding night, and honeymoon day, their bucket list, baby making activities and now the Christening as he looked around the room at all these people that had been there with them through some of that in which ever form "We did it babe, we did it" he said rubbing her back until she stopped crying

They sat just holding each other to the end of the song, knowing they had already talked about the pain they had suffered getting to that day, the music finished and everyone clapped the song and stood on the dance floor waiting for the show to be closed

"Hold up Guys if there's one thing you know about me what is it?" Sam asked as the GF stood looking at him quizzically before Blaine rolled his eyes and lifted his hands in the air

"Come back man" Blaine said and they all wowed in relief "Sam's known as our come back man when we had Diva verses Rock stars challenges he'd be the one that came back at them with the song of the hour" Blaine explained to the watching audience

"That's right" Sam said getting up with Mercy's hand in his and heading to the front and centre stage "I'm lucky enough to have a wife that can follow me on the fly because we have it like that" he said laughing "So I'm putting her on the spot" he finished as Mercy looked at him

"Musically we started off at two different genre Mercy's a straight up R&B diva, she dabbles a bit in Reggae, pop, Jazz, classical all sorts really but her heart is plain straight R&B, me I'm country all the way always have been. In school we really didn't get to dabble much with Country so my wife shocked the hell out of me when she came at me with country for the first time" Sam said looking at Mercy "And I was singing Country when we met up again and, although professionally I write and maybe sing Country sometimes, our Jam quickly turned to Buble" he laughed "Mom what does Buble mean to Mercy and Me?" he asked randomly

"I guess one of you is off on your travels" Rose replied and everyone laughed

"And leaving still breaks our heart, every time is as hard as the first time, more so now with the little ones, and as I told Mercy I'd move anywhere she needed to be and that turned out to be here" he smiled "We didn't remind anyone because well, its going to be a very private affair and, we didn't get to really celebrate our first one, but it's our second wedding anniversary tomorrow morning at 6 am, but at this time two years ago I was sitting in a hotel bar in Jamaica looking into this woman's face" he said turning to Mercy for the rest of his speech "Looking into her eyes reminding her of a promise we'd made, kneeling in front of her begging her to follow through on the commitment we said we had for each other and holding her hand a while later putting that ring back on her finger" he laughed "She very often said those words, Promise, Commitment, Ring, whenever things got out of hand for us and actually that's all I had to say when I asked her for her hand, but for us they carry such weight, you see; A promise was something that we said to each other in earnest, a commitment was us living by that promise regardless of what was happening in our lives, and for us, the fruit of upholding that promise and showing that commitment is the ring well that just seals the deal tells everyone that our love is true in the eyes of God. And when God comes into it you know it gets deep" he said as everyone laughed and clapped in agreement "Anyway; I meant the words and because she don't look like she's up for moving any time soon, and I promised I'd go where she needed to be as I said, I thought I'd jump in and commit to putting my main offices just down the town centre so I'm never away for months on end anymore, How do you feel about that babe?" he asked her

"Are you joking?" she asked looking at him as he shook his head telling her no "You're not joking?" she asked "Do I need to give up singing?"

"No what's that about?" Sam asked

"It's too much Sam you're giving up too much" she said crying in his ear

"It's just enough for my family" Sam said kissing her on the forehead but that wasn't near enough for her just then she grabbed him in and kissed him full, hard and long on the lips and Sam didn't pull away until she had finished with him "finished?" he asked and she nodded "I need to sing this to you" as he went to get his guitar and went back to Mercy "I'm versatile my wife tells me so here goes" he said making everyone laugh before the music started and he started singing his version of **'Why I Love You' by Major** he finished as usual with a kiss and a thank you for the guests

"Hi" Mercy said waving as they slowed down on the clapping "I am also wanting to come back at you as Sam calls it" she giggled "We did sing Country at school just not in a Country way maybe" she smiled at Sam saying "Anyway, kind of still stoked that Sam went so deep into our thing just now but I've got a song that sums up for me what he means to me and yes I'm throwing it right back at you so here's some Country for my man" she said going over to the band to get ready before coming back and grabbing Sam's had "A country classic for a classic man" she said as she started singing her version of **'How do I live' by LeAnne Rimes** Sam stood listening as Mercy brought him to tears with the song

"Thank you babe" he said kissing her long and deep as everyone clapped for a long while

Kurt shouted that the dance floor was going to be opened up shortly as the GF got to work clearing the babies presents, the tables and chairs were moved off the dance floor and Steve and his merry band got up on stage and so did Dan "Dad's feeling proud again" Mercy said smiling and hugging into Sam as they looked on the stage

"This is super proud if he sings in front of people" Sam told her

"Don't worry I'm not going to sing" he laughed looking at a worried Rose "I'd like just like to thank everyone for coming today and helping to make this such a precious day for the two new additions to the family and please, eat, drink and be merry" he said to claps as the music started and people made their way to the dance floor, bar or rest room. People walked around chatting and making contacts around the room as Sam and Mercy got dragged from one conversation to the other and were even split up at one point "Suck it up son" his Dad whispered in his ear seeing the frustration in Sam's face. At about 4.45 their parents announced that they were dead on their feet and were going to at least lay down as the noise would more than likely keep them awake.

Finally at 5.45 a.m. Mercy saw an opportunity and grabbed Sam to raced upstairs "Babe we have lift off" she said as Sam cut his conversation short and followed her

"Time to check on the baby" he said as he passed guests

"I thought there were two you said baby?" the guest said loud enough for Santana to hear

"You two are just nasty" Santana commented with a smile "Go Diva" she shouted after them and they went home.

"We should check on the babies before we go" Sam said almost asking the question

"What happened to separating Mommy and Daddy time from Sam and Mercy time?" Mercy asked

"I'll make our time special promise" he replied kissing her forehead

"Ok Mommy and Daddy time it is" she agreed, they went in to find Mom and Dad sitting with the children "Sorry no way are we moving we've only just got our first hold you two go find each other" Rose said as Sam and Mercy backed out of the room.

"So Sam truth talk" Mercy said as they got to their room and Sam locked the door

"I always say it, is there any other talk?" he said going to sit on the floor in front of Mercy as she sat at the dresser taking her hair out "I should know by now it's never straight with you what's up?" he asked with a smile

"Don't smile at me it makes me, well you know what it makes me, stop it truth talk" she said smiling back

"If I have to stop you have to stop" he said laughing more then getting serious "Okay hit me"

"Are you happy Sam I mean truly happy?" Mercy asked looking into his eyes

"Truthfully Mine I can't answer that until I ask a question" he said "May I?" he asked and Mercy nodded a yes

"Are you truly happy Mine?"

"Truly I'm passed happy Sammy, I'm living my dream that little daydream I had for a few seconds when you walked in the choir room back then and I dared to dream what if. We got married, had babies, house, dog picket fence, everything I saw us with grey hair babe in those few seconds, and god am I living the dream"

"Then in answer to your question yes I am truly happy, because my one true goal in my life has been to make you proud and happy I love you Mine I don't think you know how much really, after all this time I don't think you get it"

"I get it babe believe me I get it, I just love you more"

"Listen to my favourite song for you" Sam said grabbing his guitar and going back to sit in front of her before he settled and started strumming "You're the reason why Buble's so important to me" he said as he serenaded her with his version of **'** **To love somebody' by Michael Buble** as Mercy flicked the record button and sat listening as he sung to her. When the song finished Mercy flicked on the tape to hear Sam singing the song again

"Show me what it's like to love me Sammy"

"Show you I came through with the Promise, Commitment, ring thing didn't I?" he asked

Mercy laughed "You know what I mean by show me Sammy"

"On that" he said picking Mercy up and carrying her to the bathroom before getting to their bed as the song played on repeat

The end


End file.
